Sky Legends: Herobrine's PayBack
by Kittyjen781
Summary: When the Squid Army meet the former King of the Nether, all hell will broke loose upon the Overworld and the Aether, and everyone's lives will be changed...forever. Filled with adventure, action, romance, and CHARACTER DEATHS!
1. Meeting The Enemy

**Welcome to Sky Legends: Herobrine's PayBack. **

* * *

**A continuation of 'Cops N' Robbers' and probably the biggest story that I am going to work on ever. The story takes place one day when a couple of squids come across the world's dangerous and most violent being to exist in Minecraft, Herobrine. **

* * *

**Here is a list of characters that will appear in the story.**

**(Protagonists) **

**-Sky**

**-Dawn**

**-Butter**

**-Butter Golem**

**-Jerome**

**-Deadlox**

**-TrueMU**

**-Setosorcerer **

**-HuskyMudkipz**

**-BajanCanadian**

**-Ssundee**

**-Bodil**

**-Bashur**

**-PewFace**

**-CaptainSparklez**

**-Kermit**

**-Caveman**

**-SlyFoxHound**

**-Mr.360Games**

**-SethBling**

**-AntVenom**

**-Simon**

**-Notch**

* * *

**(Antagonists) **

**-The Squid Army**

**-Herobrine**

* * *

**(Semi-Antagonist)**

**-NoahcraftFTW**

* * *

**(Accepted OC's) **

**-Alix (Alexander Kreof)**

**-Sierra (Ninjamaster01)**

**-Rex (Awesomeking13)**

**-Crystal (CrysNinjaOfWater)**

**-Flame (Minecrafter12321)**

**-Snowy (KittieNerdie)**

**-Kitty (KxF and BxF)**

**-GriffinBlitz (GriffinBlitz)**

* * *

**-New Characters (Set to appear in later chapters)**

**-Einshine**

**-Fredi**

**-GoldSolace**

**-ChimneySwift**

**-Martyn LittleWood**

**-Ronix**

**-Luclin**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Threat**

* * *

(High above is the rolling storm clouds, shadowing the night sky in an eerie dark mood. The inevitable weather causes much disturbance within the harsh ocean, waves rocking everywhere and tossing water in all directions. Beneath the wild waters, ocean-life had taken cover within the rocky terrain in the ocean. Fish and other varieties types of species disappear as the heavy downpour begins to descend upon their habitat. However, not every marine animal had vanished in their homes for shelter. Three lone squids tread through the habitat, endlessly moving their tentacles in and out to propel themselves forward in order to move. Despite the rough waters moving harshly above the surface, they seem unaffected by it. These squids were not in the mood to be alert of their environment. All that they could think of...is the Butter God. Ever since the defeat of their last leader, the evil clone of Sky, the Squid Army had gone into hiding and ultimately, dispersed altogether. The squids had given up on ever defeating Sky and all of his friends. No matter what plan they came up with, it was always spoiled by that certain Minecrafter. Their population had shot down. Many squids came onto land and stay there until they suffocated to death, no longer wanting to live in the world they were brought in. They were the most hated mob in all of Minecraftia, and frankly, they didn't even care. All they want is revenge on the Minecrafters and world domination. But it simply wasn't going to be that easy. The squids have lost everything; their dignity, their power, and their determination. The three squids continue to aimlessly swim through the ocean, not communicating to each other for a while).

* * *

(After swimming more than 5 miles, the three squids decide to take a break from swimming. They poke their heads out of the water, and see something. As the storm clouds begin to pull apart, about a few meters from the squids is a deserted island. The squids look at each other. They had never come across an island before).

-Squid #1: Um...has that island always been there?

-Squid #2: No. We know this entire ocean. I've never seen an island like this before.

-Squid #3: Do you think we should investigate it? Maybe we'll find something.

-Squid #1: Probably.

(The mollusks swim towards the island. Once they reach the shore, they crawl into the sand and slither their way into the wild jungle. They look around, the night invading the entire foliage and making everything the squids see seem scary. A couple of unknown noises are heard through the night, the squids flinch back as they hear those awful noises. After they seem to stop, the squids continue their journey through the jungle. Eventually, they reach a clearing. They look around for a bit until the first squid looks ahead and sees something).

-Squid #1: Oh...My...God...

-Squids #2 and #3: What is it?

(The other squids look ahead and see a huge, tower-like mansion in front of them. Several cobwebs decorated the netherrack pillars of the building. The squids look at each other, then cautiously start to approach the mansion in front of them. When they get to the large, spiked, double doors, the first squid places two of his tentacles on each door and slowly opens the doors. They make a creepy creaking noise as they slowly swing open. Once the doors stop squeaking, the squids approach inside and look everywhere. The smell of rotting carcasses and dead bodies stung their eyes, but luckily, they don't have any noses, so they can't breathe in the toxic fumes in the air. They look ahead and see a large staircase, ending up to a red and black chair, where a figure, hidden away in the dark, sat in. Several zombies and skeletons turn their attention towards the squids. The marine animals stop slithering and gather together, expecting the worst to happen to them. But...the undead in front of them don't attack them. Instead, they walk away and let the squids through. They slither a few more feet towards the staircase, then stop. The figure in the chair stands up, then slowly starts to descend down the staircase. The figure reaches the end, standing in front of the squids. A light overhead turns on, and the entire form of a man comes into view, his eyes closed. The squids only watch in silence as the man lifts his head up and opens his eyes. They are soulless, nothing within. The squids are scared in place, recognizing the figure in front of them).

-Squid #1: (thinking) Oh shit...it's Herobrine.

-Squid #2: (thinking) The most feared and dangerous being to exist in the entire world.

-Squid #3: (thinking) I think I just inked myself.

(In a low, evil voice, Herobrine starts speaking to the creatures in front of him).

-Herobrine: What are you mollusks doing here? Shouldn't you be in the ocean, doing nothing but swimming around and whatnot!?

-Squid #1: Well...um...mister...Herobrine, sir. We...uh...we have nowhere else to go. Our Squid Army has broke apart and now, we're pretty much left on our own, living in misery of our own defeat in taking over the world.

-Herobrine: Ugh...you're not the only ones...

-Squid #1: What do you mean?

-Herobrine: You see, decades ago, my own brother Notch banished me to this island that you are standing on. I was once in charge of the Nether. I controlled all the mobs that appeared at night. I raised an entire army of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and anything else that could disaster to the landscape of Minecraftia. Unfortunately, I was no match for my brother. He defeated my entire army, with his army of Valkyries from the Aether. After every one of my undead minions were defeated, Notch dethroned and exiled me from the Nether, forbidden to ever go back. He stranded me on this island, and I've been stuck here ever since. The Nether was my home. My son was raised there.

-Squid #2: You...have a son?

-Herobrine: Indeed I do. His name is Noah, and I've raised him since he was born. I taught him how to hate the Overworld, the Aether, but most importantly...Notch. I've been away from him for so long. He probably moved on from his lessons by now. I would escape this island, but over the years, I have grown weak, my powers diminishing with each second. I had some power left once, but it was taken away when a group of Minecrafters came onto my island and one challenged me to a duel in exchange for his freedom, as well as his friends. He wore a pair of sunglasses, a black outfit, and a golden amulet around his neck with a purple gem.

-Squid #1: Wait...you...you met Sky!

-Herobrine: You three know about Sky!?

-Squid #1: Know him!? We despise that ungrateful, life-destroying maniac! He's the one who pulverized our reputation AND our army here in Minecraftia.

-Herobrine: Well, that's one thing we have in common. Hm...okay. I think I have come up with a conclusion. Listen, you three can stay underwater for long periods of time, right?

-Squid #3: Of course. Why do you ask?

-Herobrine: Because...you three...are gonna help me get off this isle.

-Squid #2:...Okay, sure!

-Squid #1: Wait, wait, wait! Hold on, before we reach any harsh decisions, why should we set you free?

-Herobrine: You and all the entire squids left in the world hate Sky, right?

-Squid #1: With a burning passion! But Notch is always there, waiting to protect that Minecrafter's life.

-Herobrine: Then, here's a deal. If you all help me escape to the Nether and aid me with a master plan I have in mind, I shall assist you in taking out that rapscallion Minecrafter. And once he is dead and those who follow him perish, we shall rule the Overworld AND the Nether forever!

(The squids look at each other, then grin in agreement).

-Squid #1: Deal. So...what is your master plan?

-Herobrine: The greatest one that I shall teach my son before he eventually becomes the Prince of the Nether. The objective: Kill Notch and bring down...the Aether.

-Squid #1: Consider it done...new leader.

-Herobrine: Perfect.

(Herobrine begins to laugh maniacally, then the squids join in on the evil laughter. The undead mobs near the beginning of the staircase moan or clatter in union. Herobrine ceases the laughter as he gazes down at the aquatic creatures).

-Herobrine: Now, first things first, let's get off of this island.

-Squid #1: As you wish, master.

(The squids slither the other way towards the doors, Herobrine following close behind. The zombies and skeletons follow their leader as well. A while later, as Herobrine reaches the shore, he looks towards the ocean and sees dozens and dozens of squids appear from beneath the ocean. He smiles devilishly as his army gets even bigger, his dead eyes shining a death-red color).


	2. Dark Events

**Chapter 2: Dark Events**

* * *

(Nearly a month had passed ever since the three squids met the former King of the Nether. In Minecraftia, things were in chaos. Every night, more mobs would appear in larger numbers than normal and would raid the nearby cities located in Minecraft. As a result, police and army forces have been brought together and patrol the cities by night, taking out hoards of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and any other mob that would harm a being. Then, things got worse than there. Zombie pigmen began to show up in the cities, as well as Blazes and Ghasts. The Blazes would set fire to the outer rims of the city, engulfing it with its fiery grasp. The Ghasts shot fireballs at nearby buildings, bringing them down into rubble. However, not every city was struck by these unusual sightings of the Nether mobs. GeoCity is one of them. With its geographical location and a large crater wall, it remains safe...for now. Everyone within the suburb is terrified to leave their dwelling, fearing that their lives will end the moment they take a step outside. The dead streets emit much silence through the city. Cars that are abandoned remain on the side of the road, or crashed into another vehicle. The neighborhoods were silence, nor being nor non-hostile mob are seen outside. Within the home of two certain people, they...were prepared. Sky, looking out from the window, scans the streets for any signs of threats. When he is sure that he is safe, he looks down and starts writing something in a journal).

-Sky: (writing) 'My name is Sky Fisher. I'm 23 years old, and I live in a strong household with Dawn, my wife, Butter, our dog, and Butter Golem, our defender of our home. 10 hours ago, an alert went out that mobs from the Nether were starting to appear in Minecraftia. Everyone was order to stay indoors and be armed and ready. I don't know how the Nether mobs were released from the fiery depths of their lava home, but I do know that they pose a threat to everyone in Minecraftia, and I will not rest until each and every one of them are sent back to where they came from. But one question comes to mind through: how did the Nether mobs get to the Overworld in the first place? Was it Herobrine? No...it can't be...he was stuck on that island, and I fought him in order to escape with my friends. There's no way he could have left that island! But, until we figure out what's going on, I'm praying that all my friends are okay and safe'.

(Sky sighs as he places the pencil down and closes the journal. Then, stepping into the room is Dawn. She walks up to her husband).

-Dawn: Are there any Nether mobs out there, Sky?

-Sky: (Sighs) Not yet. But I'm not letting my guard just yet. Anything can happen at any moment. I'm just wondering...if this is Herobrine's doing.

-Dawn: That's impossible. He was trapped on that island that we got deserted on. And you fought bravely against him and you won. I think he would have second thoughts of ever trying to fight against you.

-Sky: I guess...but the mobs have been getting much more violent lately. Remember what happened two nights ago?

(Sky removes his sunglasses. A large, red scar ran across his right eye, causing the globular organ to be blood-shot, red veins coursing through it, and every time Sky looks around or blinks, it caused discomfort for him. He puts his sunglasses back on. Dawn suppresses a sigh).

-Dawn:...At least TrueMU and Deadlox came just in time to save you.

(Sky and Dawn look towards the window, Dawn's eyes glittering with worry and anxiety. Butter enters the room and settles besides Dawn. Dawn looks down and starts petting his head. Right near the window, the Butter Golem just stands quietly, scanning around for any hostile mobs with red, cubed eyes. The sky above the entire city is shrouded in a blanket of darkness and death by dark-gray, storm clouds).

* * *

(In another dimension, away from the Aether and the Overworld, lies the Nether, where the sinned and ruthless are sent in the afterlife. Zombie pigmen portal around the netherbrick fortresses. Blazes float around the landscape, their blaze rods floating endlessly around them. Ghasts let out cries or screeches as they fly by, scanning the world below them. Near the end of the demented kingdom is a netherbrick castle. Standing on top of the tallest sentry tower is none other than Herobrine. Besides him is another being, closely related to him by his soulless eyes...his son. He wears a red and green headphone set over his head, a cyan jacket with a black shirt and a creeper face with two red pupils on the back, short blood-red sleeves, dark-blue jeans, fingerless black gloves, and black sneakers).

-Herobrine: Behold, Noah...everything that you see here will be yours one day. As the permanent King of the Nether, I have returned to seek my revenge on my brother, the King of the Aether. You, my son, are gonna help me murder him, along with the help with the Squids, who seek revenge on a certain Minecrafter, known as Sky. Notch will be the first to go down.

-Noah: But, father, without Notch, wouldn't the world fall apart without the Aether?

-Herobrine: That's exactly the point! Look, we've suffered for too long now, constantly being bombarded by Minecrafters's anecdotes on how Notch became the all-mighty God by banishing me to the Nether, and then, leaving me on a deserted island! Notch was the favored child when we were growing up. My parents thought I was nothing but rubbish. But no longer will my brother take all the glory in being the God of the Aether. He will be silenced, his army of Valkyries as well, and the Aether will fall and kill every living soul within it. And you, Noah, are gonna help me. But before we can place that plan into action, let me refresh what I taught you before I was left on that island.

(Noah nods as he stand with great posture as Herobrine starts walking around, intently analyzing his flesh and blood).

-Herobrine: Lesson one...what is your role here?

-Noah: I am first-in-throne. Once you retire, I will become the new King of the Nether. I am your son. I don't take orders from anyone, no matter who they are. I only take orders from you. All are expected to be followed and completed.

-Herobrine: Good. Lesson two...what is your order?

-Noah: I will assist you in killing Notch. He and the Aether will fall and wither away in the ground.

-Herobrine: Great...lesson three...once Notch is out of the way, we go after Sky and those who follow him. No matter what will happen, what...will...you...**DO!?**

-Noah: I...will...**KILL**...**ALL OF THEM!**

-Herobrine: (chuckles evilly)...Of course you will. Lessons are over. Go on, my son. We will continue your training tomorrow.

-Noah: Yes, father.

(Noah walks away from the devil god. On his way down the stairs, Noah smiles evilly as his blank eyes turn into a murderous blood-red, making him look like a psychopath. Herobrine gazes over as he sees his son walking down a netherbrick bridge. At the very end, a pair of Zombie pigmen guards move their spears out of the way and let Noah enter the building behind them. Herobrine grins evilly as he glances upward and watches as a pair of Ghasts flying through the air. They turn towards to their ruler, then bow their heads in respect. They float away as the devil god looks over his hell kingdom from his netherbrick castle).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the Overworld, the weather had struck the city with strong winds, a heavy downpour of rain, and lighting strikes every few seconds. Every non-hostile mob had taken cover within the forest. Every one of Sky's friends had prepared for the weather and the onslaught of Nether mobs, arming themselves and building traps around their dwellings. Near the east side of the quiet suburb is Bashur's INN. Inside the building, the melon man is having trouble falling asleep due to the lighting strikes and the rumbling of thunder, which startled him awake. Then, a hard flash of lighting happens and a thunder, which sounded like a jet taking off, sounds off a few seconds later. Bashur is scared out of his skin, and falls off his bed. He pants for a while, then catches his breathe. PewFace, who was sleeping in his dog bed, is awaken by the melon man).

-PewFace: Geez, it's just a little bit of lighting and thunder. Big baby.

-Bashur: Shut up!

(Bashur crawls into the bed and sighs as he pulls the covers over his body. He looks out the window as the rain pounds against the glass. Bashur looks down at his blanket, then looks over to PewFace, who has fallen back to sleep).

-Bashur: Hey PewFace?

(Without moving his head, PewFace responses).

-PewFace: Yeah?

-Bashur: Can...can you sleep with me?

-PewFace: Uh...sorry, I'm not gay. I'm more into women than talking watermelons.

-Bashur: No! Not that type of sleep! I meant...sleep next to me or something. I know we fight all the time and I forget to feed you sometimes, but...I feel safer when you're by my side.

(PewFace picks his head up when he hears that last sentence. Bashur had never told him something like that. Usually, he called him a jerkface or a retard, but this was so unlikely him. Feeling for his friend, PewFace agrees to his question).

-PewFace: Okay...but you better not try anything.

(PewFace gets up from his bed, trots over to Bashur's bed, jumps onto it, and lays down on Bashur's lap. He closes his eyes as Bashur gently runs his hand across his furry head. The melon man looks out the window again, the rain still falling).

-Bashur: Hey PewFace?

-PewFace: Hm?

-Bashur: Do you think those...Nether mobs are gonna get us?

-PewFace: Only time will tell, Bashur. But if those mobs come, I'm gonna protect with the very end of my life...that is...if you feed me.

-Bashur: (chuckles)...Of course, buddy.

(Bashur takes in a deep breathe as he lies back down on his bed, shutting his eyes as PewFace rests his head on Bashur's chest).

* * *

(The next morning arrives. The storms have not moved one inch. It was almost as if...they were stuck on that certain area by some magical force. Nearly half of the woodland outside of the suburb was underwater. The only sign that it was morning was the bare spots of light in the clouds that would appear from time to time, but soon after, vanish due to more clouds coming in. Within the flooded forest, one large oak tree stood out. A treehouse comes into view. Appearing out of one of the windows is Jerome. He looks on with worry as the flood waters start to slightly rise, reaching the middle of the tree. He rushes back into the treehouse. He quickly grabs a backpack with important essentials in it. As he descends down the ladder, he places a boat on the surface of the water and quickly jumps into it. He wields out his iron axe and uses it as a paddle, and sails out of there. A sudden blast of cold, spine-shivering wind flows through his fur, making him shudder. He glances towards the skies as he continues to row his way out of the forest. The clouds start to form a funnel-like structure in the firmament. Jerome's eyes shrink in horror, realizing what is forming in the sky).

-Jerome: Oh-no...not a tornado. Not at a time like this!

(Jerome looks ahead and quickly rows the boat even faster. After a couple of minutes pass by, he reaches the crater wall of the city. He abandons the boat and starts ascending up the rock wall. When he reaches the top, he loses his grip and tumbles over the rock wall, landing in a pile of grasses. He recovers from the shock, gets to his feet, and quickly runs off, his mission to gather up his friends and get them to safety).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at Sky and Dawn's house, another alert had just went out to everyone, stating that they must evacuate their homes immediately, for the suburb was about to be struck by another system of heavy storms, possibly bringing a tornado with it. The couple waste no time in packing up what they needed. Once they packed and ready, they head outside, followed by Butter and the Butter Golem. Sky and Dawn glance up at the cloud-covered welkin above them. The cloud twist and turn in strange directions, and the color of the clouds...began to turn sort of a dark-reddish color. Sky and Dawn gaze towards each other, extremely worried that something is about to happen. Just then, Sky hears someone).

-Voice: Sky!

(Sky looks ahead at the streets and sees Jerome running towards him. The Bacca eventually reaches the Butter God).

-Jerome: Dude...we gotta get out of here! The clouds...the tornado...they're gonna destroy the city!

-Sky: We know! But we can't just leave without the others.

-Jerome: Not to worry. I called all of them up and told them to meet at the center of the city. Once we're gathered up, we're taking out of here.

-Sky: Well, let's get going before the storms hit.

(The Minecrafters and the non-hostile mobs take off towards the city. The trees within the forest in front of Sky and Dawn's deserted house begin to shake violently, thousands of their leaves fall off. When the leaves touch the ground, they shrivel up and die, turning into a blood-red sort of color. Then, the grass beneath them starts to die, turning into a brownish dead type of grass).

* * *

(A while later, Sky and his friends continue to run, desperate to reunite with their other friends and get out of the city while they still can. Then, Capital Center comes into view. As Sky and the others reach the center, they find each of their every friends, waiting for them. Even Sly and Ryan are there, even though Jerome didn't call them).

-Sky: Are you all here?

-Deadlox: Yep. I took count of everyone and they're all here. I'm surprised that Ryan and Sly are here, also.

-Jerome: Yeah, I don't remember calling you two.

-Sly: Dude, the city about to get fucked by a system of storms! Ain't no way I'm staying here!

-Ryan: And besides that, we really don't have anywhere else to go, so...you won't mind if we join you?

-Sky: No trouble at all. You two are more than welcome to come with us. Now that we're all here, let's get out of here.

(Sky begins to lead the gang when suddenly, a giant bolt of lighting comes and strikes the street in front of Sky, throwing the Minecrafter off-balance. He falls flat on his back, groaning as he feels sharp rocks dig into his skin. He leans back up and stumbles to his feet. Meanwhile, several other Minecrafters on the sidewalks gaze upwards and gasp as the funnel in the welkin begins to spin faster and faster. Sky and the entire gang move back as the funnel begins to move downward towards the street. When the end of the funnel touches the road, several lighting bolts spread across from it. Then, the middle of the funnel begins to open up, and a figure appears from it. The funnel suddenly begins to lift itself back into the clouds. The figure floats in mid-air, the identity of the being cannot be seen due to the darkness around the center. When it begins to brighten up a bit, the identity of the figure is finally revealed...Herobrine).


	3. Who Will Save You Now?

**Chapter 3: Who Will Save You Now!?**

* * *

(Herobrine appears in front of Sky, the gang, and the Minecrafters on the sidewalks. He is dressed in a dark-blue chest-plate with aqua trims, boots with spikes beneath them, and a helmet with pointed aqua trims on the sides, the top of the helmet appears to be two eyes, as soulless as Herobrine's eyes. Sky gapes in horror as the worst enemy in all of Minecraftia is seen before his eyes, the one who nearly cost him his life).

-Herobrine: Greetings, pathetic beings of Minecraftia. Your time and peace has reached its end.

(Herobrine flicks his hand up, aims to his left, and shoots a fireball. It explodes as soon as it hits the pavement and sends several innocent Minecrafters flying, some of them get hurt while some come out bruised and take off for cover. He does the same thing, but to his right. The fireball burns several Minecrafters, causing them to grasp their burning limbs or face and run away. Sky is angered by this).

-Sky: Stop that!

(Herobrine turns his head and spots his foe beneath him. The King of the Nether smirks as he levitates towards the pavement. He slowly walks towards the Minecrafter).

-Herobrine: Sky, is that you? My, it has been an awfully long time since we last met.

(Herobrine stops when he is just inches away from Sky's face. The Butter God grinds his teeth in anger, furious to see his worst enemy to him and everyone that exists in Minecraftia).

-Sky: (angrily) What are you doing here!? I thought you were trapped on that island.

-Herobrine: I was...until I got some help from some very unlikely friends.

-Sky: Who?

-Herobrine: I'll give you a hint...they are your second worst enemy, besides me.

(Behind his sunglasses, Sky's eyes widen, realizes that the Squids were behind this).

-Sky: They...the Squid Army let you free!?

-Herobrine: Of course. Seems that we have lot in common. We both want to rule the world, and kill the most famous Minecrafter known to everyone.

-Sky:...You're a monster, you know that?

-Herobrine: Why, I haven't been called that in quite a while, but as a matter of fact, (aggressively) **YOU'RE RIGHT!** I am a monster! And now that I have finally been freed from that hellhole of an island, I can plan my revenge on every single being that exists here in this world you all call a home, starting with Notch! You all worship him as if he was the one who created this world, who created you. But secretly, he's just as evil as I am. He made me the King of the Nether, so I control all the mobs who appeared at night. That was his first mistake. The second mistake he made was leaving me on that island, to suffer for the rest of my immortal life! He took all the glory, all the beliefs, and all of the stories! But his reign of power will end here and now. Every single being living on this god-forsaken land...is just a waste of space, even you. You think that just because you're the hero, you'll be cherished by everyone!? You're just wasting your time, Minecrafter! Everyone only depends on you because they're too weak to defend themselves. Once they are saved by the all-mighty Sky, they'll ignore you for the rest of their time-wasting lives until they take their last breathe and suffer a miserable death. Everything that exists inside or outside of our world...is valueless and downright inutile. When I rule this world, it will be fun to decide who lives. Based on what I've seen from you, not many will. Life is nothing, and I think it should come to a crashing halt once I assume control of everything in the Overworld.

(Sky is dumbstruck after what Herobrine had just said to him. Everything he just said...could it possibly be true? Sky shakes his head out of that thought. No! It can't be true. Instead, he gazes back at Herobrine).

-Sky: I'd rather be tortured to death than ever follow your rules.

-Herobrine: Then, so be it...

(Suddenly, Herobrine punches Sky across his jawline without warning. He sends the Minecrafter flying towards his friends. He skids across his back, landing next to Jerome and TrueMU. They help Sky to his feet. Sky looks angrily at the devil god as a large cut marked the corner of his mouth. Herobrine reaches into his sheath and pulls out an enchanted obsidian sword. He sprints towards the Mincrafter, his sword wielded in front of him. Suddenly, when he swings, a blast of bright light hits Herobrine in the chest, sending him in the opposite direction. He struggles to his feet, and gapes his mouth. Sky and the others look behind themselves. Notch is seen before them, dressed in white, glowing armor with golden trims. Held in his hand with a glowing zanite sword. Then, appearing the air around him is his army of Valkyries, dressed in white armor as well, armed with enchanted diamond swords, and large, white, bird-like wings keeping them in the air. Herobrine glares, not happy to see his glory-taking brother).

-Herobrine: (angrily) Notch...

(The god takes his sword and stabs it into the streets. Large cracks spread from where the weapon was stabbed, emitting purple particles. Zombie pigmen and Wither Skeletons start to appear from the cracks and crawl into the Overworld. Meanwhile, Sky and the others quickly take cover behind a building. They can only watch as Herobrine's army continues to crawl from the crevices. Then, the last mobs to appear...are the Squids. Sky is both shocked and angered as the most hated mobs come into his view. They look completely different. Instead of their normal dark-blue color, they had a darkish-red color, blank eyes, and dagger-like tentacles. They slither to the surface and gaze up at Notch. The gods from the Aether and Nether stare each other down, Sky and the others look on in silence).

-Notch: Herobrine...we have grown up into two completely different individuals, but seeing what you're planning to do with the Overworld, I will not allow it!

-Herobrine: The Overworld will be MINE! Everyone will burn and suffer in the Nether, including you! I'm sick and tired of being constantly insulted with the barbaric stories on how you came to power...by dethroning me!

-Notch: Herobrine, I dethroned you because you threatened to release hoards and hoards of hostile mobs into the peaceful land that I created. I banished you to that island because I thought you would learned, overtime, how to handle your ruling powers without destroying the world. Obviously, you haven't learned it yet because you're too stubborn to admit that you're going insane with power.

-Herobrine: (distorted and demonic) **I'M NOT GOING MAD WITH POWER! I'LL BURN THIS WHOLE WORLD DOWN, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY TO ME AND KILL EVERY SINGLE BEING, EXISTING IN AND OUT OF OUR WORLD!**

(Herobrine screams as he forms a huge fireball in his free hand. He fires at Notch, who responses destroys the fireball by slicing it in half. He turns to his army).

-Notch: Valkyries, **ATTACK!**

(The ancient beings yell and start flying towards the Nether mobs, swords held high. In response, the Nether mobs charge for the beings. The Valkyries fight fiercely against the mobs, diving their swords into the heads of their enemies. But the mobs don't give up and continue to fight. The squids leap into the air and wrap their tentacles around the enemy's throat, either suffocating them or blinding them, so they are left helpless and the sword-wielding mobs can stab them to death. The Valkyries try to pry the squids off, but the creatures only tighten their hold on them. Wither Skeletons slice open the throats of the blinded Valkyries. The squids leap off as the beings screech in pain as blood gushes out of their throats. They collapse, dead after losing more than a gallon of blood. Notch looks in horror as his army is viciously killed by the mobs and the Squid Army. He decides to change his focus on his brother. He flies towards his evil brothers, as Herobrine does the same. They clash their swords and fight against each other, the storms clouds above begin to spill rain into the city. Meanwhile, Sky and the others are soaked in the rain, but continue to watch as the gods and their armies fight each other).

-Sky: Oh god...this is horrible!

-Bashur: I know...this rain is totally gonna ruin my shirt.

(Everyone glares furiously at the melon man. He quickly realizes what the real reason is).

-Bashur: Oh, I mean...the gods are fighting! Who will win!? I can't take it.

(Meanwhile, the gods continue the warfare against each other and their armies. Eventually, Notch gains the upper hand and swipes again Herobrine's helmet, throwing him off-balance in the air. He regains control, looks down, and slightly gasps when his army is beginning to be pushed back by the remaining Valkyries. He decides to summon more help).

-Herobrine: I will not be defeated again. **NOAH!**

(Notch flinches back when he hears his brother call out that name. Then, a lone figure appears from the funnel still spinning in the air. He opens his eyes, shining a dull white color. He is dressed in enchanted, blood-red colored diamond armor. Held in his hand is an enchanted obsidian sword. He levitates until he is floating next to his father. Notch looks with worry as his nephew comes into the battle, having not seen for more than a thousand years).

-Notch: Noah...why are you doing this?

-Noah: (aggressively) I don't need to tell you anything.

-Notch: But...you were so innocent back then. You let Herobrine brainwash and corrupt you and turn you into...this!?

-Noah: Indeed. I listen to my father, and I do whatever he says.

-Herobrine: And now, for his lessons. Noah...kill Notch's army!

-Noah: Yes, father.

(Noah wields his sword and in a blink of an eye, he vanishes. Notch looks around, wondering where his nephew went. Herobrine only smiles evilly as he floats causally in the air. Then, Noah appears in front of the Valkyries army. With lighting fast speed, he takes off and begins to kill the remaining army. The Valkyries have no time to react 'cause Noah is moving at a fast speed. They all begin to collapse onto the blood-stained road, cuts near their throats, cutting off their windpipe. Notch can only look in horror as his nephew destroys the rest of his army. Noah yells out as he kills the last Aether fighter. Notch slowly glares at Herobrine, who just continues to smile evilly).

-Herobrine: What else can I say? He's been taught everything he needs to know. And there's nothing that you can do to help him.

(Suddenly, out of anger, Notch flies towards Herobrine and swipes his sword at him. The very tip of the sword cuts across Herobrine's head, leaving a horizontal, but very painful cut. Herobrine yelps in pain and grasps his injury. Noah glances up and gasps when he sees that Notch had inflicted an injury on his father. He slowly starts growling murderously in his mouth. He raises his sword towards the air. A sudden bolt of red lighting strikes down on the weapon, turning it into a reddish-black color. He screams demonically as he zooms into the air, and knocks Notch's sword right out of his hands. He turns and stares dementedly at the god, who is shaken up from the sudden attack).

-Noah: (demonically) **NOBODY HURTS MY FATHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! DIE!**

(Noah raises his hands and summons lighting. The red sparks travel towards Notch and violently shocks him, making him scream in pain and leaving him stationary in one place. Despite the excruciating pain he is in and the prostration, Notch manage to open one eye, but can only watch as Noah leaps into the air, his sword glowing bright-red as he comes down on Notch. Magically, he goes right through the god. He stabs his sword into the road beneath him. Notch floats lifeless in the air, the red lighting still covering his entire being. Then...his body begins to break apart into white particles. Sky and the others drop their jaws in pure shock. Notch...the all-great and powerful god, creator of Minecraftia, Ruler of the Aether...has been killed...by his own nephew).


	4. All Hope Is Lost

**Chapter 4: All Hope Is Lost **

* * *

(Notch continues to break apart, his body glowing a bright white color. The last of him disappears in a few more particles, the pieces of armor fall to the ground, losing their color. Sky and the others couldn't believe it. The King of the Nether's son had just brutally murdered his own uncle. Then, the bodies of the Valkyries begin to disappear. Sky glances around as multiple bodies begin to break into particles, turning dark-gray. All but one Valkyrie is all that's left. Sky slowly walks out of his spot and pads over to the fallen warrior. He kneels over, the Valkyrie barely breathing. The Aether fighter draws in a weak breathe, then looks over at Sky, his bright sky-blue eyes begging for mercy. His wings are pinned beneath his body, covered in his own blood. With his final minutes passing, the warrior lets out a few words to the Butter God).

-Valkyrie: S-S-Save...u-us...

(With one final breathe, the Valkyrie dies in front of Sky. The Minecrafter can only watch as the fighter begins to disintegrate and even, disappear. Sky glances upward and gets to his feet as Herobrine laughs evilly, his son floating by him smiling devilishly).

-Herobrine: Aw...look who couldn't save you. Very well done, Noah.

-Noah: Thank you, father.

-Sky: You'll never get away with this, Herobrine! You may have killed the creator of Minecraftia, but you'll have to get pass me before you take our world.

-Herobrine: Why would I be scared of a pathetic individual like yourself? You only defeated me because I was weak at the time due to the time spent on that island, but now that I am free, I'm more powerful than before. Now, unless you really want your life to be taken away, I suggest you and your crowd of cowards get out...'cause this city will be the first...to go down.

(Herobrine ascends into the air, along with his son. The funnel begins to twirl rapidly and violently, tossing Sky's hair in all directions. The Minecrafter has no other choice...but to run. He takes off in the other direction. Debris and other objects begin to get lifted by the funnel, turning it into a variety of dark colors. The devil beings manipulate the forming tornado, using their hands. Sky catches up with the others).

-Sky: Guys! We need to get out of here NOW! Herobrine and Noah are gonna destroy the city!

(No one responses to Sky. They only follow him as he takes off. Meanwhile, the tornado is completed and the very tip of it touches the road. It is a F-5 tornado, the strongest and most violently level out of the others. The vortex begins to lift and destroy everything, buildings are ripped apart, cars are torn from the road, and everything attached to the ground is pulled away. Meanwhile, the gang continue to run for their lives. They eventually reach the crater wall of the city. One by one, they crawl over the wall, desperate to get out alive. Sky stays on the other side, making sure everyone gets over safely. Once everyone is over, he crawls up the wall as well. On the way down, he loses his footing and tumbles down. He lands on his right leg, twisting his ankle. He grunts through his teeth in pain and tries to get up. Rex and Snowy run to him and help him to his feet).

-Rex: Are you okay, Sky?

-Sky: I'm fine, just twisted my ankle. Come on, let's go!

(Carefully, Rex and Snowy carry the Minecrafter away from the crater wall, everyone following as well. Meanwhile, the tornado that is being controlled by Herobrine and Noah becomes ever larger. Its width is nearly the size as the city itself. Once everything has be destroyed, Herobrine gives Noah an order).

-Herobrine: Noah, release the tornado. Let it travel throughout the landscape and cause death everywhere.

-Noah: Yes, father.

(Noah waves his hands around. The tornado suddenly turns direction and heads for the end of the city. It travels over the crater wall and begins to annihilate the forest, picking up trees and animals all around. The tornado doesn't weaken one bit as it continues to rampage through the land of Minecraftia).

* * *

(9 hours passed. The F-5 tornado has eventually die down. The skies were still an eerie gray color. Everyone in GeoCity...was gone. Sky and the others...were the only known survivors. The city was in ruins in less than a couple of hours. Debris littered the city. Cars and chucks of buildings or houses were thrown onto the ravaged road. Light-posts were snapped in half or thrown into vehicles or destroyed buildings. At the very edge of the leveled city, a group of figures appear at the top of the crater. Sky and the others. They watch with broken spirit and lost hope as they look at their home, torn apart).

-Sky: Oh my god...our homes...

(Sky starts to descend down the crater, despite his twisted ankle. The others decide to follow him. The group travel through the obliterated suburb. As they are traveling, Bodil breaks from the group when he hears a pained groan from somewhere. He looks everywhere for the source of the groaning. He gasps when he spots his best friend Simon, trapped under a large chuck of a building).

-Bodil: Simon!

(Bodil runs over to his trapped Bulgarian. He grabs the large chuck and heaves it off his friend. Simon is injured with multiple cuts on his arms and a broken femur. Bodil kneel over his fallen friend).

-Bodil: Simon, are you okay?

-Simon: (groaning painfully) No! My leg...it hurts so much! I think it's broken. Go on without me, Bodil! I'm...finished.

-Bodil: No! I'm not leaving without you, Simon.

(Bodil trudges over to the Minecrafter and carefully slips his arms under him. Using all his strength, he lifts Simon off the ground. The Bulgarian winces in pain as jets of pain course through his leg. Bodil struggles to get used to lifting up Simon, then slowly walks back to the gang. They had only walked a few feet from where Simon was, so it wasn't much trouble for Bodil to catch up to them. Sky turns and immediately becomes concerned when he sees Simon in Bodil's arms).

-Sky: Simon? What happened to you?

-Simon: (painfully) I tried...escaping...the building...collapsed on me...so much pain...I can't take it.

(AntVenom walks over to the injured Minecrafter and takes a look at his leg).

-AntVenom: Looks like he fractured his left femur. It doesn't look too bad, but we better get it in a splint to avoid any more damage to it. Jerome, Deadlox, try to find anything that we can make a splint out of.

(The duo nod and take off into the ravaged city, treading carefully over plies of trash. Bodil carefully puts Simon down near a short wall to support his back. Simon is trying to hold back tears of pain).

-Bodil: It's gonna be okay, Simon.

(Simon looks at Bodil with pain-filled and agonizingly hurt eyes, glittering with tears. When Sky looks at Simon, something hits him mental. Who was with the gang and who wasn't? He takes a survey of everyone. Jerome and Deadlox were out searching for supplies, Dawn is there with Butter and the Butter Golem, Husky, Bajan, Seto, TrueMU, Ssundee, CaptainSparklez, Kermit, Bashur, PewFace, Sly, Ryan, Bodil, Simon, AntVenom, Rex, Crystal, Kitty, Sierra, Snowy, Flame, and Griffinblitz are all there. Handling so many people at once makes it hard to keep track of who's here and who isn't. Then, Sky realizes something. Caveman, SethBling, and Alix weren't present. He feared the worst had happened to them, and leaving them would be the wrong thing to do. Sky walks up to the gang).

-Sky: Guys! Caveman, Seth, and Alix aren't here! We need to go find them!

-Bashur: What's the point? They're probably dead!

-Sky: Bashur, how dare you say that!? Besides, wasn't your motto 'never say die?'

-Bashur: Well, yeah, but that tornado lasted for hours. There's no way they can possibly be breathing.

-Sky: Well, we can't leave them near or outside the city. Husky, TrueMU, you two go look for Seth. I'll go look for Alix, and Bashur, PewFace, you two go find Caveman.

(Husky and TrueMU head off into the city, Bashur and PewFace depart soon after the duo vanish. Moments later, Jerome and Deadlox arrive back with resources for Simon's splint. Jerome is carrying two thick strips of bark from a tree while Deadlox is carrying an old blanket).

-Jerome: (slightly panting) This is what we could find.

-AntVenom: That's close enough.

(Ant takes the items and walks over to Simon. He aligns the strips of bark on both sides of his legs).

-AntVenom: Okay, Simon. I'm gonna move your leg up so I wrap the blanket around your fracture. You might want to hold on to something.

(Simon looks over his shoulder and grabs a nearby iron bar. Ant carefully grasps his leg and starts moving it upward. Simon screams through his teeth as he grips the bar so hard, he leaves finger-shaped marks in it. Ant quickly wraps the blanket around the strips of bark, keeping the fracture in place. He ties the ends together once the strips are safely in place).

-AntVenom: Finished.

(Ant lowers his leg down. Simon lets go of the bar and pants painfully, Bodil kneeling besides him and stroking his back for comfort. Sky sighs as he gets ready to go and find Alix, who lived in the high mountains a few miles from GeoCity. As he is departing, he quickly takes off his sunglasses and rapidly starts rubbing his scarred eye, feeling irritation in the organ. He stops after a few seconds, causing the eyeball to tear up and causes even more discomfort for him. He puts his glasses back on and takes off. The others can only wait and hope that the ones lost right now are located and alive).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the demonic dimension known as the Nether, Herobrine and Noah are seen standing on the netherbrick castle. Herobrine is having a conversation something with his son).

-Herobrine: I am very proud of you, Noah. You single-handedly killed Notch and his entire army of Valkyries. That demonstration of pure power and determination will make you a great ruler of the Nether once I retire.

-Noah: Thank you, father. May I depart now?

-Herobrine: Of course.

(The evil god looks out at his kingdom as Noah walks down the staircase).

(Moments later, Noah is seen sitting on his bed, alone in his room, in his own castle. He looks...somewhat distraught, as if something was bothering him. His soulless eyes even glimmered with a bit of regret. Noah was having flashbacks about the murder of his uncle, Notch. All he could picture was him flying into the air, sword in hand, and dives it straight through Notch. He quickly shakes his head, trying to rid himself of that memory).

-Noah: (thinking) Why am I having flashbacks about me killing my uncle? And...why do I feeling this stab of...regret? Do I regret killing my uncle? No! I don't regret anything! My father told me that I needed to kill Notch, and I did! It was my destiny! If it is, then...why do I feel horrible about it?

(Noah breathes heavily. He looks out of the window in his castle. All he saw was the horizon of the ocean of lava, sizzling and heating up the hellish environment. He gets up from his bed, pads over to the window, and looks out. Everything is quiet...the occasional moans or squeals of Zombie Pigmen met his ears, but he ignore them. Out of sadness and redemption for his father...he begins to sing).

-Noah: _Notch, the god, ruled the Aether._

_Herobrine, my father, controls the Nether._

_Those who live in the heavenly sky,_

_shall meet a ill-fated future and die._

_His fatherly figure is a sign of hope_

_for all mobs that live and lope._

_The ones who lives in the sky, and the Overworld_

_will fall and go to the Netherworld. _

_No mercy for the brave-hearted._

_This war has just started._

_Herobrine will rise and rule all, _

_while I go and kill them all._

_Those who fight for good,_

_will wish that they understood._

_My father cannot be defeated by anyone._

_And I listen to him and I don't need no one. _

(Noah's eyes brighten in a ghostly white color in anger. He lowers his eyebrows in pure determination as the Nether mobs standing outside of his castle start to bow down to him).

-Noah: _Devil God...bring the End. The sun will never rise...again..._

(Noah vocalizes the last word for a few seconds before going silent).


	5. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 5: Search and Rescue**

* * *

(In the Overworld, back in what used to be GeoCity, Husky and TrueMU are seen, looking for Seth. Everywhere they look, they only saw more damage. While Husky scanned the obliterated streets, TrueMU flew overhead, using his jetpack. He stops and flys in place, looking at the area beneath him. All he saw was the Mudkip and debris everywhere).

-TrueMU: You see him, yet, Husky?

-HuskyMudkipz: Nope. You?

-TrueMU: Nothing. I'm gonna fly north and see if I can find him.

-HuskyMudkipz: Alright.

(TrueMU takes off north, through the rather freezing air. Husky lets out an exhausted sigh and resumes searching).

(Nearly a couple of minutes later, TrueMU has flown almost a mile from where Husky was currently at. When he looks below himself, he sees something. A lone figure is seen, trapped within a obliterated vehicle, the windows have been smashed and multiple shreds of metal littered around the cat. He flies himself downward and lands on his feet. When he sees inside, he sees Seth, hiding himself using his arms and legs).

-TrueMU: Seth?

(The Minecrafter looks up and gazes at the spacesuit man).

-SethBling: Who are you?

-TrueMU: I'm TrueMU. Don't worry, I'm here to bring you to safety. The tornado is over now.

-SethBling: (relieved sigh) Oh, thank goodness.

(Seth crawls out of his position and leaves the vehicle. TrueMU leads the traumatized man through the rubbled streets towards safety).

* * *

(Meanwhile, Bashur and PewFace trudge through the damaged forest, in search for Caveman. They avoid fallen trees, craters in the ground, and brush that has small flames. Bash looks over and spots something a few short meters from him. A huge pile of rock and rubble settled within a small clearing in the forest. PewFace lifts his head up sniffs the air).

-PewFace: Caveman's scent is strong. He must still be here.

-Bashur: You don't think he's...buried in all that rubble?

-PewFace: Better safe than sorry...

(The canine runs over to the pile. He begins to dig out different-sized rocks and debris. Bashur pads up to his dog as he continues to paw away at the mess. Then, a muffled groan is heard from it).

-Bashur: Did you hear that?

-PewFace: I did. It must be Caveman.

(PewFace digs even faster at the pile. A couple of seconds later, a gloved hand with two all-around stripes comes into view of PewFace. The canine gently grasp it in his mouth and starts pulling. Slowly appearing out of the pile is Caveman. Only half of his body is out when PewFace suddenly lets go. The Minecrafter breathes painfully as Bashur kneels in front of him).

-Bashur: Dude, are you okay?

-Caveman: (heavily breathing) I can't...I can't...move. It's...crushing my insides. Help...me.

(Bashur stands back up and starts moving rocks away from the pile. He grunts as he grabs medium to large rocks and throws them away. Once the pile is not big enough, Bashur wraps his arms around and gently pulls Caveman out of the rubble. Once he is out, Bashur assists him to his feet).

-Bashur: Just hang in there, dude. I'm gonna get you out of here.

(Bashur slowly starts leading the Minecrafter away from the mess. PewFace follows behind to make sure that nothing comes and attacks them).

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sky is currently trekking up the mountain where Alix lived. Half of the mountain was covered in damaged brush and trees while some of the mountain was left undamaged. He crawls over thrown trees, heavy brush, and large boulders. After a while of walking, Sky reaches the end of the path. He looks ahead of the crater. Alix's house looked completely different than the last time he saw it. It wasn't damaged, but the house looked a bit shorter now. Sky rushes across the crater, ignoring the fallen debris around him. When he reaches the door, he quickly knocks on it, hoping to get a response. A couple of minutes later, the door opens and Alix appears in the doorway, Tiger perched on his shoulder).

-Alix: Sky?

-Sky: Dude, GeoCity is gone!

-Alix: I know. I saw everything take place from the mountain. The tornado passed by my mountain, but me and Tiger hid within the mountain.

-Sky: Wait, is that why your house looks a bit shorter now?

-Alix: Yeah. I did some work on it a week ago. Anyway, did you and the others escape?

-Sky: Of course, right after Herobrine's son, Noah, killed Notch.

-Alix: Wait...Notch is dead!?

-Sky: Yes! He's gone! And without him, Herobrine and Noah are gonna take over the Overworld and the Aether will fall without their god! Now, me and the are stuck in what used to be the city. We don't know where we're going to go.

-Alix: You all can stay with me in the mountain. It's the safest place right now. I built a shelter within the elevation that's large enough to house everyone. Once everyone is in, we can start talking about what we're going to do.

-Sky: Okay. I'll go and fetch the others. Thanks, Alix.

(Alix only nods. Sky takes off from the door. Alix looks in worry as the butter lover disappears from his sight. The feline on his shoulder meows at him).

-Tiger: Meow?

-Alix: We'll be fine, Tiger. But, without Notch, everything is gonna be thrown out of balance. Who will even save us from the hell we are about to endure?

-Tiger: Mew, meow.

-Alix:...You're right. Sky will think of a way to save us. He's always been the hero of GeoCity...at least, until it was destroyed.

(Alix waits patiently by the door for Sky and the others to arrive).

* * *

(Nearly a couple of hours later, Sky had lead everyone up the mountain. They enter Alix's house after they had reached the top. Alix leads the group down flights of stone stairs. They enter the inside of the shelter that he had built. A large excavation made up the entire space. Several tables rested along the sides while chests filled with supplies were settled on the other side. Once everyone reaches the end of the staircase, they look in amazement of the shelter).

-Deadlox: Wow, you must have went through a lot of pickaxes to make this place.

-Alix: I did, but it was worth it, though.

(Soon, everyone settles within the center of the base, around a small fire for light. Sky runs his hands through his hair, trying to think of what will happen now).

-Sky: I can't believe it. Herobrine killed Notch, and he did it using his flesh and blood. It's...all over for us. Minecraftia will fall under Herobrine's rule and everyone is gonna died.

-TrueMU: Dude, don't say that. You can save us.

-Sky: I can't! I may have defeated Herobrine before, but this time, he's stronger and tougher! I don't think I can last a minute in a battle with him.

-Jerome: Sky, you can do anything if you just believe in yourself.

-Sky: What's the point? Without Notch, Minecraftia and everyone and everything that exist will be left with no protection whatsoever. It's over, guys. We probably the only Minecrafters left in the entire world.

-Bashur: If that's true, then we better start repopulating. Ladies, prepare yourselves.

(Dawn throws a rock to Bashur's face. The melon turns his head back towards the males, not reacting from the hit).

-Bashur: On second thought, we're good the way we are.

(Sky looks halfheartedly at the melon, then looks at the fire. Everyone sits in a dead silence, no one talks or whispers. After a good 5 minutes pass, Sky looks up at his friends).

-Sky: Guys...I'm gonna stop him.

-Rex: What?

-Sky: I'm gonna stop Herobrine and Noah from taking over the world. Our world. I defeated the devil god before. I'm pretty sure I can do it again. But I'm going to need all of your help.

(Everyone agrees with Sky to assist in defeating the Nether King. All except Alix. Sky looks at him when he notices that he isn't saying anything).

-Sky: Alix, are you gonna help us?

-Alix: Um...I will...but...does that mean I'll have to leave my home?

-Sky: (Sighs)...We don't have any choice, Alix. Everyone is gone and almost all of the forest and terrain is destroyed. It would be unsafe for you to stay here. We'll need to leave somewhere, as long as it's away from this area.

-Alix: Sky...I can't leave. This is my home. I built this home using my bare hands. I can't abandon it now. Besides, I wouldn't want to be a burden in your travels.

-Rex: Why do you say that?

(Alix hesitates for a moment, then gets enough courage to speak out).

-Alix: When I was just child, my father and I went on a mining trip. As we were mining, we reached the very bottom of the ground, then we found diamond. We were excited, knowing that we would be rich with that ore but as soon as my father mined it out, a stream of lava came pouring out. My father pushed me out of the way, and he got burned. Some of the lava splashed out and got me in the leg. I was able to escape and get help, but my father...he was burnt to a crisp. It nearly took me my whole life to get over my father's tragic death. And from then on, I developed an extreme fear of lava. The only injury I have...is this.

(Alix reaches to one of the ends of his jeans and pulls it up only halfway. Everyone winces and make pained expressions. Large 3rd burns marked across his left leg, some still healing. He pulls the end down and looks away. Rex sighs deeply as he looks at the Minecrafter).

-Rex: I'm sorry about your loss, dude. And I'm sorry for asking about that.

-Alix: No, it's okay. Anyway, that's why I think I should stay here. I don't want to get in the way of your journey, Sky.

-Sky: Alix, don't say that. Every single one of my friends mean a lot to me. They don't get in the way of me at all. But...if you feel that way, then...you can stay here if you want. Just...be careful.

-Alix: I will.

-Sky: Well, we should probably get some sleep, guys. We'll leave in the morning.

(Everyone agrees. One by one, everyone departs from the fire and find a spot to rest. Once everyone is settled and sleeping, Alix gets up from his seat and walks over to one of the chests. He opens it and reaches inside. A large sheath is held within his grasp. He grabs the handle of the weapon and pulls it out. His large katana is seen again, the blade reflects the flames of the fire, creating a brilliant orange glow on the sharp sword. Alix hadn't handle it in a while but yet, he still maintain the skills to use it. He was left with two options, though. Either follow Sky on his journey to defeat Herobrine and leave his home, or stay within his dwelling and hope that Sky and the others accomplish the task and bring peace back to Minecraftia. He had to pick one).


	6. Venturing Into The Wild

**Chapter 6: Venturing Into The Wild**

* * *

(The next morning arrives. The damage that had been done to GeoCity and the surrounding area was still lying around. Within Alix's mountain, Sky and the others are getting supplies to start their journey, to find some place where they could at least have some protection. As Sky gets his gear into his backpack, he glances over to Alix. The scarred Minecrafter is looking over his weapon, away from the others. Sky looks back at his backpack and zips it up. The others begin to make their way up the stairs, out of the base. Sky stays at the bottom as Alix slowly walks up to him. Sky turns to him).

-Sky: Hey Alix. Are you sure you want to stay here?

-Alix: I'm sure. Don't worry, though. I'll be safe. Just...go on with the others and save the world. Fight for our freedom again...and hope a resolve will be thought through about the death of our god.

-Sky: I will. So long, Alix.

(Sky begins to ascend up the stairs, leaving Alix in the base. Once Sky is out os sight, the man looks over at his weapon belt. His sheath, containing his katana, is hidden within the cover. He closes his darkish-blue eyes and thinks hard about something. But while he is, a part of his base suddenly collapses. Stone and dirt blocks fly everywhere and land within the base. Appearing in the hole is several pigmen, blazes, and a Ghast. Alix reveals his eyes again, full with glare and determination. One of the pigmen runs right for Alix. Then, quick as a whip, Alix does a full 360 spin with his sword extended. The pigmen stands silently for a bit, then its head slowly slides off its body and falls to the ground. Its body falls over, dark-red blood begins to pour out of the mob's body. Alix glares upward at the Nether mobs before him).

-Alix: Okay, Nether mobs...let's dance.

(Alix runs after the threats, his sword wielded high over his shoulder).

* * *

(Meanwhile, Sky and the others had ventured down the mountain and are currently traveling through the fallen forest. While the group is walking, Simon limps besides his friend, Bodil, for support with his broken leg. Despite the split wrapped around his femur, each movement caused discomfort for the Bulgarian. Bodil felt terrible for his friend, and that he knows that Simon will need his help to get him through the challenges that lie ahead. Meanwhile, Snowy looks over at Bodil and smiles warmly at him. Recently, she had been developing somewhat of a crush on the Bulgarian. She liked him, but she couldn't bring up the courage to admit it to him, so she has kept it to herself. Meanwhile, in the front of the group, Dawn walks along side with Sky, who is furiously rubbing his scarred eye. Dawn looks over at him).

-Dawn: Sky, will you stop rubbing your eye like that?

-Sky: I can't help it. Ever since I got this scar, it's been bugging the crap out of my eye. I can't even go a few seconds without the hesitation to rub it.

(Suddenly, Sky bumps into a tree and falls flat on his bottom. The others look in slight shock as the Minecrafter goes down. Dawn kneels down and takes a look at her husband).

-Dawn: Sky, let me take a look at your eye.

-Sky: Okay.

(Sky takes off his sunglasses. Dawn gently puts her hands near Sky's scarred eye and opens it slightly more. When she takes a closer look at it, she notices that within Sky's buttery-brown iris, small grayish-white streaks marked a few sides of the color).

-Dawn: Sky...I think you're going blind.

-Sky: What!?

(Sky moves his head away from Dawn's grasp. He gets up and tries squinting at everything around him, but half of his vision was slightly blurry, the other half was fine).

-Sky: No...no! I can't be blind in one eye! This will totally affect the way I fight!

-Rex: Dude, I only have one eye and yet, I fight like a pro. I'm sure it won't be hard for you. You just gotta take it easy with the rubbing.

(Sky sighs as he places his sunglasses back on. He and the others resume their travels through the forest).

* * *

(About 2 hours later, the group have traveled miles away from the destroyed GeoCity and are now entering the deepest parts of the forest. They look all around as they see nothing but spruce trees, some short while some tower over head. Then, they suddenly reach a clearing. They look all around the large glade and see something of interest. A house, built out of stone bricks and wooden planks. On top of the roof of the house, a man dressed in brown and white clothing is seen, cleaning the chimney. He has differently colored eyes, one being purple while the other is green. He has a tooth sticking out of his mouth, a red-colored nose, and black glasses. Despite the Minecrafter's bizarre appearance, Sky assumes that he could provide him and the others some help. Then, he looks at the side of the house and sees another Minecrafter. A man with wavy, bright-blond hair, bright-blue eyes, a black shirt with two butter stripes around his sleeves and a butter ingot in the center and dark-blue jeans).

-Sky: Whoa...that guy must be a butter fanatic like me.

-Jerome: At least we know that we're not the only ones left.

(Sky walks up to the Minecrafter, who was chopping a nearby tree with a stone axe. Sky stops a few inches away from him).

-Sky: Excuse me, sir?

(The man turns, then flinches in surprise).

-Minecrafter: (Australian Accent) What the? I thought me and Chim were the only ones left alive! I thought Herobrine killed everyone already.

-Sky: Well, he didn't get me or my friends. I'm Sky, and you are?

-Minecrafter: I'm GoldSolace. And that guy up on the roof right now is ChimneySwift. We escaped GeoCity when we got news of the Nether Mobs. We ran as fast as we could and we ended up here. Soon, we built a house here and we've been watch for any Minecrafters to rescue ever since. But when we saw that tornado being made in the distance by Herobrine, we thought everyone would have be killed. It must have been a miracle for you and your friends to make it out alive, mate.

-Sky: It was. So, by any chance, do you think you can let us stay here for the time being until we can figure out what we're going to do?

-GoldSolace: Of course. You and your buddies can stay here as long as you like. We'll help you in any way we can.

-Sky: Thanks.

-GoldSolace: I better go let Chimney know that we have company.

(GoldSolace turns away from the tree and makes his way towards the house. He glances upward and calls out).

-GoldSolace: Chimney! We've got some survivors.

(The Minecrafter looks down and sees Sky and the others).

-ChimneySwift: Well, hallelujah! Notch has spared your lives and brought you all here to safety!

-Sky: Actually...Notch is dead. He was...killed by Herobrine's son, Noah.

(Both men go silent. A couple of minutes later, Chimney breaks the silence).

-ChimneySwift: Badadada! Notch is dead!

-Sky: Um...

-GoldSolace: He's a little delusional right now. But he'll recover soon. Come on, let's get you and the others settled in.

(Solace leads Sky and the others inside. Chimney climbs down one of the sides of the house using a ladder and heads inside last).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back near Alix's mountain, Alix is still seen battling the Nether mobs. The blazes were giving him a hard time, tossing fireballs at him. But he swiftly moves out of the way. He lunges for one of them and swings his katana down on its head, killing it instantly. Then, the other blazes make a quick retreat behind the Ghast. Alix looks up and gasps as the Ghast glares down at the Minecrafter with blood-red eyes. It opens its mouth and gets ready to shoot a fireball at him. Alix can do nothing but cover himself with his arms, waiting for his fate to be sealed. But then, a voice stops the Ghast).

-Voice: Halt!

(The Ghast closes its mouth. Alix slowly uncovers himself and looks up. Appearing from the hole in the mountain...is Herobrine and Noah. Alix glares at them as the Nether mobs move aside for the evil beings to pass by).

-Alix: (angrily) What are you two doing here in my mountain?

-Herobrine: Please don't be alarmed, fellow Minecraftian. I do not mean to cause harm. I just come by...with a gift for you, Alix.

(Alix hesitates to answer, but knowing the possible danger that he is in, he assumes that he must cooperate if he is to live).

-Alix: What kind of gift?


	7. Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 7: Deal with the Devil**

* * *

-Herobrine: Well, I wouldn't say it as a gift, it's more of a...proposal.

(Alix's suspicions only grow stronger. He glares at Herobrine and Noah as he withdraws his sword back into his sheath).

-Alix: What do you mean a proposal?

-Noah: My father is trying to explain that the proposal we are offering...is a proposal of life.

-Alix: A proposal of life? Are you saying that if I don't agree with your proposal, you'll kill me!?

-Herobrine: Oh no, quiet the opposite, actually.

(Alix lowers his eyebrows, not trusting the devil gods for one second. But seeing what they have on store for me, he decides to play along with what they're offering him).

-Alix: Fine, what is this "proposal" of yours?

(Herobrine doesn't respond. He only turns towards his son).

-Herobrine: Show him, Noah.

(The son of Herobrine nods. He wraps his hands together and forms a crystal-white ball. He lifts the ball into the air, then it begins to twist and turn around. Alix looks in awe as the ball slowly transforms into the white soul of a very familiar person...his brother. The Minecrafter has fear in his eyes as he looks around and sees his brother below him).

-Dustin: (distorted) Alix!

-Alix: Dustin!

(The man runs after his deceased brother's soul. But when he throws his arms out, the ghost being disappears. Alix gazes down at his empty hands, then confronts Herobrine).

-Alix: Wait...you can't do that! No one can!

-Herobrine: But I can, and I will. If you agree to go out into the wild and bring back Sky and the others, I will restore Dustin's life and you can reunited with your deceased brother again. However, if you refuse, me and Noah shall return back into the Nether and leave you in what's left of your humble home. And...you'll never see your brother again. You'll cry every single night on the cold, unforgiving ground, knowing that all that you have left in your life...is your petty kitty.

(Tiger appears from behind Alix's legs and hiss. He raises his fur, unsheathes his claws, and swipes a paw into the air).

-Herobrine: Your choice, Alix. Take it...or leave it.

(Alix closes his eyes. He will be making the biggest decision of his life. Though he really wants his friends to succeed in their travels, deep down inside, he really wanted his brother back. He grinds his teeth as he tries to come to a decision. Then, after a couple of minutes of hard thinking, he reaches a decision).

-Alix: I'll...I'll...I accepted your offer, Herobrine. I will bring back Sky and the others to you. And in return, you'll bring my brother back to life, right!?

(The devil god grins evilly at the Minecrafter).

-Herobrine: But of course. A deal is a deal. Bring back Sky and the others, and I'll give you your brother back.

-Alix:...Okay. Do you want them back dead or alive?

-Herobrine: Hm...bring the others back alive. As for Sky...bring his head back on a sliver platter.

-Alix: Very well, then.

-Herobrine: Here, let me enchanted your katana.

(The Nether king raises his hand. Alix brings out his weapon again and looks as the blade begins to turn an eerie reddish color. The handle of the sword turns black with a diamond ore settled in the top of the handle. After the enchanting is over, Alix takes a few practice swings with it, each swipe makes a loud whooshing sound).

-Alix: This is perfect!

-Herobrine: Indeed it is. The enchantments that you have now will make you an inevitable foe. Now, get going. Sky and the others are to be stopped, since I owe the Squids a favor.

-Alix: Okay.

(Alix walks forward. He passes by Noah and Herobrine and exits through the hole. Tiger dashes out of the hole, following his owner. The evil entities look on as the Minecrafter disappears from sight. Then, Noah turns towards his father).

-Noah: You're not really gonna bring his brother back, are you?

-Herobrine: Of course not! I don't make promises I can't keep. I'm not too worried about Sky and the others stopping me. However, he and the group must die due to my keeping my promise with the Squids. But once those things are out of the way, everything will soon fall into place. Come, my son. We must return to the Nether for further planning.

(Herobrine raises his hand again, creating a Nether portal. The Nether mobs pass through, then Herobrine does through next. Noah walks up to it, but he stops right in front of it. Something was definitely bothering him, but he couldn't figure out what it is. Then, his father appears from the portal).

-Herobrine: Noah!

(Noah is startled out of his thoughts).

-Noah: Ah! Oh, what?

-Herobrine: Let's go. What are you waiting for?

-Noah: Eh...no one.

(Noah passes through the portal, then Herobrine follows behind. The portal suddenly disappears in a flash of red light, leaving Alix's mountain home a desolate place of nothingness).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back over to where Sky and the others were, everyone was still adjusting to their new temporary home. While everyone is up and about, GoldSolace is looking into Sky's scarred eye with a small flashlight. The blond analyzes Sky's small injury carefully).

-GoldSolace: Yeah, you're definitely going blind in that eye. You got this scar a couple of days ago?

-Sky: Yep, right before Herobrine showed up and destroyed GeoCity.

-GoldSolace: Well, I hate to tell you this, but this scar you have possibly might have scratched your cornea. I think that within a couple more days, that eye will become completely useless and you'll only have half your vision.

(Solace shuts off the light and moves it away from Sky's face. The butter fanatic sighs deeply as he hangs his head over in sadness. Then, entering the room is Dawn. She glances over and sees her husband grieving. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his body. She turns to Solace).

-Dawn: Is he gonna be okay?

-GoldSolace: I'm afraid he won't be, Dawn. He'll lose that eye in three or four days. I wish I could do something, but I can't.

(Sky stirs and wraps his arms around his wife. Dawn buries her face into his chest, trying not to burst into tears).

-Dawn: (voice breaking) I'm...I'm so sorry, Sky. I can't believe this will happen to you.

-Sky: I know...but I won't let this injury get in the way of me saving the world.

(Sky then turns to GoldSolace).

-Sky: ButterSolace, the main reason that my friends and I are here is because we're gonna save the world from Herobrine and his son, Noah. Is there possibly any way that we can defeat him, save Minecraftia and maybe, the Aether?

(Solace thinks to himself for a few anxious minutes, then comes up with an answer).

-GoldSolace: I think there might be a way.

-Sky: Tell me.

(The blond suddenly gets up from his seat and walks over to a bookshelf. He looks throughout all the books and grabs a rather big book. He walks back to Sky and Dawn and sets the book down in front of him on the table).

-GoldSolace: Legend says that if Notch were to fall, the Aether would slowly being to fall apart. However, there is another ruler of the Aether that may provide you with some hope. The name of this ruler...is...the Valkyrie Queen.

(Solace opens the book and flips a couple of pages. Then, he reaches one particular page and leaves it there. Sky and Dawn look quietly as a picture of a young-looking woman, dressed in a long, heavenly-white dress, a gold necklace looped on her head, golden boots, and a pair of light-yellow wings on her back. Held in one of her hands is a golden staff with a cross, embedded into it is a diamond).

-Sky: Who is she?

-GoldSolace: This is Regina, Queen of the Valkyrie Army. She is the most powerful and wise person to exist in all of Minecraft. She is second in charge of the Aether, Notch obviously being the first. No one knows what she will do now that Notch is dead. Something like this has never happened before. Some say that she will become the new ruler, but due to her duties of commanding the Valkyrie army, it's most unlikely that she will be the new leader. However, there is a way to contact her.

-Sky: How do we contact her?

-GoldSolace: In order to communicate with her, you must gather the rare essences that make up the different biomes throughout the land. There are eight essences in total. Darkness, Electric, Ice, Fire, Life, Poison, Water, and Wind. When combined, they will make the Magic essence. Then, you must craft the Magic essence with a stick and a diamond, and it will create the Magic Staff. Once the item is created, you must venture to the tallest mountain that exists in Minecraftia, Mount Foreverest. Once you get there, you must stab the Magic Staff into a structure that will send a beam of light into the sky, summoning the queen herself.

-Dawn: But, anyone who has ventured up that mountain never came back alive!

-GoldSolace: I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that this is the only way for you to contact the Valkyrie Queen. Then, because of her wisdom and faithfulness, she will chose whether or not she will help you in defeating Herobrine. However, if you refuse to go on this journey to save the world, then we'll be subjected to Herobrine and Noah's acts of evilness.

(Dawn and Sky look at each other, unsure whether to say yes or no. Then, Sky looks back at GoldSolace, ready with his answer).

-Sky: I'm determined to save Minecraftia. I might not have been able to save GeoCity, so the least I can do save the land we live in. I'll go on this journey, Solace.

-GoldSolace: Very well, then. Alert your friends and tell them to get ready. Once you and your friends have all that you need, depart to your journey. There are many dangers that lie ahead, but I believe that you and the others can save our land. I believe in you, Sky. Don't let us down.

-Sky: I won't.


	8. Melon Savior

**Chapter 8: Melon Savior**

* * *

(The next morning arrives. Overnight, Sky had told everyone what lies ahead for him and them. None of them said no and accepted to go with Sky on this journey. Everyone is up and about, collecting items and crafting tools and weapons. Inside the house, Sky is seen crafting a iron pickaxe with Bashur. CaptainSparklez is enchanting his iron sword and takes a chance by going to a level 12. After the enchanting is done, it didn't quite give him what he wanted).

-CaptainSparklez: Oh my god...oh my god.

(Sky and Bashur turn towards the Minecrafter).

-Sky: What is it?

-Bashur: What happened?

-CaptainSparklez: I put 12 levels into this sword, and all it did was give me Knockback I.

(Sky and Bashur burst out laughing and fall over in their seats, their feet flailing around in the air while they laugh. Sparklez sighs annoyingly as he places the sword down and prepares items to craft another sword. Soon, Sky and Bashur regain their breathe and get to their feet).

-Bashur: Wait! That could work...if you're ridiculously lucky, hm?

-CaptainSparklez: Whatever! Look, just go and collect some wood so I can craft more tools for us to use once we get on this journey.

-Bashur: You got it, Sparkle!

(Bashur runs over and grabs a stone axe. He runs out the door, leaving Sky and Sparklez by themselves).

-Sky: Well, I'm gonna go check on the others. Try going for the less levels.

-CaptainSparklez: Okay.

(Sky leaves the room and out the door. Sparklez turns back towards the enchanting table and begins enchanting his sword. But right after the enchanting is complete...).

-CaptainSparklez: Smite III!? Are you fucking kidding me!?

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside of the house, Sky pads through a couple of trees to check up on Husky and Kermit, who are in charge of gathering water for the journey. He reaches them and is amazed by the number of water bottles they have).

-Sky: Hey you two. How's the water supply coming along?

-Kermit: Pretty good. We should have enough water bottles to last us through the entire journey.

-HuskyMudkipz: As long as no one does any mentioning of a certain type of animal that lives with water.

-Sky: You mean fish?

-HuskyMudkipz: (Sighs)...Never mind.

(Sky leaves the two amphibians to complete their task. Sky returns back to where the house is. On the side of the house, he sees Seto using his newly found magical powers to create bottles of potions. Sky walks up to the Minecrafter).

-Sky: Hey Seto. How's the potion making coming along?

-Seto: So far, so good. I've created enough potions to protect us on our travels. Should I bring extra potions of healing?

-Sky: Yeah, just to be safe.

(Sky pads off, leaving Seto to continue conjuring up potions. While Sky is walking across the clearing, PewFace runs up to the Minecrafter).

-PewFace: Sky!

(Sky is startled by the dog's sudden appearance).

-Sky: Ah, geez! What is it, PewFace?

-PewFace: Have you seen Bashur?

-Sky: Yeah, he's out collecting wood. Why do you need him so badly?

-PewFace: Oh, I don't need him. It's just that every time we go on adventures, he ends up leaving me behind! Now, he's done it again. But when he's gone for a long period of time, I begin to worry.

-Sky: I'm sure he's fine, PewFace. He just likes to venture on his own sometimes. Although, when there's too many mobs out, he'll probably just end up running away. He'll return in no time.

* * *

(While everyone is collecting resources, about a few miles into the deep forest is Bashur. He is currently collecting wood with an stone axe. After he collects all the wood, he moves on to the next tree. But just before he can swing at the first block, a nearby scream startles him. He quickly looks in the direction of where the scream came from).

-Bashur: What the? Sounds like someone is in trouble! I gotta go save them!

(Bashur quickly sprints from the tree and runs throughout the heavy foliage of the woods, ignoring the small scratches near his legs from sharp objects within the heavy brush. The day had slowly ended and now, night time was present. After running a couple of meters away from the refuge in the glade, he reaches a clearing in the forest. He looks around and spots a gang of Zombies and Skeletons, encircled around a person while kicking and beating them. He gets angry and his hero instincts kick in).

-Bashur: (angrily) Hey!

(The Zombies and Skeletons stop and look over at the humanoid melon).

-Bashur: Why don't you all pick on someone your own size?

(The mobs glare at the Minecrafter and decide to go after him. They all run from the person and charge for Bashur. However, the melon isn't deterred by this and prepares to attack. He raises his stone axe, and immediately brings it down on a Zombie's head. He runs after the rest of the mobs. Skeletons aim their bows at the melon and fire, but thanks to Bashur's years of adventuring and swift movements, he easily dodges the flying arrows. Instead, the arrows hit the Zombies and make them topple over. After the last zombie is killed, he turns his attention towards the Skeletons. He quickly swings his axe through their heads, popping them off their bodies, which collapse to the ground soon afterward. He jumps into the air, and swings his axe down again, killing the last skeleton. The melon man pants heavily as he rises to his feet, the bodies of the undead litter the ground around him).

-Bashur: Well, now that they're out of the way, who were they attacking?

(Bashur looks over to the edge of the clearing. A lone person is seen, curled up in a fetal position. From what Bashur could tell, it was a girl. He slowly pads over to the female Minecrafter and kneels beside her).

-Bashur: Hey, are you okay?

-Minecrafter: Go away! Just please, don't hurt me! Let me live!

-Bashur: No, it's okay! The Zombies and Skeletons are gone.

(Slowly, the female uncurls herself from her position, her eyes closed. Bashur gets a full view of her. She's dressed in a red tank-top with black dots, black shorts with a black belt and buckle, green shoes with a red underpart, and long brown hair with a red flower on her left side. She soon opens her eyes, to which Bashur is surprised by. Her eyes were multi-colored, one being red while the other is blue, much like his 3-D glasses. She nervously glances up at the melon man).

-Bashur: See? I won't hurt you. My name is Bashur. What's your name?

-Minecrafter: My name is...Ronix. Thanks for saving me...Bashur.

(Suddenly, Ronix gets up and wraps her arms around Bashur in a hug. The melon man is slightly taken back by this, but doesn't resist her hug and wraps his arms around her).

-Ronix: I was...so scared. I thought...I thought I was gonna die. I can't thank you enough for saving me.

-Bashur: Hey...knowing that you're alive is enough of a thanks for me.

(The beings pull apart from the hug. They look in each other's eyes, lost in another's gaze. Then, Ronix raises her hand and gently rests it on Bashur's cheek, making him blush furiously).

-Ronix: You're...not...a human. Your skin...it's green and light-green and...smooth.

-Bashur: (nervously) Well, uh...that's because...I'm...a humanoid melon.

-Ronix: Interesting...

(Suddenly, Ronix falls to her side. Bashur reacts by catching her before he can hit the ground. She is unconscious, but still alive. Bashur looks over her to see if the mobs had caused any injuries to her. When he glances into her hair, he sees a gash on the top of her head, bleeding profusely. Then, she weakly picks up her head and whispers to Bashur).

-Ronix: (whispering) Leave me here...get out of this place while you still can. I'm...through.

-Bashur: No! I'm not gonna leave you, Ronix. I'll take care of you 'til you're better again...I promise.

(Using his strength, Bashur moves his arms underneath Ronix's body and legs and lifts her into the air. Ronix smiles weakly at Bashur, her colored eyes glimmering with hopefulness. She buries her head into Bashur's chest and lets out a relieved sigh. Bashur looks down at the woman and smiles warmly. Then, he turns his attention towards the forest and begins to trudge his way back to the house with Ronix in his arms. As he is walking through the foliage, many thoughts race across his mind about this girl that he just saved).

-Bashur: (thinking) This girl...she's so innocent...so pretty...so...beautiful. Wait...am I...falling in love with her? No, I can't be. If she were to see how I act, she'll totally think that I'm just some insane freak. Besides, who would want to get with a watermelon who can walk, talk, and has a talking dog? (Sighs) That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I have to get this girl back home as soon as possible.

(Bashur begins to jog through the forest, Ronix curled up in his arms, her face hidden away within his chest).

* * *

(A few minutes passed. Outside of the refuge house, Sky paces up and down in front of the house, waiting for Bashur to come back. It was already nighttime, and Bash still isn't in the home).

-Sky: Where is he? The mobs are gonna be coming out soon.

(Then, Sky looks ahead and sees someone. It's Bashur. The melon man trudges out of the heavy foliage of the forest, a girl curled up in his arms. Sky catches up with Bashur).

-Sky: Bashur, where have you been? And who's the girl?

-Bashur: I was out collecting wood, and then, I heard a scream. I found this girl and she was being beat up by some mobs. So I ran in there and killed all of them. I'm okay, but Ronix here has a large cut on her head. I have to bring her inside so Solace can help her.

-Sky: Bash, are you sure? I mean, what if this girl is a spy or something?

-Bashur: (angrily) How dare you accuse her of being a spy! Look, she's hurt and I wanna help her!

-Sky: Okay, okay! Cool your jets. Bring her inside and we'll see what we can do.

(Still carrying on, Bashur trudges to the door. Sky opens it and Bash passes through. Sky enters soon after).


	9. A Night of Feelings

**Chapter 9: A Night of Feelings**

* * *

(An hour had passed after Bashur had brought Ronix to the refuge. While everybody slept, on the top floor of the house, Solace is seen stitching up Ronix's wound. The female squeezed the sides of her bed, trying to slip through the pain as the blond moves the needle through her cut. Meanwhile, Bashur sat by her side while Sky sat at the far end of the room, looking suspiciously at the female).

-GoldSolace: I know this hurts a lot right now, but I gotta close up the wound so you don't catch an infection. Don't worry, almost done...

(Solace slips the needle through again, then takes it out. He carefully ties the ends of the surgical wire together. Once he finishes, he grabs a roll of bandages and starts wrapping it around the affected area. He cuts the end of it and gently wraps the end on the other).

-GoldSolace: Finished. Here.

(Solace reaches behind him and grabs a potion of healing. He shows it to Ronix, who weakly glances at it).

-GoldSolace: Drink this. It'll help cease the pain.

(Slowly, Ronix reaches for the potion and grasps it. She uncorks it and begins to drink it rapidly. When she finishes, she breathes a sigh of relief as she hands Solace the empty glass bottle).

-Ronix: Thanks, Solace.

-GoldSolace: No problem. Go ahead and get some rest.

(Solace gets up and leaves the room. Ronix sighs deeply as she looks over at Bashur).

-Ronix: Thank you again, Bashur. I would have been a goner if you hadn't shown up. I can't thank you enough.

(Ronix gently places her hand on Bashur's hand. The melon blushes heavily, the green skin around his face turns a lightish-pink color).

-Bashur: Uh...(clears throat)...yeah, I...I'm just glad that you're safe. Anyway, yo-you should get some shut-eye. You had a long day today.

(Ronix nods quietly as she turns and pulls up the covers. Certain that she is asleep, Sky turns to Bashur).

-Sky: Bashur, I can't trust this girl. What if she is a spy for Herobrine or something?

-Bashur: Dude, you just don't go accusing people of working for evil gods. I just saved her from being mauled to death and this is the thanks I get from my best friend!?

-Sky: Okay, look. Sure, it was great that you saved someone, but...can you trust this girl if she agrees to go on our travels?

-Bashur: Of course I trust her, and you should, too. Besides...

(Bashur slowly looks over at her sleeping form).

-Bashur: There's something about her that...just makes me feel weird inside.

-Sky: Really? What kind of weird?

-Bashur: Like...every time I look at her, my heart just won't stop pounding.

-Sky: Dude...are you falling in love with her?

-Bashur: What!? No I'm not!

-Sky: You are. There's no mistaking it!

-Bashur: I'm not falling in love with her! Why in the world would I love a human!? She and me are way too different to be together.

-Sky: Okay, whatever. Keep telling yourself that. It will all become clear soon.

(Sky gets up from his seat and exits the room. Bashur glares at the door for a second, but then softens his gaze as he turns and meets Ronix, still fast asleep in the bed. Slowly and cautiously, he moves his hand near her face and begins to stroke her chin. After a few strokes, Bashur stops and pulls his hand back, realizing that Sky may be right).

-Bashur: (thinking) Sky is right. I am falling in love with Ronix. But...should I tell her?

(Bashur decides against telling Ronix how he feels about her. He feared the feelings of rejection. He gets up and makes his way out of the room. But just when he places his hand on the door, he hears soft whimpering. He turns around to see Ronix tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare. Bashur felt his heart break. He knew he couldn't turn away from her. She was probably having a nightmare of being chased by zombies. So, with feelings for her rushing in, Bashur turns away from the door and walks over to comfort her. He carefully moves the blanket off of her and gently slides his arms under her sleeping form. Once she is cradled in his arms, Bashur moves onto the bed and rests his back against the wall while his legs covered part of the bed. Immediately, Ronix's whimpering stopped and she snuggled her head on Bashur's chest. The melon man smiles as he runs his hand through her long, brown hair. The small red flower was still pinned in her hair, which to Bashur, made her looked cute. He rests his head above her head as he talks softly to her, relieved that she is still sleeping).

-Bashur: I won't let anything bad happen to you. I don't care what everyone else says about you. You're innocent...brave...and...beautiful. I...I love you, Ronix.

(But Ronix wasn't awake to hear Bashur's confession. The humanoid melon sighs as he closes his eyes, Ronix still cradled in his arms. Right outside of the slightly open door, PewFace is there, peering through and eavesdropping on what Bashur is saying. His ears fall over and he begins to whimper softly).

-PewFace: (to himself) I thought you cared about me...

(The poor canine hangs his head as he steps away from the door and pads away).

* * *

(Meanwhile, below the house, everyone was still sound sleep in the house. However, one person isn't resting among the others. It was Bodil. He carefully opens the front door and steps outside. Once he's out, he pulls out a torch and lights his way as he begins to trek away from the house. He only walks a few meters away from the house. He reaches and cliff and looks out in the distance. The landscape is nothing but trees, some of them spruce while others were oak trees. The Bulgarian sighs sadly, something bothering him from the inside. A lone tear escape from beneath the left side of his sunglasses and runs down his cheek. Then, a voice is heard).

-Voice: Bodil?

(Bodil snaps his head up and looks over his shoulder. Standing at the end of the forest is Snowy. She looks concernedly at Bodil).

-Snowy: Are you okay?

-Bodil: Uh...yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Just...thinking...about something.

(Bodil turns back around. Snowy slowly pads up to him and stands by his side).

-Snowy: Bodil...something is wrong. Are you sure you're okay?

(At first, Bodil refuses to answer to her, but something urged him to tell her what was wrong).

-Bodil: It's just...before we abandoned the city, I realized that...after that tornado, all my parkour maps would be destroyed. I worked so hard on them, and now...they're all gone. (Voice breaking) I...I don't think if I can ever make anymore maps again.

(Bodil grinds his teeth, refusing to spill any tears in front of a girl. Snowy looks gently as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder).

-Snowy: Don't say that, Bodil. If we manage to get out of this, I know that you'll come up with parkour ideas and new ways to build so many maps. Your friends are there to support you, no matter if you troll them now and then...even me.

(Bodil looks over at her and smiles).

-Bodil: Thanks, Snowy.

(Bodil lifts up his arm and wraps it around Snowy's shoulder. The Minecrafters stand at the edge of the cliff and watch the moon slowly ascend upwards, casting its moonlight upon the two beings. But meanwhile, right below the cliff, about a mile away, a lone figure is seen walking into a glade. Alix. He looks up and glares as he sees the two Minecrafters looking over the landscape).

-Alix: Enjoy the serene while you can. There won't be much to look at when I'm though with you.

(Alix looks at his locket. He grasps the item and holds it in his fist).

-Alix: I'm doing this for you, Dustin. It may seem wrong, but we can finally be together again. I can't live much longer without you.

(Alix lets go of the locket. He looks downward at Tiger, who gives him a rather worrying look).

-Tiger: Mew?

-Alix: I won't stop, Tiger. This may be my only chance to get my brother back, and you're gonna help me, whether you like it or not!

(Tiger flops his ears down. He looks down at the ground, defeated by his owner's order. Alix looks back at the cliff again, planning on who to take out first).

-Alix: You're going down first...Bodil.


	10. A Four-Hoofed Friend

**Chapter 10: A Four-Hoofed Friend**

* * *

(In the early hours of the morning, Sky and the others had set off on the journey. GoldSolace and ChimneySwift accompany them on their travel, providing extra resources and needed protection. As the group proceeded into the deepest parts of the forest, Sky is reading over a map that Solace had handed to him. The map showed different biomes, located miles and miles away from where Sky and the others were currently at. Each of the biomes is marked with an symbols, each representing the essences needed for the creation of the Magic Staff).

-Sky: So this map shows each essence and where they're located?

-GoldSolace: Exactly, mate. The hardest one to find is the Darkness essence, so we should go after the easiest one, which is the Life Essence. Although each of the biomes have their diversity, there could be the possibility of dangerous mobs and animals. So everyone will need to be on high alert.

-Sky: That shouldn't be a problem. Jerome, Bajan!

(The blond looks behind himself. Jerome and Bajan immediately wield out iron axes, ready to chop anything that stands in their way. Solace looks back at Sky).

-GoldSolace: Well, I feel safer now.

* * *

(After the gang travels a few more meters, they eventually reach the end of the forest. Out in front of them is a large plains biome. Then, a couple of feet away from the Minecrafters is a large herd of horses, feasting away at the grasses beneath their hoofs).

-Bashur: Yay! Horses! We can hitch a ride on one of them!

(Bashur dashes from the group. Husky tries to get him to stop).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, wait! Those are wild horses! They could hurt you!

(But Bashur doesn't hear the Mudkip. Instead, he walks up to one of the mares and gently strokes her head).

-Bashur: See? I won't hurt you. I'm just a kind watermelon.

(Back with the group, while everyone is worried with Bashur's safety, SlyFox looks to his left and see something moving around in the forest. Appearing right behind of a bush...is a large, wild mountain lion. The predator crouches into a pouncing pose as it sneaks into the bush, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Sly shouts out to want everyone).

-Sly: **LION!**

(Everyone gasps as they glance over. Suddenly, the cougar roars as it sprints out of the brush. The sudden cry alerts the entire herd of horses. They turn and gallop away, including the one which Bashur was going. The melon was too preoccupied with the petting that he didn't hear the roar. He looks in confusion as the equines dash away).

-Bashur: Hey, where are you all going?

-Ryan: (shouting) **BASHUR, BEHIND YOU!**

(The watermelon turns around and gasps as a large feline is seen running right for him. He yelps and takes off in the direction where the horses had gone. But along the way, he trips over a rock and falls on his back. He tries to get back up, but can only watch as the lion leaps into the air and pins him to the ground. The cougar roars at the melon, then bares its large canines at him).

-Bashur: (scared) Nice...kitty. Want some melon slices?

(The feline responds by roaring at his face).

-Bashur: Okay, I'll take that as a no.

(The wild cat leans its head back as it prepares to bite down at Bashur's throat. The melon man shuts his eyes, no way to escape now).

-All: Bashur!

(Suddenly, the lion is struck off of Bashur by a horse's head. The cat tumbles to the ground and slowly gets on all fours. Bashur looks up as he sees a large, dark-gray coated stallion with a long, jet-black mane. The untamed equine neighs as he leaps over the melon man and prepares to attack the lion. Meanwhile, Bashur gets to his feet and sneaks back to the gang as the stallion attacks the feline by rearing back and rapidly bringing his front hoofs down at the cougar. Eventually, the wild cat gives up and runs away from the horse. The gray equine chases the cougar until he is sure that it will stay away. The lion disappears back into the forest. The stallion rears up one last time and neighs, asserting his top rank as leader of his herd. He snorts and comes down on all fours. The others look in bewilderment as Bashur walks to the front).

-Bashur: Wow. That horse just whipped that cat's ass...and he saved my life.

-Sky: Wait a second...why does this horse look so...familiar to me?

(Taking a risk, Sky pads from the end of the forest, away from the others and walks up to the horse. The wild equine moves his head over and sees Sky. Slowly, the stallion trots up to Sky and looks at him with large, darkish-blue eyes. Sky gently places his hand on the horse's head and moves some of the hair away. A small, shield-shaped white birthmark is right in the middle of his forehead. Sky recognizes the stallion upon seeing this stallion's appearance).

-Sky: Wait...S-S-Storm?

(The stallion neighs softly at the Minecrafter).

-Sky: Oh my god! It is you!

(Sky wraps his hands around the horse's head. The equine pushes his head into Sky's chest. Sky eventually pulls away from the horse).

-Sky: It's so great to see you again! How did you grow up so fast?

(The others reach up to Sky, Dawn and Jerome recognize the stallion).

-Dawn: Wow! I thought we'd never see him again.

-Jerome: He looks exactly like I saw him when he was a foal...except that he's an adult now.

-Kermit: Would anyone explain to me who Storm is?

(Sky turns towards the frog).

-Sky: Storm was a foal that stumbled back at home into our place. Dawn and I took care of him until we were able to find his herd again. Now, it looks like he's got a herd of his own.

-Bashur: Yeah, except that they're all gone now.

(Everyone looks ahead. There isn't a horse in sight of the plains. Sky turns towards Storm).

-Sky: Sorry about your herd, buddy. But anyway, how are your parents?

(The stallion lowers his head and shakes slightly. Sky is confused on what the hoofed animal is trying to tell him).

-Sky: What happened? What's wrong?

(The stallion closes his head and hangs his head over. Slowly, he bends his knees to the ground and lets his body collapse to the ground. Sky gets an idea).

-Sky: They're...dead?

(The horse looks up at him and nods. He ascends back onto his hooves again. Sky sighs as he pets the horse).

-Sky: I'm so sorry, buddy. You know...if you want, you can come with us on our journey.

(The stallion looks up at Sky with worried eyes).

-Sky: We'll take care of you, I promise you.

(Storm neighs happily, accepting Sky's offer to come on their journey. He trots over to Sky's side and urges to get on his back).

-Sky: Are...are you sure?

(Storm nods slightly. Carefully, Sky places his hands on Storm's back and heaves himself over. Sky adjusts himself until he comfortably seated onto of him).

-Sky: Wow...I can't believe that I'm riding a horse. This is awesome.

-TrueMU: Well, now that you're reunited with an old friend, we'd better get going. We got no time to lose.

-Sky: You're right. Storm and I are gonna take a survey of the land, make sure that it's safe. Giddy-up, Storm!

(Storm neighs as he rears up and begins running off into the distance. The others look in amazement as the two blocky beings vanish into the horizon. Ronix runs up to Bashur).

-Ronix: Are you okay, Bashur?

-Bashur: Yeah, I'm fine. but that horse still owns me an apple from the last time we met.

(Bashur suddenly remembers something. Why didn't PewFace jump in and save him? He glances over his shoulder and sees the canine sitting with a slouched pose).

-Bashur: PewFace, why didn't you jump in and save me?

-PewFace: Oh, I'm sorry. Guess I didn't hear that you needed help. I would've have thought you would taken care of it by yourself.

(The dog gets up and pads away. Bashur looks in slight confusion as Ronix looks back at him).

-Ronix: Who was that?

-Bashur: That's my dog, PewFace.

-Ronix: Why did he seem so mad?

-Bashur: Not sure. I just hope whatever is bothering him will go away soon.


	11. An Unlikely Confrontation

**Chapter 11: An Unlikely Confrontation**

* * *

(Near the late afternoon hours, everyone had traveled miles and miles away from the forest. Sky lead the way, riding Storm along the way. The land in front of them was somewhat flat while there were a couple of hills meters away. GoldSolace looks over the map, Chimney looks over his shoulder).

-ChimneySwift: So, are we almost there to the Life Essence yet?

-GoldSolace: Not quite yet, Chim. The Life Essence is located near the dense areas of the plains. But we have no idea what foe we may face against. I have a feeling that these essences could be guarded by something.

-ChimneySwift: Come on. What kind of creature could possibly be guarding the Life Essence?

-GoldSolace: Uh, probably a creature who wants to devour your insides and prevent you from reaching the essence.

-ChimneySwift: Whatever. Nothing can scare me.

(Meanwhile, in front of the group, Sky leads Storm up a gravel path. Suddenly, appearing in the distance of the land is a lone figure. Sky ceases Storm to a halt and peers over. He squints his eyes to get a better view on who the person might be. It turns out to be Alix. The others reach Sky and see the figure as well).

-SethBling: Who's that standing in the middle of the plains?

-Sky: That's Alix! He's one of our friends who stayed behind at his home. Why is he out here anyway? I'm gonna go talk to him.

(Sky heaves himself off of Storm and begins to make his way towards Alix. As he starts to see him better, Alix is standing with his head down. When Sky reaches him, he is a little confused on why he looks like this).

-Sky: Alix? Dude, are you okay? What happened?

(Alix doesn't respond. After a few quiet minutes pass, he begins to slowly lift up his head. Revealing to Sky is Alix's face, bags under his glaring eyes from a lack of sleep. Sky is taken-back by the Minecrafter's indecent appearance).

-Sky: Dude, you look terrible! Did something bad happened?

-Alix: (menacingly) Oh...nothing happened. All is fair and good...expect for one thing.

-Sky: Wh...What is it?

(Alix's pupils suddenly shrunk, making him look insane and psychotic. The iris around his pupils turn a blood-red color).

-Alix:...You and your friends.

(Suddenly, he grabs his sword and swings it. Luckily, Sky moves out of the way in time to dodge his attack. The Minecrafter backs away from the man).

-Sky: Alix, what's wrong with you? Why are you attacking me?

-Alix: I'm doing this...for my brother's life back.

(Alix sprints right for Sky. Sky is frozen in place, unable to move due to shock and the fact that one of his friends is betraying him. Suddenly, Butter leaps in the way and bites Alix on his leg. The Minecrafter screams in agony as he falls onto his side. Butter attacks the man by pinning him on the ground and biting his arm. Meanwhile, the others see the commotion and rush in to help. Back with Sky and Alix, Butter continues to attack Alix while Sky looks in shock. Then, Alix takes the handle of his sword and smacks it against Butter's head, causing the canine to tumble off and let go of his grip. The dog whimpers as he runs away. Alix struggles to his feet and goes back to attacking Sky. Suddenly, the Butter Golem gets in the way and blocks Alix away from Sky. The Minecrafter gets annoyed by the utility mob getting in the way between him and his target).

-Alix: Out of the way, golem.

(The golem shakes his head side to side. Instead, he raises one of his arms and brings it down at Alix. However, the Minecrafter easily dodges the attack. But then, the golem swings his other arm and crashes it right into Alix's face. The man is sent flying away from everyone. Sky looks in horror as the Minecrafter lands on his side, motionless. Bodil runs over to the man, getting courage to check up on him. He kneels right besides him and slightly shakes him).

-Bodil: Alix, are you alright?

(Alix stays silent. But just before Bodil can assume the worst has happened, out of nowhere, the Minecrafter wields out his sorry and stabs Bodil).

-Sky: **BODIL!**

(The Bulgarian screams painfully as the blade goes right through his chest, the tip of the weapon appears on the other side of his body. Alix glares at him as he is doing this, a painful black eye marked the left side of his face. Then, he pulls the sword out of his body. Bodil collapses to the ground soon after. The Butter Golem reacts by charging for the Minecrafter. But Alix quickly gets up and stabs the enchanted weapon into the ground. A large crack spreads from the weapon towards the mob. The golem stops and looks as red vine-like appendages appear from the crack and zoom right for the golem. They wrap around the golem's arms and body. The mob tries to shake himself free, but the appendages only tighten their hold on him. Alix dashes straight for the golem. He leaps into the air and raises the sword over his head. He stabs the weapon right into the golem's head. Sky runs up to them).

-Sky: Butter Golem!

(The golem freeze in place, the blade of the weapon pierces right through his head. Alix grabs the handle with both of his hands and leaps off with the weapon. The golem stands silently for a few seconds, then slowly begins to fall over. Several of the others move out of the way to avoid being crushed as the golem lands backwards and lies across the grass, dead. Snowy runs over to Bodil, along with Flame and Griffinblitz as Sky runs up to his fallen guardian. Sky kneels over and looks desperately at the golem, trying to see if he is still alive. The red eyes that the golem once had have disappeared, hinting to Sky that the golem has passed away).

-Sky: (Voice breaking) Oh...Butter Golem...

(Meanwhile, back with Bodil and the others, Snowy carefully picks up Bodil's head and rests it on her lap).

-Snowy: Is he still alive?

(Griffinblitz gently grabs Bodil's wrist and feels around for a pulse).

-Griffinblitz: Barely...

(Meanwhile, Alix gets up and looks over what he has done. Suddenly, he shakes his head and regains control of himself. He realizes what has happened and quickly runs over to Sky).

-Alix: Sky, are you alright?

(Sky angrily turns towards the Minecrafter, fresh tears pouring down his face).

-Sky: (crying) **I'M NOT ALRIGHT! YOU JUST KILLED TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M ALRIGHT!? **

-Alix: Sky...I...I didn't mean to. I-

-Sky: I don't wanna hear your goddamn excuses! Get out of my sight!

(Alix slowly backs away from the Minecrafter. Then, when the others aggressively begins to advance for him, Alix quickly turns and sprints away. Sky suppresses a sob as he dries his tears away with his shoulder. He looks over and spots Bodil, still lying on the ground. He quickly turns his attention towards him and runs over. When he gets there, he is worried if he is dead too).

-Sky: Griffin, is he okay?

-Griffinblitz: No...the stab wound nearly punctured his heart by one inch. I don't think he's gonna make it...

-Sky: We can't let him die here. It's hard enough that I lost Butter Golem, but I don't wanna lose the parkour maker.

(GoldSolace walks up to the fallen Minecrafter and kneels over).

-GoldSolace: Don't worry, guys. I think I can save him. Chim, grab the medical supplies.

-ChimneySwift: You got it!

(Chimney takes off to fetch the supplies. Solace turns his attention back to the Bulgarian).

-GoldSolace: Everyone, make some room. I'll need complete space if I'm going to save him.

(Everyone immediately backs away, letting the blond have his space. Soon, Chimney returns with the supplies and sets them down near Solace).

-ChimneySwift: Got them!

-GoldSolace: Good. Now, I can get to work.

(Solace begins to work on Bodil's wound, everyone looks silently and anxiously. Simon gazes over, sitting on a nearby rock, unable to move because of his broken leg. He can only watch as his friend is being operated on in the middle of the plains, worrying that the fate of Bodil will be sealed away...with his death).


	12. Healing the Wounds

**Chapter 12: Healing the Wounds **

* * *

(The moon began to ascend into the dark, gloomy sky. Stars begin to fill up and glitter, billions and billions of miles away. Within the wild plains that Sky and the others are currently at, everyone sat around a campfire, looking somewhat gloomy and depressed. A cross sat near where Sky was at that said "R.I.P. Butter Golem". Sky was wiping away tears as Dawn was there to comfort him. On the other side of the group, Solace was there, still operating on Bodil's stab wound. He put in one last stitch, then pulls the needle away).

-GoldSolace: Whew! Finally done.

(The blond looks at his hands, covered with the Minecrafter's blood. He sighs as he grabs a towel near him and begins to clean away at his hands. Simon, who is being carried by Storm, moves up to the blond).

-Simon: Is Bodil going to be okay?

-GoldSolace: (Sighs)...Simon, I did everything that I could do. But the wound is just too severe to heal. I think...Bodil will probably not make it through the night.

(Simon looks down, tears already forming in his eyes. Suddenly, a cough is heard. Simon and GoldSolace look ahead as Bodil comes to and looks over at them).

-Bodil: (extremely weakly) Do-Don't cry...s-s-Simon...I...We ha-had of good ti-times, bu-but...I guess no-not eve-everything good...la-last for-forever.

(Bodil begins to cough violently. He coughs into his hands, then pulls away. Blood covered his fingers and palms, to which Simon worries deeply. Bodil sighs as he wipes the blood away. Solace places a comforting hand on the Bulgarian's shoulder).

-GoldSolace: Try to get some rest, Bodil.

-Bodil: Okay.

(Solace departs away as Bodil leans back on the rock he is leaning back on. Simon knew his friend couldn't be turned away, so slowly, he heaves himself off of Storm and gently places his normal leg down first. Quickly, he hops over to Bodil and gently settles down near him. Bodil looks over at him).

-Bodil: Thanks for being at my side, Simon.

-Simon: Of course, dude. You're like, my best friend. We've been friends since the beginning. I'll never forget that time we met at that parkour park.

-Bodil: Yeah...you fell over on the first block into that lake, and I was there to get you out.

(Bodil lets out a weak version of his laugh, then stops abruptly to turn and cough again. Simon looks on in worry as the parkour maker cough even harder than before. Bodil eventually regains his breathe and turns back toward Simon).

-Bodil: I'm gonna be okay, Simon.

-Simon: Okay, Bodil.

(Bodil takes in a deep breathe as Simon leans his head back and slowly begins to ascend into a deep sleep. Then, walking up to Bodil is Snowy).

-Snowy: How are you doing, Bodil?

-Bodil: I'll...I'll be okay, I guess.

(Snowy kneels besides him and places her hand on his shoulder).

-Snowy: I hope you can make it through the night. But no matter what happens, I'll always be at your side, Bodil.

-Bodil: Thanks, Snowy.

(Bodil and Snowy embrace each other, their arms wrapping around each other's backs. Then, they slowly pull away from each other. Then, a kind of a magical force starts to pull Bodil and Snowy's heads close to each other. Their lips slowly embrace into a kiss. They stay like this for a few seconds, then reluctantly pull away from each other, blushing furiously).

-Snowy: I...I love you, Bodil.

-Bodil: Love you too, Snowy.

(Snowy settles down near Bodil and hugs him. Bodil wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, his friend and his lover near his side. Meanwhile, the others near the campfire begin to settle down and sleep, Sky and Dawn being the last ones still awake. They look over and see Bodil near Snowy).

-Sky: I think we've got another couple going on.

-Dawn: They look so cute together, but...will Bodil make it through the night?

-Sky: Only time will tell, Dawn. In the meantime, we should probably get some sleep.

(Dawn nods at her husband. She and Sky settle down on a sleeping bag and slowly begin to depart into sleep).

* * *

(Meanwhile, about miles away from the others, Alix is leaning against tree, thinking about what he has done).

-Alix: I still can't believe it. I killed two people. I...I feel so guilty about it.

(Tiger trots up to Alix).

-Tiger: (angrily) Meow!

-Alix: I know, Tiger. What I did was ungrateful. I knew making a deal with Herobrine was a terrible idea. But I just wanted my brother back.

-Tiger: Meow! Mew! Meow!

-Alix: (Sighs) You're right, Tiger. Dustin will always be with me, and nothing will ever change that. Come on, I'm going to go back to the others and get things sorted out with them.

(Alix begin to walk away, Tiger close by his side. Then, a voice stops him).

-Voice: Not so fast.

-Alix: What the? Who said that!? Show yourself.

(Appearing behind him is Herobrine himself and his son. Alix instantly turns around and glares at the being before him).

-Alix: What are you freaks doing here?

-Herobrine: I thought you would have enjoyed killing your friends. Soon enough, Alix, you'll relish the feeling of knowing that you have taken two lives and that every single one of your friends despise and now have a huge hatred towards you.

-Alix: You can't stop me, Herobrine! And guess what!? The deal is over! You know, I thought you could help me bring my brother back if I did what you wanted me to do, but now I realized my mistake! You don't deserve to get Sky and the others. They will find a way to stop you and they will not fail! And just so they can't be stopped, I'm gonna stop you!

(Alix takes out his katana and runs right for Herobrine. But Noah steps in front of his father and raises his hand. A large netherrack cage appears around the Minecrafter. Alix grabs the fences in front of him and tries to pull them apart, but their strength is too much for him. While still extending out his hand, Noah turns towards his father).

-Herobrine: Come on, Alix. Did you really think that I would bring your brother back?

-Noah: What shall we do to him, father? I'd say we kill him. Wait...we skin him, then we kill him!

(Alix glares as the blood of Herobrine talks out plans to kill him, painfully and torturously. However, Herobrine has something else in mind).

-Herobrine: Not yet, my son. Torturing him...wouldn't be enough. Since he has killed two individuals, I have the power to send him where all ungrateful beings go for their sinful deeds...the Nether. Noah, take him and his little kitty to the dimension and seal him up in the jails.

-Noah: Yes, father.

(Noah lifts up his other hand and a red orb consumes around Tiger. He levitates the feline into the cage with Alix and drops him in. Alix picks up the feline and holds him close as large, shadow-like hands appear from the ground and grab the cage. Large cracks decorated the ground and the pair of dark hands pull the cage through. Alix screams for someone to help, but his screams become echoes as the entire cage disappears into the ground. Noah and Herobrine bring their hands together and teleport away, out of sight. Purple particles flow around in the air for a few seconds, then vanish).

* * *

(The morning seemed to take forever to usually come, but it does. As the sun starts to ascend into the sky, large gray clouds immediately roll in and make the bright, life-giving sun disappear. Back in the plains biome, Simon is seen, still sleeping against the rock. Slowly, he begins to awaken. But when he looks over his shoulder, he sees that Bodil is not there. He begins to panic. He looks around wildly for him, but all he sees is the others. They seem to gather their materials sadly and slow-like. When Simon looks over at his other shoulder, he sees GoldSolace gathering his medical supplies),

-Simon: Solace, where's Bodil?

(Solace takes a deep sigh before shutting the medical chest shut. He looks over at Simon with expressionless eyes).

-GoldSolace: Simon...it hurts me deeply inside and I dread to say this...but...Bodil...is dead.


	13. We've Got to Find A Way

**Chapter 13: We've Got to Find A Way**

* * *

-Simon: What!? No...no! Please tell me that you're kidding.

-GoldSolace: I'm afraid that I'm not, Simon. He started convulsing last night and I did everything I could to help him. He died immediately before I could help him. There was nothing I could do.

-Simon: Where is he!?

(Simon gets up from his spot and starts limping away. He hobbles over towards the group, who are gathered around something. He gets to them, and looks down in immediate sadness. Laying across the grass...is Bodil. There is no life left within the parkour maker. A small stream of blood escapes out of the corner of his mouth, possibly due to internal injuries. Simon falls to his knees and looks on with despair).

-Simon: (voice breaking) B...Bodil?

(There is no reply from the deceased Bulgarian. Then, Snowy appears besides him, her eyes filled with sorrowful tears).

-Snowy: It's over, Simon. Bodil is gone...and...(voice breaking) He's never gonna come back aga-

(Snowy's sentence is cut-off by uncontrollable sobbing from her. She collapses to her knees and covers her face with her hands. Crystal walks up to her and embraces her in a comforting hug).

-Crystal: We'll get through this somehow, Snowy.

(As Snowy continues to mourn about Bodil's death, Simon closes his eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping. He gets back on his feet and looks towards the sky, glaring at the dark, glooming clouds that shrouded them in its darkness. He starts yelling at it).

-Simon: (angrily) **I HATE YOU, NOTCH! YOU FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF!? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT TAKING AWAY MY BEST FRIEND!? I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE THE WORST THING TO EXIST IN ALL OF MINECRAFTIA!**

(Suddenly, a flash of lighting strikes across the sky. A loud bang of thunder rumbles the ground. Then, rain starts pour down on the Minecrafters below the plains. Simon lets out endless streams of tears as he finally breaks down in his emotions. Everyone looks down in shame as the rain begins to drench their clothing. They stay this way for a while before Sky pads over to Simon).

-Sky: Simon, I know you cared about Bodil so much, but...he's not really gone forever. He's still with us...just not on the ground right now.

-Simon: That's...that's not the point. I want my friend back!

(GoldSolace walks up to Simon).

-GoldSolace: Simon, face it. Bodil met his mortality and now, he's in the Aether. But I think there isn't gonna be an Aether if we don't get going.

(Suddenly, TrueMU gets an idea and runs up to the blond).

-TrueMU: Wait a sec...what about the Life Essence?

-GoldSolace: What about it?

-TrueMU: Does it have any magical healing powers? After all, it is called the Life Essence.

-GoldSolace: Now that I think about it, it does have powers. But...here's a catch. There is a one in a billionth chance that he could be brought back to life. The essence will heal his injury, but it won't bring him back to life. He'll stay dead the way he is. Besides, what I read about these plains, the essence is guarded by a creature known as a Hydra, a six-headed monster who lives within a cave that the Life Essence is located in. Fighting that creature would be suicide. And even if by a miracle we are able to defeat the monster, there wouldn't be a chance of bringing back Bodil.

-Simon: Well...we gotta at least try.

-GoldSolace: Are you sure, Simon? There could be a chance that we can all die fighting that beast, and every bit of hope still left in this world...will disappear for good.

(Simon looks over at the fallen Bulgarian. He takes a deep breathe as he looks over back at GoldSolace).

-Simon: I'm sure.

-GoldSolace: Well, we better get going, then.

(Solace pads off and stands besides Chimney. Everyone begins to gather up their supplies. Sky and Jerome carefully lift Bodil's body into the air. They carry him over to Storm and put him on his back. Sky ties a rope around Bodil's body to hold him down and prevent him from slipping off Storm's back. Once the rope is secure, Sky walks over to Storm's head and gently starts petting his head).

-Sky: I hope you don't mind carrying a body on your back, Storm.

(The stallion neighs softly at Sky. Then, Sky ties a lasso around the horse's neck and starts leading him towards the others. Everyone walks along the gravel path in silence. The rain continues to fall and soak everything in the ground. While the group is walking, Bashur looks over and sees Ronix with a worried expression on her face. He moves over to her and wraps an arm over her. Ronix looks over at him and slightly smiles, a faint blush appears around her face. Behind them, PewFace walked behind them, growling to himself about Bashur's new infatuation over Ronix. He knew one thing; he was going to keep his owner away from Ronix. Meanwhile, as Sky is leading Storm along, he couldn't get his mind off of the death of his friend, the Butter Golem. Sly and Ryan look over at him).

-Sly: Dude, I know it's been hard for you now that you lost two of your friends, but at least you still have us homies and your pets as well.

(Sky looks over and see Butter bravely trotting along with him. He faintly smiles as he turns back to Sly).

-Sky: Yeah...but...I just don't want anything bad to happen to them. I want to protect all of you. I mean, I couldn't even save Bodil and now, we're on a journey if he can ever be brought back to life or not.

-Ryan: If we can't bring him back, then life won't be the same without him.

-Sky: Yeah...

(Everyone continues to walk along the path.

Nobody talked, nobody whispered.

All was silent among them...like the empty corpse that was Bodil).


	14. Bringing Back Bodil

**Chapter 14: Bringing Back Bodil**

* * *

(The group had been venturing for hours now. The trail that they were traveling on seemed to be endless and nerve-whacking. Solace and Chim lead the group as they get closer and closer to get the essence. Meanwhile, Simon looks over and sees the body of his friend still tied to Storm. He walks over and whispers something).

-Simon: (whispering) Don't worry, Bodil. I'll bring you back. I promise.

(Over the next 3 miles, the group never stopped for a break. They continued on, determined to get the first essence and if lucky, bring back the troller again. About 9 hours after they had departed from the center of the plains, by now, everyone is exhausted. But, when they come over a hill, right ahead of them is a giant cave. GoldSolace and Sky walk in front of the group and look ahead).

-Sky: Is this it?

-GoldSolace: Yep. This is definitely the cave where the Life Essence is at. But before we enter...

(GoldSolace glances behind himself).

-GoldSolace: Is everyone ready?

(Everyone pulls out either swords or axes, enchanted. They are armed and ready. Solace looks back at the cave).

-GoldSolace: Well...let's do this.

(The blond leads everyone down the hill and towards the cave. Chimney lights up a torch as they enter the cavern, lighting up the dark entrance. Everywhere everybody looked, they see stalactites and stalagmites on the sides of the cave, the faint sound of water dripping met their ears. But the way the cave looked starts to send shivers down everyone's spines).

-ChimneySwift: Um...Solace? This cave is giving me shivers right now. That Hydra could be just waiting for its chance to attack us.

-GoldSolace: I don't know. The Hydra usually waits at the entrance of a cave when it starts attacking. It rarely ever leaves its home.

-Sky: Maybe it's got bored of guarding the essence and left.

-GoldSolace: Probably...

(The group continue to adventure through the cave. Then, a small squeak met their ears. Bashur immediately thinks that it's the Hydra).

-Bashur: Oh no! The Hydra is here! Everyone, take cover!

(Bashur hides under Storm. The stallion snorts in annoyance. Chimney moves the torch over and lights up the left part of the cavern. A small bat is seen hanging upside down on the floor of the cave).

-ChimneySwift: Bash, relax. It's just a little bat.

(Bashur peers over from under the stallion and sees the small creature).

-Bashur: What if that's just the Hydra in disguise?

-ChimneySwift: Bashur, how can a giant monster disguise itself as a small creature like that?

-Bashur: Disguising powers?

(Ronix giggles from Bashur's answer. Bash hears her giggling and smiles, knowing that she will be liking him in no time. The group resume exploring through the cavern. After they do a bit of searching around, they reach the deepest part of the cave. A chamber-like room comes into view. Everyone looks in astonishment from the large open-area in the room. Right in the center of the room is a small pedestal. Floating right above the object...is the Life Essence. A small, gunpowder-shaped, pink item with small hearts dancing around it, levitated right over the pedestal. Sky walks in front of the group).

-Sky: Well, looks like the Hydra isn't here. This doesn't look too hard.

(Sky confidently approaching the pedestal. Then, Bashur breaks away from the group to analyze the far sides of the chamber. On the right side of the cavern, he sees a medium-sized hole in front of him and right beneath his feet, he sees the bone remains of a horse. He gulps as he sees the horse's skull).

-Bashur: I wonder who made a meal out of this horse...

(Suddenly, he hears a low growling noise. He looks up at the hole in front of him).

-Bashur: Huh?

(Appearing from the dark hole is a pair of purple eyes. Bashur gasps, then he gets even more terrified when several pairs of eyes appear around the first pair. He immediately rushes away from the hole).

-Bashur: **HYDRA!**

(Everyone, including Sky, look to the side and stare in shock as a large, dark dragon with six, swing heads starts to crawl out of the hole. Each neck has a glowing, bright-blue color around them and each head has light-purple eyes with dark-purple pupils, similar to the Ender Dragon. Three of the heads turn and roar at Sky, showing off rows of razor-sharp teeth while the other three do the same thing towards the gang. Sky looks towards his friends).

-Sky: **EVERYBODY, RUN!**

(Immediately, all the Minecrafters split up and dash in different direction. The creature's heads look around, choosing who to eat up first. However, Caveman isn't backing down from the dragon, rather wanting to challenge the beast. He bravely walks up to it).

-Caveman: Ya'll don't scare me with your six heads and your Ender Dragon-like eyes. Prepare to face the caveman!

(The prehistoric Minecrafter leaps and grabs onto one of the head's horns. The dragon roars as it tries to shake him off, but Caveman has a firm grip on the horns. Then, one of the other heads comes and bites down on Caveman's legs. The Minecrafter cries out in pain as he feels their sharp teeth dig into his flesh. Then, he loses his grip and is tossed away. He crashes into the rock wall and falls over on the ground).

-AntVenom: Caveman!

(Caveman grunts painfully as he tries to get to his feet. The Hydra roars as it crawls right for him, seeing an advantage to attack him. Caveman gazes up and gasps as one of the heads lunges right for him. But then, a stray arrow flies towards it and impales the side of its head. The head roars out painfully as the other heads look over and see Kitty, armed with an enchanted bow. She readies another arrow).

-Kitty: Back off from the caveman, you scaly freak of nature.

(She fires another arrow. It zooms through the air and strikes the same head again. The head roars out again. Then, the Hydra turns its attention towards her. She gasps as the dragon rushes right for her. The female quickly bolts and gets into a crevice. The dragon gets to her and two of the heads start biting the entrance to the crevice, taking it apart block by block).

-Kitty: **SOMEBODY, HELP!**

(Rex sees his wife in distress and quickly pulls out an iron sword).

-Rex: Don't worry, I'll save you, my love!

(Rex quickly dashes over for the dragon. He lets out a war cry as he jumps onto the dragon's back and stabs the sword into one of the heads that's biting on the crevice. The head cries out and falls over as the creature begins to back away from the crevice. Rex grabs the handle of his weapon, pulls it out of the deceased head, and quickly gets off of the back. Kitty makes a break for it out of the crevice as the creature backs away. She runs up to Rex and embraces him).

-Kitty: That was way too close.

-Rex: I'm just glad you're safe.

(The other catch up to the couple. The Hydra is now down to four heads, one of the heads flopping over with two arrows to the head while the other has purple blood dripping out of the wound on its cranium).

-SethBling: Well, we manage to take out two of its heads. Now, we just gotta keep it up.

(Suddenly, the four heads extend out. All four nearly reach the roof of the cavern. They open all their mouths and a medium-sized, bright-blue colored fireball starts to appear in each of their mouths. The first one launches its move, as well as the second, third, and fourth).

-Deadlox: **INCOMING!**

(All the Minecrafters lunge out of the way as the fireballs strike the ground, sending stone and cobblestone blocks in all directions. Half of the group end up on opposite sides of the cave).

-Ssundee: Ugh, geez, this thing just doesn't give up!

-Seto: Luckily, I got potions that will slow it down and give us a chance to fight back

(Seto summons in his hands potions of harming. Using his new telekinesis powers, his eyes start to glow a dull-blue color and levitates the potions in the air. Two of the Hydra's heads lunge for the sorcerer, their mouths wide open. Seto does a throwing motion with his arms and both potions are launched at the creature. The heads accidentally swallow both potions. Their jaws flail open and screech painfully as the effects of the potions kick in. The Hydra collapses on its short, front legs, then its back legs fall down. The only remaining, unharmed heads fall to the ground as their injuries heads are splayed in different directions. Everyone looks cautiously as the Hydra remains on the ground).

-AntVenom: Did we do it? Is it dead?

(A few seconds after AntVenom said that, the two remaining heads begin to ascend from the ground. They open their mouths and morph their attacks together to form a gigantic fireball).

-GoldSolace: Wait a sec...with a fireball that big, it will consume the entire chamber here and kill all of us!

-Jerome: Not on my watch. Biggums, you ready?

(Bajan pulls out an iron Betty).

-BajanCanadian: Always!

(The two Minecrafters run right for the creature. Before the Hydra can unleash its attack, both friends jump into the air and bring down their axes, right into their skulls. The fireball disappears and both heads freeze in mid-air, blood dripping from their wounds. Then, both collapse to the ground. Jerome and Bajan breathe deeply as they withdraw their weapons from the Hydra's heads).

-Jerome: Way to go, dood!

-BajanCanadian: Nah, we both showed this ugly lizard who he's messing with.

(While everyone tries to calm their nerves, Sky pads up to the pedestal and gently grabs the essence. It glows a bright pink color as Sky looks at it. He turns and hurries over to his friends).

-Sky: I got the essence, guys! Now...it's time for the big test. Jerome, Bajan...

(Both of the men nod, knowing what to do. They pad up to Storm and untie Bodil's body. They carefully move the body off of the stallion and settle it on the ground. Simon and Sky walk up to the deceased Bulgarian. Sky looks at the essence in his hands, then looks at Simon).

-Sky: Simon...before I do this, if this doesn't work, then...you'll have to go with your life without Bodil.

(Simon breathes deeply as he shuts his eyes).

-Simon: Just...do it.

(Sky gently places the essence on Bodil's chest. Suddenly, the essence begins to levitate into the air and glows brightly. The others look in awe and amazement as small streams of magic begins to spew out of the item and enter Bodil's body. Slowly, his stitched-up wound begins to glow brightly. A few seconds later, the wound is nowhere in sight, completely healed-up. Then, the streams begin to slow down, and then vanish. Sky grabs the essence and pulls it up back to him).

-Simon: Did it work? Is he alive?

(Seto grabs Bodil's wrist and feels around for a pulse...but he doesn't find one).

-Seto: (Sighs)...No. He's not alive. He's...gone for good.

(Immediately, Simon's eyes choke up with tears. He sobs out loud as he lets his head fall onto Bodil's chest).

-Simon: (sobbingly) I'm...I'm so sorry, Bodil. I..I...I couldn't save you! This is all my fault! I should have been there to protect you and now...**YOU'RE GONE FOREVER!**

(Simon sobs uncontrollably as everyone slowly begins to break out in quiet tears. Snowy cries out loud and buries her head into Sierra's shoulder. She wraps a comforting arm around the sobbing Minecrafter. Everyone cries as the troller and parkour maker lies across the unforgiving, hard ground).


	15. My Heart Will Go On Forever

**Chapter 15: My Heart Will Go On Forever**

* * *

(Everyone mourned. Their failed attempt to bring back their friend had plunged their spirits to the ground. If they couldn't save their friend, how will they even save the world? Everybody sheds a few more tears for a couple of minutes, then Sky eventually regains control of his crying and walks up to Simon. He gently places a hand on the Bulgarian's shoulder).

-Sky: Simon...I'm sorry. We couldn't save him. Now...we must keep moving.

-Simon: (voice breaking) No! I'm not going anywhere anymore! I can't abandon Bodil now! Keep using the essence!

-GoldSolace: Simon, if we keep using the essence, we're going to drain it of all its power and it will become totally useless. Besides, trying to bring Bodil back by using the essence a thousand more times will be helpless. Time is now important to us now. We can't afford to waste any more time, Simon. Bodil would have wanted you to move on without him. What do you think he'll think of you if we just let Herobrine our world away from us?

(Simon ponders about this. Leaving Bodil here would be cruel, but letting time being wasted and not spent on saving the world is not an option. He sighs sadly, knowing he will have to make that big decision. Reluctantly, he ascends to his feet and turns around to meet Sky).

-Simon: You're right, Sky. I may have lost Bodil, but I won't afford to lose the world that we live in.

-Sky: Well...good. I think...we'd better get going now.

(Slowly, everyone begins to turn away and head out of the chamber. Just before Sky can leave, he looks over and sees Snowy, still standing besides Bodil's body).

-Sky: Snowy, you coming?

-Snowy: I am. Just...let me say goodbye to Bodil.

-Sky: Of course.

(Snowy kneels down besides Bodil. She leans down and gently kiss Bodil on the forehead. She slightly moves her head back after the kiss).

-Snowy: (voice slightly breaking) I'll miss you, Bodil. One day, we'll probably meet again. I just wish...I could have you a little longer. My...my heart will go on forever for you.

(Snowy slowly gets back on her feet and begins to back away. Sky looks on as she walks by him, her head held down in sorrow. He sighs deeply as he turns and begins to walk out of the chamber. Everyone is already halfway through the cave. Sky is only halfway out of the entrance to the chamber with Snowy...when he hears a voice...a Bulgarian voice).

-Voice: My heart will go on forever for you, too.

(Sky and Snowy immediately stop. They look at each other, then look behind them. Slowly ascending back on his feet...is Bodil. He smiles weakly as he lifts his head back up, alive. Snowy reacts to this in immediate happiness and joy).

-Snowy: **BODIL! YOU'RE ALIVE!**

(Snowy runs back into the chamber and embraces Bodil in a heartfelt hug. Sky quickly runs out of the entrance and catches up to the others).

-Sky: Guys, he's alive!

(Several of the guys stand in confusion while some of the others run back inside. Sky reaches back to the chamber, Bodil and Snowy still in their embrace. As everyone catches up, they gasp or stare in shock. When Simon reaches the chamber, he runs up to Bodil and Snowy and joins in their embrace).

-Simon: Bodil, I'm so happy that you're alive!

(Meanwhile, the last of the group arrive back at the chamber).

-Bashur: Wow...the power of love must have brought Bodil back to life!

-GoldSolace: That...or that the essence's powers took a while to bring him back. But...I can't believe it! This time, it actually worked!

(Sky walks up to Bodil as he breaks away from his embrace with his friend and his lover).

-Sky: It's great to have you back, Bodil.

-Bodil: It's good to be back. Without me, there wouldn't be any parkour maps for people to enjoy and who else would troll Double on a daily basis?

(Bodil looks over and stares amusingly at Ryan).

-Bodil: Right, Mr.360?

-Ryan: Whatever, dude.

(Ryan take a step back and his foot falls into a hole, making him collapse. He yelps as the rest of him falls to the ground. He ends up with his other leg extended out on the ground and his arms holding him slightly off the ground. Bodil laughs out loud).

-Bodil: You mad, bro?

-Ryan: Yes, I'm mad, bro. That's the troller everyone now has back.

(Sly walks over and helps Ryan to his feet. Bodil then turns towards Snowy. She smiles warmly as she grasps the Bulgarian's hands. Bodil blushes lightly as he enjoys the feel of her hands. Snowy looks at him with glittering sky-blue eyes).

-Snowy: I'm glad to have you back, Bodil. You're funny, creative, and...I love you.

-Bodil: (chuckles) I love you, too, Snowy.

(The newly formed couple capture themselves in a hug again and kiss. Several of the girls 'aww' and applause for the two while the guys just look away or look at each other. Bashur, who is standing next to Ronix, can't help but think that he should admit his feelings towards Ronix. Suddenly, Ronix turns towards him).

-Ronix: Isn't this great for them, Bashur? They can be a couple again.

-Bashur: Yeah, it's...it's great.

(Bashur nervously glances over and looks at Ronix's beautiful face. Her long, flowing hair and her beauty within the red flower on her head captivates all of Bashur's attention. Unconsciously, he starts to say something).

-Bashur: (whispering) I love you...

-Ronix: What?

-Bashur: Uh...I mean...uh...olive juice!

(Ronix looks at him with an confused expression).

-Bashur: Sorry. I like to be random sometimes.

-PewFace: You're random all the time.

-Bashur: **SHUT UP! **


	16. A Watery Grave

**Chapter 16: A Watery Grave**

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the Nether, Alix lied unconscious within a cage. His feline friend walks up to him and meows into his ear. Slowly, his owner comes to and sits up in his legs to extended out).

-Alix: Ugh...Tiger? Where are we?

-Tiger: Meow! Mew! Mew!

-Alix: Inside Herobrine's castle?

(The feline nods once. Alix looks outside of the cage and sees two being, none other than Herobrine and Noah. The gods look the other way and see Alix).

-Herobrine: Ah, Alix, so kind of you to join us. I see that you have awaken from your slumber.

-Alix: Cut the sweet talk, you devil! You better let me out of here right now, you sadistic bastard!

(Herobrine rushes up to the cage, pulls out an obsidian sword, and aims it for Alix's neck through the netherrack fence).

-Herobrine: How dare you speak to your new ruler like that! I should have you hung for that!

-Alix: (Scoffs) You don't have the guts to, you hell raiser of the Nether.

-Herobrine: You're right. I don't have the guts to, but what I can do to torture you so much that you'll begging me to put you out of your misery. In fact, how about I start RIGHT NOW!?

(Herobrine swipes the sword upward. The blade slices across Alix's chest, leaving a long, bloody scar running from the top right of his chest to the bottom left. Alix yells out loud in pain as he collapses down on the floor of the cage. He grunts in agony as he wraps his arms around the painful wound. Tiger runs up to his owner and stays by his side. Herobrine chuckles darkly as he withdraws his sword back into his sheath).

-Herobrine: Well, I'd better get back to planning on how to stop your friends from stopping me. I heard that they're on their way to the Water Essence. But...lots of dangers lie ahead for them. I wouldn't worry about them much, but just to be safe, a very, dark surprise lies within the temple in which the Water Essence is guarded in. They'll never see the light of day when they see what I have in store for them. In the meantime, try not to bleed to death. I know it will be very hard for you to do that.

(The devil god turns and walks out of the room, Noah following close behind. Before Noah leaves, he turns to see Alix, still lying across the floor, blood dripping from his wound. His pet sits by him and tries to give him some comfort from the pain. Noah sighs deeply, then lifts up his hand. Forming in a magic cloud of magic is a potion of healing. He levitates it over through the cage and sets it by Alix's side. The Minecrafter looks ahead and spots the potion, the looks up at Noah).

-Noah: I'm sorry about my father. He can be...violent sometimes when he doesn't get what he wants. I'm...not like him, though.

(With those words, Noah turns and exits the room. Alix looks confusingly at the potion).

-Alix: (thinking) Why did he give me this? Maybe...maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he would be. Oh well, I gotta drink this to get rid of the pain.

(Alix quickly grabs the potion, screws the cork off, and begins to gulp down the contents of the potion. With one last gulp, he immediately feels relief and the pain soon stops. Then, he notices that the scar on his chest has stopped bleeding, but now will permanently mark his chest for good. Tiger walks up to Alix's head and rubs his head across his forehead. Alix sighs as he picks up his feline friend and starts stroking his back).

-Alix: If I ever get out of here, the one thing I'm going to do...is find Sky and the others and tell them...I'm sorry. I regret everything that I had done to them. I regret killing the Butter Golem. I regret killing Bodil. I regret everything from the deal I made with Herobrine.

(Alix looks up from the cage that he is in. All he could see was the empty, black cover from the roof of the cage).

-Alix: I'm sorry, Dustin. I'm so sorry. I only wanted you back, but now I see what it has done. I got too desperate, trying to get you back. Now I'm probably gonna be stuck here for the rest of the my life. If you're listening right now, I just want you to know...that I'm sorry and I'll never do anything to hurt my friends ever again.

(The Minecrafter looks down at his pet, who has now fallen asleep on his lap. He leans his head back against the cage and closes his eyes, hoping and praying that he would be able to escape the Nether alive).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the Overworld, Sky and the group had ventured out of the plains and are now approaching the wild swamps that existed miles from the plains biome. Sky and GoldSolace reach the outskirts of the swamp and look at their surroundings. An endless vast of trees and flooded land made up the swamp biome).

-GoldSolace: Well, here we are. The swamp biome. The Water Essence exists within the center of the swamp. Shouldn't be that far of a walk, as long as there's nothing here that can stop us.

-Sky: Well, we better get going before nightfall.

(Sky and the others begin to trudge through the muddy and watery terrain of the swamp. Throughout the group, Flame is having a difficult time trying to walk through the mess of sticks and mud. Then, she looks up and sees Griffinblitz easily jumping from tree to tree).

-Flame: How are you doing that?

-Griffinblitz: I'm a humanoid cat. I still have my tree-climbing skills. Besides, I don't want to get my fur all messy.

(But when Griffin tries to jump to another tree, the branch that he is standing on breaks. He yells as he falls face-first into the mud).

-Flame: You know, I always thought that cats landed on their feet, but what kind of cat are you?

-Griffinblitz: (muffled) A warrior cat.

(Meanwhile, in front of the group, Sky and GoldSolace continue to tread through the muddy waters. As they are walking, they notice that the water seems to get deeper and deeper. They both stop when the water level reaches up to their chests).

-Sky: Whoa. We can't go any further. Who knows what lies beyond from where we are?

(The Minecrafters look ahead towards where they're headed. All they see is water and trees, vines hanging from the branches and hitting the surface of the water. Strange animal noises are heard now and then, unnerving some of the humans and hybrids. Then, a couple of bubbles appear around where Jerome is and pop. Everyone glances over at him).

-Kermit: Jerome, did you remember to go before we left?

-Jerome: Hey! That wasn't me!

-HuskyMudkipz: Then...what was it?

(Everyone looks intensely as more bubbles appear. Then appearing from the surface of the water...is a squid).

-Squid:...Hey.

-Sky: **SQUID!**

(Immediately, Sky breaks off a large branch from a tree and goes after the squid. The mollusk dives back into the underwater before Sky smacks the surface of the water repeatedly with the branch. He eventually stops when he realizes that the squid has vanished).

-Sky: Where...where did the squid go?

-TrueMU: It escaped before you could hurt it. I think we're not the only ones here.

(Suddenly, surrounding around all of the Minecrafters is an army of squids. Some are armed with swords or protected with helmets. Everyone stands in a dead silence, not moving at all).

-Bashur: Oh man, we're totally sleeping with the fishes tonight. No pun intended, though.


	17. Dungeons and Squids

**Chapter 17: Dungeons and Squids **

* * *

(The squids lunged for the Minecrafters. But they were armed. Everyone pulled out either an axe or a sword and began to fight back against the marine animals. They easily overpower them. While fighting, Solace moves over to Sky).

-GoldSolace: What the heck is going on? Why are there squids attacking us?

-Sky: They're my mortal enemy. The squids were the ones who freed Herobrine from his island prison. Now, they're back and fighting with vengeance.

(Sky slices a squid in half. Solace grabs a squid and pulls it off of him. Meanwhile, the others continue to fight back while stuck in the muddy waters of the swamp. Because of the water levels, the others are having a rather difficult time trying to move around and swing their weapons. Then, one of the squids moves away from the scuffle and shouts out an order).

-Squid: Every squid, retreat!

(The squids immediately move away from the beings and dive back into the water. However, Sky isn't finished with them. He spots one of the squids trying to swim in the direction he and the others were currently trying to go through. He rushes into the deeper levels of the water, then dives in. The others look in shock as Sky disappears beneath the waters. Dawn tries to go after him, but Jerome holds her back).

-Dawn: Sky!

-Jerome: Dawn, don't worry. He'll have to come back eventually.

(Dawn waits nervously. After a couple of minutes pass by, everyone begins to realize that Sky may not be coming back).

-Bashur: Um...I don't think he's coming back anytime soon.

-BajanCanadian: We gotta go after him!

(The Minecrafter dives after Sky. Then, the others begin to follow along, taking deep breathes and diving beneath where Sky had gone. The animals swim on the surface of the water, since they can't dive. After the others swim for more than a foot of where they were at, Bajan resurfaces on the other side where the water level isn't so high. He gasps as he tries to catch his breathe. Then, the others begin to appear, completely soaked from head to toe. Solace is the last one to resurface, coughing up a bit of water. They look ahead and realize that they are in a clearing of the swamp. Right in the center is a platform leading up to a 4x4 hole in the ground. Everyone trudges through the heavy waters and reach the start of the platform. They look into the hollow place and see torches lighting up inside it and what appears to be a flat surface, leading down to somewhere).

-Deadlox: Sky must have headed down here when he chased the squids through the water.

-TrueMU: I don't know about this. What if this is just a trap, leading to our deaths?

-CaptainSparklez: This is the only place that we know. Sky has to be down there. It's worth a risk.

(Everyone reluctantly decides to go down the hole. So, one by one, everyone leaps into the hole and slide down the wet flat surface, out of sight. The last one to go down is GoldSolace. He leaps down and slides across the surface at a fast speed. Every he slid, the number of torches seem to get smaller and smaller, making the slide down darker and darker. Finally, the blond reaches the end of the flat surface. He gets to his feet and sees the others had made it down and are currently looking around. He pads over to them).

-GoldSolace: Where are we?

-ChimneySwift: Seems that we have landed in a unknown place. Seems quiet...seems empty...but seems to be possibly filled with dangers of all kinds.

-Seto: Um...I'm pretty sure that we all have just landed in an underwater dungeon.

-ChimneySwift: Of course we did...

-GoldSolace: Has anyone found Sky?

-Seto: Nope. As soon as we landed in here, he was nowhere to be found. He must have descended deeper into the dungeon.

(Everyone looks ahead. The path in front of them is built with cracked stone bricks and mossy bricks. Two streams of rivers flowed on the sides of the trail. GoldSolace lights up a torch and begins leading the way).

-GoldSolace: Come on. We gotta find him.

(The Minecrafter begin to follow Solace's lead. As they venture deeper into the dark hallway, they only get more nervous and anxious. They begin to see blood trails on the walls. They prayed that it didn't belonged to Sky. They get to a turn in the creepy hall and go past it. A few meters from them, they see at the end of the hallway...is Sky. He is standing right at the end of the hall. Immediately, the group run through the hall towards him. Once they reach him, Dawn runs up to him).

-Dawn: Sky, you had us worried sick! Where did you go?

-Sky: Guys...look.

(Everyone glances into the room. Right at the end of the room, floating right above them over a dark-blue pedestal...is the Water Essence, a light-blue raindrop shaped item. TrueMU walks in front of the group).

-TrueMU: Seems that those squids lead us right for the next essence...not a very bright idea. I'll get it.

(The space man activates his jetpack and flys into the air. He glides over to the item, but just before he can get it, a violent tremor rocks the entire room, throwing everyone off their feet. TrueMU is also shook, moving uncontrollably in the air. Once the shaking stops, everyone gets back on their feet).

-Jerome: What the heck was that?

(Then, small shakes begin to rock the room. Everyone freezes as they feel the vibrations of each shake on their feet. TrueMU gets back on the ground and looks towards one of the walls of the room. Then, the shakes abruptly stop. Then, one of the walls burst out in what might have been an explosion, sending stone brick blocks everywhere. Everyone looks in horror. Standing in the now completely obliterated wall...is a large, terrifying Mutant Squid. It roars furiously at the humans before him. Everyone tries to run away, but a door suddenly appears and shuts down on the entrance, trapping everyone inside with the monster)

-Deadlox: Oh-no! We're dead!

-TrueMU: I should have known this was a trap. Those squids must have wanted Sky to follow them so that they can trap us and leaves us with this monstrosity!

(The Mutant Squid roars again and charges after the Minecrafters. Everyone yells in terror and split away into three groups. The mutant stops and decides to go after the group consisting of Jerome, Deadlox, Bajan, Husky, TrueMU, and Ssundee. Sky looks over in shock as his friends are pinned against one corners of the room, the mutant closing in on them).

-Sky: Guys, **NO!**

(Suddenly, a lasso appears and hooks around the mutant's arm. The squid turns and Caveman is there, a firm grip on the end of the lasso and a twirling lasso in the other hand).

-Caveman: (Southern Accent) Time for me to cook up some calamari!

(The Minecrafters begins to forcefully pull on the rope, dragging the mutant away. He throws the other lasso and hooks the mutant's other arm. Meanwhile, Jerome and the others make a hasty retreat away from the monster. They look in disbelief as Caveman is able to pull at the mutant's arms with inhuman strength. No matter how much the mutant pulled away, Caveman pulled back at him with force. While everyone looks on, PewFace trots in front of the group, feeling brave).

-PewFace: I'll take care of it from here!

(PewFace runs after the squid. Bashur tries to stop him, but he doesn't stop).

-Bashur: PewFace! What are you doing!?

-PewFace: I'm saving your lives!

(The desperate canine leaps into the air, towards the mutant and bites down on the its arm. When the mutants sees this, he yanks his arm back, making the dog lose his grip on his arm and tosses him across the room. PewFace yelps painfully as he lands hard on the stone floor. Caveman pulls the mutant away from the fallen canine as his owner runs up to him).

-Caveman: (no accent) Okay, I've had enough fun playing with you, but now it's time for you to go down. These aren't just any average-day lassos; these are electrical lassos!

(Caveman yanks the lasso behind him. Suddenly, electrical currents zoom across from his gloves, travel through the rope, and electrocute the mutant. The monster roars in pain as over 100,000 volts of electricity flows throughout its entire body. The Minecrafter pulls his hands even further, sending more powerful currents into the beast. After a couple of minutes, the powerful strikes of electricity make the beast's heart stop. The mutant goes down, making the floor around the Minecrafters shake. Caveman takes a deep breathe as he places his hands by his side, making the electrical currents stop. Everyone is a little shaken up, but is otherwise okay. Bashur helps his dog to his paws).

-Bashur: PewFace, what were you thinking?!

-PewFace: I was just trying to protect you and the others.

-Bashur: Caveman had it under control. There was no reason for you to try and stop that thing all by yourself. We're you trying to kill yourself?

-PewFace: Maybe I wasn't...or maybe I was. Because if I was, I would have had a good reason to and that's because I don't deserve to still be a pet to an owner who barely even has time to spend with own dog and wants to spend his time with someone that will probably go and stab you in the back.

(PewFace trots away from his owner. Bashur stands there, bewildered and flabbergasted by what PewFace had just said to him. I didn't understand what person he was talking about).

-Bashur: (thinking) Spend my time with someone who will probably stab me in the back. Is he talking about...Ronix?


	18. Troubling Travels

**Chapter 18: Troubling Travels**

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the hellish dimension known as the Nether, Herobrine is seen walking impatiently up and down the prison where Alix had been jailed in. The devil god paces around for a few minutes, then the three squids enter the room. Herobrine teleports right in front of them).

-Herobrine: How did the mission go? Are they dead?

-Squid #1: Um...well, something is dead, but it isn't Sky or any of his friends.

-Herobrine: Don't tell me that the Mutant Squid is dead.

-Squid #2: Okay, we won't tell you...yet.

-Herobrine: You idiots! He is dead, isn't he?

-Squid #3: We're sorry, Herobrine. We surely thought that the mutant would have crushed in their skulls.

-Herobrine: That's because more than all of your population is downright retarded. I've seen zombies with more brains that any of you or your Squid Army will ever have. Frankly, I'm even beginning to think on why or how you all existed in the first place. Notch probably made a mistake when he created the universe, and yet, he was too deep in his gloating to realize that.

-Squid #1: Sir, please, we made a deal. We both want Sky dead, and we both want to take over Minecraftia...right?

(Herobrine looks away for a moment, a small corner grin appears for half a second on his mouth. He looks back at the mollusks).

-Herobrine: Of course we made a deal. And I shall honor and keep that deal. So...where is the group heading towards now?

-Squid #2: Possibly the snowy biome, miles from the swamp biome.

-Herobrine: Good. There's no way that they could make it out of that biome. With temperatures below 0 and dangerous mobs everywhere, they'll die of hypothermia the moment they try and take the Ice Essence. If all else fails, another surprise is in store for them. I'm positive that this one will impale all of them with one hit from its dagger-like horns.

(Herobrine chuckles darkly. He leaves the room, the squids following close behind him. Alix had heard everything the god had just said. He sighs as he grabs the netherrack fences and tries shaking them, but none of them break open. He lets go after a few attempts, then the door to the room opens. He looks ahead to see Noah in the doorway, a plate of food within his hands. He walks over to the prisoner's cage and slips the tray through the fence).

-Noah: Go ahead and eat up. You must be starving.

-Alix: Um...thanks...

(Alix grabs an apple and looks at it. Then, he gazes over at Noah).

-Alix: Noah, I don't think you should be doing this. I mean, what if your father finds out that you're helping me survive in here?

-Noah: I wouldn't worry too much. My father is way too busy to check up on my activities. It's like...I don't even exist in the Nether or in his eyes.

-Alix: Oh...sorry to hear about that. So, basically, you're not as cruel as he is?

-Noah: Of course not. I find it immoral to treat others with such cruelty and disrespect because of who they are. Ironically enough, I'm the son of a malevolent and unrelenting being, and so people expect the flesh and blood of him to be just as murderous as he is, but I'm not. I don't have any friends, and every I look, I see nothing but blood and glory from innocent citizens spilled in front of me, and what did they do to deserve that!? I hated myself so much when I killed Notch. The image of me impaling him with my sword haunts my dreams every minute of my life. If my father were to find out the truth about me, he...he...he would...murder me...

(Alix's eyes widen from that sentence. Noah shuts his eyes as a stray tear escapes from his left eye. The miner looks down at his food, then glances back at the god).

-Alix: I'm sure Sky and his friends can stop your father. When they do, you'll be freed from your hell and you'll never have to keep your secret from your father. You can live in the Overworld, like a normal Minecrafter would.

-Noah: I...I can't, Alix. Everyone will see me as a monster. I'm not even sure if Regina will forgive me or even let me live in the Overworld.

-Alix: Who's...Regina?

-Noah: She's the leader of the Valkyrie Army. She is second-in-command of the Aether. If Notch were to fall, people believed that she would become to the new god of the Aether, but the truth is...she can't. She already has too many duties, tending to her army. Within the final hour of the last day in the second week, the Aether will crumble and every single soul will disintegrate into nothingness and her, along with her army, will fall and die. If that happens, my father will assume control of all of Minecraftia and declare himself as the ultimate god to exist...and I'll be first in line to take his place when he retires...eventually.

(Alix blinks his eyes in astonishment and befuddlement. He feels incredibly bad for the blood of Herobrine).

-Noah: I wish I could stop my father, but he's just way too stronger than me. And...I don't want to die young.

-Alix: (Sighs)...I'm sorry for the predicament that you're in. You're not the only one who has regrets about something that they did.

(The Minecrafters stay in silence for a while. Then, Noah turns towards the door when he hear his father calling for him. He glances back at Alix).

-Noah: I have to go, Alix. Just...be careful about what you say towards my father. He could end your life...in a second.

(Noah dashes out of the room. Alix looks down as he takes a bite of the apple, contemplating on what Noah has just told him).

(Meanwhile, back in the Overworld, Sky and the others had retrieved the Water Essence from the underwater dungeon in the swamp. Now, they are just entering the snowy biome, where the Ice Essence is hidden away in. Dressed in clothing to bear through the weather and riding upon Storm, Sky leads the gang through the heavy snowfall in the harsh and severe weather. Despite being dressed in warm clothing, everyone is shivering from the snowflakes that often fell on their faces or bodies. Deadlox trudges up to Sky).

-Deadlox: Dude, it's way too cold right now. We'll never find the Ice Essence in this type of weather.

-Sky: Deadlox, we can't stop now. We can't afford to lose any more time.

-Deadlox: Sky, it's probably minus ten here, and Jerome is the only one that isn't wearing anything warm, but that's because he has fur.

-Sky: Then, just go embrace in his furrier arms.

(Deadlox glances over his shoulder at Jerome. The Bacca waves at him. Then, he looks back at Sky).

-Deadlox: On second thought, I'll be good for a couple more hours...that is if I don't catch frostbite or if something within these woods doesn't attack us.

(The Minecrafters continue to brave through the weather. However, unknown to them, a shadowy figure is perched onto of a cliff. The figure is animal-like, with lots of fur and standing on its two back legs. Red, narrow eyes spied as the beings walk right behind the cliff. The possible threat growls murderously in its mouth as it backs away from the cliff. In the heavy snow on the ground...is two large, paw-shaped footprints with 5 inch-long claw prints left behind).

(Nearly several hours pass, and the weather only seemed to get worse. By this time, everyone could barely move an inch. While heavily trudging through the snow, Bajan is only take a step every 10 seconds. Jerome looks at him and immediately becomes concerned about him due to his appearance).

-Jerome: Dude, are you okay?

-BajanCanadian: (weakly) I'm...f-fine. I just...can't...

(Bajan suddenly falls over. Jerome kneels down, the crunching of the snow with his feet catches everyone's attention. Sky hops off of Storm and walks over to Jerome and Bajan. Everyone looks at the Canadian, his face looking very pale).

-Seto: Oh...he doesn't look too good.

-Deadlox: God, I knew we should have stopped. Now, Bajan probably gonna die of hypothermia.

-Sky: Deadlox, don't say that! Look, we're just going to have to find some shelter and wait until this weather clears over. Jerome, can you carry him over your shoulders?

-Jerome: I will.

(Jerome grabs the Minecrafter's limps and heaves him over his shoulders. Sky starts to lead everyone to the frozen trees to get out of the snowfall. Jerome looks at his best friend's face, his eyes sealed shut and not showing any signs of recovering).

-Jerome: Just hang in there, dude. You'll be okay.

-BajanCanadian: (extremely weak) Je...Jerome? Am...am I gonna die?

-Jerome: I will never let anything like that happen to you. You're my best friend. If you die, I couldn't go on.

(Bajan grins weakly at his friend).

(Several minutes later, everyone had found a ravine where they can take cover in and recover from the long walk from the swamp to the biome. While everyone tries to warm up, Sky sets up a fire and ignites it, immediately warming everyone up. Sky takes off his coat as he pads over to Jerome, who is sitting by his good friend, wrapped in a blanket. Sky kneels down by the fluffy).

-Sky: Is he okay, Jerome?

-Jerome: Yeah...he was this close to catching hypothermia. I'm glad we stopped before he could contact it. He was also really dehydrated.

(Sky runs a hand through his hair, then rubs his scarred eye).

-Sky: I don't know if we can make it through this weather. It's only the second day, and I'm already not able to see straight. My eye only got worse.

(Sky pulls off his sunglasses. The once buttery-brown right eye is now marked with medium sized light-gray streaks, his normal eye color not visible anymore. When Jerome sees this, he winces at his friend).

-Jerome: I'm sorry about that, Sky. What will you do after you can't see through that eye anymore?

-Sky: Then, I guess I'll have to move on with it. And learn how to fight with only half of my vision.

-Jerome: I wish there was something that TrueMU and Deadlox could have done to save you.

-Sky: It's not their fault. Even if they had gotten there earlier, those mobs would have still scarred my eye. The worst that those Nether mobs could have done...is kill me.

* * *

**Hey guys, KittyJen here. I have a quick note here.**

**For those who probably don't know, I am actually working on a co-story with ninjamaster01. The story is called 'Menaces of Minecraft', so definitely go and check that story out. So far, the story is going well, but the main author is having a bit of issues with putting to new chapters, due to family and school life. So she asked me to state this in this chapter. So for those who do know about the story, you going to have to wait for a while until Ninja can put in new chapters, so please be patient. Anyway, stay tune for that story and more of **

**"Sky Legends". :)**


	19. A Friend Lost

**Chapter 19: A Friend Lost**

* * *

(Slowly, the hard, freezing weather outside of the ravine that Sky and the others are hiding in begins to cease down. A few flakes fall from time to time. Sky sticks his head out and looks around. Dawn and Bashur appear next to him).

-Dawn: How deep is the snow right now?

-Bashur: There's only one way to find out.

(Bashur leaps out of the ravine. He lands on his back and sinks a foot into the snow. Then, he begins to move his arms and legs around, making an angel in the snow).

-Bashur: Hey look! I'm making a melon snow angel.

(Sky and Dawn chuckle for a bit. They exit the ravine as they place back on their warm clothing. The others slowly begin to leave the ravine. Jerome and Bajan appear last, Jerome supporting his friend's weight by holding an arm over his arm).

-Jerome: I'll help you through this travel, buddy. I won't let you out of my sight.

-BajanCanadian: Thanks, biggums.

(Sky and the group resume their travels through the snow biome, leaving their footprints within the 2-foot tall snow. As the group is walking, Bashur looks over at Ronix. The female glances over at the melon and smiles at him. Bashur smiles sheepishly at her. Then, PewFace comes between them and glares slightly at Ronix. Ronix backs away from the canine and heads in front of the group. Bashur sees this and gazes angrily at PewFace, who looks up at him).

-Bashur: PewFace, what the balls? Stop it.

-PewFace: Hey, something about that girl rubs me the wrong way, and not like you when you're petting me so rough. Besides, back when GeoCity wasn't destroyed into a million pieces, I said that I would protect you and I will.

-Bashur: I don't need any protection right now. All I want is for you to stop getting in the way between me and Ronix.

-PewFace: Fine. But when she eventually confesses to everyone and you that she is a spy, don't come crying to me.

(The canine trots away from the melon. Bashur grinds his teeth in anger, not believing his pet. Meanwhile, in front of the group, Sky and GoldSolace lead the way through the quiet spruces trees, only the sound of their feet crunching the snow meets their ears).

-Sky: How far is this Ice Essence?

-GoldSolace: Shouldn't be too far now. But we must tread carefully and cautiously. There are dangers everywhere and in every corner.

(Within the group, Kermit and TrueMU look to their left. Suddenly, a quick flash of movement appears in their eyes for half a second. The frog looks over at the spaceman).

-Kermit: Did you see that?

-TrueMU: Yeah. What was that?

(Back in front, Sky and Solace turn their heads to the right when they hear quick footprints. Right at that moment, they reach a clearing in the forest, ahead of them is a blanket of bone-chilling snow. There is also an ledge that leads to an edge, right below of the edge is a endless lake, filled with icebergs. Sky glances up at the welkin. It had barely turned night, and the moon is at its full phrase).

-ChimneySwift: Wait, guys, look! Up ahead!

(Everyone looks ahead of the clearing. A man with torn clothing, a messy beard, and fear-filled eyes is standing alone on the other side).

-Sky: (yelling) Sir, are you okay? What are you doing out here?

(The man doesn't respond. His pupils and iris shrink as he looks up at the moon. With one short word, he looks back at the Minecrafters).

-Man:...Run.

-Sky: Wait, what!?

(Suddenly, the man collapses to the snow on his knees, his hands grasping his head as they slowly begin to transform. Everyone gaze in shock as the man transforms right in front of their eyes. His arms turn into large, furry limbs with paws and extended claws. His legs become larger, longer, furry with paws and extended class. His back slowly becomes covered in white fur and grows larger. The last of his clothing is torn away, lying across the snowy ground. The man lets out a painful scream as his face becomes large with a narrow muzzle. His yell becomes a deep roar. After the mutation is complete, the animal falls to the ground. Everyone looks in horror and confusion as the beast crawls up to its hind legs and all the humans and hybrids get a full view of the creature that now stood before them. A large, pure-white werewolf with black claws and blood-red eyes. The werewolf roars at the beings, showing off razor sharp teeth with 3 inch long canines).

-ChimneySwift: Well, looks like things took a turn for the ugly 'cause **DAMN! **I will not be able to get rid of what I just saw.

-Sky: A werewolf? I thought they were just a myth.

-GoldSolace: I thought so, too!

(The werewolf roars again as it falls on all fours and runs right for the Minecrafters. Not backing down, Sky and his friends pull out their weapons).

-Sky: Guys, attack it! Don't hold back now.

(Everyone charges for the beast. Once they reach the werewolf, they form a circle around the monster and begin slashing their weapon at him. The werewolf swings its claws around, trying to slice the beings in half. Caveman leaps onto the creature's back and covers his eyes using his hands. The wolf thrashes his head around in a attempt to get Caveman off of him, but he doesn't let go).

-Caveman: Man, he grunts like a bear!

(Suddenly, the beast grabs Caveman pull his legs and pulls him right off of him. He throws him and he crashes into Seth and AntVenom. Then, Sky stabs his sword into one of the beast's hind legs. The werewolf growls in pain as he quickly turns and swipe the sword out of Sky's hands. Sky looks in shock as his sword is thrown and eventually lands about 5 feet from where he is. Sky looks back and ducks down to avoid a swipe from the wolf's sharp claws. Sky does a backflip away from the wolf).

-Sky: Someone, hold down that wild animal!

-Seto: I got it.

(Seto holds out his hands. His eyes glow blue, as well as his hands. The werewolf charges for the sorcerer, but is quickly held down by a magical force).

-Seto: Guys, hurry and kill it! My magic can only hold him down for so long.

-Rex: I'll take care of it.

(Rex pulls out a stone sword and rushes for the werewolf. But when he bring the sword up to the wolf's head, the carnivore pulls his jaws up and bites down the sword's tip, breaking half of the sword. Rex looks at his weapon, then back at the wolf. The werewolf is freed from the magical force and hits Rex in the chest, sending him flying into the snow. The man grunts as he ascends back onto his feet).

-Rex: Man, he just doesn't know when to give up.

(Kitty runs over and helps her husband to his feet).

-Kitty: We may not be able to kill it, but what if we lead the werewolf to that edge over there?

(Rex glances over his shoulder at the edge cliff).

-Rex: That could possibly work. We just have to lead the wolf over there.

(While everyone is still fighting the werewolf, Sky makes his way over to his sword and retrieves it. Then, Rex runs up to him).

-Rex: Sky, Kitty found a way on how to defeat the wolf.

-Sky: How?

-Rex: We lead the werewolf over to that edge over there. He'll fall to his death while everyone is safe from injury.

-Sky: Hm...that could be quite challenging, but it will work. Rex, Kitty, get everyone away from the wolf. I'll take things from there.

(The couple nod and run over to the Minecrafters. Sky carefully positions himself inches away from the edge and looks ahead. Rex and Kitty manage to get everyone away from the werewolf. The creature growls, ready to pounce on the humans when it hears someone calling out. The wolf turns its head and sees Sky, far from where it is).

-Sky: Hey wolf! Bet you're not tough enough to come a distance from where I am!

(The werewolf growls as it gets down on all fours and chase after Sky. Everyone but Rex and Kitty are confused on why Sky isn't running away. Meanwhile, on the far edge, Sky positions himself to be ready to jump out of the way. The wolf gains speed and is about a meter away from where the Minecrafter is when all of a sudden, a person jumps onto the beast's back and holds his hands around its neck. It was Bajan. The wolf roars angrily as it gets back on its hind legs and tries to wrestle Bajan off of his back. Sky immediately reacts to this).

-Sky: Bajan, what are you doing!? Let go of him! You're hurt enough as you already are!

-BajanCanadian: Dude, I'm saving your life! Run for it!

(The wolf unknowingly begins to stumble towards the edge of the cliff. Sky can only watch in terror as the werewolf steps even closer. Then, a chuck of the cliff breaks off, and the werewolf and Bajan are sent falling off. However, the Minecrafter quickly lets go of the wolf and grabs a part of the cliff. Sky quickly runs over and grabs Bajan's hand as the werewolf's howls disappear in the distance, falling to its death. Slowly, Sky begins to lose his grip on his friend's hand due to how cold his hands are right now).

-BajanCanadian: Dude, don't let go!

-Sky: I'm trying not to! But my hands...they're freezing!

(Then, tragically, Sky loses his grip and lets go. Jerome looks on as his best friend disappears from sight).

-Jerome: **BAJAN, NO!**

(Sky watches as Bajan disappears from the cliff, his screams disappearing as he falls from the cliff. Jerome runs over to the cliff and looks over, his friend nowhere is sight now. Sky lays upon the snow, his jaw dropped in shock. Soon, everyone reaches the cliff and look down, keeping their feet away from the near edge).

-Sky: Bajan...he's...he's gone...forever.


	20. Blinded By Fury

**Chapter 20: Blinded by Fury**

* * *

(All is quiet as everyone looks over the edge of the cliff, their friend had fallen to his death just like the werewolf did. After a minute of silence, Jerome angrily turns towards Sky).

-Jerome: (angrily) **WHY DID YOU LET GO OF HIM!? **

-Sky: I didn't mean to! I-

(Rex quickly comes between the two).

-Rex: Stop! It wasn't Sky's fault!

-Jerome: Oh, it was! If he held onto Bajan for a little longer, I would have come to help him! Now, he's gone for good!

-Sky: Jerome, I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't let go, but my hands-

-Jerome: I don't care if your hands were frozen to the point that you can't feel them. **YOU MURDER MY FRIEND! **Now, you're gonna pay for his death.

(Jerome brings his axe up and slices it across Sky's face. The Minecrafter screams in pain as the blade of the axe slices on the left part of his face, throwing his sunglasses off his face. He is thrown away from where the Bacca is. Jerome tries to attack him again, but Husky and TrueMU grab him by his arms and hold him back).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, what is wrong with you!? Control yourself.

(Meanwhile, Dawn helps Sky to his feet. Sky grasps the left part of his face, blood dripping from his wound. Everyone looks with pained expressions as Sky moves his hand away. Then, he gasps. A new, freshly-made, deep scar sealed in his right eye, making him nearly 100% blind, with 50% of good sight left in his left eye. He glances back at Jerome).

-Sky: Jerome, how could do this to me? I'm almost blind now because of you.

-Jerome: You deserve it for losing my best friend.

-Sky: I said I was sorry! It was a frickin' accident!

-Jerome: I'll make you a accident once I get my hands on you!

-Dawn: **STOP! **

(Jerome looks over at Dawn as she steps in between him and her husband).

-Dawn: Jerome, listen. Sky said it was an accident, and I believe him. I saw him trying to pull Bajan back onto the cliff, but he lose his grip on his hand. I know Sky would never intentionally let go of Bajan, because he knows that he is your friend and he tried everything in his power to save him. You shouldn't get mad at him for at least trying to save someone you care about.

(Jerome looks down at his axe, the blade covered in Sky's blood. Then, tears begin to form in his eyes. He breaks down in the snow, dropping the axe. Sierra runs over to him and tries to provide some comfort for the poor Bacca).

-Jerome: (sobbingly) I'm sorry...Sky. But Bajan...met so much to me. He's...he's like the little brother I always wanted when I was growing up. And now...he's dead!

-Sierra: It's gonna be okay, Jerome. We're all going to be here to give you comfort over this tragedy.

(Everyone looks down in despair. Knowing how far down the lake is, Bajan would never survive a fall like that. Bodil and Simon walk over towards the edge and look forward at the lake, icebergs slowly floating around on the surface. Then, Bodil gets an unexpected idea. He turns towards the others).

-Bodil: Wait, guys...what if there's a chance...that he might be alive?

(Sky looks over at the Bulgarians).

-Sky: What makes you say that?

-Bodil: I saw that whenever people falls off cliffs in movies, they're really just hanging on to a branch or a rock edge.

-Simon: No, he's definitely dead. There's no possible way that he can still be alive.

-Jerome: I don't know. We...we could just have a peek over the very edge and found out.

-Simon: No, we couldn't do that. We wouldn't want to get everyone's spirits more down if he were not to be there.

-Bodil: But, Simon, we could-

-Simon: He's dead, end of discussion. Now let's get out of here. I can't feel my feet.

(All of a sudden, a voice interrupts the conversations).

-Voice: (echoing) Oh my god-**WILL YOU ALL JUST LOOK OVER THE DAMN EDGE!? I CAN'T HANG ON TO BETTY FOREVER!**

(Everyone looks towards the cliff in surprise).

-Everyone except Sky: **WHAT THE!?**

(Sky runs over towards the Bulgarians and looks over the rocky cliffside of the edge. Hanging on to an iron axe stabbed into the icy, rocky wall is Bajan. Jerome reaches Sky and looks over with him).

-Jerome: (happily) Biggums, you're alive!

-BajanCanadian: Of course I'm alive. I know how to use Betty, and she just saved my life. Now get me up there, I don't think she can hold on for much longer.

(Suddenly, the blade of the axe slowly slips an inch out of the rock wall. Bajan lets out of a small yelp. Seto looks over and lifts up his hand as his eyes turn blue).

-Seto: I got him.

(A magical bubble forms around Bajan and starts lifting him upward. The axe is pulled out as he ascends from the cliffside. Once he is back on solid ground, Seto makes the bubble disappear by clutching his hand shut. Jerome runs up to his friend and tightly embraces him).

-Jerome: Don't ever scare me like that again, biggums!

-BajanCanadian: I promise, dood.

(Then, Bajan glances over at Sky and gasps).

-BajanCanadian: Whoa! Dude, when did you get another scar?

-Sky: Well, when Jerome thought that I let go of you on purpose, he slices my other eye with his axe. Now, I can't even see a far distance now.

-Jerome: (nervously) Uh...yeah. Um...I'm sorry...about that. I guess I overreacted a bit.

-Sky:...Bajan, I'm sorry that I let go of you. I'm just glad that you're okay.

-BajanCanadian: No, it was me. I should have been holding on tighter.

-Sky: Well, now that Bajan is safe, we better resume the travel. We're nearly to the Ice Essence.

(Everyone agrees and back away from the cliff. Then, Butter runs up to Sky and urges him to grab his collar).

-Sky: What is it, buddy? You want to be my eyes for now?

-Butter: Woof!

-Sky: Well, okay.

(Sky pulls out a lasso and carefully ties it around the canine's collar. Then, Butter begins leading his owner around. Sky sighs deeply, knowing that being blind will mean that he won't be able to protect his friends...which meant that all types of dangers are sure to harm each and every one of them and he won't be able to be there to save them).


	21. By The Horns

**Chapter 21: By the Horns**

* * *

(Through the misty and cold weather, as the snowflakes reflect the sunlight's radiant shine, Sky and the others tread through the light weather and approach the deepest parts of the woods, which lead down to an ice cave. They reach a slope that leads down towards the cave. One by one, everyone slides down the slope and end up at the entrance of the cave. Sky is the last one to enter the cave. Due to little sight left in his eyes, he grasps the lasso around his dog's collar tightly, trusting his companion to be his eyes for the time being. Once he reaches the group, everyone looks around at the cave. The ground below them is actually a lake that had been frozen up).

-Sky: Where are we now, guys?

-AntVenom: It seems that we have entered what appears to be an ice cave. It also looks like that we're standing upon a frozen lake.

(Griffinblitz looks at some of the piles of snow around him. Then, in one of the piles, he notices something. When he looks closer, he sees a curved footprint within the snow).

-Griffinblitz: Uh, guys. I don't think we're the only ones here.

(AntVenom walks up to the humanoid feline and notices the footprint).

-Griffinblitz: What kind of print is that?

-AntVenom: That...looks like a print from some kind of bovine.

-Griffinblitz: What kind of cow lives in an environment like this?

(Suddenly, a loud bellow echoes out of the cave. Everyone looks into the cave. A pair of red, blood-shot eyes appears within the dark cave. Then, the pair begins to move closer and closer out of the cave. Appearing out of the cave is a large, dark-blue bull with 3 inch long, razor-sharp black horns. The animal snorts loudly, releasing a cloud of hot steam into the air. Everyone stares in shock, never seeing a mob like this).

-Bashur: A bull that lives in an ice cave? Well, that's bullshit.

-GoldSolace: This isn't just any type of bull. This is the Ice Bull, Thanatos.

-Bashur: Thanatos?

-ChimneySwift: It's Greek for 'death.'

-Bashur: (Scoffs) What so scary about a walking hamburger with horns?

-GoldSolace: This bull isn't like any other type of cow. He can freeze the ground beneath him with each step. He uses that to his advantage and freeze his enemies in place so he can run them down.

(Suddenly, the bull takes one of his legs and stomps down on the ground with his hoof. Shards of ice begin to appear from his hoof and dash right for Bashur. The melon looks in astonishment as the shards stop near his feet and sheets of ice spread and freeze his arms and legs in place, only leaving his head unfrozen).

-Bashur:...Uh-oh.

(The bull bellows out again, then charges for the Minecrafters. GoldSolace and ChimneySwift take off, leaving Bashur to fend for himself).

-Bashur: Guys, where are you going?! Get me out of this frozen trap!

(Then, the melon looks ahead and can only see the bull charging right for him).

-Bashur: **WHAT THE F-**

(His sentence is cut-short as the bull rams into his body, breaking the ice trap and freeing him. Bashur is thrown back and crashes into a nearby tree).

-Bashur: Now I can see why there aren't any bulls in Minecraft.

(Thanatos snorts again as he charges for everyone. All the Minecrafters yell out and run out of the path of the bull. The bull rams into another tree. The result of the hit shakes the tree's branches, which happen to be covered in sharp icicles. The frozen shards shake around for a bit, then break off. Every Minecrafter gazes upward and gasp as they see the icicles plummeting right for them. They lunge out of the way as the icicles stab into the frozen lake. Butter rapidly leads Sky out of the path of the icicles. Sky squints his left eye to try and get a better view of what is happening around him, but the bull turns out blurry).

-Sky: Ugh, it sucks being blind! How are we gonna take out this bull without getting impaled!?

(Bashur gets to his feet and looks above at the tree he struck. A large icicle still hung on one of the branches, unaffected by Bashur's collision. The melon looks over at his red cape, then gets an idea).

-Bashur: I got it! Everyone, get back! I'm gonna try something crazy.

-Jerome: You don't have to tell us twice!

(Everyone gets out of the way. Bashur unties his cape and holds it out at the bull, who is about 20 feet from where he is. He starts waving his cape around like a toreador).

-Bashur: Hey bull! I know how much you hate the color red, so come and get some! Torero!

(The bull snorts furiously as he digs one of his foot across the frozen lake, leaving scratch marks from his sharp hoof. Thanatos bellows out and charges after the melon. As he is running, he leaves behind sharp shards of ice across the surface. Bashur holds his breathe as the bull gets closer and closer. Then, at the last second, Bashur yanks the cape out of the way and the bull rams his horns into the thick bark of the tree. The violent shake causes the large icicle to break off. The sharp object falls right for the bull's body. Bashur gets away from the bull as the bovine tries to get his horns out of the bark. Then, the last thing heard is something being pricked loudly and deeply. Everyone looks away at that exact moment. The first one to look is Bashur. He looks down at the ice and sees blood stains everywhere. Slowly, everyone looks over and gasp. The bull is dead, the icicle stabs him into the ground and covered in dark-red blood, his horns still stuck within the bark. Bashur takes a few steps away as he tires his cape back on. GoldSolace walks up to him).

-Bashur: Gosh...the only things that I've kill in my life is zombies and other mobs. This has got to be the most gruesome kill I've ever had to do.

-GoldSolace: You did the right thing, Bash. You saved us all from getting pricked to death by icicles. Now, he won't be a danger to anyone else anymore. I'm gonna go and find the Ice Essence.

(The blond runs into the cave. Then, Ronix runs up to Bashur and embraces him).

-Ronix: You scared me so much! I'm...just relieved you're okay.

-Bashur: (nervously) Yeah...uh...I'm just glad that you and everyone else is safe.

(The melon looks over at PewFace, who is seen growling angrily in his mouth. Then, after Ronix lets Bashur out of the embrace, GoldSolace returns out of the cave with a glowing light-blue ice fragment in his hands).

-GoldSolace: The Ice Essence is now in our possession.

-Jerome: Where do we go next?

-GoldSolace: The bug forest about west from here. We're going to find the Poison Essence next.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the Nether, about an hour has passed. Herobrine is seen looking out of his window, his eyes buried in a glare after finding out about Sky and his friends had successfully retrieved the next essence. Next to him, still trapped in the cage is Alix. The miner looks nervously around, wondering what shall happen. Then Herobrine's son enters the room and walks up to his father, a pair of zombie pigmen are seen in the doorway).

-Noah: Father...the torturing is ready to begin.

-Herobrine:...Good.

(The devil god turns towards Alix. He grabs a part of the netherrack fences and breaks the part of it open. Alix watches in slight confusion as the pair of zombie pigmen approach from the doorway, towards the cage They reach it and forcefully grab Alix by his arms. When they pull him out, his pet tries to follow after him, but Herobrine kicks the feline back into the cage and seals it shut, using the same whole part again. Alix struggles to free himself from the pigmen, but they have a firm grip on the Minecrafter).

-Alix: Herobrine, what the Nether is going on!?

-Herobrine: Simple. Since your '"friends" have succeed in capturing another essence for their plan to contact Regina, I've been having a lot of stress, trying to figure out on how to stop them. So, to get some relief from it, my zombie pigmen will slowly torture you...by cutting off one of your arms...slowly and painfully.

(Alix's eyes widen. Herobrine points with his hand at the doorway).

-Herobrine: Go and tie him down. I'll be there in a minute. Make sure to make each cut as painful and excruciating as possible before the entire limb can fall off. Once it's over, replace his arm with a replacement.

(The pigmen only nod and start dragging Alix away. The miner aggressively begins to fight back, but each attempt is useless).

-Alix: **YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER! SKY AND HIS FRIENDS WILL BRING YOU DOWN! YOU'LL CRUSH AND BURN AWAY!**

(Alix's shouts of threats diminish away as he is dragged further away from the room. Noah looks down at the floor, his eyes filled with so much guilt. Herobrine notices this).

-Herobrine: Noah, what are you depressed about? You should be content to watch a Minecrafter screaming in agony as his limb is torn away from his body.

-Noah: I'm content about it. It's just...does it seem a little...unnecessary?

-Herobrine: Torturing pathetic and space-wasting Minecrafters is always and will be necessary. Now, are you going to join me or not?

-Noah: (Sighs)...Sure.

-Herobrine: Good. Trust me, his shouts for unanswered help will get feeling like I am...murderous.

(The gods begin to exit the room. First, Noah leaves the room. Then, Herobrine exits and just before he leaves, he grabs the handles of the doors and looks ahead at Tiger, who is cowering at one of the edges of the cage).

-Herobrine: Don't worry about your owner, feline. This won't hurt him badly...it's only gonna hurt him...**A LOT!**

(The god shuts the door, leaving the cat in quiet and dead darkness).


	22. Painful Reminders

**Chapter 22: Painful Reminders**

* * *

(Nearly 2 hours has passed after Alix had been dragged out for his torturing. His pet Tiger, had been pacing around the cage, worrying about his owner. Despite being the dark, his night-vision takes effect in the darkness. Then, the doors creak open. The feline looks up and sees the same pigmen guards, dragging someone in their arms. They walk back to the cage and open the door of it. They throw the person inside and slam the door shut. As the guards leave, one of them flicks the lights back on. Revealing to Tiger is his owner Alix. The miner slowly comes to and turns on one of his sides to face his pet. His right arm had been torn off from his body and replaced with a robotic one that painfully clutched itself to where his normal arm used to. Tiger pads up to his owner).

-Tiger: Meow?

-Alix: (weakly) I'm...I'm fine, Tiger. Just...in a lot of pain right now. It-it was horrible. They didn't even put a sedative in me. They just...began digging their swords into my arm. It hurt so much.

(Alix glances at his right arm. The robotic limb has copper rims and metal-covered wires. He grunts painfully as he slightly rolls and lies on his back, against the cold floor of the cage. Tiger crawls onto his owner's stomach and starts purring, sending comforting vibrations to the miner. Alix weakly smiles as he rests his head to the side and tries to get to sleep, but what he had just experienced through those agonizing two hours will forever haunt him in his dreams, but he can get through the impending nightmares, with Tiger by his side).

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the Overworld, Sky and his friends had trekked through the harsh winter biome and now are entering the mysterious and dangerous bug biome, around the nighttime hours. As they enter the forest, the trees are very different than the regular oak trees they've seen. The trees have very, greenish-blue leaves with dark-blue wood and red, spiky vines hanging from them).

-Sky: I can barely see, but I already know this place is just crawling with danger.

-GoldSolace: Definitely. All types of poisonous and venomous insects inhabit the bug forest. We'll need to be on high alert for any type of bug.

(Everyone keeps alert and look everywhere. At the forest, at the ground, at anything that could pose as a danger to them. While looking, Bashur looks at a nearby tree and sees a green bug with light-blue wings, crawling across the bark of the tree).

-Bashur: Wow! That's a cool-looking bug!

(Bashur pads over to the tree. Chimney looks over at him).

-ChimneySwift: Dude, don't go near that thing! That's a Flying Virus Bug!

-Bashur: C'mon, what's the worst it can do?

(Suddenly, the winged insect takes off from the tree and lands on Bash's pants. The melon man looks down as the bug reveals out its small mouth and bites hard at his crotch area).

-Bashur: **YEOW!**

(Bash leaps in the air, making the bug fall off. He falls to his knees and grasps his groin as the insect flys away).

-ChimneySwift: Dude, are you okay?

-Bashur: (painfully) No! He just bit me in the ballsack!

(Jerome and Bajan burst out laughing hard. Bashur blushes embarrassingly as he stumbles around, still grasping his aching private parts. Ronix looks rather worried than amused while PewFace just rolls around on his back, laughing at his owner's misfortune. While Bashur is awkwardly walking around, his foot gets caught in a vine sticking out of the ground. He yells out as he falls over and vanishes into the forest. Everyone gasps as he disappears out of sight, PewFace reacts by getting to his paws and running after his owner).

-PewFace: Don't worry, I'm coming, Bashur!

(The canine lunges into the heavy foliage).

* * *

(Meanwhile, within the forest, Bashur is seen rolling down a steep part of the forest, nearly missing trees by a few feet. After tumbling down for more than 4 minutes, he eventually reaches the end of the forest and comes to a halt. He groans as he gets into a sitting position, still feeling the pain from the bite. Suddenly, appearing from the forest is PewFace. He looks around for a bit until he sees his owner. He trots over to Bashur).

-PewFace: Dude, you just wiped out of there! Are you okay?

-Bashur: (angrily) We just got separated from the others, you idiot!

-PewFace:...I know, but seriously, are you okay?

-Bashur: No, I'm not! That frickin' fucker of a bugger sunk his fangs into my balls! Oh, god...

(Bashur rolls around the ground for a while, PewFace just looks at him with a bored expression. Eventually, the melon man recovers from the bite and gets to his feet).

-Bashur: Well, now that that's over, we better find our way to the others. Can you track them down, PewFace?

-PewFace: I'll see if I can.

-Bashur: What do you mean by that? Your sense of smell is like a thousand times better than humans'.

-PewFace: This is the bug forest. There are many types of smells around here. It's gonna take me a while to find the right scent, leading back to the gang.

-Bashur: Ugh, whatever. Just get to it.

(PewFace lowers his head towards the ground and begins sniffing around. He pads away from his owner, entering a grassy area outside of the bug forest. Bashur takes a deep breathe, hoping to not run into any zombies at this time of night).

* * *

(About half an hour later, Bashur is seen, still walking through the grassy plains, now reaching an area filled with trees, but not the odd-looking ones he was surrounded by, back at the bug forest).

-Bashur: PewFace, we've been walking for an hour now. Are you sure you know where we're going? PewFace...PewFace?

(Bashur looks up and realizes that his dog had disappeared out of sight).

-Bashur: Great! Where did that stupid dog go this time?

(Meanwhile, in another part of the plains, PewFace is having a rather interesting time, stalking a pig instead of following his owner's order. Since he hasn't eaten anything in a while, he thought that he can catch a meal on the way back the group. The hoofed mammal walks around, searching the ground for food. In the tall grasses, the dog gets into a pouncing position. But just before he gets his chance to attack it, an arrow flies out of the forest behind the pig and pierces it in the head, making the pig instantly die and fall over. PewFace lifts his head up as he spots a pair of dark-brown eyes within the shadows of the forest. The dog panics and breaks for it. The figure leaps out of the woods and chases after the canine, disguised by the dark night).

(Back with Bashur, the humanoid melon looks annoyingly around for his dog when he hears someone shout his name).

-Voice: Bashur!

-Bashur: Huh?

(PewFace appears over a short hill and dashes right for his owner. He hides between his legs).

-Bashur: PewFace, what the balls happened?

-PewFace: There's someone after me! He wants to kill me, then turn me into a fur coat!

-Bashur: Not on my watch!

(Bashur pulls out a sword. He looks up at the hill and spots the figure running after the canine. The unknown person leaps over the hill, but at the same time, Bashur leaps up and grabs the figure by the stomach, sending him and the person tumbling down the hill. PewFace looks over as the melon wrestles with the figure. Eventually, he grabs the figure by the throat and pins it to a nearby tree. Then, the clouds in the sky move away and reveal the moon, the light of it reveals the figure's identity. Bashur looks as he is holding a man with a black cap, black glasses, a semi-goatee around his mouth, a black plain shirt with darker buttons, blue-faded jeans, and black sneakers. Bash raises his sword towards the man).

-Bashur: You think that you can mess with my dog, eh? Well, you're gonna get what's coming to you.

(The man opens his eyes and looks intensely at the melon man. Then, he speaks to him).

-Man: (slightly raspy)...B-B-Bashur?

(The melon's jaw slightly drops, the man speaking his name. Then, slowly, he lets the man go from the tree and steps away, lowering his weapon).

-Bashur: Who...Who are you?

-Man: Dude, it's me...Luclin.


	23. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 22: Unexpected Surprises**

* * *

-Bashur:...Luclin?

(Luclin nods his head. The man pulls Bashur into an arm-hug).

-Luclin: Good to see you again, buddy.

-Bashur: Dude, is it really you!? Oh my god, it's been forever since we last ventured through Minecraftia. How are you doing?

-Luclin: I'm just fine. I was just hunting when I couldn't help but bump into your dog, PewFace.

-PewFace: How do you know who I am?

-Bashur: PewFace, Luclin was my best friend when I was growing up. We went on all sorts of adventures. But then, he moved, but that's around the time that I got you. I've haven't seen him in years.

-Luclin: Yeah. When Bashur got you, you were just a puppy. But during the time I had left with Bash, you humped everything you saw.

(PewFace lowers his ears in embarrassment. The melon chuckles out loud as he reminisces the times with his friend and his pet).

-Bashur: So, Luclin, what are you doing here in the nick of the woods?

-Luclin: I was exploring throughout that forest back there, but on the other side of it, I saw this other forest with blue leaves and I knew that I just had to go and explore it.

-Bashur: Oh, that's actually where I was headed right now. PewFace and I got separated from our friends, and now we're trying to get back to them.

-Luclin: Huh. If you want, I can come with you.

-Bashur: Dude, you can totally come with me! We have so much to catch up on.

(The two adventurers pad away and talk along each other. PewFace, meanwhile, whimpers sadly, his owner now having a new distraction, besides the already present one with Ronix. He gets up and slowly pads behind the two Minecrafters).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back with Sky and the group, they run throughout the forest on a desperate search for Bashur. They analyze their surroundings as they pass by quickly. All they could see was more of the odd-looking trees, as well as more Virus Bugs).

-Jerome: Where the heck are we going?

-GoldSolace: We're going to the very edge of the forest. Once we get there, we can start looking for Bashur.

-HuskyMudkipz: There's so many bugs here!

-ChimneySwift: Just ignore them. They're probably there to try and scare us, but they ain't scarin' me!

(Suddenly, GoldSolace abruptly stops in his tracks. Everyone nearly crashes into each other as they skid across the ground. Rex runs up to the blond).

-Rex: Solace, what happened? Why did we stop?

-GoldSolace:...Up ahead.

(Everyone gazes forward on the path. About a meter away from them is two large, unusual-looking bugs. They have three legs on each side of their bodies with yellow, black, and green markings, two feelers on their head, and on top of their abdomens is a weird, black and red object with a purple hole on one side of it).

-Kitty: What on Earth are those things? I've never seen types of bugs like that before.

-GoldSolace: They're Carrier Bugs. They're the third most dangerous Anti Plant Virus Bug to exist in the bug forest.

-BajanCanadian: What's the second most dangerous?

(Suddenly, behind the Carrier Bug, a mantis-looking bug appears, flapping its large, paper-thin wings. One pair of the ones has a black spiral on it. It also has a pair of razor-sharp claws, a green body with pale to dark red markings, and a pair of turret-looking objects on its back).

-GoldSolace: That's the second dangerous bug, the Soldier Bug.

(Then, all three of the insects somehow move the objects on their backs upward and fire very thin needles into the air. Solace quickly turns).

-GoldSolace: Get back!

(Everyone scoots back as the needles land in the spot where they were standing. The needles begin oozing a purplish substance from the tip pointing in the air).

-Jerome: Is that poison!?

-BajanCanadian: It is poison! Those are poison needles!

-GoldSolace: Everyone, hide!

(Everyone takes for the cover of the trees as the bugs furiously begin firing poison needles. The needles impale the ground and the bark of the trees. Sly pokes his head out and insults the insects).

-Sly: Go away! Suck a dick!

(Sly quickly ducks away as a needle flies by. Solace and Chimney pull out bows and begin firing back at the foes. The arrows penetrate through the objects on their backs, making them screech in the pain. Suddenly, one of the Carrier Bugs throws an Ender Pearl towards the Minecrafters. Unfortunately, the pearl teleports Dawn. She disappears in a cloud of purple particles and appears next to the bugs. She gasps as she falls back on the ground and tries to crawl away. But the Solider Bug aims one of its turrets at her and fires. The poisonous needle zooms and strikes Dawn in the arm. She lets out a pained scream as the needle disappears into her arm, the tip of it only visible in her wound. Sky recognizes the scream).

-Sky: **DAWN, NO!**

(The bugs close in on her, but then, it begins raining. The droplets of rain begin to cause damage to the bugs. They screech as they back away from the woman. They disappear into the shelter of the forest. Dawn breathes heavily as she feels the effects of the poison kicking in. She falls on the ground and grasps her stomach, groaning in agony. Solace and Jerome quickly run over to her and help her to her feet, supporting her with their arms).

-GoldSolace: We better get to a safe place. I gotta get that needle out as soon as possible.

(The Minecrafters haul Dawn away, out of the storm and into the depths of the forest. Everyone follows close behind, especially Sky and his dog).

(Several agonizing minutes pass for Dawn. Everyone had hid within a cave, out of the way of the harsh weather outside. Dawn scrapes her hands across the ground as Solace slowly pulls the needle out of her wound. She lets out a final pained grunt as the needle is pulled out of her. She pants painfully as Solace tosses the needle away and pulls out a healing potion from his backpack).

-GoldSolace: Drink this. It'll get rid of the effects of the poison.

(Solace screws the cork out of the bottle and hands it to Dawn. She quickly starts drinking the potion, immediately feeling the positive effects of it now. She finishes and takes a deep breathe, feeling relief. She gives the blond the empty bottle back).

-Dawn: Thanks...Solace.

-GoldSolace: No problem. We got here just in time before the poison could enter your bloodstream.

(Dawn takes steady breathes as Sky walks up to her and kneels besides her. Despite only having half his vision left, Sky sees something a bit different with Dawn. He notices that her stomach is slightly bigger than normal).

-Sky: Dawn, why is your stomach a bit bigger than normal?

-Dawn: (nervously) Oh...uh...I just...ate a lot of the food along the way. Heh heh...sorry about that.

-TrueMU: Actually, we still have a lot of food. It seems almost untouched by all of us.

(Solace lowers his eyes in suspicion. He pads over to her and kneels down next to Dawn, right besides Sky. He places a hand on her stomach and feels around).

-GoldSolace: That's weird. It's like...you have a second heartbeat or something.

(Dawn looks away from the man and her husband, obviously guilty of something. Sky looks over at her and notices that she isn't looking at him).

-Sky: Dawn...is there something that you're not telling me?

-Dawn: Wha...what is there to tell?

-Sky: Dawn...

(Dawn lets out a defeated sigh. She turns towards Sky with tears forming in her eyes).

-Dawn: (voice breaking) Okay...I'll...I'll tell you. I'm...I'm..

(As Dawn stutters with her words, at the same moment, Bashur and his friends appear at the entrance of the cave and spots everyone inside).

-Bashur: Hey guys! I've been looking for you all everywhere. But I'm okay **AND** I brought back a frie-

-Dawn: **I'M PREGNANT WITH OUR CHILD!**

(Everyone in the cave gasps. Ronix suddenly faints out of surprise, but Bajan quickly catches her. Bashur, Luclin, and PewFace stand at the entrance with dropped jaws. Then, Luclin turns towards Bashur).

-Luclin: Dude...is there something that you like to tell me?


	24. Danger At Every Turn

**Chapter 24: Danger at Every Turn**

* * *

-Sky: Dawn...how long have you've been pregnant!?

-Dawn: Four...maybe five...months?

-Jerome: Months!?

-Sky: (angrily) Dawn, why didn't you tell me about this in the first place before we got out here!?

-Dawn: (tearfully) 'Cause I didn't want you to know! I knew that you would freak out if I told you.

(Sky runs his hair out of his sunglasses).

-Sky: Oh my god...this is just great! Not only are we in very dangerous territory, crawling with poisonous and venomous bugs, but my wife happens to be five months pregnant and now, **I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!**

-Bashur: Uh...what is that to be angry about? You're gonna be a dad, dude. You should be proud.

-Sky: Bash, I'm not ready for this type of commitment. I'm still a young adult. Sure, it would be great to have a kid, but I'm not at that stage where I'm mature enough to handle its needs if it's born.

-Bashur: Oh well...if that's gonna be the case, then Dawn should get an abortion.

-Dawn: You mean kill the baby!? Absolutely not!

-Sky: Dawn, look, I know you want this kid, but if you had told me earlier instead of now, we could have worked some things out.

-Dawn: I was forced to tell you, Sky. And I'm not killing the baby. It would be wrong to kill an unborn life.

-Sky: Fine. If that's the way it's gonna be, then I don't even see why we're still married. Besides, how can I be so sure if it's even mine?

-Dawn: Sky, how can you say such a thing!? We have been married for 8 years now. Throughout those years, I have been loyal and trustworthy to you. And after all of that, you're accusing me of sleeping with another man!?

(As the couple's argument becomes more violent, several of the Minecrafters look at each other with worried expressions).

-Sky: Trustworthy? You have been keeping this secret from me for a long time! After finding out about it, I couldn't even trust you with my own life!

-Dawn: You know what, Sky? Once this journey is over, so is our marriage!

-Sky: That's fine with me! I don't want to have the responsibility of raising a kid who couldn't possibly be mine after the years of being together and your never-ending lies! I'd rather be tortured and hung to death by Herobrine than spend another minute with these ungrateful losers and you, you sorry ass whore!

(Dawn gasps at the insult. Sky grunts angrily through his teeth as he turns away from her and stomps out of the cave. Along the way, he forcefully pushes TrueMU and Deadlox out of his way. They land on opposite sides of the cave and Sky disappears into the forest again. Jerome and Bajan pad over and help them to their feet. Bashur looks out of the cave, tears forming behind his 3-D glasses).

-Bashur: (voice breaking) I'm...I'm not a loser...

(Ronix sees this and immediately walks over and pulls Bashur into a hug. Luclin also walks over and joins in the embraces. PewFace looks down at the ground, next to his owner and his friends. Everyone looks out of the cave with hurt expressions. Dawn covers her face and sobs uncontrollably. Sierra kneels down and pulls her into a hug).

-Sierra: I'm so sorry, Dawn.

(Darwin's only response is sobbing. Solace walks next to Jerome).

-GoldSolace: Think I should go talk to him?

-Jerome: Yeah. If he doesn't get over this, we might not survive from Herobrine's wrath.

(The blond leaves the cave and runs out to search for Sky).

* * *

(Meanwhile, about a mile away from where the gang is, Sky is seen waking angrily through the woods. He mutters under his breath as he pushes branches out of his way. He looks up ahead and sees something. About several meters away, positioned on a mushroom-covered pedestal...is the Poison Essence, a green, bubbly looking substance. Sky's anger suddenly disappears and looks at the essence with a rather smirking expression. He begins to walk towards the essence. Once he reaches it, just before he can take the essence, a loud hiss emits from the forest. Sky quickly backs away and pulls out his butter sword. He scans his surroundings, looking for the source of the noise. Suddenly, the ground around him begin to shake with a tremor. Each of the tremor gets more and more violent. Sky glances behind him and gasps as a large dark, purplish-blue bug with a orb in its head lifts itself in the air on its back legs and hisses at the Minecrafter).

-Sky: Holy shit!

(Sky takes off towards the pedestal and grabs the essence. He runs for his life as the bug chases after him, its six bendy legs move together in motion and cause the ground to shake. The Minecrafter runs off of the path and dashes through the trees and brush, moving branches and jumping over fallen trees. Meanwhile, the large insect had lost sight of the Minecrafter. It lifts itself in the air again and lets out a deafening screech that echoes throughout the entire forest. Sky stops running and looks behind him. The screech only lasts for 5 seconds before stopping).

-Sky: I think...I think it gave up.

(But then, a moment later, the ground begins to shake violently. Sky panicky looks around, the shake only gets worse. Then, he looks up ahead and sees a sight that would scare someone stiff. Groups and groups of Night Bugs appear, tearing down trees in the path with their gigantic bodies and charge right for Sky. The Minecrafter stares in shock for a second, then runs off in the other direction. The Night Bugs only gain speed with each speed as they rip trees out of their roots).

(Meanwhile, Solace took a route out of the forest and looks around. All he sees is part of the bug forest while the other half is a grassy plains biome. Then, he hears someone screaming in fright. He turns to his right and sees Sky running, clutched in his hand is the Poison Essence).

-GoldSolace: Sky, you got the essence! But I need to talk to you.

(Sky doesn't respond. He only continues running and zooms past the blond).

-Sky: Can't talk! Running from big, scary bugs!

(Solace looks back and gapes in horror as the group of Night Bugs approach over the horizon. He takes off in the direction where Sky went, back into the forest. He eventually catches up to Sky and speaks to him as he is running).

-GoldSolace: (panting) Sky, listen...I know you just found out that you're gonna be a father, but you have to think about the benefits of being a parent.

-Sky: (panting) What benefits are there!?

-GoldSolace: There are many ways to raise your child. You can raise him or her to be just like you. You'll provide your child with unconditional love and care. It's gonna be a bumpy road as your child grows up to adulthood, but that's why you have friends! You don't have to do everything by yourself. If you need help, they'll be there for you, no matter what!

-Sky: Wow...I...I guess I never thought of it that way. I need to apologize to everyone.

-GoldSolace: Then, let's keep running until we catch up to them.

(The two Minecrafters continue to run throughout the woods, the bugs still hot on their tails).

* * *

(Minutes later, everyone is seen still hiding in the cave. Sky and Solace reach the entrance of the cave, out of breath. Sky stumbles into the cave, everyone glances over at him).

-Sky: (panting) Guys! I gotta...I gotta...I gotta tell you all...that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I snapped at you all earlier. I should have known better than to insult all of you. But there's no time to explain. We need to get out of here! There's a group of ginormous bugs heading here right now and destroy everything!

(Then, the violent shakes rock the cave. Everyone is startled by the sudden shakes. Sky quickly looks out of the cave and sees the group of Night Bugs heading to where he is. He turns back to the gang).

-Sky: Come on!

(Everyone quickly gets their feet and run out of the cave. Along the way, Sky dashes up to Storm and jumps onto his back. The Minecrafter whistles for his dog, who comes running right after he hears the whistle. Solace walks up to him).

-GoldSolace: Sky, what are you doing?

-Sky: I'm gonna lead those big pests away from this area. You and Chimney get everyone to safety and I'll distract the bugs.

-GoldSolace: But Sky, those are Night Bugs, the most dangerous insect in all of the world. They'll run and trample over you in 10 seconds.

-Sky: Not if I can lead them to a deathtrap. Please, just take care of everyone. I'll be back! Storm, giddy-up!

(Storm neighs as he turns and starts galloping towards the bugs. Butter barks defensively and follows alongside the equine as well. Solace takes a few steps backwards before departing from the cave. Meanwhile, Sky whips the reins around Storm's head to make him go faster, to which he does. Sky looks dead ahead as the bugs get closer and closer. Then, the Minecrafter steers the horse in another direction).

-Sky: Storm, go left!

(The stallion snorts in response and changes direction. He runs west of the forest, Butter close behind him. The bugs see this and follow the being. They chase them in the western direction of the forest. Storm gains enough speed and escapes the forest. Sky glances behind him and spots the bugs escaping the wild forest. He looks back forward and sees a huge, long and deep ravine, cutting between the forest and the plains. Within the gorge, a wild and violent river flows freely, sharp rocks lodged within the gushing waters. Sky pulls the reins and Storm skids to a stop. He looks around the edge of the ravine, looking for a route. Then, he notices a narrow path, leading to an flat cliff within the ravine. He heaves himself off of the stallion and carefully leads Storm and Butter onto the cliff. Once they are on the cliff, Sky can only hold his breathe as the tremors begin).

-Sky: Please...please don't kill us.

(The Nigh Bugs reach the ravine, but soon try and stop at the cliff edge. A part of the cliff breaks and slowly begins to slide off. The bugs have no time to react and fall of the edge. Sky holds Butter back by his collar as he barks furiously at the insects falling into the ravine. All of the purplish-blue insects fall into the river, instantly killed by the sharp rocks or drawing to death. Sky looks over and sees that the river had swallowed all of the large bugs up, none of them to be seen).

-Sky: Whew! We're okay. Come on, let's get out of here.

(Before Sky can move his left foot away, a chuck of the cliff breaks off. Sky loses his balance and falls over. Storm and Butter look in horror, Minecrafter yells for help as he plummets to the river below. He disappears once he hits the waters. Then, he resurfaces and tries to swim against the currents, but the river is too strong and carries the man away. Butter turns barks something to Storm. The stallion nods, turns, and hightails it out of the cliff. Butter leaps off of the cliff and navigates himself a very steep path towards the river. Once he reaches the end of the steep, the canine runs along a flat rocky path, chasing alongside his owner. Sky looks over at Butter).

-Sky: Butter! Go! Save yourself! I can't escape! The current is too strong!

(The canine barks rebelliously. Instead, he jumps into the river. He swims over to Sky and urges him to grab his collar. Sky grabs the yellow and soaked band. Butter turns and begins swimming against the rough currents. The river continues to carry the two downstream, away from the bug forest. Sky looks ahead of himself. About a meter away from where he and his pet is, a large waterfall ended the river. He gasps, knowing that he and Butter are doomed).

-Sky: I guess this is it, Butter.

-Butter: (Growls) Bark! Bark!

-Sky: Wait, what do you mean we're not gonna die?

(Then, a distance neigh catches Sky's attention. Sky looks over at a medium-sized field near the waterfall and spots Storm trotting over to him. The stallion lowers his head as Sky and Butter float over towards him. Sky extends a hand and wraps his arm around the horse's head while still hanging on to Butter's collar).

-Sky: (grunting) Come on, Storm. Get us out of here!

(The stallion slowly backs from the river, his owner clinging to his head. Sky is only halfway out of the river when Butter's collar suddenly breaks. The canine is carried away by the river. Sky look alarmingly as Butter whimpers and tries to swim towards him. But the currents only get faster, as well as stronger. Butter is swept away...and disappears over the waterfall).

-Sky: **BUTTER!**

(Sky can only hear a faint distressed yelp that cuts off abruptly).

* * *

(Ah hour had passed. Sky and Storm had ventured out of the ravine and travel to the place where the waterfall was located. The equine pads through a normal forest, about miles away from where the bug forest is at. Sky looks desperate and somewhat distraught, having just see his pet fall over a waterfall, not knowing if he is even still alive. Then, Storm reaches a small clearing in the woods, on the other side of the glade is the waterfall that Butter had fallen down. Sky looks across the lake's bank, but all he sees is debris and fallen branches. But then, a tuft of grayish-white fur catches the corner of his left eye. Sky gazes to the far right of the bank and gets a better sight. It's Butter. Sky jumps off of Storm and trudges heavily throughout the debris towards his pet. He kneels besides his pet).

-Sky: Butter? Butter, are you...are you okay?

(Weakly, the canine lifts up his head and looks towards his owner. He whimpers painfully as he slightly turn his head. Sky looks over and gasps, a large, sharp piece of wood punctured Butter's midsection, the wound completely soaked in the mob's blood).

-Sky: (voice breaking) Oh Butter...you didn't deserve to go over that waterfall. It should have been me.

-Butter: (weakly, painfully) Arf.

-Sky: No...No, Butter. I'm not gonna leave you here. I'm gonna get you help.

-Butter: Arf...woof...

-Sky: But...you're...(crying) You're like...my best pet. I don't wanna lose you like I did with Butter Golem.

(A lone tear escapes out of Sky's left eye. Butter lifts up his head and licks the tear away. Sky smiles warmly, but then, Butter lowers down his head, then closes his left eye...then his right eye).

-Sky: Butter?

(The canine doesn't respond).

-Sky:...Butter? Don't...die...please.

(The Minecrafter finally breaks down in tears. He sobs out loud and buries his head into his pet's body, grasped in his hand is Butter's buttery collar. Storm looks down at the ground, sorrow filling his eyes. The clouds overhead gather. Within a few seconds, rain begins to pour down. Already soaked and broken-hearted, Sky continues to cry into Butter's fur, having lost another friend so close to him).


	25. A Disastrous Choice

**Chapter 25: A Disastrous Choice **

* * *

(Storm glances ahead at the forest, having heard someone call out Sky's name. The equine turns back to Sky, who is still grieving over Butter's death, and neighs softly. Sky lifts up his head, tears streaming from both sides of his face).

-Sky: I know, Storm. I heard them. They need the essence.

(Sky pulls out the Poison Essence and throws it towards the forest. It rolls across the ground before falling over on one side, a pair of feet right ahead of it. GoldSolace. He bends down and grabs the essence. Everyone ceases to a stop and look at Sky. The Minecrafter looks down at his deceased pet. Dawn trudges over to her husband and kneels besides him).

-Dawn: Sky...what happened?

-Sky: Butter...Butter's dead, Dawn. I led those bugs over the ravine, and I accidentally fell off the cliff. Butter went in after me, and Storm was able to get me out, but...Butter fell over the waterfall. It was an accident. It should have been me to take the plunge. Now, all I have left is Storm. You and me had Butter ever since he was a puppy.

(Sky lets out weak sobs, not having any more energy to cry out loud. Dawn embraces him in an endearing hug. Jerome walks over and kneels down besides the canine).

-Jerome: I'm sorry, Sky. I knew Butter meant a lot to you. I remember the first day you and Dawn introduced me to him. He bit my finger, and then piss on my tree. Now, all those good memories seem to have become nothing...

-Sky: Guys...I...I can't do this.

-Ssundee: Wait, what do you mean?

-Sky: I can't continue this journey, this adventure, this...murderous travel! We've have nearly gotten killed by anything that's either armed with weapons or has a special ability or whatnot.

-TrueMU: Sky, you can't give up now. We still need to collect the essences. We just have the Wind, Electric, Fire, and Darkness essences we need to get. We already have the Life, Water, Ice, and Poison essences.

-Sky: But look at what that's cost us. We got the Life Essence, but that costed Butter Golem and we almost lost Bodil for good. At the Water Essence, we nearly got murdered by that mutant squid. At the Ice Essence, that Ice Bull almost killed all of us. And now that we have the Poison Essence, Dawn nearly got hurt and now, Butter is dead. What I'm trying to say is that if we keep this journey up, every single one of you is gonna die, and I don't want that to happen.

-Kermit: So what? You're just gonna give up? Just...abandon the world and let Herobrine take it all for himself? Is that what you want?

-Sky: No, Kermit. You all can go on the journey...without me.

-Deadlox: What? But dude...you're like...the bravest one out of all of us. We couldn't possibly make it out there, in the wild without your guidance and leadership. We need you, dude.

-Sky: Deadlox, I just...I just can't. And besides, I'm going blind here. You expect a blind hero to save your asses when needed!?

(Sky sighs as he ascends back to his feet. He pulls out his sword and uses it to feel around in his environment).

-Sky: GoldSolace, Chim, can you two take care of my friends for me and maybe...continue the journey to save the world?

(The duo look at each other nervously. But soon, they turn back to Sky and nod. The Minecrafter makes a faint smile before turning away. He navigates himself to Storm and jumps onto the equine. Dawn runs up to him).

-Dawn: Sky, you know, you don't have to do this.

-Sky: Dawn...I'm done. I'm not a hero anymore. Being blind and not able to save everyone around you proves that...you're not built to be a hero and...you probably never will be a hero. All I can say is...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I snapped at you and the others. I'm not mad at you for being pregnant anymore. In fact, I'm really happy that we're having a child. But you said that once this journey is over, so is our marriage. So...our marriage ends here.

-Dawn: (voice breaking) But...S-Sky...I can't go on without you!

-Sky: You can. You have the others to seek help when you need it. For me, I was once a great hero of a city, but now...I'm just a nobody. I'll...I'll be on my way. So long, old friends.

(Sky gives the reins a quick whip and Storm turns and gallops away from the Minecrafters. Dawn tries running after him, but Seto grabs her arm and holds her in place).

-Seto: Dawn, let him go! He made his choice. I think we can all get along just fine without him. His time of being a hero was slowly ending for him and now, he has left us.

(Dawn lets out a sob as she wipes away never-ending tears from her eyes).

-Dawn: (sobbingly) Oh, Sky...

* * *

(Half an hour later, within a desolate field, Storm trots along a gravel path, Sky looking downward at his mane. The Minecrafter removes his sunglasses and looks around. His vision is completely black, no more sight is left after the chaos with the waterfall and the violent river. Despite being completely blind, Sky's other senses, such as his hearing and sense of danger is heighten. Storm continues to trot along the path, the weather above seems to only get worse. Then, the storm clouds above begin to twirl. Storm gazes up at the welkin and neighs alarmingly).

-Sky: What is it, Storm? Is there something wrong?

(Storm neighs out again. The stallion looks up and sees two dark figures descending from the rain clouds. The gray horse backs away as the figure get close and closer to the ground. They gently touch the ground with their feet, then look up. Two pairs of soulless, white eyes spied at the horse. Then, red lines begins to appear all over the figures, lighting up and revealing the figures, Herobrine and Noah. They glare at the being as they are revealed to be wearing dark armor with blood-red, glowing outline designs everywhere on the armor. Sky becomes apprehensive).

-Sky: Who's there!? Show yourself?

-Herobrine: We're right in front of you, blind freak.

-Sky: Herobrine!? What do you think you're doing here?

-Noah: We heard that you left your friends because you no longer possess the ability to see anymore, which to us, gains us an fair advantage. Your blindness has left you helpless and with your departure from the others, you have made the biggest mistake of your life.

-Sky: (angrily) And what's that?

-Herobrine: Never go off on your own, especially when we are around and you have a disability!

(Herobrine forms a fireball in his hand and fires. The flaming ball of fire implodes the ground, greatly startling Storm. He neighs and rears up, throwing Sky off of his back. The stallion gallops away out of fright, leaving Sky with the devil gods. Sky gets back on his feet and pulls out his butter sword).

-Sky: I don't need sight when my other senses are heighten.

(The Minecrafter charges for the gods. Herobrine and Noah teleport out of sight. Sky hears the teleportation sound and skids to a stop. He looks around carefully, alert for the faintest of noises. Then, Herobrine appears behind him and yanks the sword out of Sky's grasp. Sky turns to punch the god, but the King of the Nether fights back with a punch to Sky's stomach. The Butter God stumbles away, clutching his aching stomach from the hit. Then, Noah appears behind him and delivers a kick to his back. Sky grunts painfully through his teeth, then quickly turns to punch Noah. But at the last second, Noah teleports away. Sky nearly loses his balance when he doesn't hit anything but the air. Herobrine teleports right in front of him and grabs the Minecrafter by the throat. He lifts him in the air as he starts to makes his grasp tighter on Sky's throat. Sky start to choke and coughs out for air, but he can't get any oxygen in).

-Herobrine: You say that your senses have been heightened and yet, you still lose to us. And you really need to work on your sword-wielding skills. Such sloppy swordsmanship...you should be ashamed of yourself.

(Sky can only glare at the Nether King as he feels his windpipe being crushed by the god's forcefully grip).

-Sky: (breathlessly) You will...n-never...take our world, Herobrine. My friends...they're still gonna go after the essences...they'll...they'll never give up!

-Herobrine: I don't intend on watching them give up. I'll just wait until the perfect moment when they gather all of the biome essences, that is if they don't get killed by the bosses mobs protecting the remaining essences. When I strike, I'll take all of the essences for myself, and become the most powerful god to exist. The essences shall power me, and no one, not even Regina, will be able to stop me!

-Sky: You made a mistake there, you devil god! You reveal all of your secret to me! Just wait until my friends find out!

-Herobrine: Oh, they won't, Sky...because you won't be alive to tell them.

(Herobrine teleports away with Sky).

* * *

(Moments later, Herobrine reappears at a cliff, right below it is the ocean with sharp, jagged rocks. Sky could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the rocky side).

-Sky: You're throwing me into the ocean!?

-Herobrine: Indeed. But just to make sure you don't make it out alive...Noah...you know what you need to do.

(Noah summons into his hands a large, steel hammer with dagger-like spikes. Herobrine freezes Sky in place with his magic, the Minecrafter's head facing towards the ocean. Noah pads up to him and raises the hammer. He looks over at his father).

-Noah: Father...

-Herobrine: Don't talk. Just do it.

(Noah looks at the hammer, but he doesn't swing it. He starts to lean the hammer back slowly, right behind his body. Herobrine starts to be agitated).

-Herobrine: What are you waiting for!? Hit him!

(Noah grunts as he swings the hammer. The weapon slams into the back of Sky's head, a faint crack is heard from Sky's skull. The Minecrafter is knocked unconscious and falls over the cliff. The gods watch as Sky is pounded by the sharp edges of rocks as he plummets to the ocean. When he hits the ocean's surface, he doesn't resurface again. Herobrine looks intently to make sure that the Minecrafter is done for. Meanwhile, his son looks in pure guilt from what he was just forced to do).

-Herobrine: Within the next minutes, he will drown. The world will finally be brung to its downfall. Come, Noah, we still have a lot to do.

(Herobrine turns and walks away from the cliff. Noah remains stationary at the cliff, his mouth hung open in horror. But then, he closes his mouth as he utters some faint words).

-Noah: (muttering) I'm...I'm so sorry...Sky...

(The poor Minecrafter slowly turns and joins his father near the portal back to his hellish home).

* * *

(A full day had passed. Every one of Sky's friends knew that they couldn't turn away from the world now. So they continued their journey without Sky, unaware of what has become of the Minecrafter. About 20 miles away from where the group were heading to another biome, in the vast open ocean, floating on a piece of driftwood...is Sky. The man is covered in bloody cuts, his amulet missing. His skull had been broke open on the back of his head. Slowly, the blind Butter God comes to, but he opens his eyes and all he can see is blackness. However, there was only one question on his battered mind, one that will change his life forever...for the worst of him and only meant disaster for the world).

-Sky: Who...who am I?


	26. Ashes to Ashes

**Chapter 26: Ashes to Ashes**

* * *

(Burning plains made up the fire biome of Minecratia. Fires burn endlessly throughout the rocky and grassy plains, never seem to burn themselves out. GoldSolace and ChimneySwift lead everyone into the dangerous and hot environment, covering their mouths and nose with their arms to avoid breathing in the smoke that floated all around them. Everyone navigates themselves around the flames that danced around on the ground).

-SethBling: What happened to this place?

-GoldSolace: These plains are known as Infernal Flame Field. The fires that you see around you never stop burning. Even if you pour a bucket of water over the flames, they'll just reappear in the same place again.

-Jerome: God, (Coughs) It's so hard to breathe with all these smoke.

(Within the group, Sierra looks over at Dawn, who is trudging behind her).

-Sierra: Dawn, are you okay?

-Dawn: Yeah. I'm...fine.

-Sierra: Try not to breathe in the smoke. Don't want you or the baby to get hurt.

(The group continue to travel through the harsh, fiery plains. Right behind the gang is Bashur, who is walking along his friend Luclin and his crush, Ronix. He would look over at Ronix, but she would look the other way, as if something bothered her. Luclin notices this).

-Luclin: Who are you looking at, Bash?

-Bashur: I'm looking at Ronix. Ever since Sky left, she's been acting a bit weird.

-Luclin: What kind of weird?

-Bashur: Like..every time I look at her, she would look the other way.

-Luclin: Maybe something is troubling her. You should talk to her, get her to reveal what's wrong.

-Bashur: Well...okay.

(Bashur slowly moves closer to Ronix. When she looks back over, she flinches when Bashur is close to her view).

-Bashur: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?

-Ronix: Um...a little bit, but it's okay. What do you need, Bashur?

-Bashur: Ronix, I couldn't help but notice that you keep looking the other way whenever I look at you. Is something the matter?

-Ronix: Nothing is wrong. I'm just...worried that...Herobrine is gonna take our world.

-Bashur: Don't worry, Ronix. We'll succeed in finding all the essences.

-Ronix: Okay. That's...that's great...

(Ronix looks away with a frown. Bashur suppresses a sigh as he continues to walk along side her. Back in the front, Solace runs from everyone and stops an top of a hill, a couple of small flames whipping around his feet. He turns his gaze with a worried expression back to the others, who stop in their tracks).

-BajanCanadian: What's wrong, Solace?

-GoldSolace: Guys, we might be in for a fight.

(Suddenly, shrieks are heard from a distance away. Solace looks back over as the others tread up to the hill and look ahead. An entire army of Ghasts are gathered in the sky and glide towards the Minecrafters, their red eyes glaring down at them. They gape shockingly, knowing that this fight might be...their last).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the hellish dimension known as the Nether, Herobrine is seen entering a prison room. He glances upward and sees Alix in a new cage, clinging over a pool of lava. The devil god chuckles evilly as he leans against a cage on the floor).

-Herobrine: How do you like your new dwelling, Alix?

-Alix: What do you think, you hell-causing asshole?

-Herobrine: My best guess is...if you try and escape, you're for a fiery death. Anyway, I'm just here to deliver some good news for you.

-Alix: Good news?

-Herobrine: Well, mostly for me and the Squids. Sky...is dead.

-Alix: What!?

-Herobrine: You heard me. The greatest "hero" known in all of what's left in Minecraftia is dead...and it's all thanks to my son, Noah.

-Alix: Noah would never do anything like that! He is nothing like you! He doesn't share that sadistic and pain-causing attitude that you possess!

-Herobrine: How **DARE** you talk about my son like that! He is just as aggressive and murderous as I am! And just between you and me, he's not even my son.

-Alix: He's...he's not?

-Herobrine: No. Notch and I found him as an orphan. Notch insisted that he took care of him, but I retaliated and I wanted him for myself. I stole him and went back to the Nether. As those years went by, Noah began to develop the characteristics that I had. I wanted him to follow in my footsteps and ultimately, kill Notch. Now that that task has been done, I no longer need Noah for my malicious plans to take over Minecraftia. As soon as I steal the essences from Sky's friends, I will assign Noah one last task...and that's for him to dive into the lava pit in the center of the Nether, wield the Magic Essence ...and become the Element Ender Colossus. Once I infuse myself into that colossal, I will kill him and assume all control of that monster, and I...shall rule the world...**FOREVER!**

(Herobrine laughs insanely evilly, making Alix cringe from the demonic laughter bouncing off the walls of the room and making the room slightly shake. Once he finishes laughing, he turns away from him).

-Herobrine: But first, there's just one thing I should do next.

(Herobrine exits the room. He trudges along a hallway of his castle. He goes outside of the castle and is greeted by the three main squids, along with what is left of their Squid Army).

-Herobrine: Squid Army, I have good and bad news. The good news is...the one that had you all frightened to leave the ocean...is now dead.

-Squid #1: (eagerly) Sky is dead?

-Herobrine: Exactly.

(The squids cheer up and raise their tentacles in triumph. Their worst enemy is finally dead. Herobrine raises his hand, signaling to the squids to quiet themselves).

-Herobrine: However, there is...the bad news.

-Squid #2: What's the bad news?

(Herobrine takes a deep breathe, then reveals the news).

-Herobrine: **THE DEAL IS OFF!**

-Squid #3: Wait, what!?

(Herobrine only clutches his hand into a first, forming an red, electrical bubble that ensnares all of the squids. They panic as they look around, trying to escape, but the electricity around them delivers painful shocks throughout their tiny bodies. The first squid angrily turns to Herobrine).

-Squid #1: What the Nether, Herobrine? We had a deal! You would kill our worst enemy, and then, we would rule the world together!

-Herobrine: You all really thought that I would let a bunch of worthless, marine animals work by me!? Do you all have any idea who I am?

-Squid #3: Uh...the Muffin Man?

-Herobrine: No, you imbecile! I am Herobrine, the most dangerous and blood-thirsty being to exist! I do not provide favors for anyone, nor will I even consider letting them rule by me! I lead the mobs that appear day and night, and rule a kingdom filled with Nether mobs, not try and help a bunch of useless squids kill someone that they hate! Every single one of you will be doomed to be trapped in the Nether for good, and suffer the rest of your miserable lives.

(Herobrine lifts the bubble into the air, picking up the squids as well. They are forced to touch the inside of the bubble, which results in all of them being electrocuted. They groan in pain as they feel the electrical currents tip through their bodies. Herobrine chuckles darkly, enjoy the sight of blocky entities in pain. Unknown to him, right behind him, at the doorway, Noah is there, having heard everything that his father had said, both in the prison room and outside of the castle. He shuts his eyes as he vanishes from the doorway).


	27. Washed Up and Confused

**Chapter 27: Washed Up And Confused**

* * *

(Meanwhile, miles and miles from the choppy waters of the ocean, way far away from wrecked civilization, a large island comes into view. A large forest makes up the center of the island. Along the hot and burning sand on the beach...is Sky. Unconscious and bleeding from the back of his head, Sky only has a few minutes left...before he bleeds to death. But without anyone around to save him, he's helpless, lost, and doesn't know anything or anyone anymore. Just before the demise of Sky can happen, in the distance, two figures appear on top of a large rock. The first figure is a man with white-tinted glasses, brown hair with one large bang hanging over the right side, a white shirt with red stripes, red converses, and a blue cape with a butter pickaxe stitched into it. The second figure is a man with messy, blond hair, brown eyes, a blue shirt with red marks and a white design in the front, high blue socks and aqua-blue shoes with black bottoms. The first man leaps off of the rock with a flip and lands on the sand on both feet. He squints and notices Sky collapsed in the sand).

-Man: Fredi, there's someone on that beach!

-Fredi: Come on! Let's see if he isn't dead yet!

(The duo run across the sand and eventually reach Sky. Fredi kneels down, grabs Sky's wrist and feels around for a pulse).

-Fredi: He's still alive, but he's running out of time. Einshine, we need to bring him to the village.

-Einshine: But will we have enough room?

-Fredi: Dude, this place is the only place we have left for peaceful lives, away from all that chaos in Minecraftia. We promised ourselves that no matter what, we will help anyone else in need.

-Einshine: (Sighs) You're right. Come on, let's get him in before he dies.

(Einshine grabs Sky's legs while his head is supported by Fredi. The man begin to trudge into the forest, back to their village, careful to not cause any more damage to the amnesic Minecrafter).

* * *

(Nearly half an hour later, Sky is seen, resting across a bed, his head bandaged up and his right eye healed up. Slowly, he comes to and blinks several times. His vision is a bit blurry, but he eventually regains sight in his right eye again after having it sealed for so long. He grunts painfully as he lifts himself into a sitting position, grasping his head. He looks around confusingly).

-Sky: Wha...where am I?

(Sky looks over at a bookshelf near the bed and sees his pair of sunglasses. Apprehensively, he reaches over and grabs the pair. He gently places them over his eyes. Soon after that, a voice gets Sky's attention).

-Voice: Ah, glad to see that you're up.

(Sky gazes over and sees Einshine and Fredi entering the room that he is in. They walk over to him).

-Sky: Who are you guys?

-Einshine: I'm Einshine, and this guy here is Fredi. We rescued you from dying on the beach. You were pretty close to death, but we were there patrolling the beach, so you're pretty lucky. Do you know how you got there?

-Sky: No, I...I can't seem to remember anything. I don't even remember what I was supposed to be doing.

-Einshine: Well, do you at least know your name?

-Sky: I think...all that I know is that...my name is...Sky...

-Einshine: Well, nice to meet ya, Sky. But since you can't remember anything about yourself, you're more than welcome to stay in our village.

-Sky: Village?

-Fredi: Yeah, our village. Several Minecrafters have moved here since the destruction that Herobrine has caused us.

-Sky: Herobrine? That name sounds so familiar, but I...I can't remember why.

-Einshine: I'm sure you'll regain your memory any day now. In the mean time, we'll just show you around the village. Come on.

(Slowly, Sky lifts himself off of the bed and follows the men out of the room. Once they get outside of the house, Sky glances around. The village is filled with groups of different Minecrafters, carrying wooden blocks to repair or build houses. However, not all of them are working. A couple of the beings are sitting on the edge of the wheat gardens, sobbing quietly to themselves. Einshine lets out a short sigh as he begins to walk along the gravel path, Fredi and Sky following close behind him).

-Sky: What's wrong with those guys?

-Einshine: They're crying because they were forced to leave their homes back in Minecraftia. So they ended up here, but they're suffering from homesickness. However, some of the other Minecrafters here insisted that they build new homes for themselves and everyone else around here. Plus, we've made peace with the villagers.

(Sky looks over as a fellow Minecrafter walks up to a villager. He pulls out a bunch of wheat. The villager accepts the wheat and in return, he gives the Minecrafter an emerald).

-Einshine: We trade with them and they let us stay in their dwelling until we can make new homes. We're still trying to adjust to the new surroundings, though.

(Einshine, Fredi, and Sky approach the center of the village, where a fountain spewing water flowed peacefully. Several Minecrafters are chatting with each other or eating steaks or apples. Out of all of them, a man with light-blond hair, a black headband tied around his head, light-blue eyes, a white backpack over his shoulder, a light-green shirt with a dark-green spiral, blue jeans, and sandals, is seen giving a child a piece of bread. The child runs back to his parents. The man looks over and spots Einshine).

-Man: (British Accent) Hey Einshine.

(The man walks over to Einshine. Einshine turns to Sky).

-Einshine: Sky, this is Martyn LittleWood, but just call him Martyn. He's the organizer of the village. Martyn, this is Sky, a newcomer to the village.

-Martyn: Good to meet you, Sky.

-Sky: Um...yeah. Good to...meet you...too.

-Martyn: You seemed a little hesitant and shaky with that sentence. Are you okay?

-Einshine: We found him on the beach, a couple of miles from here earlier. He can't seem to remember who he is or what he was doing.

-Martyn: Oh, a case of amnesia? That's a darn shame. But I hope that you can get your memory back, Sky. Until then, we're gonna need all the help we can get. This village is still in need of more houses, buildings, and markets.

-Sky: Um...of course. I'll help out in any way I can. Until I can remember who I am...eventually...

-Martyn: I'm sure it won't take long at all. I mean...if you don't have permanent amnesia. Otherwise, you'll never get your memory back.

(Martyn walks off in another direction. Sky is slightly apprehensive about what Martyn just said).

-Sky: Um...permanent amnesia?

-Fredi: Don't worry. You probably most likely don't have that type of amnesia. Come on, let's get you settled into one of the homes around here.

(Einshine and Fredi walk along a different route towards several homes. Sky looks down, wondering of what will become of him. But soon, he decides to shake it off and follows the duo).

* * *

-GoldSolace: Deadlox, look out!

(Deadlox quickly lunges out of the way as a fireball barrels right at him and destroys the ground he was standing before. For over an hour now, everyone had been fighting back the Ghasts, reflecting their attacks off using their weapons. They are gathered around Dawn, making sure that she doesn't get injured. Every fireball blasted towards them, they hit the attack back at the Ghast, making them burn and fall to the ground. But only more Ghasts appear, and the blazing fires seem to only intensify in size and heat).

-TrueMU: Solace, if we keep fighting these Ghasts, we're never gonna get out of this raging inferno. We'll be burned alive!

-GoldSolace: You're right. Everyone, retreat to the north!

(Everyone makes a hasty retreat. Flame and Sierra lead Dawn away with the others while Jerome and Bajan bravely fight off the attacks together. While everyone is escaping the flames, Ronix stops in her tracks and looks behind her. She can only see the Ghasts floating even closer to her. She closes her eyes and extends her arms out, waiting for the flying mobs to seal her fate. However, Bashur looks over and spots her. A nearby Ghast flies off a fireball at her).

-Bashur: Ronix, **NO!**

(The watermelon runs towards her and pushes her out of the way, the fireball explodes into the ground in mere seconds. The duo tumble across a patch of grass that isn't on fire and eventually come to a stop. Bashur quickly gets up and drags Ronix away. The Ghasts try to follow the fleeing Minecrafters, but the rising flames engulf all of them in its fiery grasp. Moments later, everyone arrives to a part of the field where there is less flames and danger. While everyone catches their breathe, Bashur turns to Ronix).

-Bashur: Ronix, what is wrong with you? You could have been killed by those things!

-Ronix: Bashur, you should have let me burn to the ground. I don't...deserve to live.

-Bashur: Why? Ronix, if there is something wrong, then tell me. I'll listen.

-Ronix: (Sighs) Okay, but...I think everyone should know.

(Ronix slowly pads to everyone and gets their attention).

-Ronix: Everyone, I...I have something to confess.

-GoldSolace: What is it, Ronix?

-Ronix: (voice breaking) I...I...**I WORKED FOR HEROBRINE!**

(Everyone gasps, Bashur is the most shocked and terrified. PewFace, who is standing behind the melon, grins evilly at the female).

-ChimneySwift: What do you mean you worked for Herobrine?

-Ronix: I did. Right after GeoCity was destroyed, I fled from the city as fast as I could, but unfortunately, Herobrine somehow catches up to me. He threatened me that if I didn't worked for him, he would kill me. So...my flower on my head isn't real.

(Ronix grabs the flower from her head. She crushes it, then opens up her hand. A small beeping device is in the center of her hand, the red petals spread across from it).

-Ronix: It's a tracking device. All along after I met you all, he had been tracking every one of you to get intel about what environments you're heading. And Sky's departure...was my doing. After Sky left, when you all weren't looking, I secretly radioed to Herobrine that Sky had gone off on his own...and that his vision is completely gone. The last thing he told me was that he longer needed me. I knew I couldn't tell any one of you about this, but...the guilt was just too much.

-Bashur: So, you're saying that...?

-Ronix: I am. Sky...is dead.

-Dawn: You...**YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!**

(Dawn tries to attack her, but Flame and Sierra hold her back from attacking the poor female. GoldSolace steps between them).

-GoldSolace: (angrily) Okay, that's enough!

(GoldSolace looks over at Ronix).

-GoldSolace: Ronix, I understand that Herobrine threatened you with your life, but I think things would be a lot better if you just leave.

-Bashur: But, dude-

-GoldSolace: Enough!

-Ronix: No, Bashur. It's okay. I understand. I'm no longer needed.

(Ronix hangs her head over, letting her long, brown hair spill over her face. She pads away from everyone, entering the deepest part of the field where the flames were at their worst. Once she disappears, Bashur slowly begins to break down in tears).

-Bashur: (voice breaking) Ronix, don't...don't...go...

(Bashur breaks out a sob and starts running away from everyone in the opposite direction. Everyone looks worryingly as the melon man runs in a random direction, one of his arms covering his face. PewFace quickly darts away from everyone and runs alongside Bashur).

-PewFace: Bashur, come on! She betrayed everyone! You shouldn't still be on her side. You're not really still in love with her, are you?

(Bashur abruptly stops running. PewFace also stops. Then, Bashur angrily turns towards his pet with fresh tears pouring from his 3-D glasses).

-Bashur: (sobbingly) **YES!, I AM! **(Sobs) **YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU RETARDED CANINE! I WAS FINALLY FINDING SOMEONE TO LOVE AND CARE FOR, BUT NOW, SHE'S GONE FOR GOOD!**

-PewFace: I didn't want her in our lives. She'll just replace me and you'll forget all about me!

-Bashur: Pewface, you're one of my best friends! Ronix is just a crush I have! Friendship and romance are completely different things! I would never replace with someone else. **I JUST WISH YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER!**

(Bashur cries out as he resumes running in the opposite direction. PewFace just looks at him with a shocked expression, finally realizing that his owner would never replace him, but it is a little too late for him to find forgiveness. PewFace lowers his ears and whines).

-PewFace: Oh, Bashur...I'm...I'm so sorry I misjudged you...I really am...


	28. Rekindling Love

**Chapter 28: Rekindling Love**

* * *

(After the departure of Bashur and Ronix, PewFace had return back to everyone to explain why Bashur had left in such an emotional rush because of Ronix. After he had discuss this to everyone, everyone seems surprised that Bashur ever even had a crush).

-Jerome: Huh. I never knew that Bashur was in love with Ronix. But, why didn't he tell any of us?

-BajanCanadian: I guess he was too scared and he didn't have enough courage to reveal his love to her.

-PewFace: Exactly. Ronix was defenseless when Herobrine threatened her to work for him. So really, you shouldn't blame her for Sky's death. She had no other choice. If she had refused, Herobrine would have surely killed her and Bashur would have never meet her in the first place. Sure, I was jealous of his new affection towards her, but it took me this long to realize that he would never replace me with her because I'm his friend. And she is his crush.

(Everyone glances at each other. They knew Ronix was overall, innocent and had no other option but to do what Herobrine told her to do).

-Dawn: So...if Ronix never meant to kill Sky, does that mean that Herobrine was the one who killed him?

-GoldSolace: I'm afraid that might be the case, Dawn. Even if Ronix had never worked for him, Herobrine would have still found a way to get to Sky and ultimately, take his life.

-ChimneySwift: Well, we can't just move on without the two. They'll die here.

-GoldSolace: You're right. PewFace, you go and find Ronix. Explain to her about Bashur.

-PewFace: Got it.

(The canine dashes in the direction where Ronix had gone. Solace turns towards Luclin).

-GoldSolace: Luclin, you know Bashur the best. You think you can go find him?

-Luclin: Of course. I know where he would go.

(Luclin takes off in the direction where Bashur had gone).

* * *

(Several minutes later, Luclin is seen padding across the fire field, looking intensely around for his melon friend. Then, he gets a lone tree, undamaged by any of the flames. Luclin looks up at the oak tree).

-Luclin: Bash, get out of the tree. I know you're up there.

(Bashur suddenly pokes his head out of the leaves).

-Bashur: How'd you know I was up here?

-Luclin: Dude, after our years of adventuring and escaping from space zombies, you would always seclude yourself in a tree when we were over-swarmed by them.

-Bashur: (Sighs) Just leave me alone. My heart is already shattered enough. All that I could think about is...Ronix.

-Luclin: Bash, listen. PewFace explained to us that you were in love with her. We understand that, and we also figured out that Ronix was just being used by Herobrine for his plans. We figured out that she would never do anything to hurt Sky.

-Bashur: Exactly! But now, she's gone for good, and I'll never see her again!

(Luclin sighs as Bashur hides himself back in the tree again).

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, PewFace is sniffing the ground, following Ronix's faint scent. Despite the smoke in the air, PewFace concentrates on the scent on the ground and not in the air. After several paces to the east part, Pewaface glances up and spots the female, standing alone by herself in a ring of fire. PewFace carefully navigates himself around the ring and finds a narrow path. He slips through the path and ends up inside the ring of fire and walks up to her).

-PewFace: Ronix?

(Ronix pick her head up and turns. She is slightly apprehensive about seeing Bashur's dog here, talking to her).

-Ronix: What do you want, PewFace?

-PewFace: Look, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I just thought that you would steal my owner away from me.

-Ronix: I wouldn't do anything like that, PewFace. Bashur is funny and...he's a real friend to have. I wouldn't steal him away from any of his friends.

-PewFace: Well...here's one thing. Bashur...he..li-lik...he...well, he li...uh...he likes you!

-Ronix: Wha...what?

-PewFace: Yeah, he...has a crush on you. Ever since he rescued you, he had been lovestruck with you, but he couldn't tell you how he feels about you because he's afraid that you might regret him. And during all that time, I thought he would forget about me, but after all this madness, I realized that he still wants me as his best friend, and wants you. He thinks you're beautiful and innocent, and that he would risk anything for you.

-Ronix: Wow...he...really said that?

-PewFace: (sincerely) Of course.

-Ronix: Well, to be honest, I...kinda like Bashur back. But...I never really convinced myself to tell him about my feelings for him.

-PewFace: Well, here's your chance. Right after you left, Bashur had an emotional breakdown and just run off. That's how much he cares about you.

(Ronix looks down, pondering at the decision. Then, she looks back up at PewFace).

-Ronix: PewFace...take me to Bashur. I need to tell him now.

-PewFace: Okay. Follow me.

(Just before PewFace can escape out with Ronix, the path that he had entered the ring fire is engulfed in glames. The two beings realized that they're trapped. They huddled together in the center of the ring, the flames only get closer).

-Ronix: Ah! We can't escape! What are we gonna do?

-PewFace: There's only one thing I can do. I just hope it works.

(PewFace turns his head upwards towards the sky and howls loudly, his wolf instincts still alive. His howl echoes from the ring of flames and travels in all directions).

* * *

(Back with the others, they are waiting patiently when they hear a loud howl. They turn their heads towards the direction of the howl).

-Caveman: What is that!?

-AntVenom: It sounds like a wolf's howl. It must be PewFace.

-GoldSolace: Come on! I think he might be in trouble.

(GoldSolace leads everyone as the howl still continues).

* * *

(Right at the same moment, Luclin is seen comforting Bashur, who has finally climbed down the tree. They suddenly hear a loud howl).

-Luclin: What is that?

-Bashur: It sounds like...PewFace!

(Bashur quickly takes off, away from the tree. Luclin follows him as well).

* * *

(Back with Ronix and PewFace, the dog ends his howl. He looks ahead as he sees nothing but the flames coming closer. Ronix grabs and wraps her arms around the canine for comfort).

-Ronix: If I could meet Bashur one more time, I would have told him...that I love him. I love everything about him. His personality, his willingness to protect me and anyone around him. But it seems that I'll never get that chance again.

-PewFace: He'll come and save us, you'll see.

(Back with the gang, they run several meters more until they come across a giant ring of fire. They stop dozens of feet away from the blaze, not wanting to get burned. PewFace senses their presence).

-PewFace: Help!

-Jerome: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there.

-HuskyMudkipz: What are we gonna do? The fire is too strong and violent now. Who will be risky enough to jump through the flames and save them?

-Voice: I will.

(Everyone glances behind them. Bashur is standing there, Luclin right behind him. The watermelon takes off from his friend, past the group, and leaps through the fire).

-Dawn: Oh my gosh! Is he insane?

-Sierra: Well, he is, but not to that extend.

-Griffinblitz: But how is he gonna get out?

(Everyone looks nervously and anxiously as the flames continue to spread and get stronger. After a few minutes pass, Bashur doesn't appear out of the fire).

-Griffinblitz: Guys, I don't think he's coming out.

-Rex: He's getting burned alive! What do we do!?

(Suddenly, Bashur leaps out of the ring of fire. Ronix is clinging to his chest and PewFace is on his back. A couple of small flames burn at his melon skin, but Bashur doesn't seem to have a reaction to it. They crash onto the less fiery side of the hell ring, Ronix and PewFace are thrown away to safety. Ronix quickly looks up and sees Bashur on the ground, not moving).

-Ronix: Bashur?

(The female gets up and runs over to Bashur, ignoring the raging fires a foot away from her. She kneels down and caresses Bashur's head. His head limply falls over as she picks his head up. Ronix's eyes begin to tear up, glistening and reflecting the flames off her iris and pupils).

-Ronix: Bashur...you risk your life once again to save me. I can't thank you enough. But...don't leave us...don't leave me. PewFace told me everything you said about me. Did you really all that stuff about me?

(Slowly, Bashur lifts up his head looks at her, 2nd degree burns marked his face).

-Bashur: (weakly) Of...of course. You're the most beautiful, kind, and nicest person to be around with. I loved you since the first time we met. I care about you, and I don't want anyone else to hurt you and use you in a evil way. I..I..I love you, Ronix.

-Ronix: I love you, too, Bashur.

(Gaining strength, Bashur pulls himself to his feet and holds Ronix's hands in his hands. The Minecrafters look deeply into each other's eyes, then slowly, they lean their heads close to each other and embrace their lips in a loving kiss, expressing all their feelings towards each other in an extremely heartfelt rush. Within the group, Bodil and Snowy look at each other, happy for Bashur and Ronix. Snowy side-hugs Bodil, the Bulgarian wraps an arm around her and brings her closer. Luclin and PewFace look on as the new couple continue their kiss).

-PewFace: (Sighs) I'm happy for them, but will Bashur ever have time for me?

-Luclin: Dude, Bashur will always have time for his friends. Don't you ever doubt that.

(PewFace smiles as he looks back at his owner, happy that things between him and Bashur will remain the same).


	29. Rebuilding Our Lives

**Chapter 29: Rebuilding Our Lives**

* * *

(Meanwhile, back on the island where the surviving Minecrafters are struggling to thrive on, Sky is seen hauling a bale of hay over to some stables where several horses are being held. He grunts as he throws the bale of hay into the pen. The horse trots up to the hay and begins feasting off of it. Sky smiles contently as he steps back and looks the breeds of horses. The first one held a pinto, the second one held a black quarterback, the third one held a Clydesdale, the forth one held a painted mare, and the last one held a gray-patterned stallion. The last stable containing the stallion seems to catch Sky's attention. The Minecrafter pads by the other stables, then ends up at the last stable. When he looks inside, he sees a dark-gray horse with a long, wavy black mane. When the stallion looks upward at the Minecrafter, he nickers happily, trots over, hangs his head out of the stable. Sky begins to stroke the stallion's head).

-Sky: Hey there, big fella. You're awfully big for a stallion like yourself. I thought you'd be wilder to me, but I guess you're cool with me petting you.

-Voice: I've seen that you met Storm.

(Sky turn around. Einshine is standing there, a horse behind him tied to a lead. He walks over and stands next to Sky).

-Sky: S...Storm?

-Einshine: Yeah. About a day ago, Fredi and I were out venturing in the Southern plains biome when we came across this stallion. He seemed spooked about something, and it took me and Fredi a while to get him under control.

(Einshine reaches into his pocket and pulls out a name tag, written across it is the name 'Storm').

-Einshine: We found this name tag on him, but it doesn't have the name of the owner on it. So, we decided to bring Storm to our island. But we've been having a lot of problems taming him. No matter what we do, he would just seclude himself in the very corner of his stable and refuse to come out. But he seems to have taken a liking to you.

(The stallion urges Sky to pet him, lightly batting his hand with his muzzle. Sky moves his hand and pets across his forehead. When he moves some of the stallion's black mane away, he notices a shield-shaped mark right in the middle of his head).

-Sky: That's a weird-looking mark he has, and yet, it looks vaguely familiar.

-Einshine: Yeah, we're still wondering if it's just a birthmark. And we're still trying to figure out if he has an owner or not. But if you want, you can have Storm as your trusty steed.

-Sky: Really?

-Einshine: Sure. Perhaps you can tame him. Once he is, it will be easier for us to use him to transport goods and stuff. Grab a saddle and see how it goes.

(Sky unlocks the door to the stable and slowly moves it open. Storm stays in place as Sky enters inside and grabs a saddle on the rim of the stable. Carefully, the Minecrafter places the saddle over the stallion's back. He hauls himself onto his back and gets into a sitting position on the saddle. Suddenly, the stallion rears up and takes off with Sky. Einshine looks shockingly as the stallion gallops off at a very fast speed. Sky grabs ahold of the reins and tries to get the stallion to stop).

-Sky: No! Stop! Heel! Stop galloping, whatever that means!

(Suddenly, the stallion makes a sudden stop. The force of the stop throws Sky off of his back. The Minecrafter screams as he is flung across several paths before crashing into the side of a house. He groans as he slowly slides down from the wall and falls onto his back. He groans for a while until Einshine shows up and helps him to his feet).

-Einshine: Are you okay, dude?

-Sky: Yeah. Just a little sore. But wow, that horse just took off in an instant.

-Einshine: Yeah. Don't know why he just did that all of a sudden. Maybe he was just too excited or something. Let's wait off the riding for tomorrow.

-Sky: Agreed.

-Einshine: Come on. Let's go build up some of the houses.

(Einshine and Sky leave from the house and head over to the other side of the village).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the Infernal Flame Fields, after Bashur and Ronix had confessed their feelings to each other, the humans and hybrids continue their journey, west, still in search for the Fire Essence. While they walk across the flaring field, Bashur looks over and spots a beautiful red flower, somehow unscathed by the fires around it. He quickly picks it and shows it to Ronix).

-Bashur: Here, Ronix. I want you to have this.

(Ronix looks in surprise, the flower looking very similar to the one she once had. Bashur pins the flower into the left side of her hair. Ronix smiles happily and looks at the melon).

-Ronix: It's just like the flower I used to have. Thanks. It's beautiful, Bashur.

-Bashur: Not as beautiful as you are, Ronix.

(The female blushes as she embraces the melon. Bashur returns the hug, lovingly wrapping his arms around her. After they separate from their hug, they catch up with the others. The group suddenly reach a small hill and trudge to the top of it. Once they reach it, they look ahead and see a huge, tower, built out of flaming netherrack. Several fires burned across the netherracks, spreading slowly from one block to another. They look apprehensively, wonder if they should enter the burning tower or not).

-Sly: Uh, I don't think this is a good idea.

-Ryan: Yeah, that place could collapse at any moment.

-GoldSolace: We gotta get into the tower. If we grab the Fire Essence, the flames that burn at the tower and all around us should go out. Let's get going.

(The blond bravely enters the tower. Hesitantly, the others follow him inside. Within the narrow building, flights of staircases lead to the very top. But fires ventured too close to the stone stairs).

-GoldSolace: Come on, everyone. The sooner we get up there, the sooner we can get out of here.

(Solace takes off up the stairs. Everyone follows him, carefully running up the stairs without tripping. As they pass each level, they see mob spawners, mostly those of creepers and zombies. But the Minecrafters ignore them and continue up the stairway. Then, a distance, low-pitched shrill is heard by ChimneySwift).

-ChimneySwift: What was that?

-GoldSolace: Oh-no...it must be the guardian of the tower. I thought he had been defeated for good.

(Then, the levels of the rooms begin to look destroyed and and damaged, making them worry about what they might faced against. A few anxious minutes later, they eventually reach the top of the tower. The floor to the top is severely damaged, chucks of blocks missing everywhere and below the giant holes, fire raged at the floor just below the top. But, in the center of the top, resting on a gravity-defying obsidian block is the Fire Essence, an orange, gun-powdered shape item with small fires emitting from it. But before anyone can walk up and grab the item, the tower starts to shake violently. Everyone holds their breathe, hoping that the tower will not cave in and bury all of them. Luckily, the shaking soon stops, and everyone breathes of a sign of relief. But then, a large shadow casts over all of the Minecrafters. Slowly, they lift up their heads and gape in bewilderment and fright. Floating right above them is a Ghast, but it doesn't look like the regular Ghasts from the Nether. This Ghast has extra tentacles on its body, and it appears to have blood stains on its flexible limbs, as well as its body, and it has demonic-looking yellow pupils with completely black iris and cornea).

-Dawn: (quivering) What...is that!?

-GoldSolace: The king of all of the Ghasts that exist in the Nether...Ur-Ghast.

(The mighty Ur-Ghast lets out a extremely loud screech, almost a cross between a roar, growl, and a cry. Everyone groans in pain as they cover their ears with their hands. The Ur-Ghast ends its screech and powers up a huge fireball in its mouth. Once the fireball is big enough, the Ur-Ghast fires it, sending the ball of fire towards the beings below it).

-GoldSolace: **LOOK OUT!**

(Everyone jumps to the other chucks of floor still on the top. The fireball obliterates the piece of the floor they were on. The Ur-Ghast starts gliding around near the top, recovering from the overheat it got after using that attack).

-GoldSolace: The Ur-Ghast is recovering! Everyone, pull our your bows and fire!

(One by one, everyone pulls out a bow of theirs and start firing arrows. The arrows pierce through the Ur-Ghast's skin, making it screech demonically in agony. It starts waving its tentacles around, in a attempt to block some of the arrows away from its body. The boss mob eventually recovers dives right for the Minecrafters. It rams its body into the remaining floor, making everyone jump in fright and move to the very edges of the tower. When the boss returns into the air, fires burned at its tentacles, but the Ur-Ghast was too distracted in killing the foes to notice it. While everyone tries to take down the monster, GoldSolace quickly looks into his bag and takes out the Water Essence. He squeezes some of its powers onto an arrow, turning it into a Water Arrow. He places the essence back, aims his bow at the monster above him, and fires the arrow. The elemental arrow zooms across the air and strikes the Ur-Ghast right in its right eye. The Ur-Ghast screeches out in pain again. Not only did the arrow pierce its eye, but the droplets of water caused dizzying agony. The Ur-Ghast starts flying around uncontrollably).

-GoldSolace: Everyone, back away and stand your ground! He's going down!

(The Ur-Ghast lets out one final screech before stopping right on top of the tower and falls. Its large body nearly brings everyone down with it. Then, one of its tentacles breaks part of the floor where Bashur and Luclin are standing on. Bashur loses his balance and falls over, grabbing a thin strand part of the floor).

-Bashur: Luclin, help!

-Luclin: Don't worry, Bashur! I got you!

(Luclin quickly kneels down and grabs Bashur's hand. The man tries to lift Bashur back on top, but the scorching hot temperatures begins to make Luclin's hand sweaty. Slowly, he begins to lose his grip on the melon).

-Bashur: Dude, don't let go!

-Luclin: I'm trying not to, but the heat is making my hands sweaty!

(Then, without warning, Luclin loses his grip and Bashur is sent plummeting to the very bottom of the tower, large holes left in the floors by the Ur-Ghast. Everyone looks helplessly as the melon screams out).

-Ronix: **BASHUR, NO!**

(Bashur's screams of agony become faint screams of extreme pain, the flames at the very bottom consume the melon. GoldSolace quickly turns to TrueMU).

-GoldSolace: TrueMU, grab the essence! Quick!

(TrueMU simply nods and takes off with his jetpack towards the essence. In his flight, he grabs the essence off of the obsidian block. Then, slowly, the wild fires begin to die down. Everyone looks out from the top of the tower, the flames that marked across the fields begin to die away, leaving the land charred and burnt with a very, nauseating smell of smoke. Then, everyone looks back at each other).

-Ronix: Bashur...we gotta find him!

(Ronix leaps from where she was at and starts running down the staircases. Solace signals everyone to follow him. They dashes down the steps, hoping and praying that Bashur was still alive).

* * *

(Several moments later, everyone eventually reaches the last floor of the tower. Ronix is the first to get there, panting heavily and her eyes filled with desperation to find her lover. She looks throughout the room, the walls of it burned and scorched by the fires. When she looks at the far side of the room, she gasps as she sees the body of the Ur-Ghast. The boss mob lies dead across the floor, the water arrow still lodged within its eye. She looks to the other side of the room, and sees him. Ronix's jaw slightly drops. Bashur didn't look the way he was before he fell. His body was burned into a crisp, his usually green and light-green pattern was no longer visible, only a charred, burn-to-the-bone color. And stabbed right into his body was a large piece of sharp wood).

-Ronix: Bashur?

(Ronix slowly pads over to the melon and falls to her knees. At that same moment, everyone reaches the bottom of the tower).

-GoldSolace: Ronix, is Bashur...okay...?

(GoldSolace stops his sentence and looks as Ronix is kneeled down besides Bashur. The female tries placing a hand on the burned melon, but quickly yanks it back when she feels the hot surface on him. Luclin trudges over to his best friend and falls to his knees).

-Luclin: (voice breaking) I'm...I'm so sorry, Bashur. I tried to hold on, but...I lost...I lost my grip on you. I killed you. It's all...my fault.

(Luclin turns away and starts sobbing quietly. Ronix looks down in extreme sadness. PewFace walks up to his owner. The canine rubs his muzzle into Ronix's arms, the female immediately wraps the around his neck and starts sobbing into his fur. PewFace shuts his eyes as a lone tear escapes out of his left eye and falls onto the floor between his paws).

-PewFace: I'm so sorry, Bash. I...I should have been there to protect you. It's what I told myself before we lost our home and now, I lost you. I failed my task. I failed you.


	30. Scars Left Behind

**Chapter 30: Scars Left Behind**

* * *

(Suddenly, a weak cough is heard by everyone. Ronix, Luclin, and PewFace look up. They stare in awe as Bashur weakly lifts up his head and coughs up a cloud of smoke. He tries to catch his breathe as he looks over and sees his lover, his best friend, and his pet).

-Bashur: (weakly) Guys...

-Luclin: Bash!? Dude, how are you still alive?

-Bashur: I'm...I'm a watermelon. I don't think I can die, but I should have been dead with that fire raging and that fall, but...I guess I'm lucky. (Coughs)

-Ronix: Are you okay, Bashy?

-Bashur: I'm fine. I just...can't move around too much. If I move any of my limbs, they would surely fall off. I don't know how I'm going to recover from these burns. In the meantime, who's gonna carry me around?

(Jerome walks up to him).

-Jerome: I'll do the carrying, Bashur.

(Carefully, the fluffy grabs the sharp piece of wood and pulls it out of the melon's chest. Then, he moves him arms under the burned melon and hauls him over his shoulders. Bashur turns to Jerome).

-Bashur: Are you cool with it? I don't wanna feel like a burden to you.

-Jerome: Nah, it's alright. One time, when Bejan broke his foot, I carried him 6 miles to the nearest hospital. With you, it's like carrying a chuck of burnt wood, since you're not that heavy 'cause you're a melon.

-Bashur: Thanks, dude. I owe you one.

-Jerome: No problem.

(Everyone turns to GoldSolace).

-GoldSolace: Well, now that Bashur is okay...well, almost, let's get out of this tower and this biome. We're heading to the Electrical Essence next.

(The blond leads everyone out of the tower. They travel across the charred and obliterated field. Along the way, Bashur looks around and spots a small tuft of grass sprouting out of the ground. He smiles, knowing that there might be still hope for the field to heal...and for him and the others to save their world).

* * *

(Meanwhile, miles and miles away, back on the island where Sky was living in a village, the day is slowly moving into the night. Throughout the village, Sky is sitting on the edge of the fountain, trying to remember who he is and what his duty was).

-Sky: (to himself) Come on, Sky. Think! What was I doing before I ended up here? I think was...I think was...

(Sky pounds the stone beneath him in frustration, unable to recall anything about his past).

-Sky: Ugh...if I can't remember who I was, then what purpose do I serve here?

(Then, Einshine and Fredi walk up to the amnesic Minecrafter).

-Fredi: Hey Sky. What's the matter?

-Sky: I'm trying to remember who I am, but I'm having a lot of trouble. What if I can never remember who I am? Then, I'll just be left to wonder of my existence here on this world.

-Einshine: Dude, don't say that. Just keep trying. You'll found out who you are in no time. Anyway, we gonna need your help with something.

-Sky: What is it?

-Fredi: Well, every night, when everyone is safe and sound in their homes, it's me and Einshine's duties to make sure none of the mobs get into the village and harm any of the Minecrafters or the villagers. We used to have a guy who would fight along with us against the mobs, but he was killed when he was over-swarmed by a group of zombies. He had a proper burial, and we'll miss him deeply. But right now, we need you to help us.

-Sky: But I know nothing about handling a weapon.

-Einshine: We can teach you while we fight. Here's a sword.

(Einshine pulls out a gold sword and throws it to Sky. The Minecrafters unsteadily grabs it, but eventually gets a grip on its handle).

-Einshine: Come on. We're heading to the front of the village.

(Einshine and Fredi take off with their weapons drawn. Sky gets off of the fountain and looks over his weapon. The shiny, golden blade reveals Sky's reflection off of it. Sky couldn't help but enjoy the appearance and sight of the sword, as if he would fight all of the mobs at night with it and never let go of it. But when he hears Einshine call his name, he shakes away the feeling and runs up to them. Once he catches up to them, he looks ahead at the spooky forest and sees hordes of zombies, creepers, and spider. The zombie groan as they lope towards the village, the creepers hiss and flash, and the spiders let out small screeches as their blood-red eyes emit a light-red color. Einshine and Fredi raises their iron swords towards the mobs. Apprehensively, Sky does the same with his sword. Then, a pair of Iron Golems appear where Einshine is. When Sky sees them, he mistakes him for a threat).

-Sky: Wha...what are those?

-Fredi: It's okay, Sky. They're Iron Golems. They guard the village with us. They throw mod into the air and kill them instantly.

(As the mobs get closer, Einshine give the signal).

-Einshine: Attack!

(He, Fredi, and the utility mobs charge after the incoming threats. Sky stays behind and look in amazement as the Minecrafters attack the zombies and creepers while using their parkour skills. Fredi runs up a tree, and does a full flip in the air. A nearby skeletons fires an arrow, but it misses the man's head by only an inch. Fredi comes down and slices right through its skull. Einshine runs across a wall of a nearby house while slicing the heads off of zombies. He does a flip off of the wall, and lands perfectly on his feet. They mixed their fighting skills and parkour skills to become untouchable foes towards the mobs. The Iron Golems grab spiders and skeletons and toss them high in the air. They eventually come down and die the moment they hit the ground. Sky is so distracted by the Minecrafter's skills, he doesn't notice a zombie coming right for him. While Einshine kills a spider, he looks over and spots the zombie heading towards Sky).

-Einshine: Sky, look out!

(The amnesic man looks over and sees the zombie. Out of fear, the Minecrafter swings his sword and chops off the zombie's head. Sky looks down and sees the mob's decapitated body right in front of him. He looks in bewilderment, only having a sword for a short time and he had already killed a zombie. He feels a sense of pride, knowing that he will be mastering the sword in no time at all. Feeling a spike of bravery, the Minecrafters takes off after the mobs. He joins Einshine and Fredi, killing zombies and other mobs by stabbing them or cutting off their heads. After several minutes of fighting, the men lower their weapons when they see no other mob alive. They gather together).

-Einshine: That was awesome! The village is safe for another day. Thanks for helping out, Sky. You really were brave out there.

-Sky: Yeah, I...guess I was. So, is the village safe for now?

-Fredi: Well, they're still gonna be mobs about, but now that we've lowered the numbers down, the golems will have no trouble at all keeping them away from us.

-Einshine: In the meantime, we better get some rest. We're gonna be really busy tomorrow.

(The Minecrafters return back into the village. The golems stand at the front of the village, and scans the surrounding land in front of them, keeping an eye out for any mobs).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the Nether, within Noah's castle, the poor man paces around in his room, thinking on what he is gonna do in the situation that he is in).

-Noah: (to himself) Herobrine isn't my father?! Then, who are my real parents? And what am I gonna do!? I knew I shouldn't have hit Sky over the edge, but now he's dead and it's my doing.

(Noah stomps the floor of his room in anger, feeling worthless. Then, Noah looks over and sees his enchanted obsidian sword on the nightstand of his bed. The Minecrafter walks over and grabs his sword. He looks over the blade of it, power surges appear over the sharp tip for a split second. Then, Noah gets an idea on what he must do).

-Noah: You may not be my father, Herobrine, but if there's one thing I won't let you do...it would be for you to take the Overworld away from everyone. You don't deserve a son, and thus, you don't deserve to rule over a kingdom. I will avenge you, Sky, as well as you...Notch. I will be the new King of the Nether, and will not allow any mobs to venture forth onto the Overworld ever again! But first things first, you're going down, Herobrine, my '"father".

(The determined man walks out of the room, sword held tightly within his grasp. His new task for himself now...is to stop Herobrine, once and for all).


	31. Nightmarish Situations

**Chapter 31: Nightmarish Situations**

* * *

**Hey guys. Quick note here. I just want to clarify that Sky can see again. Cause back in chapter 27, when Sky woke up, he was able to see through his left eye because it was healed (by Einshine and Fredi) and the scar is no longer visible. I just wanted to state this because I've got some reviews by others who think that Sky is still blind. Sky is now just partially blind, his right eye still has a scar over it, but his left eye is completely healed and he is able to see again. **

* * *

(Within the confines of the prison, multiple groups of squids are caged in extremely cramped cages. Out of them, the three main ones are trapped within a netherrack fence cage. The squids look around nervously, in wonder if there is anyone else besides them in the room. And there is. Right above them is Alix, not happy to see them. The first squid looks over at him).

-Squid #1: Hey. Uh...what's up? You are...get it?

-Alix:...You know, you're lucky I'm trapped within this cage because if I wasn't, you and your little buddies with you would be on a sliver platter, burning in a stove by now.

(The squids quiet themselves, not wanting to take the chance of getting eaten. Then, entering the room is Herobrine. He enters the room and watches as a pair of zombie pigmen guards drag in a cage, stuffed with squids. The guard lay the cage down near the pool of lava, to ensure the squids don't try anything funny. The guards trudge up to Herobrine and bow down to him in respect. The devil god quietly nods, giving an order for them. They understand the command and leave the room. Herobrine looks towards the beings with a sly smile).

-Herobrine: Hope you all are enjoying the cramped cages. If not, then it's your problem.

(Then, someone enters the prison. Noah. The Minecrafter walks up to Herobrine with a blank expression. The king looks over and spots his assumed son).

-Herobrine: (nonchalantly) Noah, I haven't seen you in quite a while. I see that you brought your sword. Perhaps you want to practice your swordsmanship with me?

(Noah's eyebrows crest into a glare).

-Noah:...You could say something like that.

-Herobrine: (slightly confused) What...what ever do you mean?

(Noah only raises his sword in front of him).

-Noah: I know everything now. You're not my father. I'm not your son. My destiny was nothing more than a cruel, morbid joke. Now that I know everything that you've been hiding from me, I'm taking you down.

(Herobrine doesn't react to this. He only looks towards the ground and starts pacing around).

-Herobrine: So, you finally figured it out, haven't you? After the years of being taught how to kill foes, you now know about me and the secrets I unknowingly revealed to you. Well, I supposed you'd find out soon or after. My mistake.

-Noah: It wasn't a mistake. I suspect something from you the second that I killed Sky. Now that the tables are turned, I'll ask you this, Herobrine...where are my real parents?

-Herobrine: Don't you remember, Noah? You killed them.

-Noah: What!? No...no! That's not true!

-Herobrine: Oh, it's true, alright. You killed your mother and father out of anger towards them and so doing, you abandoned the village that you were born in. You were just a child when you murdered them. Then, as a result of me being you here, you forgot all about that incident and took up the life as my "son" and "being" the next king of the Nether.

(Herobrine looks towards the Squid Army and Alix).

-Herobrine: Go ahead, Noah. Tell them. Tell them who is the real cause for your parents' deaths!

(Alix looks worryingly at Noah, hoping that what Herobrine saying is not true. The squids just look at Noah with blank expressions. Noah just stands in silence, soaking in what Herobrine had told him, but he refuses to accept it).

-Noah: No! I know I didn't kill my parents. As far as I'm concerned, you might have been the one who did it!

-Herobrine: (angrily) Very well, then. If you accuse of something that you can't even remember clearly, then maybe, it's time that I teach you a lesson.

(Herobrine draws out his obsidian sword. He stabs it into the ground. Suddenly, the prison walls break apart. The area where Alix and the squids are float away by lava. Alix holds on to his pet as his cage is rocked around in the air. He holds his breathe until his cage stops shaking around. Alix looks up and gasps. The area around him had turned into an ocean of lava. Multiple strands of rock piled on top of each other, acting as platforms over the boiling lava. Herobrine is seen standing on a thick strand of rock while Noah is standing above a 5x5 flat stone platform. He looks up at Herobrine. The devil god levitates into the air and spreads all of his limbs out. Red sparks appear over his arms and legs and Noah can only watch as thick, metal-plated armor starts to form over his body. Blood-red armor with screaming faces marked the front of his chest-plate, his arms are covered in razor-sharp spikes with blood dripping from it, his leggings has a set of spikes acting like a belt, and it appears to strange words written across the knee areas. Herobrine's helmet has two red devil-shaped horns, and black scratch markings everywhere. His eyes are no longer the soulless white color. They envelop into a black color with very small red square dots. He looks left and right before spotting Noah beneath him. As he forms his stare into a glare, the red square dots expand so big, they look like they could have popped out of his eyes. He starts speaking to Noah in three voices. One in his normal voice, one in a very demonic voice, and one in a high-pitched, insanity-filled voice).

-Herobrine: (three voices) Go ahead, Noah! Challenge me! Fight me! **TRY AND HAVE ME BEGGING ON MY KNEES FOR MERCY! **

(Noah takes a deep breathe, then bravely raises his sword at the god. Then, the King of the Nether raises his hands and forms a giant fireball).

-Herobrine: It would be a miracle for you to survive this attack!

(The god throws the gigantic sphere of flames at the Minecrafter. Noah summons his powers into the sword. He swipes up at just the right moment and obliterates the fireball, slicing it in half. Noah leaps into the air and levitates into the steaming air. His sword starts glowing a bright-blue color. Herobrine's sword starts to glow a blood-red color. The two enemies stare each other down, encircling in the air and impatiently waiting for who will attack first. Then, right at the same moment, they zoom towards each other and clash their swords together. They swipe and slice at each other, hoping to cut or land a blow. Alix and the Squid Army can only catch as the gods fight; one fights for evil, but the other fights for justice. While fighting, the gods holds their sword against each other and try to push the other away).

-Herobrine: You got guts, Noah. Let's see what they look like once I slice open your stomach and leave your carcass here for the pigmen to devour as a meal.

-Noah: We'll see about that once I defeat you!

(Noah swipes Herobrine's sword away. The king of the Nether sees his chance and quickly swings his sword. The tip of it cuts across Noah's arm. The Minecrafter grasps his arm in pain, but when he turns and tries to retaliate, Herobrine punches him across the jawline, making him crash into the platform he was originally on. Noah looks down and sees the bubbling lava, a few inches away from his head. Herobrine levitates down and forms a fireball in one of his hands. Noah looks upward at his fake father).

-Herobrine: Don't worry, Noah. I'll make your death quick and painless. Any last words?

-Noah: I...I do, actually.

-Herobrine: Well, then, spit it out.

(Noah lets half of the blade of his sword dip into the lava).

-Noah: I just want to tell you that...**LAVA!**

(Noah yanks the sword out of the lava and lets go of the weapon. The blade of it is covered in lava and spills onto the god's face. Herobrine yells out in agony as the lava burns half of his face. Noah quickly grabs his weapon and backs away to the edge of the platform, the god stumbles around while grasping his face. After a few minutes, Herobrine slowly looks up at Noah and furiously stares at him, the one half of his face being normal while the other half revealed his skull. It has a blackish-gray pattern. Herobrine growls in his throat as he forcefully grabs Noah by his throat and lefts him into the air. Noah claws at the god's arm in a attempt to make him let go, but nothing works. Herobrine talks, and the part of him with the skull follows along with his mouth movements).

-Herobrine: Never in my immortal life has anyone dare challenge me. You will burn in hell...just like all those others in the cages you see now. And just for the Nether of it, I have a secret to reveal...(menacingly) I...killed...your parents.

(Noah's eyes widen, finally knowing that he wasn't the one who killed his parents).

-Noah: I knew it! I knew you were the one. Wait until I get my revenge!

-Herobrine: You won't avenge your parents, because you'll be too busy suffering to get justice for them.

(Herobrine lifts up his sword and stabs Noah in the chest. The Minecrafters screams in pain, the blade of the weapon punctures the lower half of his lung. Then, the evil king pulls out the sword and violently throws Noah far from where he is. Noah crashes into the wall of the remaining prison. Alix looks in horror as Noah lies across the floor, blood trickling from his body. Herobrine levitates over to the fallen man and raises his hand. He forms an obsidian cell block, trapping Noah inside with only one block missing to keep him at least breathing. The god glares over at all of the being trapped in their cages).

-Herobrine: You see that!? That is exactly what will happen if you dare challenge me! You'll end up just like him! He'll be dead within the next coming hours, and there will be **NOTHING** that you can do to save him! So go ahead and...lie across your cage in misery. The end...is coming for all who are still breathing.

(Herobrine raises his hands again and rebuilds the entire prison room. He teleports away, leaving Alix, the Squid Army, and now the severely injured Noah).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back with the village that Sky is living, within the comforts of his house at night, Sky is fast asleep across his bed. But he is tossing and turning around, having a nightmare).

* * *

(In Sky's dream, Sky is seen running across a fiery mountaintop, flames rain down from the welkin. The Minecrafter jumps across ledges and dodges incoming flames. Sky pants feverishly and looks around, as if he was looking for someone. Then, he hears a faint call).

-Voice: _Sky!_

(Sky turns his head and runs up a steep slope. Once he reaches the top of it, he looks down and gasps. He sees Dawn clinging to an edge, right below her is a pool of lava. She looks up and spots Sky).

-Dawn: _Sky! Save me!_

(Within her arms, a bundle of blankets hid Dawn's newborn. Sky reacts quickly by skidding down the slope and runs over to where Dawn is. He hears crying from the newborn and only runs faster. He carefully gets down to a ledge to where Dawn is hanging at).

-Sky: _Dawn, don't worry! I got you!_

(Suddenly, he hears evil laughter. Sky quiveringly looks behind him and spots a lone figure with two, white glowing eyes advancing right for where he is. Sky grabs a tuft of grass rooted to the ground and carefully leans over to grab Dawn).

-Sky: _It's okay, Dawn. I...I'll save you!_

(Just before Sky can grab Dawn's hand, a blade coming swinging down the stabs Sky's other hand clinging to the tuft of grass. The Minecrafter screams in pain as he looks over. The blade stabbed right through his hand, blood soaking the rocks and dirt under it. He looks up and sees the figure).

-Figure:..._You're too late. _

-Sky: _What!?_

(Sky looks back over to Dawn, who is slowly losing her grip. Then, a part of the ledge breaks off and sends Dawn falling into the pit of lava).

-Dawn: _**SKY!**_

-Sky: _**NO!**_

(Sky looks away, hearing the dying screams and cries of his wife and his newborn. He looks back at the pit of lava, tears forming within his eyes. Then, his sadness turns into anger as he looks back at the figure who caused him to lose Dawn and his newborn).

-Sky: (angrily) _You..._

(The figure laughs evilly as he approaches even closer. Then, the light of the lava reveals the identity of the figure...Noah. Sky gasps as he sees Noah's face).

-Sky:_...Noah?_

-Noah: (evilly) _See you in the Nether, "hero" of Minecraftia._

(The being bring the sword out, causing Sky to let go and fall into the pit. Sky screams as he shuts his eyes and waits his fate to be sealed for good).

* * *

(Right at the last moment, Sky awakens in his bed, gasping for air. He breathes irregular as he looks around. He gazes out the window and sees a herd of cows grazing on the grass outside. He looks down as he tries to absorb what he saw in his dream).

-Sky: What just happened? I saw...I saw a girl, and...she had something her arm, and...she knew my name. And then, a guy...who had no eyes...just stabbed me and threw me to my death. Is this...was this just a nightmare? I...I can't remember who they are, or what they were doing. But they seem so familiar. Ugh, that was a horrible dream, though. I hope it never happens again. But...was it a vision into the future or something? If so, then what purpose does it serve? (Sighs)...at least it wasn't for real. I'm really tired. I should get back to sleep.

(Sky takes a breathe before sinking back into his bed, still in wonder of the nightmare he had awaken from).


	32. The Road to Recovery

**Chapter 32: The Road to Recovery **

* * *

(Meanwhile, GoldSolace and the group had ventured out of the fire-raged fields and now are entering a rather rocky and not so flat terrain. As everyone climbs over the rocky slope that lends to the other side of the land, Jerome look over at Bashur, who is still suffering from his burns).

-Jerome: Bash, you okay, dude?

(Bashur doesn't respond. Jerome stops moving and looks at the melon. He noticed a red, sticky fluid coming out of the corner of his mouth. He looks at the part of his head that is missing and sees that the red interior is looking a sickly blackish color. Jerome turns to the others).

-Jerome: Guys, there's something wrong with Bashur!

(Everyone immediately stop walking and look over. As Jerome gently places Bashur on the ground, GoldSolace pads over to the melon and examines him).

-GoldSolace: Oh man...this isn't good. Because of the burns that Bashur received when he fell into that fire, he's starting to rot. That red liquid you see there is what's left of Bashur's fresh interior.

(Ronix runs up to the melon and grasps his arm).

-Ronix: But how is this happening to him?

-GoldSolace: The green part that makes up Bashur's exterior body is what keeps his flesh fresh and clean. But now that it's burned up, he'll rot away. He's not dead, but if we don't heal his body in time, his fate will be sealed.

-BajanCanadian: But he's not like the rest of us. He's a melon. What are we supposed to heal him with?

-GoldSolace: Hm...there could be one way. There is the Cleansing Pond.

-Ronix: What's that?

-GoldSolace: It's a very pure and magical pond. Legends says that the sacred waters will heal any type of person from any type of burn, no matter how bad it is. However, it is extremely rare and there is only one pond in existence. Luckily, we are in the territory where the pond most likely exists. The pond is within a village, but the village is hidden well away from civilization. If we can find a stone and gravel path within this environment, it will lead us to the village.

-Jerome: Well, I hope we can find it in time.

(Jerome gently hauls the melon back over his left shoulder).

-Jerome: We'll get you help, Bash. Just stay in there for a while.

-Bashur: (weakly) I will. Just...get going before-

(Bashur's sentence is cut off by violent retching. Several of the Minecrafters look away while some just stare in disgust. Once Bashur stops retching, he looks over his shoulder, his mouth covered in a darkish-red substance).

-Bashur:...ugh...I throw up...

-Jerome: Ugh, that is so nasty. Thank goodness you only puke melons.

-Bashur: Actually this time...it wasn't melons.

(Everyone backs a foot away from Jerome. The fluffy sighs annoyingly as he shrugs it off and carries Bashur away).

-Jerome: Let's just go before the smell starts to set in on the back of my suit.

(Awkwardly, everyone backs away and begin northbound on the terrain).

* * *

(Nearly several hours of traveling, the gang don't stop for anything, except for the occasional creepers and spiders that would pop up, but they are quickly slain by Jerome and Bajan. As the terrain gets harder and harder to trudge across, Deadlox looks down at the ground and notices gravel and dirt. He looks east and sees a faint-like path leading through a forest. He quickly turns to the others behind him).

-Deadlox: Guys, I found the path!

-GoldSolace: You did!?

(The blond runs over and glances at the ground. He looks in the direction where Deadlox is also looking in. He leads the way).

-GoldSolace: Come on. This path leads through those woods and straight into the village.

-Jerome: Thank god! We need to get there quick. Bashur thinks that he's riding a horse now.

-Bashur: (slurring) Giddyup, Sliver! Get us through the village and to the woods. Or is it the other way around?

(Bashur groans painfully as he grasps the back of his head. Jerome gets to the path and starts heading eastward. The Minecrafters follow the Bacca).

* * *

(Several meters traveled, and the Minecrafters reach the village. As they approach the entrance of the village, they see that it is in the middle of a small plains biome. The buildings of the village seemed to be japanese-themed, uniquely shaped roofs, have gray or white outlined walls, and are either one or two-storied. Glowstone lamps lit up the sides of the stone slab path. But when they enter the community, the nearby villagers look over, flinch, and immediately run to their dwellings. The Minecrafters get a little worried, wondering if their presences here is scaring the villagers. A pair of Iron Golems look over and glare at the Minecrafters, their red eyes glow with fury).

-Deadlox: Why are the villagers running away from us?

-GoldSolace: They probably have never seen beings like us before, therefore, they assume that we're gonna hurt them and steal their items.

-Deadlox: Oh. I thought they were running away from us because Jerome is a Bacca.

-Jerome: I heard that!

-Deadlox: Well, you know what? I wanted you to hear that.

(As the group move closer and closer to the end of the village, nearly all of the villagers have vanished. They quietly look out of the windows of their houses. The end of the village ends up with a small hill. Everyone gazes up and see a ancient shrine at the top of the hill, looking out of all of the rural area. Two statues of Minecrafters wielding swords stood outside of the wooden pair of doors).

-GoldSolace: Hm...I have a feeling that there could be someone in that building who can help us.

-Deadlox: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

(The Minecrafter makes his way up the hill. GoldSolace tries to stop him).

-GoldSolace: Deadlox, wait! We can't just barge into someone's shrine willy-nilly.

(But Deadlox doesn't seem to hear him. He only walks up to the doors and kick them open with his foot. He enters inside and looks around. The room is decorated with Japanese items, including weapons used by warriors. The floor is made out of iron blocks, and the walls are made from quartz blocks. When Deadlox looks ahead at the end of the room, he spots a man sitting criss-cross on a leveled part of the floor, his eyes shut tight as he is meditating. He has slightly tanned skin, well-built muscles, and short cropped jet-black hair. His attire consists of a white tank top, black suspenders, darkish-gray belt with a black sheathe, dark-blue jeans with dark working boots, a black fedora with white, thin vertical lines, and white headphones with black ear parts hung around his neck. Deadlox slowly approaches the man, and stops about a few feet away from the Minecrafter).

-Deadlox: Listen, dude, one of my friends got hurt, and I need that cleansing pond or whatever to help him. You got it?

(The man doesn't respond. He only moves his head slightly upward at Deadlox and reveals his eyes, smoky darkish-blue irises. Deadlox backs away, the glowing shades of the man's colored eyes slightly startles him. The male smirks at the Minecrafter, slightly annoyed of his presence in his shrine)

-Man: (monotone) You dare enter my shrine unwelcome, and tell me that one of your friends is injured and needs the healing powers of my Cleansing Pond to heal him?

-Deadlox: Um...yeah, that's right.

-Man: (chuckles softly)...I don't think you understand. I do not appreciate strangers entering my village and scaring my villagers.

(The man ascends onto his feet. His hand calmly goes to the hilt of his weapon and he slowly pulls it out. It is revealed to be an emerald katana with a butter hilt. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the man vanishes. Deadlox confusingly looks around. Then, out of nowhere, the man trips Deadlox with a clean sweep with his leg. The Minecrafter is brought down onto his back, and when he tries to get back, he only sees a sharp sword pointed near his neck. Deadlox quickly glances up at the man).

-Deadlox: Don't do dis!

-Man: Why shouldn't I?

-Voice: Because he is with us!

(The man looks up and see GoldSolace and the others at the entrance of the doorway. Deadlox quickly gets up and runs to safety. GoldSolace works up the courage and walks up to the armed man).

-Man: More intruders within my village? I suggest that you all depart away or else I'll be forced to call my Iron Golems.

-GoldSolace: Look, we're not here to harm your villagers. We just came because one of our friends is seriously hurt and we need to use the Cleansing Pond that I know you have.

-Man: I do, but why should I let you?

-GoldSolace: Because we're on a mission to save the world from Herobrine. If you don't believe me, I've got the essences to prove it.

(The blond reaches into his bag, and pulls out the Elemental Essences. The man backs away ever so slightly, shocked to see the essences before him. They float harmlessly within Solace's hand, glowing all different types of colors).

-Man: The essences! How...how did you all collect them?

-GoldSolace: We've been traveling from biome to biome, risking our lives to collect these sacred items in order for us to create the Magic Staff and contact Regina. She is the only one who could possibly help us in defeating Herobrine. The only essences that we need now is the Electrical, Wind, and Darkness essences.

(The man ponders about this for a minute. Then, he accepts to believe the Australian).

-Man: Well, you seem to know a lot about what you're planning ahead, sir. Alright. I choose to believe you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dusten. I am the keeper of this shrine you are in and the guardian of the village I watch over. Ever since I was a child, I lived my whole life within this community. Now that you have arrived, you seek to use the Cleansing Pond to heal one of your kind, yes?

(Jerome walks over and moves Bashur off his shoulder).

-Jerome: Well, he's not exactly one of us, but I will tell you that he's a melon and that he needs desperate help.

(Bashur lazily looks up at the man).

-Bashur: Hey, what are you doing in the shrine!? I'm-I'm looking for a pool, and you're-you're supposed to be the lifeguard.

-Dusten: Um...I see that he is acting a bit delusional. Let's just bring him to the pond. Follow me.

(Dusten calmly pads out of the shrine. Jerome grabs Bashur and carries him out, the others follow out as well. Dusten leads the Minecrafters to the back of the shrine. When they get there, they spot a beautiful cherry blossom tree, pink flowers blooming from the branches. Right underneath the tree is a small coy pond, several species of coy fish swim gently through the waters. Jerome looks into the small body of still water).

-Jerome: Is this the Cleansing Pond?

-Dusten: No, that is just my coy pond. The other pond next to it is the one you seek.

(Jerome and the others look over. About several feet away from the coy pond is the Cleansing Pond. The water seems to glow magically with each ripple it makes, small crystal-clear waves often form from time to time. The humans and hybrids look in absolute wonderment, never seeing anything like this before. Dusten stands near the bank of the pond).

-Dusten: The only Cleansing Pond left in the whole world. I've kept this pond in perfect shape and condition for years now. I insist that you place the melon into the pond and let the powers of the waters take effect.

(Carefully, Jerome pads over to the bank of the pond. Bashur weakly lifts his head up, having no more energy to even walk).

-Bashur: Hurry, Jerome. I think...I think I'm starting to see the light, and it's boring!

(Jerome quickly brings Bashur in the air and tosses him into the pond. He backs away when the pond suddenly starts to glow brightly. Everyone looks anxious, the melon doesn't resurface for a while. The brightness of the pond eventually dims down into a faint glow. The violent ripples of the pond slow down and cease into the calm surface. When Bashur doesn't resurface, everyone assumes the worst has happened. Dusten looks towards the ground).

-Dusten: (Sighs)...I'm afraid that you have arrived too late.

(Suddenly, small bubbles begin to appear in the surface. The Minecrafters glance over at the pond, hope filling up again. Then, splashing out of the water is Bashur. His burns are no longer on his skin, his green and light-green pattern is visible again. He yelps and splashes around until he gets to the bank of the pond and climbs out, soaking wet).

-Bashur: What the balls, Jerome!? I nearly drowned in there.

-Jerome: Bash, you're okay! But just to be sure...how many fingers am I holding up?

-Bashur:...(flatly) You don't have any.

-Jerome: Yup, he's okay.

(Bashur breathes out in relief, shaking himself dry. Solace turns to Dusten).

-GoldSolace: Thanks for letting us use the pond to heal Bashur, Dusten.

-Dusten: Anytime, sir.

-GoldSolace: Well, now that Bashur is out of danger, we'd better continue our journey.

-Dusten: Hold on. There is something I must tell you. The last essences that you and your friends seek are incredibly difficult to get to. They are guarded by the most toughest boss mobs ever to exist. If you wish to find these essences unharmed, then I will accompany you on your journey.

-GoldSolace: Really? But...what about your village?

-Dusten: I have several Iron Golems that can protect the village, day to night, everyday. Plus, the village is located in a safe area where almost no undead mobs will get them.

-GoldSolace: Well...okay, if you want to. What skills do you have?

-Dusten: I am considered one of Minecraftia's greatest swordsman. Not only am I as fast as wind itself, but I have faced foes of all kinds from all types of elements. Your task of protecting our world from the devil god known as Herobrine will need complete strategy, determination, and cooperation. You have a strong and brave group here.

-GoldSolace:...Thank you.

(Then, a faint rumble of thunder is heard off in the distance. GoldSolace and Dusten look towards the sky and see storm clouds slowly rolling in within the mountains).

-Dusten: The storm is approaching, but not as fast. If we can get to those mountains, we might be able to get to the Electrical Essence before the lighting starts. Follow me. I know a path that will lead us to the base of the mountains.

(Placing his sword back within his sheathe, Dusten leads the others to the front of the shrine and guides them out of the village, walking across the same dirt and gravel path that broke into two ways. He leads them to the other that is hidden away by the densely forest).


	33. The Prophecy

**Chapter 33: The Prophecy**

* * *

(Meanwhile, miles and miles away from Minecraftia, back at the restoring village, Sky, Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn travel on horseback to the outskirts of the village. While riding his horse Storm, Sky was still thinking about the unpleasant dream that he had last night. He still couldn't get his mind off of the girl he was trying to save and the man that caused him to fall into the lava pit. They seemed so familiar and yet, Sky couldn't remember who they are or if they exist or not. Einshine looks over his shoulder and notices Sky's troubling expression).

-Einshine: Are you okay, Sky? You haven't said anything ever since we left the village.

-Sky: Oh...uh...I'm fine. It's just...I had a nightmare last night.

-Fredi: Oh, I'm sorry that happened to you. What was it about?

-Sky: I don't remember much of it, but...I saw myself running through...a mountain on fire and...there was this girl and...I was trying to save her. And then...this man who had no eyes just...killed both of us by sending us to our deaths in a lava pit. And then, right before the man killed me, he said "See you in the Nether, hero of Minecraftia", and that's around where I woke up from it.

-Martyn: Sounds like you had a nightmare about meeting Herobrine. Do you remember the girl you were trying to save?

-Sky:...No. I...I can't.

(Sky sighs sadly as he grasps the reins of his horse tighter. Once he and the other guys reach the deepest parts of the forest, they dismount their horses and wield out axes).

-Martyn: Okay, we'll need to collect enough wood for construction and tool-making. Let's get plenty until the night comes.

(Einshine and Fredi nod and head off to gather wood. Sky just walks to the nearest tree and starts chopping away at it. He collects the wood blocks that fell off. Once the tree no longer has wood, the amnesic man walks over to the next tree and does the same process like before. But while chopping away, a small spark noise catches Sky's attention. The Minecrafter looks over and spots a small ball of light, glowing brightly and floating gently in the air. Sky looks curiously at the object, unaware if it is friendly or not).

-Sky: Wha...what are you? Where'd you come from?

(Sky tries reaching a hand for it, but the ball of light quickly moves out of the way and glides in a random direction. Sky decides to follow the ball of light. The faint light trail left behind by it guides the Minecrafter away from the others and into unknown parts of the woods. Once Sky had traveled a meter away, he ends up in a small glade. Right in the middle of it, a hill stood up in the center, but a closer look reveals a small entrance leading inside of the hill. Sky cautiously approaches the entrance of the hill. He tries to think whether or not he should enter. But then, he hears Einshine call his name).

-Einshine: Sky! Where are you?

(Sky quickly glances over his shoulder and spots Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn. They run over to him).

-Einshine: Be careful around these woods, Sky. You can easily get lost.

-Sky: Sorry. It's just that when I was chopping trees, I saw this...ball of light in front of me. I tried grabbing it, but it flew away and I chased after it. I couldn't find it, but it seems to have lead me to...this.

(Sky points towards the entrance. Martyn looks closer within the entrance, but deeper within it is just darkness).

-Martyn: That's just odd. We've been venturing through these woods for a while, and never have we stumbled upon something like this before.

-Fredi: Do you think we should enter it? It could possibly be holding something important.

-Einshine: Hm...Sky, are you sure you weren't just seeing things?

-Sky: I don't know. It looked pretty real to me.

-Einshine: Well, I guess we'd better go and see what's in there.

(Einshine takes out a torch and lights the way in. Sky, Fredi, and Martyn enter, following Einshine as the light of the torch brightens up the way).

* * *

(As the Minecrafters venture deeper and deeper into the dungeon, Sky begins to see drawings on the walls. Einshine and Fredi look around and also see the faded drawings. Some drawings are grassy fields, filled with all types of wildlife. Other drawings show the Nether, Ghasts flying over the endless pool of lava while Blazes levitated near the ground. One drawing showed The End. Sky stops walking and turns his attention to the drawing. Drawn right over the land of the The End...is the Ender Dragon. Its ruthless, darkish-purple eyes seem to glare at whoever is looking at it. Sky gets a little frightened by the dragon's appearance and steps away from the drawing).

-Fredi: What's with these drawings of the Overworld, the Nether, and The End?

-Martyn: Not sure, but I have a feeling that they all symbolize something.

(Then, when Einshine shines his torch ahead of him, he sees the end of the hall. However, on the wall of it, a very peculiar drawing marked the wall. Stone slabs are right underneath the drawing. Einshine and the others tread over to the drawing and look up at it. When Einshine places the torch on the side of the wall, the drawing appears as a heavenly figure, wielding a straight, glowing object).

-Einshine: Who is that in the drawing?

-Martyn: Can't see it very well, but look at this writing on these stone slabs.

(Martyn looks over the ancient writing. It's written in another language, but luckily, Martyn is able to read it and translates it for the guys to understand).

-Martyn: "As the sun falls and the moon rises, the great and evil god Herobrine will rise to power and dictate the entire land of Minecraftia. Many will perish, while others will escape and settle somewhere far away. The all-mighty powerful Notch, despite his worthiness and wise attributes, will unfortunately fall from his brother's death wish casted upon him".

(Sky didn't have a clue on who these people were, but decides to keep on listening).

-Martyn: "The King of the Nether would release the hell mobs to the Overworld and ultimately, destroy our way of life and everything that exists in our world. But before he can do that, another hero will rise to the challenge of defeating the devil god and finally, bring peace to our world. But the risk of this difficult task will come at a cost. The great hero of Minecraftia will suffer a gruesome death by Herobrine, and will be reborn...as a god".

(Martyn only looks up at the drawing after reading the written text. Sky is in deep wonder of who this person could possibly. Then, he looks below the stone slabs and notices in the middle, a one block space made up the center. Right at the bottom of it, a small square-shaped hole marked the center of the floor, right underneath the stone slab above. He looks over at the torch, then he gets an idea. He pads over to the torch and gently takes it off the wall. Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn look in wonder as the Minecrafter kneels down and places the torch underneath the slabs. Suddenly, the action of placing the torch lights up the entire hall. Streams of light travel within tiny, curved crevices on the walls lit up and reveal more of the drawings. The first being the Overworld, the second being the Nether, the third being The End, and the final one being the Aether. The men glance up at the ceiling and see drawings of the Aether, some showing Valkyries gliding through the heavenly air with their wings while some showed creatures of unique kinds, living peacefully in an environment that seemed familiar to the Overworld terrain, only in different colors. At the very end of the hall, it showed a group of Valkyries showing respect by bowing down to the figure wielding the object. As more light shined upon the picture, the figure gets more clear to see. The figure turns out to be a man, dressed in shining, golden clothing, and his eyes are blocked away by a glowing pair of sunglasses. On his chest, he wore a multi-colored amulet, a glowing purple jewel is surrounded by the colors).

-Fredi: Who is that supposed to be?

-Einshine: He looks particularly familiar.

-Martyn: You know, that person looks a bit like you, Sky.

-Sky: Me?

(Sky looks closer at the figure. The shape of the sunglasses and the way his hair look did show some similarities between the drawing and him).

-Sky: Now that you mention it, he does look a bit like me. In fact, he...looks a lot like me.

-Martyn: Sky...I don't know if this may be true or not, but from what this text states and the comparison between you and that drawing, I think you might have had a duty before you lost your memory.

-Sky: Wait...what are you saying?

-Martyn: Sky, as far as I know about this, you might have been on a journey to defeat Herobrine after Notch died. Which means that...you..you're the new god of Minecraftia.

(Sky's eyes widen at the comment. But everything that Martyn had told him...he couldn't get a single memory about them).

* * *

**Hey friends! Just a quick note here. I created my first poll, so go and check it out. Just a quick decision before I can start 'SkyShorts Season 5' right after I finish 'Sky Legends'. That's all for now, so keep on reading, and I will see you later, my dear friends!**


	34. For Better or For Worse

**Chapter 34: For Better or For Worse**

* * *

(Sky just stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was the next god of Minecraftia. But without being able to recall his memories, Sky knew it couldn't be true).

-Sky: Me? A god? That...that can't be true. There-there has to be some type of mistake.

-Martyn: Well, from what we've seen, you may be wrong, Sky.

-Sky: But I don't know anything about any of this! I don't know about Notch, I don't know about Herobrine. Heck, I don't even know what the Nether is! Look, I...I just can't deal with this. I have no memory of any of these Minecrafters and...I'm probably never going to remember. I wasn't meant of be a hero. I'm...just some lonely bastard who can barely remember his name. Can we please just drop this and return to the village?

-Martyn: But Sky, we-

-Einshine: No. It's alright, Sky. If you don't want to talk about this, then we won't.

-Sky:...Thank you.

(Sky trudges away from the guys, heading back to the entrance of the hill. Fredi and Martyn confront Einshine).

-Fredi: Dude, what are you doing? Do you have any idea that that guy could be the only hope we have to save our world!?

-Einshine: Fredi, he's still recovering from his amnesia. It might take him half of his life to remember who he is. We can't just force him into something he has no knowledge about. Besides, the way he is right now, I don't think he could last 10 seconds in a fight with Herobrine.

-Martyn: Yeah, Einshine has a point there.

-Fredi: But what if he can never remember who he is?

-Einshine: Only time will tell, Fredi. The least we can do now is train Sky to be a better swordsman.

-Fredi: (sighs)...Okay.

-Einshine: Come on, let's get back to the village.

(Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn depart from the hall, the torch still left in the space and the drawings still lighting up. However, the drawings of the figure on the end wall and the Aether glows brighter than the rest of the pictures).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back with the gang, the expert swordsman Dusten leads them along the hidden path that travels to the mountains. As they advance up the path, it seems to get more steeper and steeper, to the point where everyone had to start climbing just to get more further up the path. The incoming storms only get closer and closer to the mountain they are currently climbing).

-Ssundee: (exhausted) Are we almost there? I feel like we've been climbing forever.

-Seto: Ssundee, we've only climb several feet from the ground.

-Ssundee: Well, it feels like meters.

(The group climb upwards, to the left side of the mountain. Right above them is the very flat tip of the summit. The path gets more narrower, rocks stick out of the very edge of the path. While carefully stepping on the path, Chimney loses his balance and nearly falls off of the path, but Solace quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back on the path).

-ChimneySwift: Thanks, dude. I thought I was a goner.

-GoldSolace: No problem.

(After the group travel nearly hundreds and hundreds of feet on the mountain, they finally reach the top. When they enter the tip of the peak, at the very center is an area, built with moss stone pillars with electrical currents electrifying the center. Floating in mid-air is the Electrical Essence, a ball of pure electricity levitates over the area, the electrical currents created from the magical pillars protect it with a sphere of lighting. When TrueMU tries approach the essence, the sphere sends out a stream of lighting. Luckily, the spaceman backs away just in time for the lighting to strike the ground, leaving a burnt piece of the area).

-TrueMU: How are we gonna grab the Electrical Essence without being electrocuted?

-GoldSolace: It looks like we may need to bring down the pillars. It will break the barrier that's protecting the essence.

(Solace takes out an iron pickaxe, but just before he can start breaking down the pillars, a rumble shakes the Minecrafters. They looks around, knowing that the storm couldn't be the one shaking the mountain. Suddenly, bursting out of a large boulder on the far side of the Minecrafters is the guardian of the Electrical Essence. A three-block tall, brownish-gold monkey with arms that stretch towards the ground. The ape looks around until it spots the beings at the opposite side of the peak. It buries its eyes into a glare and starts jumping around, jumping his arms around. Everyone slightly backs away from the ape).

-Deadlox: Is that the guardian of the Electrical Essence?

-Dusten: Yes. It's none other more than Monking. He is probably the most difficult guardian that anyone would ever fight. Anyone who would challenge this creature...would come back, beaten and bruised...even missing a limb. In fact, they wouldn't even come back at all.

(Deadlox gulps. The creature grabs a medium-sized rock and throws it at the Minecrafters. They lunge out of the way as the rock breaks and crumbles away as soon as it hits the ground. The impact also causes pieces of sharp rock to fly in all directions. A few of those pieces stab some of the guys, like Jerome and Husky, in the arms and legs, but they are able to remove those pieces. Unfortunately, the injuries are painful and hurt every time they move or run. Husky and Jerome straggle away as the Monking grabs more different sized rocks and throws them at his targets. Bodil and Simon are nearly struck by another rock and barely move out of the way in time. However, when Simon hits the ground on his side, the splint that has been keeping his broke femur in place falls off. The same, agonizing pain returns to the Minecrafter. He screams out in pain as the femur is thrown out of place. Bodil gazes over as the Monking approaches the helpless Minecrafter, holding a large rock over him and ready to crush him with it).

-Bodil: Simon!

(Using his parkour skills, Bodil sprints towards the Monking. He jumps towards him with one, giant leap. He stomps the side of the rock with one foot, and does a full flip in the air while pushing the rock backwards with all his strength. The Monking is thrown off balance, and falls onto his back with the rock crushing his body. Bodil lands perfectly on his feet. He smiles bravely as he turns and gets Simon on his other, uninjured leg. The Bulgarians turn and see the Monking lying across the ground, looking stiff).

-Simon: I think you killed it.

(But then, the creature flutters its eyes open and throws the rock off its body. Bodil and Simon duck down, the rock flies right where their heads were. But when they look up again, the Monking grabs them by the collar of their clothing and brings them up to eye-level with his. Bodil and Simon gape and panic, unable to escape from its strong grip on them. Unknown to the creature, Dusten wields out his sword and like a bullet, zooms right towards the creature's legs. He slices the right kneecap of the Monking. The guardian shrieks out in pain, throwing the Bulgarians out of its grip. TrueMU activates his jetpack, takes off, and grabs Simon, who nearly hits the ground on his injured leg while Jerome grabs Bodil from hitting a pile of sharp rocks. The Monking only gets more furious and starts swinging its arms around violently, hoping to land a hit on one of them).

-TrueMU: Ugh, man, this monkey thing just won't let up. How do we defeat it?

(Dusten thinks back for a minute. Then, the rumbling of the thunder snaps him out of his thoughts. He glances upwards as the storm clouds begin to roll in, flashes lighting light up the welkin above. Then, Dusten gets a risky idea).

-Dusten: I've got it. I might be taking a risk, but it just might work.

(Dusten sprints off again. In his run, he grabs Solace's pickaxe out of his hands. The blond watches as he gets to one of the electrical pillars and breaks the first block of it. The action makes the electrical currents disappears and weakens the barrier around the Electrical Essence. When the Monking sees this, he tries getting back on his feet, but the sudden movement brings him down to his hands. Dusten quickly runs to the next one and breaks the top block while avoiding the sparks of lighting, emitting from the electrical sphere. Then, he sprints to the remaining pillars and breaks them. Once the pillars are no longer functioning, the Electrical Essence is freed and magically floats in the air. Dusten runs up to it and grasp it. Then, he glances over at the Monking. He throws the essence over to the guardian. The Monking feverishly grabs the essence and holds it in the air in victory. The others look in shock of what Dusten had done).

-Bashur: What the balls, dude!? We need that essence.

-Dusten: Shh. Wait for it...this is part of my plan.

(As the Monking is still holding up the essence, the storms overhead get more violent. One bright flash of lighting lights up the sky, and a large bolt of lighting comes down on the mountaintop, following the energy emitting from the essence. The Monking looks up, but it's too late. The lighting extremely shocks the guardian, delivering over 1,000,000 volts of pure electricity through the Monking's body. Everyone looks away, shielding their eyes from the bright light. After a couple more seconds, the flashing lighting ends. The Monking dizzying stumbles before falling to the ground. Slowly, everyone looks up. Dusten pads over and glances down at the Monking's body. It's burnt with over 3rd degree burns, small streams of smoke fly out of its body. Still floating in its hand is the Electrical Essence, still in tact after the lighting. The Minecrafter kneels down and grabs the essence. He turns back towards the others).

-Dusten:...We've got the essence.

-Seto: That was amazing. I never knew that's how lighting works.

-Dusten: Lighting will strike the tallest object in the surrounding area. The Monking was the only one that could fall in that. Plus, the Electrical Essence only make the lighting stronger and more deadly. This Monking won't be harming anyone for a long time.

-Jerome: Well, now that we have the essence, which one are we going after next?

-Dusten: I suggest that we go after the Wind Essence next. The Darkness Essence...will be the hardest one to go after. The Wind Essence is closer by, though.

-GoldSolace: Then, let's get going, guys. We've got no time to lose.

(Everyone nods and begin to depart downward the mountain. However, they stop when Bodil calls out).

-Bodil: Guys, wait! Simon is hurt!

(Dusten and AntVenom run over to the fallen Bulgarian. AntVenom examines his broken femur, the bone sticking out of his leg again).

-AntVenom: (Winces) Ouch. His femur was still healing. When the splint slips out, the femur broke instantly. And I don't think the splint is gonna work anymore.

(AntVenom grabs one of the bark strips, which is broken in half).

-Simon: How am I gonna get around? I can barely even feel my leg now.

-Dusten: Well, if that's the case, Simon, then...my choice is...we might have to amputate the leg off.

-Simon: You mean...cut it off!? I don't want to. I'll..I'll never be able to parkour again.

-Dusten: Then, Simon, I don't know what to say. That's your only option. If you refuse, that injury will become infected and you'll eventually die from the bacteria and viruses that will enter through the wound. It's your choice.

(Simon looks down, sticks with two options he hated. Either lose the leg and never parkour again, or take the risk of traveling to the last two essences at the possibility of his wound getting infected).


	35. Dying Away

**Chapter 35: Dying Away**

* * *

-Simon:...I won't do it. I'm not cutting off my leg. I'm going on like this.

(Simon heaves himself to his feet and starts limping away. Bodil looks at his friend with worry while Dusten and AntVenom just look at each other. Bodil sighs as he follows his injured friend down the mountain. Pretty soon, Dusten and AntVenom follow them down the mountain).

-AntVenom: Simon can be kinda stubborn sometimes. Do you think he'll be okay?

-Dusten: Judging by his condition right now, I'd say he would probably make it through the travel we will go once we get to the Darkness Essence. But until then, we can only hope if it won't get infected once we get to the desert.

-AntVenom: The desert?

-Dusten: Yes. It is where the Wind Essence is located. Unusual place for an essence like that, but it's where it is. However, we must make our travel through the desert fast. If it reaches nightfall, the cold temperatures of the night will set in and everyone will freeze to death.

(AntVenom looks downward, thinking of the possibly deadly future. Nevertheless, they continued down the mountain, the storms still rumbling over their heads).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the Nether, Alix looks from his cage. Noah's fight with Herobrine had ended about a few hours ago, and he hasn't heard or seen any sign that Noah is still alive. He crawls over to his cage and sticks his head out. The obsidian prison still remains in tact, all silence within it).

-Alix: Noah? Noah, are you still alive?...Noah?

(Alix waits anxiously for a response, but nothing, even a whisper comes out. He looks down at the floor of his cage, knowing that Noah had met his demise. But then, a raspy cough echoes out of the prison. Alix quickly looks up and see Noah grasping the bars of his prison. When his head comes into view, a small trickle of blood is pouring down the corner of his mouth).

-Noah: (weakly) Alix...(coughs)...I'm-I'm not gonna make it. I'm..I'm gonna die soon.

-Alix: No! Don't die, Noah. You're the only one who could possibly stop Herobrine. Can't you use your powers to break out or something?

-Noah: I...I can't. My powers are disappearing as we speak. I'm getting weaker and weaker...I'm gonna bleed out.

(Alix looks away as he lightly hits the back of his cage with his head. Noah looks up at the man, and speaks to him).

-Noah: Alix?

-Alix:...Yeah?

-Noah: If...If you ever escape this hell, I want you to live your life to the fullest. Enjoy your life while you still have it. I'm sure Dustin would have wanted you to go on with your life without him. Honestly...back when you agree with Herobrine to kill Sky and the others in exchange for your brother back, my...my heart shattered when you said yes.

-Alix: Re-Really?

-Noah: Yes. Herobrine's cunning ways of tricking people into doing his dirty work worked on you. It's pretty much how he corrupted me...until now. I...I knew I shouldn't have challenged him.

-Alix: No, don't say that. You did the right thing, trying to stop the Nether King.

-Noah: But look at where it's got me. (Sighs)...Just...promise me that if I die right here and right now...and if you find your way out of here...and Sky and the others save our world...help others who are in need and make your brother proud. He will never...ever...leave your side. He will stay by you until the day that you take your last breath. Then, you can be with him in the Aether forever...in peace...in care...and in happiness. Promise?

-Alix:...Promise.

(Noah faintly grins at Alix. Then, he slumps back in his prison, painfully grasping his injury. Noah looks at his palms, covered in his darkish-red blood. He takes heavy, deep breaths. Noah's ill fate was nearing for him. Slowly, the Minecrafter leans against the wall...and shuts his eyes...inevitably...for the last time).

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But expect more to come!**


	36. Memories Lost and Found

**Chapter 36: Memories Lost and Found **

* * *

(Overnight and into the second week, Dusten had lead everyone into the harsh environment that is the desert. Kilometers of sand dunes, groups of cacti, and different species of animals doesn't stand against the determination that the Minecrafters are experiencing through their veins. However, the one obstacle that seems to stand in their way all the time...is the sun. The unforgiving, hot rays of sunlight beamed down on their foreheads as they trek across the steaming-hot land. They pant from exhaustion, having only traveled 3 miles away from the rocky biome and already, the harmful effects of being in the desert is taking its toll. When everyone starts to fall behind, Dusten encourages them to keep going).

-Dusten: Come on, Minecrafters. If we keep going in this direction, we might be able to reach the pyramid before nightfall.

-BajanCanadian: Dude, it's so hot! We can't keep going through this oven!

-Dusten: You don't understand, Canadian. If we don't reach the pyramid before dusk, we're slowly going to die from the extreme cold temperatures that will set in.

-BajanCanadian: Not unless we die in this weather right now, expect for Husky, and that's because he's a fish.

-HuskyMudkipz: (seething) Oh my god...I swear to everything that exists in our lives for the time being, if you call me that one more time...

-BajanCanadian: You mean...fish?

(Suddenly, out of boiled and unreleased anger, Husky turns and punches the Canadian across his mouth. Everyone gasps as he goes down. When the Minecrafter recovers from the hit, he gets into a sitting position in the sand and glares at Husky, the corner of his mouth bleeding. Jerome is enraged by this).

-Jerome: (angrily) No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it!

(The Bacca lunges for the Mudkip. He sends him to the ground and grabs him by the throat in an attempt to choke him. Husky uses his Water Gun move and throws Jerome off of him. Husky retaliates by trapping Jerome in a headlock and repeatedly starts punching him. Sierra and Rex run towards them and separate the two away from each other, but they still want to tear each other apart and try to break from the firm grasps on them).

-Sierra: Guys, please, stop! This isn't like you two.

-Jerome: He hurt my friend, I hurt him!

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, I wouldn't have hurt him if he wasn't being such a first-class jackass!

-Jerome: Or maybe, you should just accept the fact that you're a fish and you always will be one!

-HuskyMudkipz: **I'M NOT A FUCKING FISH!** Why does every single idiot here assume that I am one when in reality, I'm an amphibian!?

(The two start arguing with each other, throwing insults back and forth. Soon, everyone begins to get sucked into the argument, some defending Jerome and Bajan while the rest defended Husky. Dusten looks all around as the arguments intensify, some of the Minecrafters even start threatening to murder him or her. Him, GoldSolace, and Chimney are the only ones not arguing. Dusten steps in and stops the heated arguments).

-Dusten: Hey! Hey!

(Dusten's yells go unnoticed. Then, he raises his voice again, only louder).

-Dusten: **EVERYONE, STOP!**

(Every Minecrafter shuts their mouths and gaze over at Dusten. However, Bashur continues his argument).

-Bashur: (yelling incomprehensibly)...and I won!

(Bashur looks at everyone, who is gazing gallingly at him. He chuckles nervously).

-Bashur: He..he. Sorry, I...thought we were having a argument contest and I was winning.

(Within the group, PewFace looks up at Ronix, who is standing next to him).

-PewFace: What the heck do you see in that melon?

(Dusten sighs out loud as he adjusts his hat. He starts walking around the Minecrafters).

-Dusten: Look at all of you. Fighting with each other...instead of the enemy. Do you realize the crisis that we are in? If you let Herobrine take over the world, the Aether will fall and destroy everything, without its god Notch. I know this because Solace had told me everything that's happened. The next thing that Herobrine would want to see...is us fighting one another. The point is...if you all don't acting serious and work together, everything that is still left in the world will be gone forever...including everyone still alive in the Overworld. Work with each other and save the world you live in, or face the consequences of your current actions right now...it's your choice.

(Everyone look at each other. Jerome and Husky look rather guiltily at the sand below them. Bajan gets up from the sand and wipes away the blood from his mouth. Husky looks up at the Bacca).

-HuskyMudkipz: I'm sorry, Jerome.

-Jerome: No, I should be saying sorry.

-BajanCanadian: No. I'm the one who started the fight. Husky, I'm sorry I called you a fish.

-HuskyMudkipz:...Thanks, dude.

-BajanCanadian:...I still think you're a fish, though.

-HuskyMudkipz: (annoyingly) And with that, I only half forgive you.

(Bajan laughs as he pulls Husky in an arm-hug. But suddenly, the wind shifts direction and starts blowing from the east. Chimney looks eastward as the wind causes his hoodie to fall off. His jaw drops comically at the sight he sees).

-ChimneySwift: Badadada, we're so fucked.

-Dusten: Um...why?

(Dusten looks in the same direction and gasps. A few miles away from him and the Minecrafters...is a sandstorm. The storm eats everything in the path as it ventures closer and closer toward the Minecrafters).

-Jerome: **CRAP! RUN!**

-Dusten: Wait! We can't just run! The sandstorm will only get faster with the winds. And I don't want anyone to waste any of their energy by running.

-BajanCanadian: What are we supposed to do, then?

(Dusten only looks as the storm is nearing to them. Then, he gazes at everyone).

-Dusten: I've got it. I want everyone to huddle together, kneel down, cover your mouth and noses, and shut your eyes.

(Quickly, everyone does what the swordsman says. They kneel to the ground, move close to each other's bodies, and shield their mouth and noses with their clothing sleeves. However, only TrueMU doesn't do this because he has a helmet on. As everyone gets settled in, they shut their eyes and can only hear the wind starting to become more violent. Dusten takes one final glance as the storm reaches them and quickly shuts his eyes. The sandstorm engulfs all of them, making them disappear within a matter of seconds).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back within the island that housed the developing village, Fredi is seen sitting across a dock, causally looking at the ocean horizon in front of him, the sun reflects the ripples in the waters, making it shine. Right besides Fredi is a pile of fishes while a fishing rod is grasp in his hand. Fredi looks over and smiles at the many caught fishes he has).

-Fredi: With this many fishes, this will keep everyone fed for a while.

(Then, a lonely meow meets his ears. Fredi looks behind him and sees an ocelot. The feline meows painfully, aching for something to eat).

-Fredi: Aw, are you starving, little guy?

(Fredi reaches into the fish pile and pulls out a plump, fresh fish. He holds out the fish towards the cat. The curiously feline slowly pads up to the fish and bites it on the head. The cat moves the fish out of Fredi's hand and drags it a few feet away from the Minecrafter before stopping short of the dock and starts happily feasting on the fish. Fredi warmly smiles as he turns back to his fishing rod. Suddenly, the line on the rod starts moving around. Fredi quickly grabs the rod and starts pulling in the reel).

-Fredi: Man, this one feels kind of light. Probably just another fish that got the bait and got away.

(But when the hook resurfaces, something is attached to it. Fredi draws in more of the line and swinging right in front of him on the hook...is a golden amulet. He grabs the amulet and takes it out of the hook. He settles the rod down and examines the item. Despite being in the ocean for days, it still holds its shiny, heavenly-like glow. A purple amethyst glows brightly within the sunlight).

-Fredi: Wow...what an amulet. I wonder who had it before...

(Fredi looks behind the amulet. Something on the back of the item draws in all of Fredi's attention. The Minecrafter quickly gets up and runs out of the dock, the ocelot looks up from its meal and watches the man disappear into the forest).

* * *

(Within a particular part of the village, Sky and Einshine are seen practicing their sword skills by challenging each other. Sky tries to land a hit on Einshine, but the skilled Minecrafter quickly dodges it and trips Sky. He lands on his back and Einshine points his sword at his neck. Sky looks up as Einshine draws his sword back and helps Sky to his feet. The amnesic man throws his sword away in defeat).

-Sky: What's the point in me doing this? I'm never going to become a better swordsman.

-Einshine: Come on, Sky. You've only lost like...12 times?

-Sky:...Forget it, Einshine.

(Sky sighs as he walks away and sits on a nearby bench. Einshine withdraws his sword back into his sheathe and pads over to Sky).

-Einshine: Sky...what's bothering you?

-Sky...Everything, okay? Ever since we bumped into that drawing, I've been thinking about everything that might happen in the near future. What if Herobrine does take our world? Then, we're all gonna meet our deaths. And that nightmare I had a few days ago...it's still trying to speak to me. I...those people seem so familiar, but I can hardly even remember their names. If I can't remember who I am, then why am I practicing my sword skills? I'm pathetic, Einshine, just face it. I'll never be as good as you and Fredi are.

(Einshine sighs as he looks away. But then, someone calls out his name).

-Voice: Einshine! Sky!

(Einshine looks behind him, as well as Sky. Appearing out of the forest is Fredi. He quickly runs to the Minecrafters, panting and trying to catch his breathe).

-Einshine: Fredi, what is it?

-Fredi: I...okay, so I was out fishing, right? Trying to keep the food supply up, and as I was drawing in the reel, I found this on the hook.

(Fredi holds up the amulet. Sky looks intensely at the amulet).

-Sky: Wow...that amulet...looks incredibly familiar to me.

-Fredi: Yeah, but what's even more shocking is...I think it belongs to you, Sky. Take a look at this.

(Fredi turns the amulet around and shows Sky. Inscribed on the back of the amulet is the full name...'Sky Fisher').

-Sky: Sky Fisher? So...that's who I am?

-Fredi: I guess...but I think you should wear it. Maybe it will bring back some of your memories.

(Hesitantly, Sky carefully grabs the amulet from Fredi and looks at it. He sees his reflection within the purple gem. He looks back up at Einshine and Fredi).

-Einshine: Go on, Sky. Don't keep us in suspense.

-Sky: Well...here goes nothing.

(Sky grabs the white loop on the amulet and slowly, he lifts the amulet over his head and slips it through. When the amulet is perfectly in place, Sky gasps deeply. His irises and pupils shrink as he experiences a strange rush unlike anything he has ever felt before. Everything...from the time he met his friends...to the many fond memories of his life...to the present day...was all brought back to him after it was taken away from him. After a couple of minutes, the rush slowly begins to die down and Sky's irises and pupils return to their normal size. The Minecrafter takes slow, heavy breaths, trying to comprehend everything that was brought back to him in such a rush. Einshine and Fredi look anxiously at him. Sky looks over at the men).

-Einshine: Dude...are you okay? Do...do you remember anything?

-Sky: I...I...I know now. My name...is Sky Fisher...and...and my duty is to...save my friends and stop Herobrine!


	37. New Tactics

**Chapter 37: New Tactics**

* * *

-Fredi: Wow! It actually worked. So...what are you gonna do now, Sky?

-Sky: I know what I'm gonna do. I gotta get off this island, find my friends, and save them!

(Sky begins to run off, but a sharp prick of pain enters his head and he falls to the ground in pain. He groans as he grasps his head. Einshine quickly runs to him and kneels down).

-Sky: Ugh, my fucking head! What happened to me?

-Einshine: Sky, when we found you, you had no idea who you were or how you got there. But when we examined your head, your skull was split open. Luckily, thanks to Martyn's skills in the medical field, he was able to repair your skull. But from time to time, you would get massive strikes of headaches. I know you're not gonna like this, but me and Fredi aren't gonna let you go from the village.

-Sky: What!? That's absolute bullshit!

(Sky struggles to his feet, still grasping his head).

-Fredi: Sky, you barely just got your memory back, and now, you're just gonna abandon us so you can go find your friends, beat Herobrine, and live happily ever after!? May I remind you that we were the ones who saved your ass!?

-Sky: And may I remind you that I don't need anymore help and I can do just fine on my own!?

(The two Minecrafters start arguing with each other. But before the argument can get more worse, Einshine stops it).

-Einshine: Guys, shut it!

(Both men immediately stop and look at Einshine. Einshine gazes over to Sky).

-Einshine: Sky, listen. I think I know why you lost your memory. It was Herobrine, wasn't it?

-Sky: Uh...now that I think about it...yeah, it was. The last thing I remember is him and his son, Noah, taking an advantage over me when I was blind, and...the very last thing I remember is hearing him ordering his son to hit me over the edge of a cliffside. Soon after, I completely forgot everything.

-Einshine: And what were you doing, battling Herobrine and his son on your own?

-Sky: It was right after...I abandoned my friends.

-Einshine: What?

-Fredi: You asshole! Why would you do something like that?

-Sky: I did it because I went blind and I couldn't protect my friends anymore. And it was right after I lost my p-

(Sky stops short of his sentence, remembering the time that he had lost his pet dog, Butter, over the waterfall. The hurtful memories of his dog dying in front of him brings faint tears to his eyes. He barely manages to suppress a sob as he turns away from Einshine and Fredi).

-Sky: Just forget it...

(Einshine walks up from behind Sky and places a gentle hand on his shoulder).

-Einshine: Sky...did you lose someone that made you leave your friends to fend for themselves?

(Sky refuses to answer to him, but the need to tell a friend his problem is just too overwhelming).

-Sky: (Sighs)...Yes, I lost a friend. Actually, I lost two friends. One of them...was a dog, and the other was a Butter Golem. And after their deaths, I realized that if I couldn't save them, and how the Nether am I supposed to save the rest of my friends and the Overworld from Herobrine? They probably think I'm dead, and they don't care about me anymore.

-Einshine: That's not true, Sky. Your friends care about you deeply. I bet that they are just as heartbroken to see you go as you are to see your mobs get killed. But you're gonna have to realize that...that's in the past now, and sure, it hurts to remember them, but sometimes, you gotta let it go...and focus on what matters in the future...the safety of the world AND your friends.

-Sky:...Yeah. I mean, I know what I'm gonna have to do, but...Herobrine is just way too powerful for me. I don't even know if I could even land a hit on him with my butter sword.

-Fredi: Well, let's have a demonstration on a battle. I'll be Herobrine, and you be yourself. First, I'm gonna punch you across the face.

(Fredi forms his hand into a fist and punches Sky across his jawline. Sky grasps his face, a faint bruise marked across his cheek).

-Sky: Ow! Geez, what did you do that for?

-Fredi: Hey, it was just a demonstration. Now that was just what happened in the past when you try to fight Herobrine. Now, here's the future.

(Fredi throws another fist, but Sky quickly ducks down in the time for him to miss).

-Fredi: See? You learn from your mistakes, therefore, you become more alert of your surroundings and you won't make much mistakes as you did in the past.

-Sky: Yeah, but that still didn't mean that you have to punch me across the face.

-Fredi: Sorry.

-Einshine: Listen, Sky, because we care about the welfare of yourself and everyone you care about, we can teach how to be a better swordsman. It might take a while, but all that training will have its rewards. And with healing potions, your head injury will heal in no time at all.

(Sky ponders about this. He really wanted to find his friends, but the possibility of running into Herobrine again convinces him that he should take to the training. Sky looks up at Einshine, making his decision).

-Sky: Okay. I'll stay within the village, and I'll train with you guys. You have my full cooperation.

-Einshine: Good. Come on, let's get started.

(Einshine leads Sky and Fredi to a part of the village to begins Sky's training to become stronger, faster, and more skilled).

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the hot, basking desert, the sandstorm that had engulf the gang is still going. Within a part of the sandstorm, everyone is still shielding themselves. After a few tortuous minutes, the sandstorm slowly begins to subside. Then, the sky becomes clear again, the scorching sun revealed to the Minecrafters again. Dusten cautiously lifts up his head and looks around to see if danger is clear. Once he is certain, he alerts everyone to get up from their position).

-Dusten: The sandstorm is gone. Everyone, you can reveal your mouths, nose, and eyes again.

(Everyone gets up from the ground. Their clothes are coated with sand. They shake the particles of sand off their clothing).

-Luclin: Man, thanks, Dusten. I thought we could have died in that sandstorm.

-Bashur: Uh...I got sand in a very uncomfortable spot. You guys don't mind if I pulled down my pants...and possibly my boxers?

-PewFace: Bash, gross. This isn't the time or place for you to show your melons to everyone.

-Bashur: Fine, but if you see me walking funny, don't ask me.

(After everyone is clean off from the sand, Dusten begins to look around. The sandstorm seem to have changed the way the sand dunes look, messing with the direction they were originally going on. Dusten looks around, trying to get a better view of directions. Everyone begins to look around).

-CaptainSparklez: Uh...I think we're lost.

-Deadlox: (sarcastically) Uh, no, we just standing here in the middle of the fucking desert with no way to go-**OF COURSE WE'RE LOST!**

-Bashur: Your sarcasm isn't making it any better, Deadlox.

-Deadlox: Your a sarcasm, melon face.

-Bashur: That doesn't even make any sense.

-Deadlox: You don't make any sense.

-PewFace: (to himself) Same here, dude.

-Bashur: (angrily) What was that!?

-PewFace: Nothing!

-Dusten: Crafters, please! I can get the direction on where we were going, but it might take a while.

(While Dusten looks for the right direction, Bajan looks towards the sky. He gasps as he sees the sun slowly descending into the horizon).

-BajanCanadian: Uh, you better hurry up there, dood. We're running out of daylight.

(Bashur looks towards the sky. The blueish atmosphere is slowly turning into a yellowish-orange color).

-Bashur: Oh-no...we're gonna freeze to death! This is it! We're doomed! We're dead! NO!

(Bashur nearly breaks down in tears until Ssundee runs up to him and grabs him the collar of his shirt).

-Ssundee: Get ahold of yourself, melon!

(Ssundee smacks him across the face two times with his hand while the other still held him by his collar. He holds him close to his face).

-Ssundee: Listen to me! We are not going to die out here, but you freaking out over something that will probably or probably not happen will make the situation we are in only worse. So my best suggestion for you is to calm...the fuck...down, or I'm gonna take my sunglasses off.

-Bashur: (gasps) You...you wouldn't?

-Ssundee: (menacingly) Try me, dood.

-Bashur: Okay! Okay, I promise. I'm gonna calm down, I'm gonna calm down.

-Ssundee:...Good.

(Ssundee lets go of Bashur's shirt and walks away. Then, Bashur rubs the sides of his face in pain).

-Bashur: (whispers) Prick.

(Luckily in time, Dusten is able to pinpoint the direction they were going in).

-Dusten: Minecrafters, I'm certain that I found the way we were heading. Come on, we must get to the pyramid before the sun disappears.

(Dusten starts running off in the eastern direction. The humans and hybrids waste no time in following the swordsman. However, unaware to him, the sun in the distance continues to go downward into the horizon. Until eventually, the sun vanishes out of view...and the moon begins to appear in the other side of the desert).


	38. Undead Rising

**Chapter 38: Undead Rising**

* * *

(The night had arrived. Already, the hot and blazing temperatures of the desert started to decrease into the freezing and bitter cold temperatures. And yet, despite this, Dusten still continued on, the others struggling to fight against the bitter cold winds that would blast into their faces).

-Bashur: Oh my god. Who knew the desert can be a hot oven and an ice tray? Are we almost to the essence?

-Dusten: Almost, melon. Just a few more meters...

(But every step that they took only seemed to take forever. As they start to advance up a large sand dune, some of the Minecrafters nearly tumble back down the dune, but manage to get their footing back and continue trying to walk up the dune. Simon is having the most trouble getting up the dune, his leg injury getting thrashed around from each limp that he takes. He grunts out loud when his injury is stuck harder. Bodil gets to his side and helps him up the hill, holding his shoulder over his. Simon smiles painfully as his buddy leads him up the dune with him. After a few more feet of traveling up the sandy hill, the group finally reach the top. They look out and spot a large pyramid in front of them, built out of sandstone. A cold gust of wind blows through the gang, making some of the Minecrafters's hair fly in different directions).

-GoldSolace: Here it is. Asim's resting place...his pyramid.

-Dawn: Who's...Asim?

-GoldSolace: From what I read, thousands of years ago, he was the ruler of this ancient desert we are on today. After his death, his people built this pyramid and preserve his body within it. Around the time, the Wind Essence was somehow created and ended up in this desert. Before his death, Asim told his people to seal the Wind Essence in his tomb, to make sure that it would remain safe and no one would dare enter his pyramid. But as a result of the Wind Essence being moved in that structure, its unruly powers caused sandstorms across the desert, wiping out his people by mistake. The essence still remains in tact. If we can get it out, it will cease the sandstorms completely and we'll be able to escape from this place.

-Dusten: Then, let's get going. The temperatures will only continue dropping.

(Slowly, everyone starts to descend down the dune. As they approach the entrance of the pyramid, two sandstone statues of dog-like humans with ancient Egyptian clothing and crowns stood silently from side to side of the doorway, wielding large oddly-shaped swords, surprisingly in tact after so many years. PewFace takes one look at the statues, and immediately gets scared and hides behind Luclin's legs. Once the Minecrafters enter the pyramid, they take a look at their surroundings. Large, ancient pillars held up the ceiling of the room. Undamaged or damaged sandstone blocks made up the floor, and at the very end of the room, a large pedestal held in the Wind Essence, a green-glowing, half-spiral shaped item. Right behind the pedestal is a large Egyptian coffin, standing upright).

-GoldSolace: There's the essence.

-ChimneySwift: And the pharaoh's coffin over there.

(But before everyone can get to the pedestal, PewFace stops them from moving closer).

-PewFace: Wait! Before we go any further, I'm sensing danger nearby.

(Everyone looks around, wondering of this danger that PewFace speaks of. Then, Solace takes a few stores forward and points his sword in front of him. Suddenly, the blocks covering the floor break apart and a lava pit trap appears. Everyone quickly backs away, including PewFace. The blond looks to the sides and sees a tripwire connecting a few inches off the floor).

-GoldSolace: Just as I suspected. Traps within the tomb.

(The blond swipes down at the wire, slicing it in half. The floors close up completely, covering the lava trap. Once everything is safe, everyone continues forward to the essence. When they are only a few feet away from the essence, Solace cautiously approaches the pedestal. Carefully, he lifts up his hand and gently grasps the Wind Essence. But then, a loud rumble shakes the pyramid. Everyone looks at the entrance of the pyramid. The two statues standing outside of the doorway...come to life. Their eyes start glowing red and they start growling furiously. They turn and duck their heads down as they enter the room where the Minecrafters are. They wield out their weapons and point them at the intruders).

-Bashur: Oh balls. Can things get any worse?

-Voice: (low-pitched) You dare enter the tomb of me, the powerful and all-mighty ruler of the desert biome!?

(Everyone quivery looks back at the coffin as the door locking it suddenly unlocks and slowly starts to open. Revealing right in the coffin is a body, wrapped in bandages and held closely in his right hand is a butter staff with a emerald gem on the hilt. The pharaoh's eyes suddenly open, no pupils or irises at all. The ruler's eyes crest into a glare as he slowly moves his legs and arms apart and stomps out of his coffin. He stops right in front of the Minecrafters, who are terrified stiff of the undead being).

-Asim: (menacingly) Who are you beings? How did you get into my tomb?

-Bashur: How did we- what are you doing outside of your cof-

(GoldSolace quickly covers Bashur's mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence).

-GoldSolace: Let me explain, Bash. You see, Asim, the great pharaoh of the desert, we journey on a mission to collect the biome essences that we need to summon Regina and ultimately, stop Herobrine from destroying us and ruling the world we live in.

-Asim: Herobrine? What a mysterious name...yet it seems very familiar.

-GoldSolace: Well, Herobrine is the...ruler of the Nether.

-Asim: Now it seems familiar. Herobrine entrusted me that I protect the essence from any type of Minecrafters. You all have just made the biggest mistake of your lives.

(Everyone's eyes shrink in fright. The pharaoh rises his hands and summons fireballs over their heads).

-Asim: This will be the resting place for every single one of you. Guardians, get them!

(The guardians growl and run right for the beings. The pharaoh motions the fireballs downward. Quickly, everyone splits into two groups and avoid the fireballs. Dusten and Solace look ahead and spot the guardians surrounding several of the Minecrafters, pointing their weapons and getting ready to slice their heads off. Dusten takes his sword and throws it at one of the anthropomorphic statues. The blade stabs into the head of the left guardian. The dog-like statue roars in pain as it falls over and crumbles as soon as it hits the floor. The other guardian looks at its fallen comrade, then glances over at the other humans. It growls and dashes after them. The guardian lets go of its weapon and forcefully grab the men by their throats. Dusten and Solace only watch as they are lifted off the ground and held eye-level with the humanoid canine. The statue growls deeply in its throat and starts tightening its hold on the men, choking them. They frantically hit the guardian's hands with their fists, but the statue is made of solid sandstone and doesn't feel their hits. The others watch in panic, having no idea what to do).

-Flame: Crap! What do we do!?

-TrueMU: No idea! How do we take down a giant dog-like creature without getting hurt?

-Deadlox: Wait...I got an idea! Ssundee, take off your sunglasses!

-Ssundee: Dude, you know I can't live without them.

-Sierra: Well, we aren't gonna live if you don't take them off and fight this monster!

-Ssundee: (Sighs)...Fine, but if I end up killing all of you, you only got yourself to blame.

(Carefully, Ssundee takes off his sunglasses. Within a minute, his pupils and irises shrink and he insanely smiles. He pins his sunglasses within the collar of his shirt and pulls out an iron sword).

-Ssundee: (insanely, quiveringly) Prepare for the Ssundee special, doggy!

(He shouts out a war cry as he runs after the guardian. The statue turns when it hears the cry, but Ssundee quickly reaches its legs and slices off one of its appendages. It roars painfully and lets go of Solace and Dusten. When they crash to the floor, they cough out and try to catch their breathe. The guardian stumbles on its other leg, then Ssundee quickly leaps into the air and slices off its head. The statue goes down, breaking into a million pieces. Then, Ssundee turns and is met by the pharaoh himself. He wields his weapon at the insanity-filled Minecrafter).

-Asim: A worthy, yet unpredictable foe, but do you have what it takes to defeat me?

(The ruler teleports right in front of Ssundee and swipes his weapon across his face. Ssundee yelps painfully, grasping his forehead. He looks angrily at the pharaoh, streams of blood run down his face and drip off his chin. He wields his sword and quickly runs for the pharaoh. At unbelievable speeds, he swipes at the pharaoh, never missing one swing. The ruler has no time to react, and is plummeted away at the insane man. Ssundee takes two more slices at him, then does a powerful uppercut. The ruler is sent flying away from the punch and lands on the floor with a hard thud. Asim struggles to get up, but is quickly sent to the ground by a foot on his chest. He looks up and only sees Ssundee standing over him).

-Asim: (weakly) How...how do you have these types of...swordsmanship skills?

-Ssundee:...(dementedly) You'll never know, dood.

(Ssundee points his blade over at the pharaoh's head and with no mercy, stabs it into his forehead. The ruler yells out in pain, Ssundee only stabs the sword deeper into his head. The others look away as the pharaoh's screams eventually stop. They look up, and only see Ssundee take his sword out of his head, the blade coated with blood. The man glances behind and spots the Minecrafters. He laughs insanely as he turns and prepares to attack them).

-Deadlox: Ssundee, wait!

(Deadlox quickly runs up to Ssundee, pulls off his sunglasses, and quickly puts them back over his eyes. Immediately, Ssundee regains his sanity again, but is completely oblivious on what he just did).

-Ssundee: Whoa! Wait...what? What just happened?

-Deadlox: Well, soon after you took off your sunglasses, you went on a rampage and killed the guardians and the pharaoh. You nearly tried to attack us, but I was able to get your sunglasses back on.

(Solace runs up to the essence and quickly grabs the Wind Essence out of the pedestal. It floats peacefully in the palm of his hand as the others walk up to him).

-Jerome: Awesome! We've got the Wind Essence. So now all we have left to get is the Darkness Essence.

-Sierra: Actually, we haven't given any thought on where the Darkness Essence is. Do you know where it is, Solace?

-GoldSolace: (Sighs)...I do, but it's in the one place where everyone fears to enter. The only place where...if you go in, you may never come out.

-TrueMU: Where is this place?

-GoldSolace: This place, or should I say dimension, is known as...The End.


	39. Journey Through The Challenges

**Chapter 39: Journey Through the Challenges **

* * *

-Jerome: The...The End? Where...the Ender Dragon lives?

-GoldSolace: Exactly.

(Everyone looks at each other nervously. They knew that The End was the last place they wanted to go to).

-GoldSolace: I know that The End is a barren and dangerous place to go to, but it's where the Darkness Essence is present in. Once the essences are mixed to create the Magic Essence, its holy powers will protect us from the Ender Dragon. When we escape, we'll travel to Mt. Foreverest, create the Magic Staff, and summon Regina to save our world. I know this will probably be our last time here, but it's worth a try.

(With no other choice, everyone murmurs a 'okay' or 'yes'. Then, Solace settles his backpack down and starts pulling out supplies to make a fire).

-GoldSolace: Well, we better get some rest. When it's early dawn outside, we'll set out from the desert. I know a stronghold somewhere in Minecraftia that has The End portal we can travel through.

(While the clod night shows-off its glittering, faint stars, everyone settles near the entrance of the pyramid. Some of the Minecrafters lean against the wall while some pull out sleeping bags and rest on top of the soft fabric. Sierra looks over and spots Dawn, sitting usually far away from the others, her head hidden within more knees. She pads over to Dawn and kneels down to her eye-level).

-Sierra: Dawn, are you alright?

(Dawn slowly lifts up her head and looks at the female, her eyes flooded with tears ready to fall, but she somehow manages to keep them from falling).

-Dawn: (voice cracking) I'm...I'm not. It's just...this journey will be ending now, and...I'll have to live the rest of my life, knowing that Sky is gone and he's never coming back. I'll have to raise our child all by myself. I knew I should have told back when we lived in the city. It's my fault he left us.

(Dawn sobs softly and covers her eyes. Sierra sits besides her and gently wraps an arm over her, trying to give her some comfort).

-Sierra: Don't worry, Dawn. We'll get you through this hard time. You don't have to raise your child alone. Remember, your friends are always at your side, no matter what obstacles lie in our path. It's not your fault that Sky left us. I'm sure that deep down inside, he still loved you.

-Dawn:...Thanks, Sierra. You were a great friend with Sky. You're a great friend to have. I don't know what'd I do without you.

-Sierra: Thanks, Dawn. So...you think you're gonna be okay?

-Dawn: I'll be fine. I just...need some rest after today's events.

-Sierra: Okay. If you need to talk about anything else, just talk to me or the others, okay?

(Dawn quietly nods. Sierra gets up and pads back to her resting spot. As soon as the Minecrafter is settled into her sleeping bag, she falls to sleep. Dawn slowly moves from her spot and settles on top of her padded bag. But before she can go to sleep, she groans painfully as she grasps her stomach, feeling a painful cramp overwhelm her body. Eventually, the cramp disappears. She takes steady breathes as she starts to panic).

-Dawn: Oh, please. Not now. This isn't the time or place for you to arrive yet. Just...hang in there. As soon as everything is back to normal, you'll enjoy the world that you'll live in within several months...I hope.

(Dawn gently lies down and takes a deep breathe. She falls to sleep, taking heavy and deep breathes every few seconds).

* * *

(The next day arrives. Back within the village that Sky temporarily resides, the Minecrafter is busy building up his swordsmanship skills. Overnight, Sky had been training non-stop, from clashing with other fighters to building up his self-confidence and bravery again. There were times where the Minecrafter wanted to give up, but Einshine and Fredi pushed him on. In the confines of a building, Sky is seen practicing his fighting skills with another Minecrafter. The fighter throws a fist at the Butter God, but Sky quickly ducks, does a full leg-spin and trips the fighter, then pins him to the ground using his arm over his neck and his fist held high, aimed right for his face).

-Fighter: Stop! Okay, okay, you got me!

(Sky grins as he helps the fighter to his feet. At the same time, Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn enter the building. Sky looks up and sees the trio of men. He pads over to them as the fighter walks away for a break).

-Einshine: Hey Sky. How's your training coming along?

-Sky: Pretty well. I beat this guy 4 times in a row now. I think I'm just about ready to go find my friends and stop Herobrine.

-Einshine: Well, we're glad to hear that. After all, you have made some great progress overnight. But before you go off to save our world, we need to ask you for one more favor, Sky.

-Sky: What's up?

-Fredi: While Einshine and I were venturing through the woods, we spotted a couple of caves that had mob spawners within them, so it must be why there are more mobs that appear at night than usual. We need your help to get rid of them. We'll fight off the mobs that appear from it, and you will destroy the spawners.

-Sky: Sure. Let's get going.

(Einshine leads the men out of the building, wielding out their weapons of choice).

* * *

(After a trek from the village and a travel through the forest, Sky and the protectors of the village reach the first cavern. When they look from behind a corner, they spot the small flames that emitted from a mob spawner. Within a few seconds, zombies start to appear from it. They groan and moan as they lope towards the Minecrafters. Sky wields out his butter sword, as well as Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn. They immediately dash into the cave and start slaying zombies. Einshine dodges punches from the undead, then stabs them right in the back. Fredi runs up the side of the cave while slicing the heads off of the zombies. Martyn sprints throughout the cave, while spinning himself around at specific times with his sword held out and killing zombies. While the men fight off the zombies, Sky reaches the spawner and quickly pulls out a diamond pickaxe. He starts mining the device away. It breaks apart after a few seconds, the tiny flames die away. The last of the zombies are killed. Sky regroups with the Minecrafters).

-Einshine: Nice going, Sky. That's one to the spawners down. There's a few more to be destroyed.

(The men escape from the cave and head off to find another cavern. Pretty soon, they locate another cave. This one is much bigger and filled with much danger than the last cavern. Upon reaching the entrance of the formation, mos of skeletons and zombies come into view. The skeletons clatter as they raise their bows and start fire arrows. Fredi and Einshine duck from the incoming arrows. They rush into the cave and start slashing at the mobs. Martyn and Sky enter the cave. Martyn unsheathes his iron sword and starts reflecting arrows off the shiny blade. Then, he darts off and joins Einshine and Fredi in the mob-killing spree. Sky carefully sneaks throughout the cave, staying out of sight of the skeletons and zombies. As he gets closer to the mob spawners, he can only hear the dying noises of the undead mobs. Sky reaches the spawners and starts mining away. But after destroying one out of four spawners, a flying sword comes out of nowhere and nearly slices Sky's hand off. He ducks his hand away and looks ahead of the cave. Appearing from the dark depths of the cavern...is a Wither Skeleton. The dark-patterned mob summons the sword back into its grasp. Sky places the pickaxe over his back and unsheathes his sword, the bright-colored blade reflects his determined look. He and the Wither Skeleton walk in a circle, waiting for either of them to make a move. The skeleton lunges for him and swings its sword down. Sky brings his blade and blocks the attack. He shoves the weapon away and begins dueling with the skeleton. The undead sword wielder starts swinging its weapon faster, causing Sky to back away. As the Butter God is backed away from the battle unfolding ahead of him, right behind him, over a cliff, is a pool of hot, boiling lava. The skeleton swings his weapon again, then does a uppercut on Sky's weapon. The Minecrafter is thrown-off balance and falls over the edge. He quickly grabs a part of the cliff while his other hand still grasps his sword. He looks up as the Wither Skeleton reaches the edge and raises the blade, aimed right for Sky's forehead. Suddenly, a accented voice stops the mob).

-Voice: Hey bonehead!

(The Wither mob turns around. It is thrown off the cliff by a kick to the face. Sky looks over his shoulder as the mob plummets into the lava, burning up in the semifluid molten rock. Sky looks back up and sees Martyn holding out a hand. He grabs his hand and is pulled back over from the cliff).

-Sky: Thanks, Martyn. I thought I was done for.

-Martyn: No problem, Sky. Come on, let's go and get rid of the spawners.

(Sky and Martyn return back to the middle of the cave. He and the Britain mine the spawners and they break into pieces. After the spawners are destroyed, Sky and the men exit the cavern and venture to find the final cave. After they trek through the woods, they reach the last cave. They see through the entrance multiple spawners. Most of them being zombies while the rest is spiders and skeletons. Soon, an army of the undead mobs and arachnids appear out of the cave. Then, suddenly, the mobs stop when a tremor shakes through the cave. Then, tremor after tremor happen after another. Sky, Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn can only watch in fright and fear as a 10 block-tall Mutant Zombie appears from the deepest part of the cave. It stops right behind of the mobs spawned in front of it).

-Einshine: Holy crap. A Mutant Zombie? I thought those didn't exist anymore.

-Fredi: Well, we know one thing. We can't let this Mutant Zombie get to the village at night. We're gonna have to fight it. Charge!

(The men shout and run into the cave. The mobs retaliate and run for the Minecrafters. One by one, each of the mobs go down by sword stabs. Einshine and Fredi parkour over rock formations within the cavern and dodge arrows easily. They sprint back over to the group of mobs and slice and stab them. Meanwhile, Martyn and Sky attack the spiders and skeletons. The skeletons may try and fire their arrows even faster, but Martyn and Sky dodge each of the sorrows and reflect the arrows back towards the mobs, impaling them in the head. Spiders and Cave Spiders crawl towards them, but the duo quickly pull out enchanted bows and start firing away. Each Spider makes a death screeching sound as they are struck in the head, fall over, and disappear in a cloud of smoke. Nearly half of the mobs are wiped out. But while battling the m, Einshine and Fredi are oblivious to the oncoming threat behind them. When Einshine turns around, he is met with a fist to his face. He yells as he is sent flying to the rock wall. He groans after he hits the hard, cold floor to the cavern).

-Fredi: Einshine!

(Fredi turns to try and attack the mutant, but the creature jabs Fredi in the chest and he, too, is sent flying across the cave. He hits the wall on his back. Martyn and Sky turn and spot their friends in distress. The mutant looks over and starts stomping its way towards the Minecrafters. Martyn pulls up his bow and fires an arrow. The sharpened shaft pierces the monster's arm, but it doesn't seem to feel it. The monster punches the man out of its way. Martyn skids across the rugged floor on his back. He groans painfully, unable to get up from the hard punch. Sky backs up to the wall, scared out of his mind as the creature gets closer).

-Sky: Guys! What do I do?

-Einshine: (painfully) Sky...do everything that we have trained you to do! Put all that training to the test!

(Sky takes a deep breathe, reminiscing of all of the training that he had went through. When the zombie raises his fist, Sky runs forward and slides beneath the mutant's legs. The zombie ends up hitting the hard, rock floor, leaving cracks that spread in all directions. The creature turns and sees Sky running across the cave to get to a nearly cliff that stretches a few feet above the monster. The mutant rushes for the Minecrafter. Sky reaches the cliff and leaps off of the edge. He glares at the mutant, who is right underneath him. Sky falls downward and aims the sword right at the monster's head. He yells as he swings the sword downward, stabbing into the head of the monster. Sky looks down at the monster, who is just standing stiff in the air, dark-red blood dripping from its stab wound. Then, slowly, the zombie leans backwards and falls to the ground. Certain that it is dead, Sky pulls his weapon out of its head, the blade dripping in the sickly-looking blood. Sky glances to the far side of the cave, Einshine and the others staggering to their feet and had witnessed everything that took place. They look in absolute amazement, a Minecrafter taking down a behemoth, stronger and bigger than him).

-Sky: Guys...are you okay?

-Einshine: Sky...that was amazing. You took down that mutant with one stab to its head.

(Sky looks down at the deceased monstrosity, standing on top of its body).

-Sky: Yeah. I...I guess I did.

-Einshine: Sky...you're ready. Ready to go off on your journey to find our friends...save our world...and fulfill your destiny.


	40. Travel To The End

**Chapter 40: Travel to The End **

* * *

(Within the day that Sky had bravely defeated the Mutant Zombie, miles and miles away for him, Solace had led the group out of the desert around early dawn and now, is currently leading the through a densely covered forest. The terrain is somewhat mixed, half being grassy and flat while in some areas are rocky and rugged. Then, as they venture deeper into the forest, the terrain starts to appear more rocky than grassy and far more less trees. Suddenly, Solace's backpack stars to glow different colors. Chimney looks over and spots his backpack).

-ChimneySwift: Dude, what's up with your backpack?

(GoldSolace turns and sees the event happening. He takes his backpack off, unzips it, and peers inside. The biome essences are glowing colors frantically. Chimney also peers within the bag).

-ChimneySwift: What's going on with the essences? Are they broken?

-GoldSolace: No. They...appear to be reacting to something around here. That means that the Darkness Essence is somewhere around here.

(Solace looks over his shoulder. Several feet away from him and the others, a large cave system within the ground is seen. Solace zips up the backpack and throws it back over his shoulders).

-GoldSolace: The End portal must be deep within that cave. Come on, we're got no time to lose.

(Reluctantly, everyone follows Solace's lead. The blond pulls out a torch and lights the way as he enters the cave first. Then, everyone follows him. They cautiously pad through the cave while looking everywhere in the cave, making sure there are no mobs around to attack them. A few squeaks of nearby bats often met their ears, but the Minecrafters knew that they mean no harm and continue on. Ores then begin to appear in their view. From coal to iron, and then eventually, to diamond. The cave system seems to go on forever, but the group of crafters still continue their trek through it. After what appeared to be a forever walk through a potentially dangerous environment, strange sounds suddenly met their ears. Solace signals everyone to stay out as he ventures forward. After a short moment, he appears back with an surprised look in his eyes).

-GoldSolace: Guys, I found the portal! It's right behind this corner.

(Everyone nervously follow the blond, climb a steep slope leading to a higher part of the cave, then pad around a corner. They look in amazement. Floating right above a pool of lava, beyond a staircase...is the End portal. Ender eyes filled in the End portal blocks. Solace ascend up the stairs and looks down at the portal, seeing the dark starry-like view within it).

-GoldSolace: Well, guys...this is it. The last essence we need to summon Regina. But...if we don't make it, then the world will be doomed to ruled by Herobrine. Everyone, suit up in your armor.

(Everyone nods and pull off their backpacks. One by one, everyone is fitted with an different type of armor, from iron to butter, to even chain armor. However, Dusten is the only one not suited up in armor. Solace is curious about why he isn't putting on any armor and walks down the staircase towards him).

-GoldSolace: Dusten, how come you're not putting on armor?

-Dusten: I never wear armor. All that I rely on when I'm in battle is my sword.

(Dusten wields his katana in front of him, looking extremely defensive and skilled).

-GoldSolace: Well, alright, then. If that's your choice.

(Once everyone is geared up and armed, they walk up the staircase and peer into the portal).

-GoldSolace: I'll go first. Then, the rest of you follow.

(Without hesitation, the Australian leaps into the portal, disappearing as soon as he hits the starry view, making it ripple violently. After the ripple stops, everyone summons some bravery and jumps through the portal).

* * *

(After a few moments, Solace finds himself in what appears to be a stronghold, but made up of End Sand. Then, the others appears behind him in a cloud of purple particles. The blond turns towards them).

-GoldSolace: This must be a stronghold. If we can find the escape route from here, we'll be able to get to the Darkness Essence, which is most likely located where the Ender Dragon dwells in.

-Jerome: I don't like this place.

-GoldSolace: I know you don't favor this dimension, Jerome, but as soon as we get the essence, we're out of here.

-Jerome: Well, that, but I also meant this stronghold because...well...behind you.

(The blond turns around. His jaw drops as a dark cloud of strange magic starts to condense together above them. He and the others take a few steps back, the mysterious cloud only seems to get bigger. Then, the cloud starts to convulse and misshapen, turning into a vaguely familiar threat. Appearing right in front of the now terrified Minecrafters...is the Wither. The once-deceased monster breathes raspy, lifting up its three heads).

-Jerome: The Wither!? I thought we killed that thing!

-GoldSolace: Wait, you killed the Wither before? How did you even manage to do such a thing?

-Dawn: It's a long story, but we don't want to talk about it. All I know is that Sky was the one who killed that thing.

-HuskyMudkipz: How is it even alive, then!?

-Dusten: Herobrine must have resurrected this monster. I have a feeling that he may have known that we were coming after the Darkness Essence last.

(Suddenly, one of the heads of the Wither blasts a head out of its mouth. Everyone gasps as they lunge out of the way, the head explodes after it makes impact with the floor, leaving a huge hole in the ground. The Wither levitates into the air and starts firing heads at the intruders. Everyone runs in a panic, narrowly missing the Wither's heads. However, Dusten stands his ground. The Wither fires three heads at once at the Minecrafter. Dusten raises his katana and reflects the heads back at the threat. The flying projectiles strikes the boss mob, making it fly uncontrollably while it tries to recover from its own attack. It hits one of the walls with the center head and falls to the ground. The Wither convulses around, trying to get back in the air. Dusten sees his chance to damage it and sprints for the attack. He stabs his weapon through the left head, slicing it off the Wither. The monster screeches demonically as it rises back into the air, the center head and the right head still stood up while the left side of its body fell slightly to the left).

-Dusten: If I can slices the other heads off, I might be able to get the Nether Star within it and destroy it.

(The Wither continues to launch its heads. Then, a flashing, pulsing shield engulfs its body. Some of the Minecrafters below pull out their bows and start firing arrows, but the shield over the monstrosity reflect the arrows off its body).

-BajanCanadian: What the heck? What is that over its body?

-ChimneySwift: It must be its shield. When the Wither is at half health, a shield like that will somehow appear, deflecting arrows of all sorts off its body.

(The Wither starts firing two head at the same time, causing more damage to the ground. Almost half of the floor in the stronghold is destroyed. Solace runs from a small part of the floor, but he doesn't see the Wither above him. The center head fires again, the head zooms right for the Minecrafter. Solace looks behind him, and is thrown away by an explosion. He lands on his back on another part of the floor, groaning as he tries to get up. The Wither levitates towards him, ready to fight another head at the blond. ChimneySwift looks over and sees his fallen friend).

-ChimneySwift: Solace!

(The Minecrafter runs across parts of the floor toward the Wither. He parkours up a wall, then leaps to the right head of the monster. The Wither screeches as it backs away from Solace and shakes its entire body in the air, trying to get Chimney off. Solace looks up and sees his friend on top of the monster).

-GoldSolace: Dude, hang on!

(The blond gets up, pulls out his sword, and tries to aim his weapon at the Wither. But it's moving too fast for him to throw the sword. As the boss mob starts flying everywhere in the room, Chimney starts to lose his grip on the creature's neck. He looks down. There is nothing but the Void beneath him, several pieces of the floor remain with parts of the group still standing on them. Jerome and Bajan stand on a lone piece of the floor together, looking up at the man. The Bacca pulls out his iron axe and aims it at the Wither).

-BajanCanadian: Biggums, what are you doing? That monster is moving to quickly for you to aim at it. Plus, even if you do hit it, it'll make Chimney fall into the endless Void.

-Jerome: Trust me, dood. I know what I'm doing.

(Jerome throws the axe. It twirls in the air. The Wither glides in the direction where the axe is flying and its right head is sliced off. Chimney is thrown across the room and lands on the part of the floor where Solace is. The Wither screeches as it sways out of control around the room, dripping black blood from its wounds. Dusten raises his sword again, waiting for the right moment. Then, just as the Wither falls right for him, he leaps into the air and bring the weapon down on the mob's center head. The blade cuts off the Wither's screech. Dusten digs the blade a few feet deeper into the dark skull before leaping off, pulling his katana off it. The Wither's body suddenly starts to disintegrate, breaking apart from limb to limb. Then, the center head explodes, emitting a bright light from it. The Minecrafter shield their eyes away, the light eventually dims to a dull whitish color. The light turns out to be from a Nether Star. The magically, glowing object floats down, but is caught within Dusten's grasp. The Minecrafter quietly stares at the item, then crushes it. He opens his palm, the white dust flies away. Then, the floor of the room is suddenly restored. Everyone regroups back together).

-Bashur: What was that glowing thing that appeared out of the Wither?

-Dusten: That was a Nether Star. It's extremely rare and only exists within the body of the Wither. It's said that it would resurrect it if the star is powered by a magical force. Without the star, the Wither can no longer be brung back to life. We won't have to worry about that creature anymore.

-GoldSolace: Well, now that everyone is okay and the Wither is no longer a problem, let's get out of this stronghold.

(Solace and Dusten lead the way through a doorway at the far right of the stronghold, everyone follows close behind).

* * *

(After a trek through a hallway, everyone reaches to a long narrow path. They climb over ledges of End Sand, then large pillars made out of obsidian with Ender Crystals at the top, start to come into their view. The group reach the the floating area of the End. They looks around, and gasp as several groups of Endermen are seen quietly walking about, often making strange, incomprehensible noises).

-Dawn: (quivering) Endermen...

-GoldSolace: Don't worry, Dawn. They won't attack you unless you stare directly into their eyes.

-Jerome: Well, we're here, but where's the Darkness Essence?

-Dusten: There it is. On top of the exit portal.

(Meters and meters away from the Minecrafters, a darkish-purple, oddly-shaped item with an eye-shaped feature is seen floating at the top of the portal).

-GoldSolace: The final essence...our world may be saved after all. I'll go get it before the Ender Dragon comes.

(But the moment the Australian takes a step onto the land, a fierce roar meets everyone's ears. They cover their ears as the roar rumbles the ground around them. Then, everyone gazes into the dark welkin and gape in horror. Appearing out of the blackness of the dimension, its large gray wings glide it down towards the ground, gray spikes marked along its back and tail, and a pair of murderous purple eyes meant only one thing...the Ender Dragon had arrived. Everyone terrifyingly back away as the creature of the End dimension lands right in front of them. It lifts its head up and roars again, showing off sharp teeth, as well as two pairs of 5 inch long fangs. The Minecrafters stare in shock, then they are even more shocked. Appearing right on the back of the evil dragon...is Herobrine. The Nether King chuckles darkly, his dark skull still marked the right side of his face. Everyone gets angry as the devil god jumps off of the Ender Dragon's back and causally walks in front to meet the Minecrafters).

-Herobrine: Well, well, well. Look who made to the End.

-Dusten: Herobrine...the most dangerous, ruthless, and vile being to exist.

-GoldSolace: Get lost, Nether bringer. We're gonna grab that Darkness Essence, and Regina will stop you for sure.

-Herobrine: (sarcastically) Oh, I am just so terrified. You think I would be scared stiff of the goddess of the Valkyrie Army stopping me!? Just as we speak, the Aether is crumbling away, piece by piece. Once the Aether falls, the Overworld and the few remaining surviving Minecrafters...will be destroyed. Until then, I'll just be collecting those essences from you, peacefully...or by force.

(The Ender Dragon growls at the beings. However, Solace refuses to give the essences away).

-GoldSolace: Never. These essences don't belong to you.

-Herobrine: Very well, then. It's your choice to die. It's much more enjoyable than just watching you helplessly surrender the essences to me.

(Dawn bravely steps in front of Solace and stares angrily at the Nether King).

-Dawn: You deserve to be banished to the End for the rest of your life!

-Herobrine: And who would even do that? I know my eldest brother wouldn't be able to do so, and I pretty sure Sky couldn't even do it...cause he's too busy being dead.

(Herobrine steps closer until he is eye-level with the female).

-Herobrine: And what are you going to do about it?

(Out of nowhere, Dawn punches Herobrine on his skull side. The Nether King grunts in pain as he stumbles backwards).

-Dawn: God, if Sky was still alive and still with us, he would have-

(Suddenly, Herobrine summons a dagger and swipes it across Dawn's face, making her tumble backwards and land on the ground).

-Herobrine: (angrily) **I KILLED SKY AND LEFT HIM TO DIE AT SEA! **

(The Nether god raises the dagger over Dawn, who has a very painful cut across her check. She looks in horror as he aims the blade of the curved dagger at her stomach. Then...an all-too familiar voice interrupts the devil god).

-Voice: STOP!

(Everyone glances to the left and gasp. Seated on top of a large, dark stallion, wielding a glowing butter sword in his hand...is Sky, the Butter God and protector of Minecraftia).


	41. Back in Action

**Chapter 41: Back in Action**

* * *

(Storm takes off towards Herobrine. The Devil God is too filled with shock to dodge the stallion. The mob hits the god away using his forehead. The Ender Dragon back always and lets out a series of short roars. Herobrine grasps his chest, trying to recover from the shock. Meanwhile, Sky turns to the others. He jumps off of Storm and rushes to Dawn's side. He kneels down and caresses her in his arms. Dawn winces as she looks up and sees her husband).

-Dawn: Oh my god...Herobrine killed me. I'm in the Aether now. I'm sorry, Sky, but I'll never have your child.

-Sky: Dawn...you're not dead. It's really me.

(Dawn lifts up a hand and rests it on Sky's cheek. Then, she realizes that he isn't dead).

-Dawn: Sky...you're...you're really alive! But...how?

-Sky: It doesn't matter. I'm back...and I'm here to protect all of you...from him.

(Sky glances over his shoulder. Herobrine stumbles to his feet, gazes over, and is both shocked and furious to see the Butter God before him).

-Herobrine: You!? You're supposed to be **DEAD!**

-Sky: Surprise. I'm not.

(Sky gently lets go of Dawn and faces the Nether God. He wields his butter sword out and holds it out in front of him).

-Herobrine: Doesn't matter now. I may have thought I killed you before, but I can always do it again!

-Sky: Heh. Bring it. This time, I'm not going down.

(Herobrine turns to the Ender Dragon).

-Herobrine: Dragon...protect the Darkness Essence. Let no one through. And just wait for the surprise I have in store just for all of you.

(The devil god teleports away. The Ender Dragon roars out loud, extending its wings out and starts flying into the air. Herobrine appear on top of one of the Ender Crystal pillars. He raises his hand and it turns into a cloud of dark purple magic. Suddenly, dark figures appear out of the ground in front of the Minecrafters. Then, they turn out to be multiple evil copies of each and every single human and hybrid, only colored in a dark shade of purple with red, glowing eyes. Everyone stands bravely in a line, Sky pads in front and faces them. The Ender Dragon flies above the exit Portal, guarding the Darkness Essence. Herobrine looks over and smirks as the Minecrafters are pinned against the clones of themselves).

-Herobrine: Copies...**ATTACK!**

(The clones yell in response to their creator and charge for the group. Sky and the others retaliate and do the same. The evil copies start running, and the other normal beings do the same. As soon as the two groups collided with each other, fists are thrown and legs go in kicks. A clone of Jerome grabs the other Bacca's arm and bites into it, making the fluffy scream in pain. Deadlox is punched across the face by his evil clone. GoldSolace sees his clone coming towards him. He turns and does a jump kick across his clone's jaw, making him spin in the air and fall to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile, Deadlox is punched again by his clone. He does a roll across the ground, and gets back on his feet. He dodges a fist, then he does 2 spinning kicks across his clone's face. Then, he delivers a kick to the clone's stomach, making him fall backwards and vanishes away. Across from where Deadlox is battling, Sky is surrounded by clones of himself. One of the copies lunges at him, but Sky ducks and the clone falls over the edge. The Butter God punches another clone, then kicks another one away. Out of the copies, one of them pulls out a dark sword and sprints, aiming the blade for Sky's head. The Butter God ducks down in time for the blade to get stuck in the wall he is standing against. He sends a kick to the foe, the clone tumbles over, vanishing out of sight. Sky gets up and darts his head to the left and spots two evil copies of him running for him. Sky backs away from the wall and takes a running start towards it. He dashes across the surface of the wall and propels himself off and while in the air, he does a split and kicks both clones on their head).

-Sky: Parkour fighting...I'm glad Einshine and Fredi taught me how to do both at the same time.

(Meanwhile, Jerome and Bajan jump over a wall to End Sand. They land on their feet and turn as multiple copies of both of them appear and chase after them. Jerome and Bajan back away and look at each other with determined expressions).

-BajanCanadian: Just like in the Hunger Deans, dood?

-Jerome: You know it, Biggums!

(The duo run forward and at the same time, jump over the group of their malicious copies, doing backflips and land on the opposite side. Together, they punch and kick the copies away, making them disappear in dark clouds of smoke. However, as they are fighting, an evil copy of Jerome sneaks up behind of Bajan with an obsidian axe. After the real Jerome punches another clone away, he looks behind him and gasps as the evil copy leaps out of his spot, aiming the axe right for his friend's head. Jerome takes off towards his buddy).

-Jerome: Biggums, behind you!

(Bajan looks behind him. The evil Bacca in front of him flies right for him, but Jerome intervenes by punching his clone across the jawline. The copy collapses to the ground, vanishing away soon after. Bajan breathes a sigh of relief as he races up to his fluffy friend).

-BajanCanadian: Thanks, dood. You saved me back there. So, ready to kick some booty?

-Jerome: Yeah, buddy!

(The two best friends yell out in reunion as they return to the fighting against the clones. Meanwhile, throughout the Minecrafters, Rex is seen fighting against his clone. The evil copy of him grabs him by the arm and tosses him off the land. Rex yells out as he falls over the edge. The clone smiles evilly, thinking that he had killed the Minecrafter. But a moment later, Rex appears back on the floating platform, wielded in his hand is an iron axe. He smirks as he gets to his feet).

-Rex: Hey, did you miss me?

(The clone throws a punch, but Rex dodges it, sneaks behind the clone, and pushes him off the land. The clone yells out, falling into the endless Void. Half across the land, Dawn back away to a wall as she finds herself cornered by multiple copies of herself. They hiss manically at her. Suddenly, a figure slashes through all of the copies of Dawn. The female looks up and spots Sky. The Butter God kneels down and gives Dawn a comforting hug).

-Dawn: I...I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die.

-Sky: I will never let anyone get near you with intents to hurt you.

-Dawn: How are we ever gonna get out of this alive?

-Sky: Don't worry. I have a plan that will get rid of all the clones. Follow me.

(Sky and Dawn get up and take off from their spot. Meanwhile, everyone is forced into a circle as they fight off the clones. They are overwhelmed by the numbers of clones, yet they still continue to fight).

-TrueMU: There's too many clones. We can't keep on fighting forever.

-Bodil: We can't just quit now. We'll be killed by them.

(Suddenly, a loud neigh is heard in the distance. The clones turn their attention away from the Minecrafters and looks over their shoulders. Sky and Dawn are seen riding on top of Storm, who is suited up in glowing, butter armor. Sky grabs the reins and whips him, making the stallion gallop faster. Just as he reaches the clone, Sky pulls out his trusty Butter sword and starts slicing the heads off of his foes. Storm rams into the bodies of some of the clones Sky misses. Groups and groups of the clones fall to the ground and vanish away into nothingness. Everyone cheers as the Butter God defeats every single clone with his loyal equine. Meanwhile, above the Minecrafters, Herobrine stares in frustration and anger, the clones unable to beat the beings. He teleports from the pillar and appears near where the Ender Dragon is guarding the Darkness Essence).

-Herobrine: Ender Dragon...you know what to you.

(The evil God vanishes away. The dragon growls as it ascends back into the air and starts flying where the Minecrafters are. Below the creature, Sky glances upward as the dragon nose-dives right for him as the others, opening its mouth and letting out a stream of purple fire. Everyone gets out of the way, the flames burn the ground they were originally at. Sky gets off of Storm and stands in the middle of the dimension's land).

-Dawn: Sky, what are you doing?

-Sky: I'm gonna defeat the Ender Dragon. Storm, get her to safety.

-Dawn: Sky, are you crazy!? That's suicide! Don't do it!

-Sky: Dawn, please. Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. Storm, go.

(The stallion only neighs in response and takes off to the others, Dawn holding on tightly to his reins. Sky turns and stands his ground as the Ender Dragon flies back into the air and nose-dives again, purplish eyes glaring down at the lone Minecrafter that stands in its sight. Just as it opens its mouth again, Sky runs towards the dragon and takes off from the ground in a giant leap. He grabs ahold on to the dragon's horns. The creature roars and starts flying around the land while shaking its head, but Sky has a firm hold on the horns. He starts steering the dragon around, using its horns to change its direction. Everyone looks in slight fright in awe as the Minecrafter leads the dragon around).

-Ryan: How is he doing that?

-Sly: I don't know, but it looks awesome! Go Sky! Show that dragon who's in charge!

(Meanwhile, in the air, Sky steers the dragon towards one of the obsidian pillars. The dragon crashes through the pillar, bringing it down and destroying the Ender Crystal, preventing it from healing the monster. Meanwhile, Herobrine angrily grinds his teeth, the Butter God getting on the last of his nerves).

-Herobrine: You have left me with no other choice, Sky. I will not let you interfere with my path to tyranny and dictatorship.

(Herobrine suddenly disappears away. Back with Sky, he continues to lead the dragon through the pillars, destroying each and every one of them. The dragon still fights against the Minecrafter, shaking its head furiously now. The dragon nose-dives for the last time towards the ground. Sky can't control the dragon as it flies downwards, the result could kill both him and the dragon. Then, Sky sees a way out of his predicament. He gets up from the dragon and at the very last moment, he leaps off the dragon's head and tumbles across the ground. He gets to his feet and sees the dragon crash head-first into the ground, skidding into the very last pillar. Everyone slowly walk up to Sky and gaze at the fallen dragon, its wings splayed out and torn, its tail twisted around in unbelievable angles, and looking cold and stiff).

-GoldSolace: Oh my Notch...you...you killed the Ender Dragon.

-Sky: Yeah...it was way too close, though. But...it's down for the count.

(Sky looks away from the dragon and starts padding towards the exit portal. He gets on top of the bedrock, reaches over, and grabs the Darkness Essence. He gets off and joins the others. Solace pulls out the essences. Immediately, the essences float out of the grasps of GoldSolace and Sky. The elemental essences join together with the Darkness Essence and shape and morph. After a couple of moments, a floating, multi-colored disk floats in the air, glowing heavenly in froth of the beings. The disk floats back down and is caught by Sky).

-Sky: The Magic Essence...we did it, guys! We can finally escape from this place and contact Regina!

-Voice: Not another word...

(Everyone looks at the portal and spot Herobrine standing on top of the structure, dressed in the same armor when he killed Noah. He smiles evilly at the humans).

-Herobrine: Congratulations. You found the essences and created the Magic Essence. But there's just one problem...you will never be able to contact the goddess herself.

(Herobrine raises his hand and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, multiple Nether portals appear out of the ground. Everyone graps as armies and armies of Zombie Pigmen, Ghasts, Blazes, Magma Cubes, and Wither Skeletons. The pigmen aim their weapons at the group, Ghasts stare down at them, Blazes burn while the rods spin around their empty bodies, Magma Cubes emit small flames, and the Wither Skeletons aim their bows. Sky looks around in despair. No way out, no way of getting out alive. He glares at Herobrine, who grins in sadistic amusement at him).

-Herobrine: Look who lost...you did.


	42. Stuck in Hell

**Chapter 42: Stuck In Hell **

* * *

(All hope was lost now. Herobrine had captured everyone in the End Dimension and dragged all of them into the Nether. Within the next several passing hours, everyone had been imprisoned in the jail room where Alix and the rest of the Squid Army are being held. Netherrack fences trapped everyone within the small cage, only providing space to move around in a better position. Herobrine walks into the room casually starts walking around, looking at the miserable Minecrafters before him).

-Herobrine: You all were very hard to get rid of, but I guess fate finally catch up with you. Did you all really think that you could defeat me!? Huh!? **HUH!?**

(The god's voice echoes across the room. No one responds. They only hang their heads over. Herobrine resumes walking while twirling the Magic Essence on one of his fingers).

-Herobrine: That's what I thought. It was destined to rule Minecraftia, and I would become the most powerful being to exist in history! I hope you all think hard about what awaits you now...especially you, Sky.

(Herobrine looks upward and spots Sky and Dawn trapped in a hanging cage. Sky only glares at him, furiousness filling his pupils. The devil god walks over to the door and before leaving, he looks back into the room).

-Herobrine: Your executions shall begin in several hours. And the one that will go first...is you, "Butter God".

(The king of the Nether chuckles darkly as he slams the door shut, locking it from the outside. Everything in the room is dead silent. Within one of the cages, Alix looks over and spots Dusten and Sierra trapped within his cage).

-Alix: Who are you, sir?

(Dusten looks over at Dusten).

-Dusten: Don't you remember me, Alix?

-Alix: Um...no. I...don't think I've ever met you before.

-Dusten: Alix...I'm your...eldest brother.

-Alix: Wait...what? But...I thought I only had one brother.

-Dusten: I was lost during a storm before you arrived, Alix. I'm guessing that Mother and Father never liked to talk about my disappearance. I was lost and alone until an old shrine keeper brought me into his village. From then on, I took over as the shrine keeper of his village. I always prayed that someday, I will be able to find you again. But...you had another sibling besides me?

-Alix: Yeah, his name was Dustin. But...he's dead. I was brought down here in this hellhole after...I tried to murder several of my friends to get him back. But it was just a trick by Herobrine. I was tortured. They ripped off my arm. I thought I had lost everything, but you...you must be my eldest brother.

-Dusten: I am. So...in reality, you haven't lost everything yet. You still have me...and your pet.

(Tiger mews and crawls onto Dusten's lap. Alix faintly grins, but then he looks out towards the others. Some of the Minecrafters glare at Alix. Dusten looks over at his brother).

-Dusten: I think you know what you need to do, Alix.

(Alix deeply sighs. He crawls to the edge of the cage and looks at all the Minecrafters).

-Alix: Guys, I'm sorry. I never meant to harm any one of you. It was Herobrine. I don't even know why I agreed with him on his deal to get Dustin back, but all I knew is that I was betraying my friends. Sky...

(The Butter a god lifts his head and just stares at Alix with a blank expression).

-Alix: I'm sorry that I killed Butter Golem. I really am. And Simon...

(The trigger-happy Bulgarian looks up at Alix with a hint of anger in his eyes).

-Alix: I'm sorry that I killed your friend, Bodil.

-Simon: He's not dead. He's here with me.

(Bodil approaches the end of the cage with Snowy by his side. Alix gasps).

-Alix: Bodil!? But...I thought my stab killed you.

-Bodil: It did, but the group used the Life Essence to bring back me. But...I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to kill me.

-Alix: I didn't, really. But now look where we are now. We're gonna die in the hands of the Nether King.

(Sky glances down and spots the remaining Squid Army beneath him).

-Sky: (annoyed) What happened to you, Squids? I thought you were working with Herobrine.

(The first squid slithers to the edge of the cage, the other two squids stay behind him).

-Squid #1: We were...until Herobrine revealed that he was just using us after he thought that he murdered you.

-Sky: Noah was the one who tried to killed me. Where is he, anyway?

(The squid doesn't respond. He only glances towards the empty obsidian cell across the room. Sky looks over at the cell as well).

-Sky: What's that?

-Squid #1: That is...where Noah used to be in. We found out that...he's not the real son Herobrine.

(Sky gasps. The squid continues on).

-Squid #1: He challenged his fake biological father in an attempt to prevent him from taking the world. But Herobrine stabbed him and left in there to die, which...he eventually came to. All of this was because of us. We're the ones who caused everything that has happened to every single one of you.

(Sky backs away from the cage and sits besides Dawn. Jerome glares down at the squids.

-Jerome: I hope you slimy creatures are happy about what you have done.

(None of the squids respond. Only the first squid does).

-Squid #1: We're not, okay, fluffy creature? We should have known that Herobrine would betray us and leave us to rot in this prison.

-Jerome: Well, you should have known harder, but it obviously wasn't enough.

(The room is surrounded by silence again. Everyone grieves silently as they await their ill fates. Bashur and Ronix hug deeply, their last moments together is coming to an end. Then, Bashur's friend, Luclin, joins the hug, as well as PewFace).

-Bashur: (voice breaking) I'm gonna miss all of you. There's no way out now.

-Ronix: I'll always love you, Bashur.

-Luclin: I guess...this is our last adventure together.

-PewFace: I never even gotten to eat something for once in my life.

(Above the rest of the mourning Minecrafters, Sky and Dawn sit in the back of the cage, caressing each other's hands and worrying about what Herobrine will have in store for them).

-Dawn: I can't believe this is it. We lost our home, we lost the battle, and now, we're gonna lose our lives. I was really looking forward to being a mother.

-Sky: And I was looking forward to being a father. (Sighs) I guess...we'll have to cherish these last few moments we have together and with our friends.

-Dawn: But...how should we spend it?

-Sky: I think I know a way how...

(The Minecrafter moves his hand away from Dawn's hand and gently places it on her stomach. He slowly strokes the blue fabric, feeling the baby developing inside. While he is doing that, he begins to sing).

-Sky: _Now I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

(Sky's amazing singing voice begins to echo across the room, making everyone turn their heads and listen to his song. Even the squids look ahead at the Butter God as he continues his song).

-Sky: _It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor falls, the major lifts_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelu...jah. _

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya._

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelu...jah._

(Sky's song begins to drive everyone into tears, even him).

-Sky: _Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew ya_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_love is not a victory march_

_Its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelu...jah._

_You say I took the Name in vain_

_I don't even know the Name_

_But if I did, well really, what's it to ya?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelu...jah._

_I did my best, but it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool ya._

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah...Hallelujah, Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelu..._

(Sky holds out the word. Everyone is sobbing softly, even the squids, covering their faces with their tentacles).

-Sky:_...jah..._

(Sky holds out the verse for 5 seconds, then cuts off. Everyone starts clapping, tears endlessly stream down their cheeks. Dawn grasps Sky's arm and hugs it deeply. Sky takes a deep breathe, wiping away the tears. The squids below look at each other, murmuring on why they were even fighting Sky in the beginning or if their destiny didn't mean taking over the Overworld. Sky looks over at Dawn).

-Sky: I love you, Dawn.

-Dawn: (sobbingly) I love you, too, Sky.

(Sky moves his arms and caress Dawn's form. She buries her face into his shoulder and sobs uncontrollably. He looks already as everyone is driven into tears, from the song Sky had sang for them and the thought of losing their lives forever).


	43. Note: My Heart Is Broken :(

**-Note: My Heart is Broken :(**

* * *

**Well guys, I have something to say. Yesterday, I had to block someone because they insult one of my earlier stories of Minecraft. Please understand that...I'm a very sensitive person, and at that time, I had barely joined Fanfiction and started writing. And for someone to insult my story by saying that it sucks over and over again...I felt my heart broke. I kinda depressed right now, so please...please leave a review, saying that you're on my side. If you are, then I would deeply appreciate it, and I would call you a friend forever. Remember that...for those who are reviewing this story at this moment, you are awesome and the greatest friend I could ever have. Also, leave this hashtag to show your support for me.**

**#Friends 4 Life**

* * *

**I show have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Until then, keep on reviewing.**


	44. Death Awaits

**Chapter 43: Death Awaits**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the support you showed in that note. I'm so happy to see that you all care about me and enjoy these stories I work on. When I saw the amount of reviews coming in, I was extremely amazement. There were so many emotions I was feeling at the the same time, I couldn't even describe it. I was so happy I felt tears approaching my eyes, but I managed to hold them back...well, almost all of them. All I can say is thank you all so much. ;)**

**And don't worry about the person who sent that mean review to me. I manage to find out his username, so I blocked him. Now, he won't send reviews or PM me anymore. So...yeah...there's no need to make threats towards that person anymore. I don't want things to get a little dark here. And try and tone down the bad language. I'm not sad anymore. You guys cheered me up. **

**Anyway, on the story, we are nearing the very ending chapters for this story. All will be filled with shocking and heartfelt outcomes. To find out, you'll have to keep on reading the newest chapters that will come out. I'm KittyJen, or just Jenny, and I will see you all later, my faithful friends! **

* * *

(As the dreading hours passed, everyone is still in grieve of their lives. However, Alix and Dusten are the only ones who aren't sending tears. They looks towards the iron door in silence, their eyes seem to be focused on the door. Then, what seemed to be a decade for the Minecrafters, but was really 3 hours, the door is swung open. Everyone gasps and turn their heads as Herobrine and several pigmen guards trudge into the room. Herobrine glances over at one of the guards and signals with his hand at a nearby chain lift. The pigmen walks over, grabs the handle of the chain gear belt, and slowly lowers the cage where Sky and Dawn are trapped in. The other guards spread out in the room and unlock the cages of the others, chains held in their hands. When the cage door to Sky and Dawn's cage is open, a pair of guards enter and forcefully drag Sky out of there. Dawn tries to pull Sky back, but she eventually loses her grip. Sky wrestles with the guards, trying to break out of their grip. Herobrine walks up to the cage and points a dagger near Dawn's stomach).

-Herobrine: I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sky. Either you cooperate...or you say goodbye to your loved one...and your unborn child.

(Sky's eyes widen from the thought of losing both Dawn and their child. Reluctantly, he gives him, hanging his head over in defeat. The guards begin to drag the Minecrafter out of the room, his feet skid across the floor in a one last futile attempt to get away. Herobrine moves the dagger away, grabbing Dawn's wrist and drags her out of the cage. One by one, every single Minecrafter is let out of the room in shackles, the chains make a series of clanking noises as they are pull across the hard floor. The pigmen walk alongside the Minecrafters, making sure that none of them get loose. Herobrine walks out in front, the two guards still grasping Sky).

-Sky: (agitated) Where are you taking me and my friends, Herobrine?

-Herobrine: Oh, don't worry. It will become clear soon.

(After several minutes of trekking through the Nether, Sky looks ahead of the god and sees a giant pool of lava ahead, a 7 block long thin strip of land struck out right beneath the boiling pool. As they get closer, the pigmen force the Minecrafters to stop, but the other two guards drag Sky away from them. They push him onto the platform. Sky stumbles and gets his balance on the thin strip, but when he turns around, he only sees a dagger pointed to his face. Herobrine smiles darkly as he forces Sky to back away from the beginning of the land. The Butter God backs away from the weapon. Then, his foot slips halfway from the end of the strip, sending small particles of netherrack into the pool of lava. The Minecrafter looks down, then he looks back at Herobrine with a glare).

-Herobrine: Looks like it's the end...for you, Sky. Heh...and here, you thought you could be the next god of Minecraftia.

-Sky: Wait...you know about the prophecy?

-Herobrine: Sky, I know everything about the prophecy. You must have somehow got a glimpse of what it meant. But everything it says is just a lie. You were never meant to take hold as a god...you couldn't even make through one day as a god. So, before I take the plunge, any last words?

(Sky looks down at his feet, then he glares at Herobrine. Suddenly, Sky tries to punch the dagger away from the god, but Herobrine dodges it and immediately, stabs Sky on the forehead. Sky freezes in place, the blade stabbed deep into his head).

-Dawn: **SKY, NO!**

(Then, Herobrine pulls the dagger out and starts violently stabbing Sky repeatedly in the chest, leaving stabs wounds. After stabbing him more than 20 times, Herobrine stabs the dagger into Sky's heart. The Minecrafter doesn't scream or move at all. Herobrine, who is covered from head to toe in blood, grabs the man by his collar and tosses him off the cliff. Everyone looks in horror as their best friend falls off of the strip and plummets to the lava pool. There is no hope for Sky. None of the Minecrafters can escape from the obsidian shackles sealed around their legs and wrists. The last thing that they see...is Sky disappearing beneath the surface of the lava. Herobrine gazes down at the lava pool, the last thing he sees is Sky's skull letting out a distorted scream of extreme agony, lava pours out of his eye sockets of his non-existing skin, then it eventually disappears. Everyone looks in pure horror, disgust, and mournful feelings, seeing their friend die in front of their eyes. Dawn collapses to her feet and starts crying out in distress. Meanwhile, Herobrine turns and smiles insanely at the Minecrafter, blood dripping from his jawline and his fists, making him look like a psychotic killer. Deadlox glances at the god).

-Deadlox: You're a monster, you know that?

-Herobrine: (insanely) Of course I am...hahahahahahaha, HaHaHaHaHaHa, **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

(The Nether God laughs darkly out loud, the pigmen join in on his evil boasting. Everyone looks down in shame. Their best friend in the world, the one who was meant to save them and the Overworld...has been obliterated by the King of the Nether himself. Herobrine leaes the strip and glares at the helpless Minecrafters).

-Herobrine: Now that he is out of the picture, it's your turn, every single one of you. The next one to go...is you, Dawn.

(Dawn looks up and gasps, Herobrine looks down at the female with is blank, demented, malicious, and soulless eyes with a burning hatred).


	45. The Afterlife and the Chance

**Chapter 44: The Afterlife and the Chance**

* * *

(One would say that when you die, your soul shall enter the afterlife realm. Well, in this case, the soul of the Butter God made it to what is remaining of the Aether. The soul of Sky is lying across a floating cloud. Suddenly, his eyes jolt open. Sky lifts up half of his body and looks around. There is nothing but the wide, open sky around him, a few clouds float around where he is).

-Sky's Soul: Where...where am I? Am...am I dead?

-Voice: (Medieval Accent) One would say that.

(The soul turn around. Descending right in front of him is a young woman, dressed in an heavenly dresses, light-golden wings slowly moving about on her back, a golden crown with different colored gems embedded into the sides, golden boots, and a large staff wielded in her hand. She looks down at the man with shining, amethyst eyes. Sky lifts himself off the ground and looks up at the goddess).

-Sky's Soul: R...Regina? Is that really you?

-Regina: The only and only, I am. You have set forth into the Aether. However, the dimension is nearing its end. I fear that me, the Valkyrie Army, and the innocent souls will be soon meeting our demise.

-Sky's Soul: Regina, I know that we just met, but you gotta take me back to the Overworld. My friends are about to be executed by Herobrine.

-Regina: I wish I could restore your life, but alas, my powers are limited. Only Notch has the power to bring life back to the undead. And your body was burnt up when Herobrine threw you into the lava pool. There is no possible way that your life can be restored.

-Sky's Soul: Grr! Why wasn't Notch there to save me? He is the worst god to exist!

-Regina: Sky...understand. Notch can't always be there for protect you. Eventually, us gods begin to deteriorate, Notch was reaching the end of his prime. His death was a heavy tragic for all of us, but...his spirit still lives on.

(Regina looks over to her left and a small ball of light appears in the distance and glides across the air towards her. Sky recognizes the ball of light from before. The glowing sphere floats between him and Regina).

-Sky's Soul: You mean...this ball of light is...Notch?

-Regina: Indeed, Minecrafter. His soul has been reincarnated into this magical sphere. He is able to talk through the minds of others.

(Sky looks over at the ball of sphere. It floats quietly in the air, then it levitates over to Sky and touches his forehead. Sky shuts his eyes, communicating with the deceased God of Minecraftia through his conscience).

-Notch: _Sky...I deeply apologize for not saving you. _

-Sky's Soul: _I know you're sorry, but I remember seeing you before. _

-Notch: _You do. I was the sphere you saw when you had lost your memory. I had led you to the sacred temple of the Gods' prophecy. _

-Sky's Soul: _Everything in that prophecy...is it true?_

-Notch: _Yes. In every detail, big or small. You were destined to be the next god of Minecraftia if my time were to come to an end. _

-Sky's Soul: _But...why me?_

-Notch: _There is something in you, Sky, that no one else has. You are compassionate towards others, the upmost of bravery I have ever since in a Minecraftian, and...you takes risks to ensure the safety for others, at the cost of your life or not. It's all the attributes that a god also possess. _

-Sky's Soul: _But I'm dead. How will I even be a god?_

-Notch: _Well your death was very unexpected. It's a tragic event for you and us. However, there is a way that you may be able to return._

-Sky's Soul: _How?_

-Notch: _Since Sky's body was burnt up in the lava, you can be reincarnated in a human body of yourself. You will be an exact replica of the Butter God. _

-Sky's Soul: _But...what about Noah? He was killed by Herobrine._

-Notch: _Noah had a good heart, that was slowly corrupted by my evil brother. His death will not go unnoticed. He will return...when the time is right. In the meantime...are you ready for this new chapter in your life, Sky? _

-Sky's Soul: _I...I think I am. But just one more thing. If I'm reincarnated, am I still myself?_

-Notch: _Of course. No other transformation can change who you are. You will remain the same person you are. However, when you eventually come to your end, your soul shall return back to the Aether. _

-Sky's Soul:_...Okay. I'm ready for this change._

-Notch: _Then, let Regina prepare you for the ritual. _

(The sphere floats away from the soul. Sky looks to Regina, who nods quietly at the Minecrafter. She shuts her eyes, then opens them up as they glow a brilliant bright light).

* * *

(Meanwhile, back within the Nether, Dawn tries to hold back tears of distress as a noose of rope is tied around her neck. The group look in helplessness. Dawn was about to be hung. Not only will it kill her, but her unborn child as well. She is standing on top of a trapdoor. Herobrine looks in amusement as he twirls the Magic Essence disk around in his hand. A pigmen guard enter the platform Dawn and Herobrine are, and walks to a lever on the tall pole that held Dawn in place. Before the pigmen can flip the lever, Herobrine signals to the guard to stop. The devil god walks over to Dawn, and roughly grasps her face to make her look at him with his rough hands).

-Herobrine: You know, female, you can always join me in my pursuits. We can rule the world together, and perhaps I can father your child when he or she is born. What do you say, Dawny?

-Dawn: Kill me or release me! And don't call me that. Sky always calls me by that.

-Herobrine: But here's the catch: he's not here to save you. However, if you refuse to, then it's your choice.

(Herobrine roughly lets go of her face. He faces the guard, and nods at the pigmen. The Nether mob groans in response as it places its hand on the lever. Dawn shuts her eyes, waiting for her death to be over with).

-Herobrine: Don't worry, female. It'll be over quickly.

(The Nether King laughs evilly. But as the pigmen starts pulling the lever down, the Magic Essence in Herobrine's hands starts to light up. The devil god looks down at the disk, but it quickly zooms out of his grasp. The pigmen stops pulling the lever down looks ahead. Everyone glances upward as the essence levitates in the air. Suddenly, the magical item starts spinning around in the air, glowing even brighter. Herobrine covers his eyes from the blinding light, as well as the others. Then, small particles start to appear within the spinning essence. More start to appear and shape together into a form. Then, the Magic Essence breaks into its separate essences. They spin in an circle, and are sealed along the border of a amethyst. Butter rims form along the essences and the gem, sealing them into a elemental amulet. Everyone looks in awe, the particles morph around and a glowing figure appears, wearing the amulet. Soon, the bright light starts to dimmer, the figure slowly floats towards the ground. Once it reaches the ground, the light starts to break away into particles. It's none other than Sky, dressed in a butter outfit, butter gloves over his hands, dark boots with butter buttons, and the elemental amulet still continues glows brightly. He is kneeling over, no movement whatsoever. Everyone looks in slightly worry, wondering if something is wrong. Herobrine takes a few steps forward and glares at the Minecrafter).

-Herobrine: The Elemental amulet...Regina...she didn't!

-GolsSolace: Oh my god...Sky was able to make contact with the goddess herself, but...what did she do to him?

(Suddenly, Sky slowly lifts himself up. Then, appearing on his back, by the power of the elements and butter, a pair of giant, glowing and glittering butterfly wings shape and form, beautiful ancient designs marked across the fragile frames. Sky grins as he spots Herobrine before him).

-Herobrine: (angrily) You can't be! You were never meant to be a god, nor could you be a god. The prophecy is nothing but lies!

-Sky: (gently) It isn't a lie, Herobrine. It's the truth. I am...the newest god of Minecraftia. You may have killed me, but now...I have been reborn...as a soul itself. Herobrine...you're going down.

(Herobrine growls as his armor forms across his body, arms, and legs. He pulls out an enchanted obsidian sword and aims it at Sky, who in return, pulls out Notch's sword. Then, a pair of ragged, black bat-like wings form on Herobrine's back. The devil god grins evilly at the god).

-Herobrine: It'll be fun killing two gods at the same time. Noah killed his god, now I get to kill one, who is just about as weak as he looks. Butterfly wings? I'm just terrified.

-Sky: Looks can be deceiving, god. The only way to prove its worthy of being the god of the Overworld...is a battle.

-Herobrine: Heh...heh...make my day.

(The gods fly into the air. Then, Sky looks down at his friends and lifts up his hand. He makes the shackles around his friends's limbs disappear. They run onto the platform. Jerome kills the pigmen while the others free Dawn from her deathtrap. Sky looks back at Herobrine. They stare each other down, Sky's butterfly wings emit particles of butter dust from them while Herobrine's wings emit particles of black dusty substances).

-Herobrine: Whenever you're ready, Sky...try and take me down.

-Sky: No problem. You want it, you got it.

(Then after a brief silence, the gods zooms towards each other. The battle...had just begun).


	46. Gods Don't Bleed

**Chapter 45: Gods Don't Bleed**

* * *

(The battle begins as Sky and Herobrine clash their swords together, the loud sound of butter hitting against obsidian sounds off as the weapons touch blades. The gods stare each other down, neither of them backing down. Sky pushes Herobrine away from his weapon and flies towards him. Meanwhile, below the sparring gods, everyone looks in anxiety while trying to comprehend how Sky was brought back).

-ChimneySwift: I don't understand! We saw Sky burn to death in front of our eyes.

-GoldSolace: Regina wouldn't have brought him back. She doesn't have the power to bring life back to the dead.

-Jerome: Do you think...it might have been Notch?

-BajanCanadian: But he's dead, G. There's no way he could have just brought Sky back just like that. But..I would have to say it's a miracle that Sky is back in butter...and with wings.

(Meanwhile, back in the air, Herobrine tries to takes a swipe across Sky's face. But the god blocks it using his weapon and thrusts Herobrine away with a powerful uppercut. The devil god regains his balance in the air and charges for Sky, his blade pointed right for his head. The Ice Essence within the elemental amulet around Sky's neck starts to glow brightly. Sky yells out something as he lifts up his hand, the other still grasping his sword).

-Sky: Ice Shield!

(Then, an solid ice shield forms in Sky's hand. The god holds it up and Herobrine's sword strikes the front part of the shield and gets stuck. Sky wrestles the sword out of the Nether King's grasp. Herobrine watches as the sword slips out of the shield and falls into the boiling lava below him and Sky. The god glares at Sky, then he flies a distance away from the new god and forms two Ender Flame spheres in his hands. He throws the spheres once they are at a great size. The sphere levitate at a fast speed towards the god. Sky lifts his shield up and throws it towards the spheres. The shield destroys the spheres and zooms right for Herobrine. Quickly, the Nether King forms a flaming protective sphere around himself. The shield melts away after it strikes the outer layer of the shield. Herobrine makes the sphere disappear).

-Herobrine: Why can't you just give up and **DIE!?**

(Herobrine summons multiple types of weapons used in Minecraftia. From swords to axe to daggers, some ranging from diamond to obsidian. He aims the weapons at Sky and throws every single one. The bladed weapons zoom across the heated air towards the Butter God. The Water Essence starts to glow. Sky sheathes his sword away and lifts both of his hands up. A blue ball starts to form in his hands, which progressively starts to get bigger. Then, the sphere begins twirling, eventually forming a giant whirlpool).

-Sky: Torrent Whirlpool!

(Sky throws the gigantic mass of water towards the weapons. They are sucked into the whirlpool and are flung in the opposite direction of Sky, right for Herobrine. The king of the Nether is stabbed and pierced by the weapons, some scratch across parts of his body while some stab into his chest, arms, or legs. Herobrine yells out in agony, and yet, he remains standing. He grabs a dagger that stabbed into the skull side of his head and pulls it out. He tosses it away).

-Herobrine: No way will you be able to avoid this attack.

(Herobrine starts convulsing his entire body. Then, copies and copies of the devil god appear everywhere in the air. Sky gasps as he looks around, every single copy he sees looks exact like Herobrine. The copies stop multiplying after a few seconds. The copies look down at the god and smiles evilly. They talk to him at the same time).

-Copies: You got me, Sky. But before you can admit victory, you'll have to find the real me. Which one of us is the real god of Minecraftia and not just a mirage of the one you seek to defeat?

(Sky begins to look around nervously. Meanwhile, the others below look around at the copies of Herobrine).

-Jerome: Which one is the real Herobrine!?

(Dawn looks to her right. While Sky isn't looking, the real Herobrine appears behind him).

-Dawn: Sky, behind you!

-Sky: Huh?

(Sky turns, but is met with a punch to his face. He is tossed away by the force of the punch. Herobrine teleports to the other side of where Sky is heading and punches him again. Sky is thrown around in the air, Herobrine teleports everywhere in the air and violently hits Sky around like a soccer ball. The others below look in pain as their friend is pummeled away by the god).

-Deadlox: Ugh! I feel so helpless!

-Alix: What do we do?

(Back in the air, Herobrine punches Sky one last time, sending him colliding to the ground next to the Minecrafters. Sky groans as his wings start fluttering, bringing him back in the air. Suddenly, Dusten and AntVenom rush to the god).

-Dusten: Sky, you need to remain clam and focus.

-AntVenom: So basically, just concentrate and think real heard on who could possibly be the real Herobrine.

-Sky: (unsurely) Okay.

(Sky takes off back in the air. He shuts his eyes and concentrates, putting everything out of his mind. His heart beats slower, time seems to slow down. The copies laugh evilly as they spin around the Butter God, taunting him. But Sky just ignores them and continues to focus. Everything in his mind is dark, nothing around him but endless darkness. But then, a lone figure appears in front of him. Herobrine. Suddenly, behind his sunglasses, Sky snaps his eyes open. The next element in his amulet to glow is the Electrical Essence. He forms a ball of electricity in his hand and throws it at the army of copies. The electrical sphere strikes the real Herobrine, causing him to be electrocuted with over 90,000 bolts of electricity. Suddenly, the copies of Herobrine disappear in clouds of Ender magic. Herobrine shakes uncontrollably, sparks of electricity flows outside of his body. While the god still tries to recover from the shock, Sky sees his chance for his attack and zooms towards him. When Herobrine looks up, he is met in the face by Sky's fist. The Nether king is thrown out of the air and crashes into the side of a netherrack mountain. He falls onto a ledge, unmoving soon after. Sky flies over and hovers over him, looking down at the fallen god. He remains stiff).

-Sky: (Sighs)...I made my case, Herobrine.

(Suddenly, the devil god awakens and grabs Sky by the throat at a blink-of-an-eye speed. Herobrine growls as he gazes into Sky's eyes with a deathly glare. Suddenly, a portal appears under him and he and Sky disappear through it. Everyone sees the gods vanish from their eyes).

-Dawn: What the? Where did Sky and Herobrine go?

-GoldSolace: I don't know. They could have gone anywhere.

* * *

(Meanwhile, the gods appear in the out-limits...of space. Sky gasps as he sees the entire Overworld planet beneath him. He glares up at Herobrine).

-Sky: What is wrong with you? Are you insane?

-Herobrine: I may be drained of sanity now, but when I kill you once and for all, I might regain what I had lost.

(Herobrine grabs Sky's collar and starts wailing and punching him across the face. After a few punches are thrown, Sky kicks him away with his feet. Herobrine is thrown far away for him, then the god realizes that he is being sucked away by Sky. He had enter through the planet's atmosphere and is about to plummet. Herobrine raises his hand and forces Sky towards him).

-Herobrine: If I die, then you will die with me!

(Sky tries to escape from the force inflicted on him, but it's way too strong for him. The gods begin to fall through the atmosphere. Sky tries to throw a punch at Herobrine, but the devil god grabs it and forces Sky on his back as they continue to fall. Then, small flames begin to appear on Sky's back, the falling slowly rising at a fast speed. Sky groans as Herobrine is above him, laughing maniacally at him. Then, the Darkness Essence starts to glow. Forming behind of Sky is a portal to the Nether. Herobrine looks confusingly at this, then panics when Sky grabs him and throws him towards the portal. Herobrine disappears through the portal. Then, Sky follows him through the portal, which disappears as soon as he goes through).

* * *

(Moments later, back in the Nether, everyone looks up as the two gods appear from the very top of the dimension. Sky takes his sword out again and before he stabs Herobrine, he yells at him one final statement).

-Sky: May your soul be doomed to live within the confines of your hell!

(Sky yells out as he stabs the weapon into Herobrine's chest. Herobrine screams as Sky lets go off the handle and regains control of his flying. The god looks down as Herobrine continues to fall until eventually...he hits the lava pool beneath where the gods had originally sparred above. Sky takes heavy breathes, watching as the devil god's arm melts away in the molten rock. Once Herobrine had disappeared out of sight, Sky looks over and flies his way down to his friends and family. He lands gently on his feet and looks up. Everyone stares in amazement of his large, butterfly wings. Dawn pads away from the others and looks up her once-deceased husband).

-Dawn: Sky...I...I thought I lost you. Is it really you?

-Sky: Yeah...it's really me. I may be dead now, but I have been reincarnated as my own soul. And, I know this is gonna shock all of you, but I...am the new god of Minecraftia.

(Everyone gasps. Bashur also walks up to the flying god).

-Bashur: So...you're like...Notch, now?

-Sky: Well, in attributes, but not in appearance.

(Bashur stands silently for a moment, then falls over and grasps Sky's feet).

-Bashur: All praise Sky for saving our butts! Holilylujah!

-PewFace: Don't you mean Hallelujah?

-Bashur: Hallelujah!

(Sky chuckles awkwardly as he pulls his feet away from the melon).

-Jerome: So...now that Herobrine is dead, what do we do?

-Sky: Well, I could-

(Sky's sentence is cut-off from a violent rumble, shaking everyone. He and the group look up in utter horror and shock. Appearing out of the lava pool, towering right over them...is the Ender Elemental Colossus. A black, blocky monster with lava flowing in its eye sockets, different Nether and The End blocks built up its head, as well as its body. It roars at the Minecrafters, smoke seeps out as lava pours out of its mouth. At the very top of its malformed head...is a blood-red gem. Everyone figures that Herobrine had possessed the monster).

-Ender Elemental Colossus: (booming voice) **Hear me, pathetic mortals! I may not have the essences, but I have the power and the strength to kill every single one of you! Prepare...for your DEATHS! **

(Sky backs away from the monster).

-Sky: Herobrine...it's his final form. He looks too strong...who will save us!?

-Voice: I will.

(Everyone looks behind themselves. Standing at the entrance of the jail cell...is Noah. He still possess the stab wound that Herobrine had gave to him. Alix turns around to meet him).

-Alix: Noah? I thought you were dead!

-Noah: I wasn't. I fell out of conscious after I lost more than half of my blood. But during that time I was sleeping, I saw a vision...and it was me talking to the Valkyrie Queen. She told me that my destiny wasn't to help Herobrine fulfill his dreams. My destiny...is to stop Herobrine from taking our world. After I awoken, my wound healed by itself. But now that Herobrine has awaken and inhabited the Ender Elemental Colossus, it is up to me to be able to weaken him. He doesn't have the essences, therefore, he is weak. But, he is still capable of destroying everything. Sky...I need you to come with me.

-Sky: You got it, Noah.

(Noah's eyes begin to glow a lightish-blue color. He levitates into the air and zooms towards the monster. When Sky is about to take off, Dawn grabs his arm, making him turn and see her worried gaze).

-Dawn: Sky...please...be careful. I love you.

-Sky:...I know.

(Sky gently places a kiss on Dawn's forehead. Then, his wings start to fluttering rapidly and he takes off into the air and joins Noah. Everyone backs away to safety. Noah and Sky face against the Ender Elemental Colossus. Noah glances over at Sky, who looks back at him).

-Noah: Sky...I'm sorry for...the thing I did to you back then.

-Sky: It's okay, Noah. I know you didn't mean it. Ready to take down Herobrine once and for all?

-Noah:...You know it.

(The duo looks ahead, ready to face the devil god, who is possessing the most violent and dangerous creature to exist. But they weren't deterred. Herobrine believes that power and dictatorship will always reign over everything, but Sky and Noah believed in two other things that could save them and stop this evil menace for good...and that is...spirit...and friendship).


	47. Sky's PayBack

**Chapter 46: Sky's PayBack**

* * *

-Ender Elemental Colossus: **MUHAHAHAHAHA! You two think you can defeat me? You are just as foolish as I envisioned you two would be! **

(The colossus grabs chunks of netherrack from the environment and throws both of them, at Noah and Sky. Activating the Ice Essence, Sky summons a large, ice-solid icicle in his hand. He throws it at one of the chunks. Upon striking the netherrack chunk, the chunk explodes, sending blocks flying everywhere. Noah forms a sphere around the netherrack chunk and makes it implode. Noah turns to Sky).

-Noah: Sky, I'm gonna go and break off parts of the colossus. Once it's down, go for its large red gem on its forehead and punch it as hard as you can.

-Sky: Got it!

(Noah teleports away. He appear near the colossus's shoulder. He forms a protective shield around himself and zooms through the limb, breaking half of the blocks that made up the arm off. The colossus roars as it grasps its shoulder. Sky sees his chance and zooms towards the mountainous-like monster. When the colossus gazes over, Sky ascends upward towards the gem on its head. Once he gets to it, he starts punching away at it, occasionally throw kicks at it. Then, Sky's rage boils and he starts punching the gem with both of his fists at the very fast speed. Then, he throws one more punch and the gem cracks a bit. The colossus backs away, grasping its head in pain. It gazes up at the floating beings and roars at them, throwing them back. Luckily, Noah and Sky regain their balance and fly back to where the colossus is).

-Ender Elemental Colossus: **Ghasts, Blazes, KILL THEM!**

(Ghasts and Blazes appear from behind the colossus and glide for Noah and Sky. One by one, they shoot flaming spheres at them. Sky reflects the attacks by slicing them apart with his weapon while Noah teleports back and forth, avoiding the spheres. The colossus raises his fist and brings it down at Sky. Noah sees this and alerts Sky).

-Noah: Sky, look out! Above you!

(Sky glances up and flies out of the way, just in time for the fist to miss him. The colossus turns his attention towards Noah and throes his other fist. Noah glances up, but it is struck by the rock-solid punch, throwing him so hard into the side of a netherrack mountain. Sky gasps as he sees Noah fall onto a ledge, not dead, but knocked unconscious. The new god looks at the colossus, the blocky creature laughs evilly at him).

-Ender Elemental Colossus: **Now it's your turn.**

(The giant raises his fist again, but is interrupt when a group of Flying Squids come and wrap their tentacles around it. The colossus growls and rapidly starts shaking his fist, trying to get the squids off. Sky is confused. Why was his most hated enemy helping him? Then, he turns and sees the three main squids flying towards him, their tentacles spin like a helicopter's rotor blades).

-Sky: Why are you squids helping me?

-Squid #1: Sky, as much as we hate you right now, we couldn't bear the sight of you being trapped in that cage a few hours earlier. At first, I thought I would enjoy it, but...we felt heart-broken when you sang that song to your friends. Once we saw you fighting the Ender Elemental Colossus, we knew that we had to help. As soon as we possibly avoid death and win, we'll go back to hating each other. Deal?

-Sky:...(hesitantly) Deal, I guess.

-Squid #1: Thank you. You won't regret this.

(The squids turns to the others).

-Squid #1: You two, go to Noah and try to get him conscious again. The others and I will deal this son of a monster.

(The squids nod and fly over to Noah. Then, Sky looks on as the leader of the squids flies towards the colossus and distracts it by flying around his view of vision. The colossus tries to punch the squid out of the air, but the marine mob moves out of the way in time. Then, groups of the squids slither across his continental body and blind him by covering his eye sockets. The giant tries to scrap the squids off, but their super strong tentacles have a form grip on its blocky body. The leader squids turns to Sky).

-Squid #1: Sky, now!

(The god nods and takes off to the monster's gem. Once he reaches it, he does the same process from before, punching and kicking the jewel. Then, he starts rapidly punching the gem, causing more cracks to spread across its surface. Then, Sky takes one last punch, causing the colossus to stumble backwards, then the gem starts to leak out smoke, pieces of it fall off and burn up in the lava).

-Ender Elemental Colossus: **ARGH! How can a Minecrafter like you have so much power!?**

-Squid #1: 'Cause he...is the Butter God!

(Then Noah appears besides Sky, the two squids join up with them. Noah looks over to Sky).

-Noah: Sky, the gem is nearly destroyed. Now that he's weak, I need you to do one last thing to stop that giant. You need to summon all of the power of the essences together, creating a atomic elemental beam that will not only destroy the gem, but freeing Herobrine from his possession over that colossus.

-Sky: But what do I do once Herobrine is free?

-Noah: You're a god now, Sky. You get to make the decisions. You do what you think will keep Herobrine from ever attacking the world again. He may be immortal, but he can be banished.

(Sky grins as he glances at the colossus, who is leaning against a mountainside of a formation, trying to recover from the attacks inflicted on its gem. Sky's amulet begins to shine brightly, the god's eyes begin to glow as well. He flies even higher above the colossus. The essences form a circle around Sky, ancient writings decorated in the interior of the circle. Then, images of the essences appear in separate circles, each one shining brightly. Sky glances down at the colossus, who weakly lifts its head upward).

-Sky: By the power of the gods and the entities of our world, free the devil from this fraud and banish him to the otherworld!

(Sky releases all of his powers in a single blast. The elements twirl and morph, creating a dull-light beam and heads right for the colossus).

-Ender Elemental Colossus: **NO!**

(The colossus yells as the beam punctures through its body. The giant's limbs fall apart, the groups of squids fly away in time for the blocky limbs to burn up in the lava. The Colossus's body disintegrates, the beam of energy ceases away. Sky groans, the immediate drainage of his powers left him feeling weak. But he still keep himself in the air. A glowing entity of light flies towards the ground where Sky's friends had witnessed the entire battle take place. Appearing right in front of them is Herobrine. The Nether king groans as he lifts himself up with his arms. He looks over his shoulder and spots a knife on the ground. He hurries over to the weapon, and just before, he can grab it, a foot comes down on his hand. He grunts in pain, then, he glances upward and sees Sky standing before him, Noah on his side and the Squid Army on the other).

-Sky: Get up.

-Herobrine: Wh-what?

-Sky: (angrily) **GET UP, I SAID!**

(Sky moves his foot away, the evil god struggles to his feet. Then, Sky grabs him by his armor and pins him against the wall behind him).

-Sky: Now, listen here. Half of those people over there have been my friends since the day I met them, and I swore to Notch that I would kill anyone, and I mean _anyone_, who fucking messed with them!

-Herobrine: (weakly) You...you can't kill me. I am immortal. If you defeat me, I'll just rise again, this time, even more stronger than before. And if you defeat me that time, I'll rise again. It's a never-ending process, Sky. Notch and I fought every year during the Wars Ages, and during that time, the world nearly crumbled apart from the amounts of damage we did to the land during our battles. And that he is out of the picture and you take his place, what could you possibly do to me that would end my reign of terror and war against the world?

(Sky doesn't respond. He only looks away for half a minute, then glances at the devil god).

-Sky:...Banish you until the end of time...in the End dimension.

(Herobrine's eyes widen. Sky releases him from his grip as Sky activates his Darkness Essence. The god's eyes glow black as an End portal appears beneath Herobrine).

-Herobrine: (pleadingly) Sky, wait! Please, I beg of you. I swear, I'll never cause war with the world again! I'll stay in the Nether world and never release the mobs at night! I promise!

-Sky: You're right; you'll never release the mobs again, 'cause you'll be too busy being solid-rock to do it!

(Sky casts a spell on the god. Herobrine looks in absolute fright as his feet turn into solid rock. It spreads across his legs, freezing him in place. Then, it spreads up his body and freezes his right arm. Herobrine glares at Sky and shouts one final message to him).

-Herobrine: Don't think you've won this war! I'll escape from this prison, and once I do, you'll regret everything that you ever did to-

(Herobrine's sentence is cut-off, the spell finally reaches his head, sealing him into a statue. The End portal sucks Herobrine within it and disappears. Sky takes one last look at where Herobrine was, then turns to the others).

-GoldSolace: Sky...you did it! You stopped Herobrine!

-Sky: But...we couldn't stop him from destroying everything in our world.

-Dawn: So...what will we do, now that GeoCity is gone?

-Sky: We may have lost our home, Dawn, and we may have lost some friends through this tiring and suicidal journey, but the least that we can do now...is help the world. And I know a way that we can help those in need, now that I am a god. For now, though, with all of us together, we shall be known...as Team Crafted.


	48. Epilogue and the Delivery

**Final Chapter: Epilogue and the Delivery**

* * *

**(4 months later...)**

* * *

After the defeat and banishment of the god Herobrine, the land of Minecraftia slowly healed overtime. Though there was still damage to some parts of the world, some completely healed up and looked as if there were never damaged in the first place. As for Sky and the others, the newly throned god created an army, that will be famously known as Sky Army, an organized military force dedicated to the protection of the land of the cities built within it. Sky became the general of the army, and the Team Crafted members consisted of Jerome, Mitch, TrueMU, Deadlox, Ssundee, Seto, Husky, and Sky himself. Though not all of Sky's friends could join Team Crafted, they did become close friends. The army has over 6,000,000 members, including some Minecrafters that Sky recognized from before, such as Cupquake and Oceanus, who he assumed must have escape before Herobrine could get to them. But nonetheless, every recruit made a promise that they will stay loyal to the army, no matter what. The army lives within a giant ship, made of butter and known as the Butter Craft AirShip.

One day, after the formation of the army and the 4 months passed, the members of Team Crafted and everyone else wait anxiously outside of the clinic, where Dawn had been rushed into after she had gone into labor last night. Sky is within the clinic, so none of the Minecrafters could enter. All they could do is wait for the results.

"I hope Dawn is okay", Jerome said to Mitch.

"I hope the baby is okay. He or she could have possibly received some injures after all that we've been through to save the world", Mitch exclaimed. "Don't say that, dude. It might come true", Bashur argued to him.

Suddenly, appearing in the doorway is Sky, dressed in a aqua-blue uniform. Everyone glances at him.

"Dude, what happened"? Ssundee asked.

"Don't worry, guys. Dawn made it through the birth, as well as our new child", Sky told him.

"Is a boy or a girl?" Bashur quickly told him, his legs slightly shaking with anticipation.

"It's a small, beautiful girl, Bashur", Sky said to him with happiness. "You all want to meet her?"

Everyone nods. Sky opens up the doors and lets everyone through. Once everyone is through, Sky walks over to Dawn, who is resting on a bed, cradled in her arms is a blanket, wrapped in it is her and Sky's new child. The god kisses Dawn on the forehead, then glances at his friends.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

Everyone nods again. Then, Sky looks back at Dawn.

"Go ahead, Dawn", Sky told her. Gently, the female grabs a part of the blanket and moves it away. Revealing in it is a bundle of short, brown hair. Then, it moves away and a small, young face comes into view. The newborn has a buttery-colored streak on her bang, and beautiful shaded eyes with gold and green colors mixed in. Everyone stares in awe of the child's unexpected and amazing appearance.

"Oh my god...she's so beautiful", Jerome said in amazement.

"Did you give her a name yet?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Amity". Dawn told him.

"Amity?" Mitch questioned.

Then, Dawn said "Yeah. It's Latin for "friend", 'cause not only will me and Sky gain a daughter, but she'll be gaining quite a lot of friends".

"Can I hold her?" Bashur excitingly asked her. Dawn seemed reluctant for a moment, then she hesitantly agrees.

"Well...okay. Just...be careful". Dawn said as she gently moves the newborn from her body. Bashur grasps the bundle and lifts Amity.

"Relax. I'll be as careful as can be". Bashur said. Then, the melon gazes down at the newborn, who looks curiously at the figure above her.

"Hey there, Amity. Welcome to our world, and you were just born. We'll teach you everything you need to know about Minecraftia", Bashur softly talked to her. Everyone gathers around and gaze down at the their small, new friend. Dawn looks on happily, but Sky, he just looks down at the floor, his mouth falls in a frown. Dawn looks over and spots her husband, looking sad instead of proud.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Dawn asked the god.

"It's nothing." Sky responded. "It's just...I can't stop thinking about Butter and Butter Golem. Those two were the best mobs we ever had, but now, they're gone. I was...really looking forward to our child being able to socialize with them, but I guess it will never happen".

Sky sighs deeply, letting his wings droop down. Dawn looks at him with worry. "At least you still have Storm, though". Dawn said.

"Yeah..."

But then, a knock on a nearby window catches Sky's attention. The god and Dawn look over and spot a young woman flying in view of the window, her wings glowing a magnificent yellowish color.

"Regina?" Sky said to himself. He walks around the bed and gets to the window. He unlocks the window and pulls it up.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"I just came from the Aether to congratulate you, Sky. Not only did you defeat and banish Herobrine for good, but you saved the Aether from possibly being destroyed. Now, all the living souls within can live in peace and tranquilly", Regina explained. "Oh, and one more thing. Notch told me to give you this as a gift".

Regina summons in her hand a glowing ball of light. She gently hands it to Sky, who looks confusingly at it.

"What is it?" Sky asked her.

"Let it down on the floor, and it shall reveal itself. Notch knew how much your mobs meant to you. He...he was only able to save one of them, though", Regina said. "Farewell, God of Minecraftia".

Regina takes off towards the welkin. Sky glances out the window, seeing her glowing form disappear through the clouds. Sky sticks his body back in, the glowing sphere still in his grasp. Everyone looks at the floating item in Sky's hand.

"What is that?" Jerome said.

"I'm not sure. Regina just gave it to me. Well, might as well find out what is really is". Sky exclaimed.

The god lets the sphere gently descend to the ground. Then, once it touches the surface of the floor, the ball ignites in a array of colors, which fly around and shaped and form into something. After the lights die down, a large box, wrapped in a glowing golden wrapping, stood right in the middle of the room. Sky cautiously approaches the present and carefully lifts up the lid. When he looks inside, a small puppy is seen sitting on the floor of the box, panting happily with a buttery collar around his neck with a golden tag that said "Butter". Sky looks at the lid and spots a note. He rips it off and reads it.

"Sky, may I present to you your canine friend. He was reincarnated and reborn as a puppy. So now, you can have him longer. Enjoy." -From Notch.

Sky glances down at the puppy, shocked and amazed to see his dog again.

"Butter...is that really you?" Sky said, his voice breaking a few times.

The puppy lets out two short barks. Sky drops the lid and gently picks up the young dog. Butter excitingly starts licking his face, tears erupt from behind Sky's sunglasses.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, it's really you, Butter", Sky sobbingly said, his friends gather around near him and Dawn. Bashur moves Amity near the puppy. Sky glances down at the excitable canine.

"Butter, meet Amity, our new daughter". Sky told the puppy. Butter glances at the newborn across from him. He sniffs the blanket, curiously from the scent. Amity reaches a small hand out and pets Butter's head. The puppy lets the child stroke his head. Sky and Dawn look at each other, so happy that everyone is getting along with each other again, and their world had been saved because of them.

* * *

Later, into the afternoon hours, Sky walks to the podium of the ship. He walks on top of it, and is greeted by cheers and applauds from all of the recruits. Amongst the crowd, Sky spots Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn, who smile and cheer on for him. Then, Team Crafted shows up on his side and glance out in union. Once the applauds and cheers die away, Sky steps up to the edge and speaks up.

"Attention, recruits. I would just like to say...I never thought...I would make this far with my friends. After everything that we have been through, to be who we are today, I just want to congratulate every single one of you, joining Sky Army. Not only will you make new friends and venture through new lands, but you have dedicated yourself to protect others from the possible dangers that lie ahead in the future. And I would like to congratulate my friends, for being there for me and encouraging me to keep going when times were rough", Sky said as he turns towards his friends.

"Thank you, guys. I wouldn't know what I would do without any of you". Sky sincerely explained to them. The Minecrafters greatly smile, but then, he spots Husky with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"Dude, are you gonna cry?" Sky jokingly said to the Mudkip. Husky shakes the tears away.

"No, I'm not! They're just...manly tears! Yeah! It's a...completely different thing". Husky said, chuckling weakly afterward. Sky looks playfully at the Mudkip.

"Sure..." Sky slyly told him.

"I'm serious! I just...I...ugh! Whatever!" The Mudkip said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why don't you just kick off this celebration with a song?"

"Great idea!" Sky said. Einshine runs in front of the crowd and throws a microphone, Sky immediately catches it and takes off into the sky, his buttery wings sending off rays of light. Martyn and Fredi drag jukeboxes on the podium and turns them on, a song starts playing and Sky starts to sing.

-Sky: _Let's have some fun in Minecraft_

_Let's have some fun in Minecraft_

_Let's have some fun in Minecraft _

_Let's have some fun in Minecraft_

Sky flies down on the podium. The rest of Team Crafted move away, leaving only TrueMU and Deadlox as they start dancing in the background, Sky lands in front of them and continues singing.

-Sky: _Switch on the game, I've got it for you. Explore the world! There's so much to do! You can't just build, but you can also go and mine! This game ain't no waste of time_. Sky takes off into the air again, releasing pluses of buttery magic. _We gotta get up and shine!_

Below Sky, Jerome is sobbing over a broken diamond axe while Husky sadly looks down the gunpowder in his hand. But then, the buttery pulses fly over them. The axe is repaired and back into Jerome's hand, making the Bacca smile with glee. Husky's gunpowder is turned into TNT. _We can't be afraid to go and fight! We can do whatever's in your mind._

Sky's last sentence echoes as TrueMU and Deadlox dance around in the back, at the same time.

-Sky: _Well have fun until we got to go! Use your equipment like this budder hoe! We can take over this endless world! Come on let's go, right now! Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

-Deadlox: _Oh Oh! Oh, oh!_

-Sky: _Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

-TrueMU:_ Oh Oh! Oh, oh!_

-Sky: _Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

-Jerome and Husky: _Oh Oh! Oh, oh!_

-Sky: _Come on, let's go! Let's have some fun in Minecraft. _

Sky flies off the ship and glides over the land below, the ship following close behind him.

-Sky: _Sit on a cliff with your house behind you. Your world is there with arms open for you. Look all around at the biomes with stuff to hide. This game ain't no waste of time. We gotta get up and shine! We can't be afraid to go and fight! We can do whatever's in your mind!_

Sky lands back on the ship, Deadlox and TrueMU start dancing wildly in the back. Sky takes off towards the army and lands right in the middle of the ship. The recruits form a circle around him and cheer for him as he sings on.

-Sky: _Well have fun until we got to go! Use your equipment like this budder hoe! We can take over this endless world!_

_Come on let's go, right now Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

-Einshine: _Oh Oh, Oh oh!_

-Sky: _Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

-Fredi: _Oh Oh, Oh oh!_

-Sky: _Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

-Martyn: _Oh Oh, Oh oh!_

-Sky: _Come on, let's go. Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

Suddenly, several screams are heard in the distance. Sky hears them and takes off. Right below him, he sees a group of travelers about to be attacked by zombies, creepers, skeletons, and an Enderman. Sky flies towards them and lands within the group.

-Sky: _You can't just build, but you can also go and mine! This game ain't no waste of time, we gotta get up and shine!_

Sky flies above the travelers and extends his wings, shedding light upon the mobs. One by one, they dissolve away into particles.

-Sky _We can't be afraid to go and fight! We can do whatever's in your mind There's no more mountains we can climb!_

_Lets have some fun in Minecraft!_

Suddenly, more mobs appear. But Einshine, Fredi, and Martyn show up. They lead the travelers away to safety as Sky pulls out his sword and starts beating the mobs.

-Chorus: _Oh Oh, Oh oh!_

-Sky: _Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

-Chorus: _Oh Oh, Oh oh!_

-Sky: _Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

-Chorus: _Oh Oh, Oh oh!_

Then, Einshine and the others show up and join Sky, defeating the mobs using their parkour skills and their swordsmanship skills. Once all the creepers and zombies have been killed, a skeleton shows up from behind a ledge and starts firing arrows at the Minecrafters. Luckily, Sky and the others dodge the incoming arrows. Then, Noah flies toward the skeleton from the side. He punches the mob, then sends out a fury of punches and kicks, then punches the skeleton into oblivion down a deep gorge. Noah lands at the ground and glances at the men. Einshine smiles and gives Noah a high-five. Then, he and the others stand in victory of saving the travelers.

-All: _Let's have some fun in Minecraft!_

Moments later, the men arrive back on the ship as the song finishes. Sky looks with great pride, millions of recruits cheer for their new general and commander. Sky looks over as the Squid Army appear on the podium. The leader of the squids slithers up to him.

"Hey Sky. We just wanted to say...thank you for saving our world", the squid said with honesty. "Ruling the world isn't worth it, so I guess we'll go back to being annoying".

"Well, that's better, I guess". Sky said at the squid. The two figure stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"There's...no possible way that we're gonna be friends, right?" The squid questioned.

"Absolutely not". Sky said firmly. The squid moves one of his tentacles awkwardly around. "Well, I guess we better...mosey off this ship and...find a new place to live in. Arrivederci, Sky". The squid said.

The group of Squids start slithering off the podium and make their way off the ship. Sky looks back at the recruits, then he glances up at the now night sky. He sees the stars magically move around and form the body outline of Notch.

"Well done, Sky. You are truly the Butter God", Notch said to him in his conscience. The starts spark brightly, showing off the bright moon above. The world of Minecraft...had finally been saved...peace had been restored...for good.

* * *

**Hey everyone, KittyJen here! I just wanted to say thank you all for reviewing this story. This has got to be the biggest (That's what she said) story I have ever worked on in my life. But it's finally complete. And I couldn't have finished it without the supportive and caring reviews you guys leave for me! Now that this story is complete, prepare your lungs for my brand-new upcoming story, SkyShorts Season 5, this time, with a new style of writing, more humor, and possible musicals and parodies to come. Recently, I've wanted to get into song-writing, so once and a while, a character will sing a song. So, with that covered, make sure to keep on reading and reviewing. I will see you later, my faithful friends! :)**

* * *

**By the way, I DO NOT own this song! Einshine and Fredi animated the music video, and Sky sang the song! I love the music video, though. It's absolutely amazing! **


End file.
